Hate is such a strong word
by rrabbit
Summary: -Prequel to I'm yours. Follows the beginning of Draco and Ginny's marriage to where the first story starts... I'm kind of on a roll, so it's pretty long, dark, and full of adult things.. so beware.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you totally sure you want this, Draco?" My father asks with a frown on his face.

We're on our way to collect Ginny. The battle of Hogwarts just finished, we won, and the Dark Lord sent me and twenty other men to collect my prize. I just smile at my father and pull down my mask that's smeared with dirt and blood from the battle.

"Draco," He tries to get my attention by grabbing my shoulder. "Don't you want a wife that is… willing?" he asks again for the millionth time and I roll my eyes.

He doesn't understand. He doesn't get that I will make her willing. I will make her love me. "I want her, Father," I say solidly. "So, let's get her."

We all lift our wands and Apparate to the Weasley home where I'm sure she'll be. To my delight she wasn't fighting in the final battle. It pleased me that she wasn't. She's too soft, and she's too perfect to be fighting like that. Because their secret keeper is dead we were able to find the "house" with no problem. I look at the crooked shack in distaste and I crinkle my nose at the animals roaming free in the yard. Soon she'll live in a proper home with proper clothes and she'll have anything thing she could ever want. I smirk to myself at the thought. If she's good I plan on spoiling her.

"Come on out, Weasley," my father says with a vicious smirk on his face. A part of him will enjoy this no matter what misgivings he has about my choice.

I look up through the holes in my mask and see the old man's frightened face in one of the upstairs windows. Ginny's father, he looks so hopeless. I know my father is taking some pleasure in this… maybe even a lot to be honest. Although he doesn't agree with me taking Ginny like this, he definitely will be the first to step up and hurt Arthur Weasley anyway he can. Blood feuds cut deep.

"We need to speak to you," he says and then laughs as he gestures to all the men around him with his leathered gloved hand. "As you can see you don't have much of an option."

After a few quiet moments Arthur Weasley appears before us with a hard glare in his eye as he makes his way towards us. Following beside him is another meaty red head with a limp who I assume is one of his million sons. They both have wands gripped tightly in their hands and brave, stubborn looks on their faces.

Stupid Gryffindors.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Arthur asks with so much hate in his voice that a lesser man would be scared.

My father merely smiles. "I noticed you didn't participate in the battle tonight, Arthur," He tisks his tongue as if he was talking to a child and I watch the scene in amusement. "If you did you would know that you've lost. You should be on your knees right now, begging for your life."

Arthur Weasley spit at my father's shoes then after shaking his head. He actually spit, how vulgar. "You're a sorry excuse for a wizard, Malfoy," he says hatefully, pushing up the ugly glasses on his face.

"Yes, because you are a prime example of what a proper wizard should be," my father replies dryly, glaring at the spit on his shiny black boots. He'll have to throw that pair away now. He looks at Weasley in disgust as he steps back to avoid any other salvia the older Weasley might feel the need to project, but they both remain calm. "We want your daughter, Weasley. Give her to us and no one has to be hurt."

I look up to the window where Weasley was staring down at us earlier and I notice her standing in the exact same spot. She's heard everything and she's watching with wide eyes as our Father's fight with one another in front of us. I smile behind my mask.

"We'd rather die," says the meaty red head to Arthur Weasley's right. His father nods to show his acceptance and they both stand a little straighter. I roll my eyes again.

It was a stupid thing to say.

My father smiles a devilish smile and lifts his wand. "If you say so," he mutters before sending the killing curse at the younger Weasley, illuminating everyone around us in green. He goes flying to the ground and lands with a thump, staring out ahead of him with glassy, dead eyes. I disarm Mr. Weasley easily, but he doesn't even look at me. He's too busy staring down at his dead son in disbelief to care.

My father then lifts his wand to Ginny's father, a moment I'm sure he's fantasized about for a while, as Weasley kneels beside his dead son and takes his hand.

"Wait!" It's a light female voice and all heads turn to the redheaded girl who's running from the house. She's dressed in only a light nightgown with a blue ribbon in her hair and she nearly trips in her haste to get to us. "Wait! Please don't. I'll go with you," she crys desperately with tears in her eyes.

"Go back inside, Ginny," her father says, but he's too late. Ginny's already by his side looking shaken and pale. I want to reach out and touch her but I hold back knowing soon I'll be able to touch her whenever I want.

"I'll do what you want," she says solidly, looking my father in the eye. "Just don't kill him."

I haven't seen her in over a year. Her body has developed more. Her hips and breasts have become fuller and her hair is longer. My eyes darken with desire as I watch her breathe heavily in and out, her chest rising and falling with each breath as she brings a hand up to her heart. I can't wait to take her and make her mine. I take off my featureless white mask and smile at her as I would a Christmas present. Her eyes widen when she sees me and she flicks a nervous glance to her father. She obviously doesn't understand either, but soon she will.

"Take my hand," I tell her as nicely as I can as I hold old my hand towards her. I even find it in me to smile a little bit but she looks horrified and she stares at gloved hand as though it would bite her.

"Don't," her father pleads with a pained expression on his face, looking at my hand like it would kill his daughter… but it would definitely kill him if she doesn't listen to me.

"If you come with us, your parents will live." My father's smooth voice filters through the air. Considering he didn't agree with this… he sure is helping. "If you don't we'll kill them."

Ignoring her father she stretches a shaky hand to mine and when my fingers close around hers I know I will never let her go. She looks back to her home before we Apparate away and I can see her sadness and fear as the other Death Eaters set the pitiful shack on fire. She gives me a helpless look before I wrap my arm around her waist and bring us both to Malfoy Manor. I know she will love it there… eventually.

X

I was trying to focus on breathing, but it wasn't working out very well for me as my throat closed up and my lungs felt tight. I was shoved down onto a puke green chair where I held my hands tightly together in front of me, trying hard not to shake. Draco had grabbed my wand, I wasn't even holding on to it that tight, and right now I wish I would have. He put it in his pocket but I didn't try to get it back because I'm too confused. I'm in shock. I had never seen a person die before… I never thought the first dead body I'd see would be my own brother. A small sob escapes my throat. I didn't even know I was crying.

"Ginny," I lift my eyes and see Draco Malfoy with a triumphant look on his face. Why is he so happy? Why am I here? "We have a few things to discuss," he says with a smirk on his face.

I start looking around me for exits, a way to get out of this stupid situation that I put myself in. Survival instinct has kicked in and I want to run.

"Miss. Weasley, you should probably know that your life and the lives of your worthless parents are now in our hands," Lucius Malfoy says as he drops his hood and with a flick of his wrist two glasses of liquor appear before him. He hands one to Draco and takes a small drink from his own. "Now, you will do as you are told or we will murder your mother and father in the most horrific way possible. Do you want that?"

That was a cruel and unfair question. I don't answer right away but the pointed look the older Malfoy gives me makes me scared. I do believe them. "No," I answer very quietly. No wonder my parents didn't want me to fight in the final battle. I'm not ready to handle things, I'm not brave enough.

"Good," He takes a seat opposite me and crosses his legs. I notice Draco doesn't sit down. He stands, leaning against a chair, with his eyes intense on me as they roam around my body. It makes me nervous and uncomfortable, like he's seeing right under my clothes. What could they possibly want from me?

"I don't know anything," I say, thinking that maybe they thought I had information on Harry and the Order… I don't.

This time it's Draco who answers and there's a laugh in his voice. "Of course you don't. Why would they tell you anything?"

I'm offended by that comment so I send him a glare. He merely lifts an eyebrow at me like he was slightly amused by it so I look away. "Didn't I tell you she was pretty, Father?" Draco's smooth voice cuts into me and I look at both of them with wide eyes. Draco is smirking again. "I think she's very pretty."

"Yes, she is," answers Lucius, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now, young lady, this is what's going to happen." He sits back in his chair, making himself more comfortable as he looks at me. A feeling of dread starts to pool in my stomach and I feel like I might throw up. "By the end of the week you are going to marry my son."

My mouth dropped open and my face turned red. "W-What?" I managed to stutter out. That was probably the last thing I expected to hear.

I flick a glance at Draco who smiles at me and goes to the side bar to refill his glass. His father starts talking again as I stare at his narrow back in astonishment… and a little bit of disgust.

"Ginevra," Lucius makes me look at him again. I didn't even know he knew my name. "You _are_ going to marry Draco and you will be a willing, obedient, lover like any good wife should be." He stands up as my heart starts pounding. I grip my nightgown in my fists as my heart beats in my ears so loudly that I'm sure they could hear it in China. I think I may faint. "You will give him as many children as he wants and you will behave like a proper lady at all times or we will rid this world of your pathetic little family… or what's left of it." He cracks his neck and looks to Draco. "I have to go clean up. You can fill her in on the details."

With that he leaves and I watch him close the door with my mouth slightly hanging open like an idiot. Draco takes the seat that he occupied and gives me a handsome smile that scares me more than anything. "Well?"

"Well what?" I ask lightly.

"Any thoughts?" His voice is sweet, which is so inappropriate for this situation.

"I don't want to marry you," I say with a little more bravado than I thought possible. Since Lucius is no longer in the room I'm feeling a little stronger. "Harry will come and get me," I tell him smugly, tilting my chin up the slightest bit. "And you are going to be sorry."

Anger flashes in his gray eyes and I sit back on the puke green chair a little further to escape it. "Potter is dead and you will never mention his name in front of me again," he says hatefully.

Harry is dead? That's not right… that can't be. He can't be dead. He can't be dead because I love him. "That's a lie," I say fiercely.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is, you foul rodent."

His face turns to anger but then smoothes out like a piece of marble as his voice drops to that sweet tone again. "Oh, you don't know, do you?" he sounds sympathetic, it makes me nervous. "Potter died tonight along with the rest of Dumbledore's ragtag army." His smile becomes predatory. "We've won… we own the world now, Ginny. So I suggest you not talk back to me again." His voice sounds hard at the end and it sends a shiver down my spine.

They know where my parents are… they will kill them. "Why?" I ask, finding my voice. I wipe some tears away with my hand. "Why do I have to marry you?" Personally I would have preferred if they killed me.

He smirks again and I find myself wishing I could smack it off of him. "Because I want you," he says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stands up and calls for a house elf then looks me straight in the eyes. "and I always get what I want, Ginny. You'll find that out soon enough." The house-elf comes into the room and tugs on my hand. When I stand up Draco rakes his eyes up and down my body, making me want to cover my self. "I hope you sleep well tonight." He gives me a suggestive wink that makes my heart pound.

I gulp loudly and let myself be pulled away from him. I look over my shoulder as I'm led out of the room, trying to find some clue as to why this is happening to me. I see him walk over and gaze into the fire with the glass of alcohol in his hand. He takes in a deep breath and loosens the tie around his neck before finishing off the contents of the glass and setting it on the mantle. This is probably the worst, most surreal thing that has ever happened to me. In a daze I follow the house elf to my new room.

Even I know that fancy fabrics and a comfortable bed don't make a room any less of a prison cell. I sit on the edge of the mattress and stare out the window at the night time sky.

I am in completely in over my head.

X

I'm completely exhausted.

I fought hard tonight and my body is sore, but that doesn't mean I was going to miss out on my victory tonight. Ginny Weasley is upstairs right now, and she's all mine. I smile to myself as I watch the fire. She didn't fight as much as I thought she would, but judging by her pale skin and wide eyes I think she was still a little shocked over the whole thing. That will change soon.

Father had helped me plan what to do with her. He said that women, especially ones like Ginny, need a strict hand when you're dealing with them or else they'll run all over you. Since she's not here by choice… yet, Father said she would try to do everything in her power to upset me. I don't want to think about her doing things like that, but I know he's right. There was defiant look in her eyes tonight as I talked to her and the way she tilted her chin up the slightest bit when she talked about Potter did nothing but infuriate me. I look into the fire for a few more moments before going upstairs to take a shower.

It relaxes my muscles and cleans my body of the dirt and blood that had covered it. We won, I have Ginny, and most of the Order is dead. Today has been a good day. I stumble to my bed and fall into a deep sleep. I forego all of the victory parties tonight so I can save my energy for the confrontation with Ginny tomorrow. It should be interesting I muse to myself as I stare up at the ceiling, thinking about all the different things I want to do to her. I wonder if she'll let me kiss her.

Well, it's not like she has any say in the matter.

X

The door was unlocked when I tried to open it and a rush of excitement went through me because of it. I couldn't go to sleep, I wouldn't even try. Too many terrible things were going through my brain….I have no idea what's going to happen to me, or what's happened to my family and… I don't want to marry Draco! Why does he even want to marry me? I'm not the only pureblooded girl his age and I'm definitely not the prettiest. It just doesn't make any sense.

The morning sun is blinding to my exhausted eyes so I squint my eye lids to block it out as I open the door and peer outside. The walls are red and have a pattern to them, with large tapestries hanging on the walls. No one is out here and the thought of freedom makes my pulse race as I carefully start walking down the hallways.

I start picking up my pace the farther I walk, and the farther I walk, the braver I get. The corridors have ornate dark wood work and menacing marble statues held up on little Grecian podiums watch me as I make my way around this maze of a house. The lifeless eyes of the busts make me want to walk faster... in fact they make me want to run. It looks like they may tell on me, or yell at me…or something horrid. So I quicken my pace and my paranoid mind makes me believe there are footsteps behind me so I start running.

If I can get out of here I could find my parents and then we could all be safe. It makes sense to me but this house is like a maze and I don't know where I am. I should have paid attention to that house elf when it led me to that room last night. I turn the corner and walk through the doorway at the end of the hall, pushing the thick double doors open with out much care. I jog down the dark hallway and turn the corner, storming into a room at the end of the hall and pausing a moment to look around because I wasn't expecting everything to be so light.

The room is bright yellow with a white marble fireplace that supports a large painting of a blonde female woman who is scowling at me. The transparent white window curtains sway as I run past them but I don't pay anymore attention to the beauty of the room. It's not important to me right now.

There is a dark door to the right of the huge fireplace so I open it and close it quickly behind me. I thought I went blind at first but my eyes adjusted to the darkness after a few moments of panic and I gasped out loud at my surroundings. There are no windows in this room, candles flame to life and show me the walls are completely covered in mirrors. They hang on the four walls carelessly, in all different sizes with different detailed frames. It freaks me out. So I take careful steps further in as I nervously look around me.

It's like being inside of a demented fun house and I nearly start shaking when I hear whispers Every time I turn around I meet my own reflection, showing me the frightened look on my face. I can't find a door, it's too dark in here and the candles cast barely enough light to see my own feet. I start to panic and my breathing becomes erratic. The whispers get louder and louder and I start crying, unable to handle it because I hate the dark. I start feeling along the walls, trying to find a door knob but my reflections in the mirrors have started to talk to me, saying horrible teasing things to me.

"Poor stupid little Ginny can't even find her way out of a room," my reflection mocks me with an evil smirk curing on its lips, my lips. I turn away and try another wall.

"Pathetic little Ginny is scared of the dark. Ever since big bad Tom locked her in the Chamber stupid little Ginny can't handle it."

"Shut up!" I yell. What the hell kind of room is this? Sweat breaks out on my brow and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Mocks one of the mirrors in a sing song voice. "Little Ginny Malfoy can't handle it."

"I am not Ginny Malfoy!" I yell at my mocking reflection that's looking at me with amusement in its brown eyes… my eyes. This is so weird.

"Ginny Malfoy will be on her knees every night!" the demented reflections say with twisted smiles. "Please, Master Draco? May I, Master Draco? Can I, Master Draco? Harry Potter dead in the ground and his Ginny girl's a whore."

"I am not listening to you anymore," I cover my ears and close my eyes.

I can still hear them, like they were in my own head. "Traitor Ginny Malfoy, what would Harry Potter think now?" There's an evil laugh and it makes me shake because it's my laugh. I don't think I've ever sounded that mean or evil. What the hell kind of room is this!? "Ginny loves Draco, Ginny loves Draco," it starts singing like a little girl's song. "Ginny loves Draco, Ginny fucks Draco, Ginny fucks Draco. Poor Harry Potter, Ginny fucks Draco. "

"Stop it!" I scream walking over to one of the smirking mirrors and punching it with my fist.

I'm the one that ends up screaming as the shards of glass pierce my skin. I can feel my blood run over my knuckles and hand as the mirrors continue teasing me. If anything they become louder, like they're right in my mind.

"Little Ginny's brother's dead so she can be a slave."

I sit down in the middle of the floor and cover my ears, rocking back and forth as I try to block the voices out. This is what it must feel like to go mad. I should have just stayed in my room. I shouldn't have come here.

"Stupid little Ginny! Always has to be saved," It yells and I start crying, ignoring the pain in my hand and the blood that's coating my skin. I feel like I'm losing my mind and that my brain is bleeding…. like I'm right on the edge of something terrible. "Ugly little Ginny never gets what she wants."

"Ginevra?" It's a low, male voice and I lift my head to the crack of light that's streaming in the room. The voices stop and I drop my head to my knees, crying again.

Draco walks in and picks me up like I was a child, walking me into the smooth yellow room with the snooty looking woman hovering in her painting. He sets me down on one of the white pearl chairs and takes my hand that's still covering my ears.

"You're a mess," he points out as he takes in all the tears and blood. I refuse to look at him. "You know, if you wanted to take a tour all you had to do was ask."

"What was that room?" I ask with a sob in my voice. I know I'm not a pretty crier. My pale skin causes my face to become all blotchy and my eyes turn blood shot. I know I look horrid and pathetic right now but he's looking at me like I'm the best thing he's ever seen.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I give him a troubled look as he takes out his wand and starts healing my hand. "I'll never put you in there," he reassures me. "No matter how bad you are," he says with a smile. I don't smile back.

"I want to go home," I say quietly when he cleans up the blood and I pull my hand back to cradle against my chest. "Please, just let me go home."

His face becomes hard again. "This is your home now."

I don't respond to that. I look dutifully out the window, trying to ignore him. I guess I should thank him for healing my hand but it's his fault I'm here and it's his fault that he has an evil room like that in the first place. I feel a hand on my face so I turn to him in surprise, not liking that he's touching me so casually and intimately.

"When can I talk to my family?" I ask quietly, searching his face for some sympathy or understanding.

There's a moments pause and then he replies, "You don't need to talk to them anymore," his voice sounds controlled and narrowed. "We're going to be making our own family soon."

I bat his hand away. Is he mad? He'll never be my family. "How do I even know they're still alive?" I ask meanly. "They could be dead. People like you never tell the truth."

"You'll never know either way, now will you?" he questions tightly. "Rest assured though, if you do decide to do anything stupid I will bring them in front of you and torture them until they go mad, and only then will I kill them. Do you really want to find out if I'm bluffing or not?" I don't say anything. I clench my jaw shut and stare down at the floor. "Well?"

He's expecting an answer. "No," I mumble in a defeated voice hating that I'm weak and hating the fact that I feel so defenseless against him.

"Besides," he says in a softer tone but I refuse to look at him. "I think you and I will make beautiful babies," My heart aches at those words and I want to cry again, not understanding my situation at all or why I'm here with this person I don't even now.

I can feel his hand on my face again. His disposition totally changed. "Aren't you going to thank me for saving you from that terrible room?" I glare at him, he smiles then his eyes flick down to my lips. I don't like the way he looks at me. "I can think of a good way to show your gratitude," he says before bringing his lips to mine.

I freeze and my body tenses. He just took me from my family yesterday and now he's kissing me? This is such a messed up world we live in. He places his hands on my thighs and I can feel his tongue licking my lips, wanting me to open for him. I won't do that. I won't kiss him. He becomes frustrated and bites my lower lip painfully hard with his sharp teeth. I whimper and pull away, bringing my newly healed hand up to my lip and watching him in astonishment.

"You are going to be my wife soon so you had better learn how to kiss me properly," he says meanly with an annoyed scowl on his face.

"I don't even know you," I say with venom, unable to hold back. "Why are you doing this to me? We've never even had a proper conversation before," I say, almost pitifully. I'm so confused and I don't understand what's going on here. I'm waiting for someone to jump out and tell me this is a joke… or a bad dream.

"You'll know me soon enough," he states curtly, standing up and dusting off his clothes. "We'll be together for a very long time, so I suggest you make an effort."

"I'll never love you," I say solidly, looking him in the eyes. "I could never love you. Do you really want someone who doesn't love you for a wife?"

"Time will tell on that," he snaps, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "By the way, this is the west wing and you aren't allowed in here," he yanks me closer to him. "Let me show you around your new home, princess."

He drags me out of the room and down the hallway. His grip is so tight I'm sure he'll leave bruises. I hate him and this place will never be my home.

X

"It's your wedding, dear. You have to pick a dress," Narcissa is trying to be nice to me, but I don't want to be nice to her. I don't think it's right that she smiles while picking out my clothes for my awful wedding. She should dread it as much as I do.

"Now," she continues, ignoring my glare and looking down at the magazine in her hands. "The ceremony will be really small, but every girl deserves to look like a princess on her big day." She gives me a sympathetic smile but I look out the window.

It's been two days since the mirror incident and I haven't seen Draco at all. Thankfully. He gave me a tour around this house that by the end of I was out of breath and my arm hurt because he didn't release it from the death grip he had it in. I'm not allowed to go to the west wing, his bedroom, or his study…. like I would want to go to any of those places anyways I think with a sneer.

I can't get that painful kiss out of my mind, though. Does he really expect me to sleep with him and act like a normal wife should? I refuse to have his children, no matter how beautiful he thinks our babies will be. I won't do it. I can't. I'm supposed to marry Harry. Not him. If it weren't for my parents I wouldn't be going through with this. Maybe that's why I'm here… to get back at Harry. But Harry's dead… I look down thinking about him.

"Ginevra, just point to one and we'll send out for it," Narcissa says sharply, fed up with my distant behavior. I don't even look as I point to one of the white dresses. With a sigh she stands up and leaves the bed room. It locks behind her. Since the whole mirror room incident Draco has kept the door locked. He's such a bastard.

With a sigh I walk to the window and stare out at the well manicured grounds. I see a horse stable down the hill and a few times I saw Draco take a horse out a ride it while I was stuck in here. Why is he doing this to me!? It makes me so frustrated when I ask myself this question. I can't be that tempting and I'm just as much a stranger to him as he is to me. What gain does he get from all of this?

The dress that I'm wearing is new… like all of the other clothes stuffed into the drawers and closet. It makes me wonder how long this was planned, how long had Draco wanted me? I look down at my body and run a hand along my curves. Does he really want to have sex with me? That makes me nervous and scared. I'm eighteen. I've never been with a boy like that before because I was foolishly saving myself for Harry, for when he came home from the fight. I realize that was a mistake. I should have just slept with him before he left so I wouldn't be in this situation. I've heard it hurts the first time. Malfoy probably won't be gentle with me. I want to cry again.

A light knock startles me out of my thoughts. I turn to the door as it opens. Speak of the devil. "Gin," Draco greets me with a nod of his head.

I don't like that he calls me 'Gin.' He says it like he knows me, like we're friends in a close relationship. "What do you want?" I ask meanly with my arms crossed. I try to pretend I have power but we both know I don't.

He smiles. "I want you to come with me," he tells me, holding out his hand.

His eyes dare me to disobey him and after a very deep breath I put my small hand into his. He leads me down to the main sitting room and tells me to sit on the light colored couch. I'm reluctant to do so. but I obey anyways, because what other choice do I have? Again I feel like I'm in way over my head but in the back of my mind I feel a little confident. I'm the only girl in my family with six older brothers, so someone was always there to bail me out or help. Even Harry has rescued me a few times and I'm sure they'll come swooping in to save me now… won't they?

"We need to go over some rules," he says as he walks over to a shelf and removes an empty crystal glass. "I expect you to follow them to the best of your abilities." He takes out a clear bottle full of brandy and removes the lid to pour it. "If you don't listen to me you'll be severely punished."

Severely punished? I am not a dog. His back is still to me so he can't see how hatefully I'm looking at him. "What do you mean?" I ask with an edge to my voice.

"Number one-" he says, ignoring what I had asked him. "I am in charge here. You can not deny me anything I ask of you."

"What?" I say clearly not believing I heard him right.

"Number two-" he continues. Turning around and crossing his arms with the glass in his hands. "If you want something, you have to ask me for it. I'm the one that provides for you now. You depend on me."

I snort out loud. "You can't be serious…." This has to be a joke.

"Number three-" he says, cutting me off. "I own your body now. You will wear whatever I want you to and you will always submit yourself to me when I say so."

"Malfoy, this is ridiculous."

"You will call me Draco," He snaps, annoyed that I keep interrupting his list. "We're on a first name basis now, sweetheart. I suggest you get use to it."

"Fine," I say sharply. "Draco… you can't really expect me to follow these foolish rules and I'm not going to…. " I nearly choke on the word, "_submit_ myself to you whenever you want. I have a right to say no," I say bravely, remembering what my Mother always told me.

_Married women have the right to say no, and single women have the right to say yes. There is no shame in it when done for the right reasons. _

He takes calculated steps towards me reminding me of a cat getting ready to pounce on its prey. "They are not foolish and you had better remember them," he says darkly. "Trust me, you will regret it if you do," he grabs my chin and forces me look at him. "And I _will_ fuck you however, whenever, and wherever I want, Ginevra. You have no rights here."

The way he said that made me shiver and my eyes well up with years. I gulp loudly and look away from him.

"Number four-" he continues, in a conversational voice like he wasn't ruining my life as he drops my chin. "You are not allowed to talk or associate with any other man with out me present and only then with my permission," I don't say anything this time and he takes a seat across from me to continue. "You will never allow any other man to touch you and you are not allowed to touch anyone else. I'm the only one that has that honor." His voice becomes harsh again and he narrows his eyes at me. "I'm a very jealous man, Ginny. I can't pretend that I'm not and I don't take it well when other men come near my territory. So unless you want to get yourself hurt and the man killed I suggest you not even look at anyone but me."

He leans back in his chair, making himself comfortable while crossing his legs. "Number five- Never… and I mean never, lie to me."

I watch him from the corner of my eyes. Why all of these rules? It's like he think he owns me. "Is there anything else?"

He smiles at me, it's very unpleasant. "Number six- You belong to me now. You should never forget that."

This is ridiculous. "I don't belong to anyone," I say fiercely, about ready to stand up and stomp out of here. "I'm not an object you can own. These rules are stupid and I won't acknowledge them, you… freak Harry wannabe!" It was the best I could come up with but judging by his facial expression it was the wrong thing to say.

He places the glass on the table in front of him and takes slow steps towards me like he did before. Never once allowing his eyes to turn from mine and the cold look on his face makes me want to apologize to him…. but I refuse to do that.

"You should be nicer to me, little girl."

"Why? I'm only stating the truth," I cross my arms, refusing to be afraid of him. "Isn't that one of your rules?"

The Draco I knew from school was cruel and had a vicious temper, but he was never violent. He shoved and hexed a few people… nothing too serious… So when he grabbed me by my hair and forced me to stand up and look at him, I was a bit surprised… and scared to death.

"I will not put up with this from you," he hissed out through clenched teeth as his fingers tug at my hair to drive home his point. "You will listen to me. I have waited too long for this for you to ruin it with your mouth."

His silver eyes glare into mine as I breathe in deeply through my nostrils, trying not to visibly shake. His eyes flick down to my lips again and his tense body relaxes, causing his fingers to loosen my hair. I almost sigh in relief.

"Besides," he says after a long pause. "I have better plans for that luscious mouth of yours."

After he says that his mouth comes crashing down on mine. This was nothing like the sweet, soft kisses that Harry use to give me. This kiss was painful and it hurt. I was too shocked to do much else so I let him deepen the kiss and he almost growls as he pushes me back down on the couch. I sit up on my elbows as soon as my back hits the cushions and I look up at him fearfully. Too scared to do much else but stare at him like some moron.

He stares down at me, watching my body with an extreme hunger in his eyes that sends a jolt through me that's both wonderful and terrible. I don't think I've ever been looked at like that before. He's breathing heavily as he licks his lips and pulls the dark shirt he was wearing over his head, revealing his chest.

I can't help but stare, ignoring the nervous flutters in my stomach. His skin is pale and smooth. His muscles are well defined and show out sharply under his skin in the most attractive way. His slim, almost statue like, body is so much different from Harry's that I'm afraid it would be cold to the touch and a part of me almost wants to find out… and that thought revolts me. He falls down on top of me and I catch a glimpse of the small scars and the dark mark that is on his arm, crashing me back to reality.

He's a death eater and I should fight what's about to happen. He begins kissing my neck and his knee is forcing my legs apart. I panic. I start pushing his chest and arching my back to throw him off.

"Stop," I say, digging my nails into his skin. "Get off of me!"

His hands find their way under my skirt and he tears my knickers with strength I didn't know he possessed. I gasp and he takes the opportunity to open my legs and cradle himself between them so I can't close them.

"Stop it!" I yell loudly. I push his chest again. "I don't want this. Get off!"

He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. "Don't fight me," he says, looking in my eyes sternly like what he was doing was something that had to be done. His arousal is pressing against my inner thigh and I almost whimper because of it. "What did I tell you?" he snaps, and my lower lip begins to tremble when I remember his horrid words. I stop moving for a moment and he takes that as a sign that I'm giving in. "I'll go slow, Gin," he says almost gently before kissing me again.

This time I turn my head, making him kiss my jaw line. "Please, don't do this," I whimper a little softer, trying to tap into his human side. "Draco, don't."

"Just accept this," he says as he lets go of my wrists and sits back on his knees to unbuckle his belt. "It will hurt less if you just relax," he tells me. He's talking so softly to me now that I would say he was being kind if he wasn't trying to practically rape me.

At the mention of pain and me finally understanding what he really intends to do tears spring into my eyes. I shake my head and sit up, trying to get away. "No."

Anger flashes in his eyes at that and he pushes me down again, pinning my smaller body under his. He kisses my collar bone and his long fingers start unbuttoning the front of my dress. When my bra is revealed he pushes the small bit of fabric down and palms my naked breast in his hand. I gasp as his cool hands knead my sensitive skin and he smirks at my reaction.

"I've waited a very long time for this," he says lightly and it frightens me to know that this is something he's been fantasizing about for some time.

His warm lips leave marks on my body. He seems to know the exact places that make me want to give in as he manipulates my body. I remember when I was in school I thought he was handsome and some times I would secretly wish he would just grab me and kiss me passionately in the hallway. Now that it's actually happening I don't know what I feel. I can feel my own arousal between my legs and I blush because of it, turning my head and closing my eyes. I would rather that he just took me instead of making me actually feel something out of it.

"You have," he says between sucking on my neck and playing with my breasts. His mouth works his way down my body between kisses. "the most beautiful body I have ever seen," he says seriously before taking one of my erect nipples into his mouth.

My traitorous body arches into him and my hips buck. I am completely loathing myself for the way I'm behaving and when he grinds his hips into mine in response I just want to die. My hands lie loosely at my sides and then I remember I should fight him so I bring them up to push his shoulders because I can't seem to find my voice. He catches my hands in his own and intertwines our fingers, pinning them down on either side of my head.

When he's done assaulting my chest he sits up and looks at me again with a cocky smirk on his face. He's always been good looking but right now his attractiveness seems deadly to me. "Don't," I say pitifully as he releases one hand to push down the rest of his clothes to reveal his very obvious erection. I look at it with frightened eyes. That won't fit. He makes me sit up to pull down the rest of my dress and he removes my bra with a quick movement of his hands. I start crying in earnest now. "Don't," I repeat as he lays me back down and dips his head to kiss me, grabbing my hands again so I can't move them.

I turn my head to get away from it and his hands tighten around mine. He goes back down to my breast and sucks gently before biting down. He must be mad that I didn't let him kiss me. I can't help but whimper out loud this time because it's painful and he's not letting up. He tugs with his teeth and a sob escapes my throat.

"I'll kiss you," I say quickly as tears leave my eyes. I just want him to stop hurting me there…. And I don't want him to hurt my parents… this is all too much for me. "I'll kiss you. I'll kiss you, I promise!" I say desperately. "Please, I want to kiss you, Draco."

He lets go of my hands and comes close to my face again. I sigh because the pain is no longer there and he watches me with a cocked eyebrow. I know what he wants. I sniff, letting more tears fall before lifting my hands and placing them in his hair, pulling his lips down to mine. This time I participate in the kiss. It's not as demanding or hard as before. It's softer and slower. He's actually very skilled at snogging and if I wasn't in this situation I would probably enjoy it. I hate that he's making me confused about what I want.

One of his hands moves between our bodies and I snap my eyes open when I feel his fingers skim along my most private area… the area that only I've touched. This can not be happening.

He pulls back from the kiss and smiles down at me as his fingers begin to rub back and forth. "You want this as much as I do," he says, making me glare at him. He smiles wider at that and brings his hand up to show me his fingers. The fire light catches the wetness that lingers off of them and my whole body blushes with shame. "You can't say you're not attracted to me," he states smugly before kissing me again.

"Please don't," I beg him because I know now it's all up to him. I don't want my first time to be on this couch… with him. "I've never done this before," I say quickly, hoping he will change his mind. How did this escalate so quickly? I don't want to have sex with a person I barely even know. "Please, Draco. I don't know what to do."

I immediately regret saying that when he smiles against my lips. "I'm glad about that," he confesses and then slides two fingers inside of me. I arch my back and make a strange noise in the back of my throat. He laughs.

He uses his skilled fingers to build up my orgasm and I have to bite my lower lip so I won't yell out. I hate him for this. My mind becomes fuzzy as he works up my body and I can see him smiling a handsome smile as my body clenches around his fingers and I cum on his hand. I'm so embarrassed and I'm completely mortified when he brings his fingers back up to inspect what he's done.

He smirks down at me before resting on his forearms and positioning himself to enter my body. I can feel the tip of his manhood against my own sex but I can't find the strength to fight it. My body is too in shock to protest and my bones feel like jelly. So I do nothing as he pushes slowly inside of me. He goes in a little bit and it burns as he stretches my body to accommodate his… I think he's taking pity on me when he pulls out but instead he pushes back inside of me, harder and all the way the hilt. When he breaks through my virgin barrier I cry out from the pain.

"Shh," he says sweetly into my ear, kissing my cheek. "It's alright, princess," he whispers.

"Take it out," I cry pitifully. He hasn't moved yet and I feel like I'm being torn in half. "Please take it out. It hurts," I say with a sob, though I grip his shoulders for something to hold on to.

"Just relax," he says gently, like we were lovers. He starts moving slowly, in and out of me. Dulling the pain between my legs to just a minor ache. He closes his eyes and I can see his jaw twitch as he moves on top of me. "You feel wonderful," he says breathlessly and I don't even think he's talking to me anymore. "You're so fucking tight."

I could get pregnant. This new thought strikes me like a bolt of lightening as he uses my body for his own pleasure. He lifts my right leg and bends it at my knee, allowing him to go deeper and I suck in a breath at the sensation. It feels strange to be so filled like this, to be this close to someone. It's supposed to be special… not like this. I don't want him to finish inside of me, I don't want to have the slightest chance of having his child but I know it's too late in the game for that. He'll just do it the way he wants anyways and he's so much stronger than me. So I lay back and listen to the strange noises our bodies make as we move against each other, trying not to cry too loud.

He starts moving faster. "Hook your legs around me," he orders into my ear. I don't want to do that so I pretend like I didn't hear him. He gives one painful thrust into me and I gasp while digging my nails into his arm. "Now," He says a little harsher with another painful jab. Slowly I wrap my legs around his hips, locking my ankles together behind him. "Good girl."

The new angle lets him go deeper and the feel of it makes me close my eyes and turn my head. I feel like I've been lying under him forever until finally his thrusts become harder and faster, making me wince at the painful sensations they're making. I can feel him release himself inside of me with a sigh in my ear and then he lies on top of me for a few moments, relaxing his body against mine before standing up and pulling up his pants, fastening them as he watches me. My body refuses to move so I just lie there, staring at the air in front of me. My body feels sore and empty and my eyes burn from crying.

"Here," Draco says, I look to his outstretched hand and take it.

I stand in front of him, not even bothering to cover my nudity, as he gently hooks my bra back on and places the dress on my body. He finds my knickers on the floor behind him and mends them with his wand. I watch him do this with dazed glazed eye. I can't believe what just happened. I wonder if I look different. I look down as he kneels in front of me and holds out my panties for me to step into. I hold on to his shoulders as leverage as I step in to them and he carefully slides them back up my legs and into their proper place. I can't wait to take a shower. I can feel all of the fluids in between my legs right now and it's making me feel sick.

Draco stands up straight and kisses my forehead before buttoning up the dress. I'm kind of surprised about how nice he's being considering what he just did to me. "All better," he states when he buttons the final button.

I look down at the couch and notice a small red blood stain and I have to turn away. A whole new wave of tears floods my eyes. I'm not pure anymore… It's not that I think sex is a big deal or anything… I just wanted to have my first time with someone I loved… someone like Harry.

I feel arms wrap around me and I cry into his shoulder. The criminal comforting the victim, what the hell? "It won't hurt so much next time," he says gently. I scowl into his neck. Does he really think that's the only reason why I'm crying!? "You're not use to me yet," he continues, petting my hair and kissing my ear. "You will be soon, though."

I can't take him anymore. I step away quickly and wipe my eyes. He looks a little offended at my sudden coldness towards him and I want to punch him for it. "I want to go to my room," I say meanly. I don't want to be around him. I want to go clean my body from his touch.

He nods his head and puts his hands in his pockets. He's still not wearing a shirt and all I can look at is the dark mark on his arm. "I'll walk you."

We walk in complete silence the whole way. When we reach "my" bed room he kisses me deeply before opening the door. He grabs my chin to force me look at him before I get a chance to walk in side and shut the door on his face. "I can be good to you, Ginny," he says coldly. "If you're good to me. You don't want to be on my bad side."

I nod my head wanting him to leave me alone and when he locks me in the room I run to the bathroom to shower. As I'm scrubbing my body until it's red I know things will never be the same again. What happened tonight made everything so real. Soon I will be Mrs. Ginny Malfoy.

I almost throw up in the bath tub.


	2. Chapter 2

I have never hated someone more in my entire life than I hate Draco Malfoy right at this moment. I had refused to talk to him since the "incident" a few days ago. He would get mad and start yelling at me for ignoring him then I would just give him one word answers. I thought he was going to kill me but he calmed down and he was especially nice to me today because today I have to marry him. I've never been the suicidal type but I can't see myself being bonded to a man like him forever… I'd rather be dead.

"You look beautiful," he tells me simply when I walk into the room and I scowl at him.

We're in France, in Lucius' office. I'm wearing the simple white dress that Narcissa got for me... Well, the dress that she made me wear is more accurate really. It's plain and nothing close to the wedding dress I wanted when I was supposed to marry Harry. He hands me a single white lily and I hesitate before taking it and turning away.

"Are you ready for this?" Lucius asks with a bored tone to his voice. He's sitting in the leather chair behind his desk with a glass of wine in his hands acting all casual like this wasn't the worst freaking day of my life. "Let's get this over with," he states after Draco says his affirmative.

Some random old man, who doesn't even introduce himself to me, stands up and takes out his wand. I assume he's the one that's supposed to marry us. Hopelessness washes over me as he begins talking about the sanctity of marriage and tears sting my eyes. This is the most pitiful wedding I have ever been to. Lucius is still in the chair, with his feet propped up on the desk, downing glasses of wine. Draco is leaning against a chair with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes at the marriage wizard who's droning on about nothing we care about, and I'm standing beside him, trying to hold back tears as I strangle the flower between my fingers.

"Would you like to take out the rings now?" the old man asks. Draco stands up straight and digs in his breast pocket, removing two rings. He hands one to me and I look down at the golden band that will mark him as my husband. "Alright," the man says, turning to Draco. "Do you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy take this woman, Ginevra…." he looks to me questionably.

"Molly," I answer tightly. This whole thing just shows how unimportant I am in this whole matter.

He nods his head. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

He grabs my left hand and forces the diamond ring on my finger. The ring burns for a moment and I look up at Draco with wide eyes. He smirks. That bastard put spells on this ring.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take this man, Draconis Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to honor and obey him," I glare at the old man, that part wasn't said to Draco. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I hesitate and moment and my throat becomes uncomfortably tight. My eyes flick to Draco's sharp profile as he stares at the marriage wizard in front of us. Two little words will seal my fate forever. I don't want him. I don't want this.

"Well?"

I start breathing heavily and I shake my head. "No," I say weakly.

Draco looks at me and raises and eyebrow. "What do you mean no?" he asks hatefully, with obvious irritation in his voice.

"I don't want to do this. I won't do this," I say panic stricken. "I don't want you," I say sending him a nasty glare and Lucius snorts into his wine glass like it was amusing.

"It doesn't matter what you want," he snaps, pulling himself up to full height and towering over me. "Now do what you're told," he says, grabbing my arm and forcing me to look at the marriage wizard who's starting to sweat and is looking at us a little fearfully. He shouldn't be looking like that. I partially blame him for being here in the first place.

"I will not!" I say, shaking out of his firm grip and smacking him across the face.

He slowly turns his head back to me and I've never been more afraid of someone in my entire life. "That was a very big mistake," he says slowly and I nearly flinch. He takes out his wand and it lies loosely in his fingers. I back up but he grabs me and forces me to his side again. "Now, tell this nice man 'I do' so he can go home."

His wand digs into my side and his head dips down to my ear. "I will kill your parents, Gin. Don't test me," he whispers and I believe him.

With tears streaming down my face I turn to the old man and take a very deep breath before I seal myself to a future of misery. "I do," I whisper.

He nods his head tightly and lifts his wand as Draco takes the ring from me and puts it on his finger himself. The marriage wizard says a few bonding spells that cause his wand to glow and then he pulls out a contract and quill. I sign it with shaky fingers followed by Draco and then his father signs as the witness.

Once everything is finished Draco glares down at me and I gulp loudly as he takes out his wand and puts a charm on me that I don't recognize. When I ask him what it is he flicks a glance at his smirking father before turning back to me and saying very seriously, "If you ever try to have sex with anyone but me it will feel like you're being fucked by a knife. I'm the only one that can remove this charm or heal you if you decide to betray me."

He grabs my arm again and starts walking us out of the room, saying a quick goodbye to his amused father. "Which," he continues, without even looking at me. "If you do ever come to me to stop the pain and bleeding I will not help you. I would rather let you die then have you be contaminated by any one else. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I say weakly. This is far worse than I ever thought it could be. "I understand."

X

"Stop crying," I snap as we Apparate back to Malfoy Manor in England. I'm so angry with her right now that I could probably kill her and feel satisfied.

How dare she embarrass me like that. I grab her arm and throw her into the house with out much care, and she trips over the rug. I have tried to be nice to her. I have tried to be gentle with her, which is totally against my nature, and I'm surprised I've lasted this long. She falls down on the marble floor and makes a strange little whimpering sound as she sits up. She wipes some tears away and looks up to me with a hateful look on her beautiful face.

"I hate you," she says through clenched teeth.

My temper rises. Why can't she just be good and do what she's told? "This marriage is starting off to a banging start," I say sarcastically as I smirk down at her.

"You are a fucking bastard," She tells me and I raise and eyebrow at her tone. She stands up to face me with her hands on her hips. "You're so pathetic that you couldn't even find someone to willingly marry you. You had to kidnap someone and force them!"

I take close steps towards her and I can see fear flash in her eyes. Good, she should be afraid. I kiss her just to show her who she belongs to and I make sure not to be gentle with this. I grab her hair and force her lips to mine in a bruising embrace and I scrap my teeth against her lips so she'll open her mouth for me. She kicks her legs up and knees me in the groin and I cuss as pain shoots through my body. I double over, holding on to myself before deciding that she will not get away with that. She runs away from me and I chase after her after I regain my footing. What does she think she's doing? It isn't wise to make me angrier than I already am.

She makes it all the way to the library, and I finally catch her after she trips over one of her high heeled shoes. They look sexy but they definitely put women at a disadvantage when being chased. I grab her around the stomach and press my chest into her back as I dip my head down to her ear so that my lips are hot against her skin.

"You keep on pissing me off and see what will happen," I warn dangerously. I've killed big bad Aurors before… I can handle a little redheaded girl.

"Leave me alone," She says, trying to wiggle her way out of my arms. I turn her around so she has to face me and she's so much smaller than me that it's easy to do so.

"I don't think I will," I tell her with a smile on my face. Even with tears in her eyes she looks amazing and her curves are pressing into my body. I suddenly want her again and I have half a mind to throw her over my shoulder and carry her to the bedroom myself. "It is our wedding night after all, Mrs. Malfoy," she scowls at the name and I laugh. "It's time to go to bed and you can show me what a good little wife you can be."

The frown on her face is almost comical. I know she can't help the way she feels when I touch her. I make her want me, I make her like it, and that is a certain power all in itself. "I know you like it, princess," I say snidely, bringing my face down to nuzzle her neck. She always smells so delicious.

"I'll never want you the way I want Harry," She says and my insides suddenly freeze.

I pull back to glare at her, releasing my hands from her body. I told her to never talk about him again. I hate Harry Potter with such a passion. She must see the change in my face because a ghost a smile crosses her lips. She thinks she has found my weakness.

"You know Harry was always such a good kisser," she says, watching me closely. "And he could do magic with his fingers. You could never compare."

Anger blinds me.

I bring up my hand and smack her hard across the face. She falls to the ground and looks up at me with wide fearful eyes as a red spot starts to form on her cheek. She clearly didn't think I would hit her. Actually, I'm pretty surprised by it too. I've never hit a girl before; she shouldn't have made me so angry. She brings her hand up to her hurt face and looks down at the ground. I almost feel bad. I almost apologize to her and take her in my arms. But I won't, she shouldn't have made me do it. It's her fault.

"Go upstairs and wait for me," I tell her in a deadly calm voice.

She nods her head and stands up on shaky legs. She refuses to look at me as she scurries past me to the door.

"Ginevra," I hear her footsteps stop but I don't turn around. I already know she's listening. "I expect you to be ready for me," I say, staring at the wall a head of me. "No fighting me tonight."

"Yes, Draco," she mutters quietly in a broken voice.

She closes the door behind her and I sigh loudly before leaving the room and going to my study. The house-elf pours me a glass of brandy and I down it in one gulp before loosening my tie and removing my jacket. I didn't want to hurt her but she needs to learn she can't speak to me that way. I take the glass in my hands and throw it across the room. It smashes against the wall and the pieces fall all over the ground, making a mess for the elves to clean up later. I take deep breaths until I calm down, I've always had an issue with my temper, and Ginny really doesn't help. I begin walking upstairs to my bedroom, our bedroom, where she's waiting for me as I keep my head down and put my hands in my pockets.

I crack my neck before opening the door to find her sitting in the middle of the bed, nervously biting her fingernails.

"Don't do that," I scold and she brings her hands down quickly to rest on her lap. "It's a terrible habit."

I watch her as I begin unbuttoning my shirt. She blushes and turns away. "Undress," I order.

I smile when she stands and starts doing what I say. I like it when she obeys me. She looks horribly awkward as she stands there in her bra and knickers, with a blush, as she looks at the ground. Her innocence is probably the hottest thing about her. Maybe being mean to her isn't right, but I can't argue that the outcome is pleasing.

"Get on the bed," I tell her and she complies.

She does everything I tell her to and as I'm thrusting into her, her chocolate eyes look up to mine. I'm struck suddenly by what's there and I can almost make myself believe that she actually wants me as much as I want her. Potter was a lucky guy to have her love and a bitter sting of jealousy courses through me at the thought. She isn't his anymore, she's mine now, and I want to hear her say that to me.

"Tell me you love me," I whisper into her ear. She doesn't say anything so I thrust harder. "Say it."

She makes a strange moaning noise and grips my shoulders. "Draco…" she whispers in a throaty voice that goes straight to my groin.

She doesn't say anything else, so I place my hands beside her body, and push myself up so there's distance between our chests but I'm still inside of her. "Tell me," I say with a slight edge to my voice. I deserve it, just like I deserve her. "Tell. Me. You. Love. Me." I say, punctuating each word by a harsh thrust.

"I love you," she says so quietly that I barely hear her. It sounds like it's paining her to say it so I grab her hips and tilt them for a different angle. She yells out. "I love you!" she says again and I let a self satisfied smile come to my face as I finish her off.

Her, my Ginny, my wife…. I like the way that sounds.

"I love you, Draco," she whispers sweetly as her body relaxes against the bed. I want it to be real so badly that I almost believe her.

X

"Oh, just let me out," I whine as Draco brushes his teeth in the bathroom. He won't let me out of the room and I don't understand why. I'm starting to get cabin fever and I feel like a may start going crazy. "I won't be bad again," I almost cringe because I said that but I'm getting desperate. It's been two weeks.

I hear the sink turn off. "You're not ready yet," he says plainly and it infuriates me. I stand up and stomp over to the doorway and glare at his reflection in the mirror. He raises an eyebrow when he sees me.

"Why am I not ready?" I ask hatefully. He stands to full height and crosses his arms across his chest.

"You don't listen to me like you should," he answers and turns towards me. I know he wants to intimidate me by giving me his full attention, but I don't want it to work.

I stomp my foot like a small child. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I do everything you say!" I want to cry again. I hate him so much.

He shakes his head and walks past me. "You wouldn't be talking back to me right now if you did."

"I'm a person, Draco," I say desperately. I want him to realize this. I'm not just some doll he can dress up, that will do whatever he wants. "I'm a person with feelings and opinions, and you can't just keep me prisoner like this."

"You aren't a prisoner," he replies lightly as he sits down on the edge of his bed and ties his shoes. It's early in the morning. He's on his way to work. "You're my wife," he says with a smirk.

"But I get so bored," I say quietly, taking a seat by the window and staring out at the grounds. He won't give in. I don't know why I try.

I hear his footsteps walking closer to me and he grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I'll have a servant send up some books. How does that sound?"

"Fine," I say sharply.

He bends down and kisses me. I try to pull away but he holds onto my chin tighter. "We're going out tonight so you should try to look nice," he says against my lips.

"Where are we going?" I ask with troubled eyes. I don't want to go any where with him.

"My friends have dinners once a month to keep us all in touch. I think it's time to introduce you to the world."

I snort and turn my head when he lets go of me. "I'm surprised you even have friends."

"You and me both," he says with a smile and then turns on his heels to leave. I glare at his back and when he closes the door I throw a pillow at the wall.

I spend most of the morning staring at the stables out the window, pretending I was out there with the horses, in the fresh air and sunshine. I wish I could see them for real…. "M-Mistress?" I turn my head to the scared female voice and immediately stand up.

A skinny girl with light brown hair is standing in the room with a stack of books in her hands. "M-Master Draco said to bring you these," she says nervously.

I was expecting a house elf. "Who are you?" I ask a little afraid by her, to be honest. Is Draco trying to play with me?

The young girl shuffles her feet. "My n-name is Suze, ma'am," She says and I raise my eyebrow at the title. She has to be my age, but I don't think I've ever seen her before.

"What are you doing here?"

"M-Master Draco said to bring you books," she says, with fear in her eyes, as she stares at me like I would attack her.

"Why do you call him Master Draco?" I ask, walking closer to her and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Because he's the Master… Mrs. Malfoy," she adds and I scowl at the name.

"Master of what?"

"The house," she answers and her skin has become a sickly shade of pale.

"Why do you call him Master? You aren't the house."

She looks at me with wide eyes and then looks around her like she's waiting for someone to hex her within inches of her life. "I-I work here, Ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am," I say fiercely. I'm now standing directly in front of her, glaring into her hazel eyes. "What do you mean you work here? Why do you work here?"

"Master Draco bought me."

"He bought you?" I say with a disbelieving, angered, tone. "What do you mean he bought you? You aren't a slave." She gulps loudly and turns her eyes to the floor. "…are you?" I ask, unsure by her reaction.

"All the muggle borns have been forced into servitude. Since the Great Dark Lord is in power we've been put in our rightful places."

Does she really believe that? I am thoroughly disgusted with this purest regimen foolishness. "There are no rightful places," I say gently. "No one deserves this."

The Death Eaters work fast. It's only been about a month since the last battle and already this is happening?

I place my hand on her shoulder and she jumps, dropping the books all over the floor. She apologizes and bends down to pick them up as I try to think of a way to get her to my side. "Master Draco said that these books will keep you company until he gets home and he says that he wants you to wear the red dress tonight," she says quickly, staring at the ground.

"Listen, you don't have to do what he says," I say sternly as I grab her shoulders so she'll look at me. "No one should be your master. You're a human being," I do feel a little hypocritical given my certain situation, but that doesn't mean that I can't share my thoughts with others. "How many of you are there here now?" I ask.

"About twenty, Mistress," she answers and stands up with the stack of books.

"See. There's only one of him, you could totally take him down," I say hopefully because I can't in my position.

She looks at me with wide, frightened eyes. "Master will be very angry when I tell him you said that."

"What?" I say, my eyes widening, and my voice falling flat. "You aren't going to tell him that, are you?"

"Of course. Master said."

"Master said what?" I snap, suddenly panicked.

"That I have to tell him everything you said to me."

"No! No don't," I say desperately. I don't want to get in trouble again. "You don't have to."

"I have to tell him that t-too," she stutters.

I did feel bad for her at first, but now, I want to hit her. "Please don't," I plead with her. I hate having to beg for things.

"Here," She hands me the stack of books and takes a circle of keys from her pocket. "Master said to enjoy."

"Wait," I say as she turns around and unlocks the door. "Will you keep the door unlocked?" I ask, as I shuffle the heavy books in my hands.

She shakes her head and opens the door. "No. You aren't allowed out yet," What the hell!?

I throw the stack of books at her and feel very satisfied when she squeaks. I plan on getting out of here but she recovers quickly and pushes me back in the room, making me stumble back, as I trip on one of the books. My mouth hangs open as she shuts the door in my face again. What is going on? The world has turned completely upside down. I sit in the middle the floor and hug my knees to my chest. The only thing I can think about is how I hope that Suze the new servant doesn't tattle on me to Draco. He'd be so mad at me again.

My new life sucks.

X

"So, I heard you want to start an uprising," Draco says as he enters the room.

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed in the dark red dress he wanted me to wear. He takes off his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt as I watch his movements closely. I never know what he's going to do and it makes me nervous. He looks at me with a pointed expression, expecting me to have some type of explanation. I start fiddling with the end of my dress nervously.

"I didn't mean it."

"You didn't?" he questions sarcastically. He takes off his shirt and walks over to the closet.

He doesn't believe me, so I try to change the subject. "Since when were muggle born's considered slaves?" I ask as he takes out a black dress shirt and throws it on.

"Since we won the war, princess," he says snidely. "Come here," he demands.

Fearfully, I make my way over to him. He's so unpredictable that I'm constantly nervous around him. When I'm standing in front of him I look him in the eyes, dreading the worst.

He smiles. "Do this for me," he says, referring to his unbuttoned shirt. I don't know where this is going so I do what he says. He watches me through his silver eyes closely, as I pop each tiny button through its hole with shaky fingers. When I reach the top button he puts his hands over mine to still my movements. "The black tie I want to wear is in there," he points to the wardrobe. "Get it."

"Get it yourself," I snap, automatically going on the defensive without thinking about the consequences.

His hands tighten around mine and his glare becomes ice cold. "You're already on very thin ice," he states harshly. "Don't upset me."

I pull away from him and go to the wardrobe to get his stupid tie. As I'm putting it on him he places his hands on my hips and gently squeezes me as I tie it. Sometimes he acts like we're a real couple, like we really like each other…. Sometimes it makes me want to laugh.

"If you're good tonight, I'll forgive you for what you said today to that servant."

"Okay," Is all I can say, he smiles again, and kisses me. I let him but I wish he would just leave me alone.

"I'm serious. Don't even think about embarrassing me tonight."

"I won't," I say staring steadily at his throat. I don't really know how I could embarrass him, what if I look at him wrong?

"Good, let's go."

He side along Apparates me, and when we arrive, I stare up at the giant white mansion in awe. His friends truly do live well. All of a sudden I become very, very, nervous, and when he opens the door, I don't move until he glares at me, putting pressure on my back so I'll move. If he's a Death Eater that means all of his friends are Death Eaters too. How are they going to treat me? I don't want to be here.

"Draco, I'm glad you could make it," a tall, weedy looking, guy steps out and shakes Draco's hands. I remember seeing him at Hogwarts but I don't know his name. He flicks a glance to me and back to Draco. "I thought you had an assignment tonight," he says in a deep voice.

"It was canceled," Draco's smooth drawl answers. His hand goes around my waist again. "Theodore, this is my wife, Ginevra."

Theodore raises an eyebrow and runs his eyes over me, like he was sizing me up and judging me of my worth. "I wasn't invited to the wedding," he states matter of factly, as his eyes skim my body. I want to crawl into myself and never leave.

To avoid his glare, I start looking around the hallway, taking in the tall dark walls and molded ceilings. It's almost as magnificent as Malfoy Manor… almost. I doubt anything can beat Malfoy Manor in splendor. One thing I can say about Draco's family is that they do live well.

"It was very small," I hear Draco say with a smirk. We start moving more into the room and Theodore says something that makes my heart pound.

"She looks like a Weasley," he says, ignoring that I'm even in the room.

"She's a Malfoy now," Draco replies, as we walk through a pair of thick double doors, and into a beautiful dining hall that houses a table full of people.

My eyes immediately snap down to the floor to avoid the hostile looks I'm receiving. I know Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini, but there are a few older people I can't place. I have no idea how this night is going to turn out and I really just wish I was back in that stupid bedroom at the Manor. I let myself be ushered into a seat and Draco sits beside me. I look at him helplessly, and he smiles, placing his hand on my thigh. That is not what I wanted from him and I have to stop myself from throwing his hand off of me. I don't want people to think this is a legitimate relationship.

Theodore sits at the head of the table, I figure this must be his house, and he smirks at all of his guests while picking up a glass of wine. "It looks like Malfoy went off and got married with out telling any of us," He says to the other people in the room.

Everyone looks at me again and my cheeks flame with embarrassment. "To Weaslette," says an amused voice. I tilt my head up and look directly into the blue eyes of Blaise Zabini. He winks at me and pretends like he's toasting me with his glass. "It's about time, Draco," he says, never taking his eyes off of me. "You've been fantasizing over this one for a while now."

"Seriously Drake?" I know that voice. Pansy Parkinson is glaring a hole right through my body. "What the hell is this? Some kind of joke? I won't eat with a disgusting blood traitor at the table."

She stands up and throws her napkin down, looking at the other women in the room to follow suit. "Sit down," Draco's cold voice cuts through the room like a knife. His voice is frightening when he's mad… I know that from personal experience. Pansy opens her mouth to say something but Draco cuts her off. "I said sit down," he says a little more forcefully. She doesn't move. "Now!"

She sits down quickly, and stares at her plate, with a blush in her cheeks. The other people in the room have gone silent and are nervously playing with their crystal glasses as I stare at Draco's profile while he drinks his wine like nothing happened. It's good to know I'm not the only one who has to listen to Draco. It seems everyone is afraid of him, even his friends.

I barely eat any of the expensive dinner and I ignore most of the conversation that's going on around me… not that any of them truly tried to talk to me anyways… Once everyone is finished, Draco grabs my hand, and leads me into another room where the other guests are standing around and talking with each other while sipping on alcoholic drinks.

Draco nods his head to the group of women standing by the window. "Why don't you go make some friends?" He says and I look at the group of girls fearfully. I don't want to be their friends.

"Can't I just stay by you?" I ask carefully. I'd rather stay by the evil person I know, than the group of harpies I don't.

He smiles at me, like I just complimented him, and he kisses my cheek. "Go and introduce yourself. If they give you any trouble you can come and tell me," he says and then walks off, leaving me there by my self.

I don't want to talk to them, so I go to the opposite window to stare out at the sky by myself. I grab a martini from one of the floating trays and down in one gulp. Tonight will probably go faster if I was drunk so I take advantage of all the free alcohol floating around. After fifteen minutes, and four more martinis, someone pokes me hard in the back.

I turn around and am met with the group of harpies that I was trying to avoid. "We've been waiting for you to come and talk to us," says one blonde haired woman with a cruel smile. I notice her stomach is swollen like she's pregnant, but she has a cigarette and glass of wine in her hand. These people have no limits. I grab another glass of alcohol and take a sip. "It is rude of you not to introduce yourself." She sticks out her hand that has long, manicured, fingernails painted bright pink. I shake it limply, afraid her ugly nails might cut me. "My name is Jade Zabini. Blaise is my husband. Of course, I believe you already know Pansy," she says, amused, as Pansy flicks her eyes up and down my body like I was a piece of trash.

My mouth is dry and I'm nervous again. Women can be ten times crueler than men because their motives are always hidden and I suspect these girls that are surrounding me now are pretty freaking ruthless. The other women introduce themselves to me with cold voices as they look me over. I only know Daphne Greengrass, and a couple Ravenclaw girls from school, but not the others.

"So, tell me," says Jade after the introductions. "How does a Weasley end up married to a Malfoy?"

"You'd have to ask Draco," I answer, grabbing another martini. My mind is starting to become fuzzy and my face is flushed. I feel like the women are starting to circle me as my mind and body get drunk.

"Yes, you know, I do remember Draco and Blaise use to talk about you all the time." I turn my head to Daphne Greengrass as she smoothes out her dress. "When we were in school, of course," she adds as everyone looks at her. "They had a bet going to see which one of them could find out if you were a _natural_ red head."

My face turns scarlet as the girls begin to giggle. "Of course it looks like Draco won that bet!" says Jade. I don't think this is funny at all.

Pansy's dark eyes bore into mine and I bit my lower lip out of pure nervousness. "Is it true that you were engaged to Harry Potter?"

I match her glare and I nod my head tightly. I won't lie about my relationship with Harry.

She smiles a wicked smile. "You must be glad that he's dead, then. Other wise you wouldn't have married Draco, right?"

"I'm not glad he's dead," I say fiercely. The alcohol is making my tongue loose. "Harry was ten times the man Draco will ever be."

"You think so?" asks Pansy, clearly liking this topic of conversation.

"I know so. Draco is nothing but a pathetic coward."

As soon as it left my mouth I knew I shouldn't have said it because the women stopped talking to give me cold, disbelieving looks. Pansy smiles a serpentine smile and turns to walk away. I watch with my heart beating painfully in my chest as she whispers something into Draco's ear. He looks up to me as she does this and his eyes narrow dangerously.

He takes slow steps towards me and the women around me split to let him through. Shining eyes are watching us in amusement, like they were waiting for a show to start. They want to see me in trouble. These people are sick.

"Would you like to say that to my face?" he asks calmly, even though his eyes are murderous.

"What are you talking about?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Do you really want to play this game, Ginevra?"

"I don't want to be here," I hiss out. My drunk mind is making me foolishly brave. "Not in this house full of society degenerates."

The glares I'm receiving from everyone right now could probably kill. Draco grabs my arm and digs his fingernails into my skin, leaving marks that will need to be healed later. I don't care, though. I'm not going to pretend to be nice to any of these foul Death Eaters.

"We're going home," he says, falsely pleasant, with his teeth clenched, "and you're going to wish we would have stayed here," he whispers to me, so no one else can hear him.

"You're a sorry excuse for a man," I say bravely, trying to hurt him. He ignores me.

He drags me over to the group of men as everyone looks at us in surprise. "We have to leave," he says flatly. "My little wife here doesn't know her place yet." I would be mortified if I actually cared about anyone here, but since I don't, I could care less the way he's speaking about me. He smiles slowly at me and it's frightening. "Apologize to our host for acting like an ungrateful bitch."

"No," I say solidly, looking only at him.

I flick a glance at the group of men. Blaise and a few others are smirking at the situation but most of them are looking away, clearly uncomfortable. Draco's nails dig into my skin again and I whimper.

"It's alright, Draco," My face snaps to Theodore. He's leaning against the fireplace mantle with a wine glass in his hands. "She had a lot to drink. She's pretty drunk and probably didn't mean what she said."

He doesn't look at me but I want to hug him. I guess not all of them are as terrible as I thought. "That's not the point," Draco hisses out. He looks to me again. "Say you're sorry right now."

His voice leaves no room for argument, so I look at the ground and give in. "I'm sorry," I say tightly, not meaning it.

This is horribly embarrassing now. "What are you sorry for?" Draco says again like I was a small child who did something wrong.

I turn to him with wide eyes and he raises an eyebrow. He has so much power over me because of my parents. I gulp loudly before continuing. "I'm sorry for being ungrateful," Nails dig into my skin again; a small cry leaves my lips. "I'm sorry for being an ungrateful bitch," I whisper out.

Theodore gulps his wine and sighs loudly. "It's alright," he says flatly and then he shakes Draco's hand before we leave.

Draco Apparates us back to Malfoy Manor, and as soon as we enter the hallway, he smacks me hard across the face. I'm not use to being hit like that. I never thought I'd end up in an abusive marriage but, then again, this is something that I really didn't choose. With a mad gleam in his eye, he pushes me against a side table, and traps my body under his.

"How dare you disrespect me like that," he snaps, calmly, through clenched teeth. He's livid. My face burns. I don't want him to strike me again so I look down submissively. I wish I could kill him. Maybe I will one day.

"Let's get a few things clear, little girl," he says, his breath hot on my face. "The only reason why you are alive right now is because of me. Being the only weasley girl would have been a tempting prize for any Death Eater and I can assure you none of them would be as generous as I have been with you."

I realize that the sad thing about all of this is that he actually thinks he's being nice to me. His body pushes into mine again. "Look at me when I talk to you," he snaps harshly. I look up into his silver eyes and shiver at the fury I see there. "From this moment on things are going to change."

I don't know what he could possibly be talking about. I haven't been here long enough for things to change…

"I have tried to be nice and patient with you, but you proved tonight how that just blew up in my face. Now we do things my way."

"What do you mean?" I manage to ask with a tight throat.

"You will have to beg me for everything on your knees…." he cuts off and his jaw twitches. He looks down at his forearm where we both know his dark mark is. "Go to your room," he orders tightly as he rips the front of my dress. "And take this off. You can only wear clothes now if you earn the right." He steps back from me and takes out his wand to summon his death eater robes. The Dark Lord is calling him and a part of me is actually thankful for it. He glares at me for a few moments as my eyes well up with tears. "I'll be back later."


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes, I hate her so much, that I could just strangle her with my bare hands. Why can't she just behave the way I want her to? I want her and then I can't stand to be around her. I make love to her and then I want to kill her. I kiss her softly and then I want to bite her skin off. It's not fair that I have to feel these kind of things all of the time. I resent her for making me this way, making me weak. I Apparate in front of an old farm house and wait for my comrades to arrive with a hateful sneer on my face.

There's a pop behind me but I don't turn. "So, did you spank that little wife of yours when you got home?" Zabini asks with a smirk on his face. He steps beside me and lights a cigarette. "If you ever get tired of punishing her, you could always call me over. You know how much I love that little body of hers."

"Fuck off," I say through clenched teeth.

All through school Blaise shared my slight obsession with Ginny. Only his was for a completely different reason. "You know your baby is probably going to be retarded if you keep allowing Jade to drink while she's pregnant," I snap nastily. I'm not the only one with a wayward wife.

Blaise shrugs his shoulders and flicks his cigarette to the ground, smashing it under his boot. "The Medi-wizard should be able to fix all that," he says and I roll my eyes. He's not the smartest person I've ever met. "Besides," He says with a smirk. "You turned out alright."

I glare at him and he laughs.

The others finally arrive and we all lower our masks to cover our features. We were supposed to kill the Bones family tonight, but they moved to a different location, so we were on stand by just in case. I look up through the slits of my mask at the old muggle farm house, and sneer. If they wouldn't have kept producing that mudblood propaganda none of this would have to happen. They brought it on themselves really.

I give the signal to the other men and we all lift our wands and enter the home. The lights are off and everyone is in bed, our attack is totally unexpected. A baby starts crying on the second floor and I can see excitement flash behind a few masks. Parents with small children always fight the hardest. I quietly make my way up the stairs, followed by Blaise, and two others. When I reach the top of the landing I'm hit in the chest with a painful curse and I fall back against Blaise, who pushes me forward, and sends a hex at whoever was waiting for us.

I point my wand to lift the suffocation curse from my chest and I take deep breaths before standing up and going down the hallway. My men are fighting the occupants of the house and it's causing the hallway to glow in magnificent colors as jets of light zigzag around the room. A disoriented old man steps in front of me and lifts his wand. I beat him to it and he falls to the ground when the killing curse hits him in the chest. We were told to leave no survivors... so I don't intend to take pity on anyone. A woman screams loudly and the baby wails. It makes my ears hurt so I follow the noise, avoiding wayward curses, until I reach the bedroom that has a crib against the far wall.

A child, about one years old, is standing up in the crib with his small hands holding onto the railing. Tears are pouring down his plump cheeks as he looks around him in the dark, obviously frightened by the noises and the lights. A woman is in the corner, screaming for her life, as one of my men hovers over her.

"Get away from me!" she screeches with all of her might. The man hits her in the face and pulls her dress up. I can tell from here that it's Crabbe. I roll my eyes.

"Vince." I say in an authority tone. "Get off of her." I'm not a very caring person but even I think raping a mother in front of a child is a little too much.

He steps away with out even trying to fight back with me. He knows better. He leaves the room and closes the door behind him, he probably thinks I want to finish what he started, apparently the woman does too because she starts yelling again.

"Go away!" she screams, throwing a candle stick at me. I catch it and lay it on a side table.

"Now, there's no need to shout," I say calmly. I have to kill her and this kid so I want to make it as less painful as possible.

I flick my wand and the candles in the room flame to life to show me the scene. The woman is still huddled in the corner, covering her chest with the torn dress she's wearing, as she cries into her hands. She has auburn colored hair, a shade darker than Ginny's, and seeing it makes my eyes flash. Suddenly all of my anger at her boils up inside of me when I see this broken woman who looks so much like her. She's looking at me with the same disgust and fear that Ginny always does and it upsets me. With swift steps I'm in front of her and I lift my wand.

"Don't, don't. Please don't," she pleads, but all I see is Ginny's red hair and the way she defied me earlier. Why doesn't she like me? I am so fucking nice to her. I would put the world at her feet if she would just smile for me every once in a while. I'm not use not getting what I want. I don't like the way she looks at me. I take a step closer to the other woman and she brings her finger nails up, scratching them down my exposed neck. Pissed off beyond belief I push her and lift my wand again.

"Crucio," I say lightly. The woman falls to the ground and wails around. The baby cries harder but I can't hear it. "That doesn't feel nice, does it?" I ask cruelly as she begs me to stop. "Yes, that's right. Ask nicely and maybe I'll stop."

"Please!" she chokes out between sobs.

"You should have listened to me," I say hatefully, taking my anger at Ginny out on this woman in front of me. "You shouldn't make me hurt you like this."

"What do you mean?" she cries, convulsing on the floor. "I'll listen. I'll listen."

I pull the curse and look down at her crumpled and battered form. She's not Ginny. I kick her in the side and then send the killing curse her way. I feel a little better, actually. The baby's cries ring in my ears, so I step over to the crib. It's a little boy dressed in blue, with big blue eyes, and dark red hair… like the woman who lies dead on the floor.

"Shh.." I say comfortingly as I lift my mask. "Don't cry."

He watches me with his lower lip trembling so I pick him up and hold him in my arms, bringing my hand up to touch the red curls on his head. If Ginny and I had a son he could look like this. He stops crying and rests his head against my shoulder, with his small hand playing with the clasp of my cloak. Something inside of me melts.

"Malfoy," I turn around to see Blaise with his mask up, standing in the doorway. "Everyone out here is dead. Do you want us to put up the mark?" I nod my head and his eyes flick down to the child in my arms. "Umm," he starts uncomfortably. "Are you going to kill the kid? We aren't supposed to leave anyone alive."

"I know that, Blaise," I snap, irritated. "Go on out. I'm almost done here."

His footsteps lead away and when he's out of hearing range I set the baby back down in the crib. I lift my wand to him and he grabs the tip as he smiles up at me. I have the sudden urge to go home and fill Ginny with a child, my child. Maybe she would hate me less then. I wonder what she'll look like when she's pregnant... I wonder what our son will look like... I put my wand back in my pocket and pick up a stuffed tiger that was lying on the floor. I hand it to the little guy and ruffle his red hair. There's a pacifier beside his leg, so I pick it up, and put it in his mouth.

"Don't make too much noise," I whisper to him before putting my mask back down and leaving the room.

Once outside with the others, I look up in the sky as the Dark Mark sizzles green over the house. I smirk before Apparating home and finding Ginny in my bedroom… that is completely torn apart.

X

"Goddamnit!" Draco yells as he stomps into the room. "What the fuck did you do?"

I was so angry with him when he left that I destroyed everything I possibly could in the bed room. I tore down curtains, and pulled all of the clothes out of the closet and drawers. I threw solid objects at the windows and mirrors, feeling extremely happy when they all shattered. I even took all of my make up and smeared it over the walls. I'm sitting in one of the seats by the balcony doors with tears streaming down my exhausted face as he yells at me some more.

Draco's eyes catch mine and starts walking towards me. He's still wearing his black Death Eater robes, with black leather gloves, and shiny black boots. His mask is resting on top of his head, pulling most of his blond hair out of his face. He looks so scary, but the real scariness comes from how handsome his face is… because someone so good looking shouldn't be so evil.

"What the fuck, Ginevra!?" he yells as he stands in front of me with his hands on his narrow hips.

"I thought that the room I'm forced to live in should reflect how I feel on the inside."

"This is not helping your situation at all, princess," He says hatefully.

"I don't care!" I yell, standing up and facing him. I don't want to be afraid of him. "I don't care!" I repeat again and then I start to cry hysterically. I'm so tired of all of this already.

He takes off his mask and throws it on the floor. "Come with me," he says flatly, grabbing my hand, and dragging me into the bathroom. He sneers at the broken mirror and turns towards me, nodding down at the torn dress on my body. "Take that off. I remember telling you that you weren't allowed to wear clothes unless you earned the right."

He turns away from me and starts removing his own clothes as I look to my left and see a broken piece of glass. Suddenly I'm struck with an idea. I pick it up, ignoring how it's cutting into my hands, and I bring it up to stick it into his exposed back. He stands up straight but doesn't turn around.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," he sneers as he unbuckles the belt on his pants. I don't know how he knew what I was planning. He's still not looking at me. "Try to kill me," he says hatefully. "I don't think you have it in you."

I want to prove him wrong. I really do… but I can't make my hand move and my body has started to shake so badly that the glass falls to the ground and shatters at my feet. It's then that he turns around and rakes his eyes up in down my body with a look of complete loathing.

"Take off your clothes," he demands again. "Or I will do it for you." This time I do what he says.

He turns on the water in the shower stall and once I'm completely naked he orders me to get in. He follows me in a few moments later and it's then that I notice the scratches down his neck, but I don't want to know what they're from. He spins me around so that my back is pressed into his chest and his fingers automatically go down to the area between my legs. The surprise forces me to fall forward and I catch myself on the shower wall, placing my palms face down on the tiled surface so I don't fall down.

Draco's fingers are almost painful as he works them in and out of me, brushing his thumb across a place on my body that makes a pleasurable sensation ripple through me with each thrust of his fingers. I can't help myself, I begin rocking back into his hand, and I can feel his erection against my back.

"Do you want me?" he asks harshly. There is no warm feeling in his voice what so ever and it makes me shiver.

I don't answer, so he places his left hand by mine on the wall, and leans his chest more on my back. His other hand comes up and grabs my breast painfully hard and that sends wetness straight between my thighs.

"Answer my question," he orders as the shower water beats down on us.

I look up at his hand by mine- I can see his wedding ring glistening and the water droplets that are stuck in the diamonds of mine. He is my husband… my husband… that has yet to actually sink in. His hand lets go of my breast and he steps back, placing both hands on my hips. His left hand slides back down between legs and his other grabs my side.

"Do you want me?" he asks again forcefully. He digs his fingers into me again, only this time harder.

I never understood the whole pleasure/pain thing, but now I do. My cheeks are red because of my arousal and my embarrassment and when his fingers work me furiously, I give in.

"Yes," I say with my head hanging down, like admitting it was defeat. "I want you."

"I want you to beg me for it," he says hatefully. I guess he wasn't joking when he said that earlier.

His fingers stop and he pulls back so he's not touching me at all. I should have killed him when I had the chance. When I don't say anything he opens the shower door and I dread what he's going to do so I tell him to wait. When the door closes I close my eyes try not to feel too humiliated.

"Please," I say with shaky legs. "Please, I want you."

"Where do you want me?" he asks cruelly and I can feel his erection against my skin again as he takes a step closer.

I can't say it. I really don't know what to say. Once, my mother told me that you shouldn't have sex if you can't say the correct body parts without laughing or blushing. I think this just proves that I shouldn't be doing this.

"Where, Ginny?" he says harshly and I'm afraid he's going to hit me again.

"You know where," I snap back. I've been embarrassed enough tonight. I don't think I could take anymore.

"I want to hear you say it or I'll walk out of here and lock you in this shower stall for the rest of your life."

For as ridiculous as that threat is a part of me believes it. "I-I….I want you inside me." I manage to say. I think my whole entire body is blushing. I look over my shoulder at him. The water is crashing down on his back, and his hair is sticking to his forehead and neck, looking like a statue in the rain. His face is hard and determined so I know I will find no pity with him. "Please, Draco. I want you inside me now."

He shakes his head and positions himself at a place where I absolutely don't want him to be. "No," I say, panicked, trying to get away from him, but his hands on my hips stop me. "No, not there."

"Be more specific," He snaps hatefully and I look at the floor again. It would almost be worth it to be locked in this shower stall forever.

I shake my head hopelessly. "I don't know what you want me to say, Draco," I say sadly, in hopes that he'll take some pity on me.

He leans on my back so his mouth is right by my ear. "I want you to beg me to put my cock in your tight little pussy." His fingers skim along my side and then he brings them up to gently squeeze my breasts. "I want you to beg me to fuck you hard, Ginny."

I wish the floor would open up and swallow me hole right now. I hate that word. "I-I want you to put your cock in my...my..." I can't repeat his crude words so I stare at the floor as he drops his hands from my breasts, only to replace them on my hips. "Please," I add when he doesn't do anything. "I can't say that," I whine.

"You can't or you won't." he snaps at me.

I sigh, trying to think of a way around this. I bring one of my hands down to cover his that's still painfully grabbing my hip. "Draco, I just want you to make love to me," I say pleadingly. Even though I wouldn't describe what we do as 'making love'. I'd rather say that than the alternative. "Please."

There's a moments pause and then all of a sudden he slams into me and I fall forward, having to catch myself on the wall again. Because he teased me before it took only a few thrusts for me to climax and after that I braced myself against the wall until he finished. He rocked into my body as I looked down at the tiled floor under my feet, not able to think of anything but the way he moves inside of me, and how strange it feels to be filled by him. When he bends down and licks my spine, I clench my eyes shut and grip his hand that's digging into my hip.

"Draco," I whisper as his movements become more erratic and his strokes become longer. Another orgasm takes me by surprise and racks my body. I say his name again as my body clenches around him and a strange noise leaves his lips.

"Again," He says, in a husky voice, as he leans against my back again, biting my shoulder. "Say my name like that again."

I do what he says, and he grips my hips so hard I know there will be bruises tomorrow. When he pulls out of me and slumps against the shower door I stand up straight and stretch my back out. That will be sore tomorrow as well. To my surprise Draco takes me in his arms and buries his head in my neck, breathing heavily against my shoulder, as the water gets colder because of how long we've been in here.

"Give me a child, Ginny," he says against my skin. He pulls back and kisses me sweetly on the mouth. I think sometimes he actually believes that he loves me. "Give me a son and things will get better," he promises.

I do not want to give him anything, let alone a child. I don't say anything, though. I let him lead me back into the bedroom, where we fall down on the messy bed, and fall asleep with out waiting for anything to be cleaned up.

X

The room was clean when I woke up, but Draco was gone. So were all of my clothes but my bra's and knickers, which just added to the humiliation whenever that Suze the servant came to bring me something. I've decided that I hate her. All she says is ' Master Draco this….and 'Master Draco that.' It's extremely annoying, especially since it's "Master Draco" that's causing me all of this grief. It's been this way for a while now. I don't have a calendar or anyway to tell time, so it could be a couple days, or a couple weeks that I've been living like this.

The door opens again, and I think it's Suze, so I ignore her. I'm wearing a light blue pair of knickers today with a matching satin bra. I was extremely bored this afternoon so I attempted to kill time by doing my hair in some very complicated looking style that took a million bobby pins and clips. I weaved random small braids through out my hair and when I was finally finished with my masterpiece I realized how pitiful my life had become.

Suze doesn't say anything to me…. I suppose she's used to seeing me this way, and I'm use to being seen this way by her. I'm trying not to upset Draco anymore so when footsteps come into the room I stay in the position that I'm in without looking behind me. I'm sitting on my knees on one of the couches, resting my arms against the window ledge with my head propped up in my hands, as I watch the magnificent horses trot along the wide open grass field. They must be so happy to be free.

"I love coming home to this." I turn my head and see Draco watching me with a smirk on his face. I blush. I don't know why I still blush around him. "You make quite the picture, princess."

"Are you home for the night?" I ask, trying to be nice. Recently he had been gone every night on missions for the Dark Lord. I can tell it's starting to take a toll on him. He looks so tired and I hate myself when I find myself caring.

He smiles at me. "Yes, I'll be home all night." He walks towards me and I turn my head back to the window and rest my head on my arms. He's so close to me now that I can feel his breath on the top of my head, tickling my hair. His fingers play along the curve of my waist, and I try to pay attention to the beautiful white horse outside, instead of his fingers. "Have you ever ridden before?" he asks me softly, as his hand dances along my bare skin.

I shake my head. "No, once when I was little I rode a small pony at our town fair… but I don't think that counts."

There's a moments pause and then his fingers undo the clasp of my bra. I gasp not expecting that movement but cover it quickly. "I could teach you if you'd like," he says against my neck as he rests one knee between my legs and the other propped up on the couch.

"Really?" I ask, not believing that he would actually let me out of this freaking room.

"Yes, really," he says as his chest becomes flush up against my back. His hands come up and cup my breasts making me arch into his hands. "I don't have work tomorrow," he tells me as he sucks on my neck and I tilt my head to let him like the depressing thing I've become. "How about I take you out around noon?"

I turn around and smile at him. "Yes!" I say excitedly. I love that he asks me if noon's alright. He knows perfectly well I have nothing else to do.

He lies down on the couch and pulls me on top of him so I'm straddling his waist. He throws the bra that was hanging off of my arms to the side and he looks up at me with a satisfied smile on his face. I'm so happy that I lean down and kiss him on my own, but as his tongue slides into my mouth, I realize how terribly wrong this is. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be happy that he's doing something with me.

I pull away and steady myself on his chest. "What's wrong?" he asks gently. He can be so nice to me, but then turn around and be the cruelest person alive. I hate that he does this to me. I hate everything about him. He rubs my arms. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head and step off of him. "I'm sorry," I say, picking up my bra and putting it back on. "I don't feel very well," I lie so he won't think I'm out right rejecting him. That would just make him mad and that's dangerous for me.

His face becomes stone, he obviously doesn't believe me. "Fine," he snaps, standing up and adjusting his pants. "I had work to do anyways."

He leaves and slams the door.

He doesn't come to bed that night and in the back of my mind I have a sneaking suspicion that I may have hurt his feelings… but that's just silly because he doesn't have any.

X

I wake up really early. I'm a bit excited that I get to leave the room today and I feel a smile on my face as I stretch out my arms. I grab the red bra and panties that Suze set out for me and I put them on quickly. He'll give me clothes too, right? Of course he will… he wouldn't want any one to see me in my underwear but him and that stupid servant girl.

Suze comes in with my breakfast and she hands me another book. "Master Draco said you would want this today."

I roll my eyes and take it from her. Sitting Indian style on the chair and digging my fork into my plate of pancakes. "Where is Draco?" I ask her, trying not to sound like I care. I was surprised that he didn't come to bed last night. Not that I minded, it was nice to have a break from his sex drive, but he's never let me sleep alone since we've been married.

Suze starts fiddling with her apron. "He's out, Ma'am."

I take a swig of orange juice and watch her. "Where is he? I thought he didn't have to work today."

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, Ma'am. He didn't tell me to tell you where he was."

I frown and look down at my plate. Oh well, it's still a couple hours until noon comes around. Suze watches me eat, which I always think is creepy, especially now that I'm only in my underwear but she doesn't seem fazed by it. When I'm finished she leaves the room and locks me in. I go back to my place by the window and stare out at the stable. I let a little smile come to my face. I can't wait to see the horses.

Hours pass and the sun moves across the sky. Something like bitter disappointment fills my body as I sit and wait...and wait… When Suze enters with my lunch I don't even look at her.

"What time is it?" I ask as I stare out the window.

She sighs like it's a chore to tell me such things. "It's one o'clock, ma'am. You always receive your lunch at one."

I begin biting my lower lip, I don't know why, but I feel like crying. "I'm not very hungry," I say honestly.

Suze sighs again and picks up the tray, leaving me alone in the room again. One could still be considered noon. Maybe he's just running a little late. I look down at the book on the floor, that Suze gave me earlier, and I stand up to retrieve it so I can look down at the cover. I've already read this one. Why would he give me a book if he was going to be with me today?

Bitter tears sting my eyes when I realize he's not coming. I don't know why I care, I really don't. I wipe a few tears away and stand up straight, taking in a very deep breath. I won't let this sadness consume me today. I allow myself to think about my family again… I have no idea which one of my brother's are alive, or which are dead. I've been terrible for not thinking about them more. New waves of tears threaten to fall from my eyes when I go through memories in my mind. I'll never see them again….

Boredom is a bitch and I refuse to just sit around and mope. I go to the vanity and take out my makeup kit that has two sticks of dark eyeliner and a few tubes of red lipstick. I have no idea who picked this out or why they did but I have a suspicion it must have been Draco's Mother… she seems to know a lot about make up. I grab them, along with a few tissues, and slowly make my way over to the closet. I turn on the light and sit down in front of the empty beige wall. Because Draco removed all of our clothes there is nothing but empty wall space and hangers in here.

I take the lid off the black charcoal colored eyeliner and I hesitate a moment before drawing on the wall. If I can't see my family, then I'll draw them to make me feel better. I had always loved to draw, but I was too busy with other things to define my skill… now is a better time than any, really. I start drawing my father, with a long nose that holds his wiry glasses. I give him a rather comical looking comb over and thick freckles under his calm eyes. It's very cartoon like, but I can tell it's him. I move on to my mother and do the same for her, pointing out her defining characteristics, right down to the mole that's on her left cheek. I work my way down to all of my brothers until I've drawn them all.

I then open the lipstick tube and give them all flaming red hair and when I sit back I'm laughing at how silly it looks, but I'm crying because of how much I miss them. I'm about ready to draw Harry next when the door to the room opens and I stick my head out of the closet to see who it is.

I'm surprised that it's night out already.

"Ginevra, come here," Draco's voice is harsh and his words sound slurred. Is he drunk? I stand up and make my way over to him, watching his movements carefully. When I reach him he grabs me and kisses me on the mouth in the sloppiest way. When I manage to push him back I have to wipe off my mouth with my hand. "Put this on," he says harshly, throwing a blue dress on the floor. "We've got company."

I slowly put the dress on my body, and before I even ask him, he walks behind me and starts tying the back of the dress. "Did you enjoy your book?" he asks snidely as his fingers pull on the strings of the dress. He's hurting me but I won't let him know that. He's probably doing it on purpose.

I turn around and face him with a frown once he's finished tying me up. He knew how excited I was when he said he would take me riding today. "I thought you were going to teach me how to ride today," I say softly, searching his eyes.

He sneers at me and I take a step back to get away from it. "Why would I do anything for you?" he snaps meanly and I suddenly want to cry again.

He takes my hand and drags me out into the hallway. I can hear people laughing downstairs and I look down at my bare feet, feeling afraid. I hate this. We go down the steps at an alarming speed, and when we reach the sitting room, I see about five of his friends hanging around, completely drunk and still drinking more.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Blaise Zabini struts up to me and gives me charming smile. He leans dangerously to one side and his breath smells strongly of firewhisky. I move slightly behind Draco for protection, but that even seems like a stupid move because it's Draco who always hurts me. "I'm so glad you decided to come down! Old Draco here hasn't been any fun what so ever."

He goes to touch my arm but Draco pulls me away before he can. "Don't touch her, Blaise," he snaps hatefully. "I don't even want you talking to her tonight."

Blaise pouts at me as I'm pulled away. "Draco, what is this?" I ask as he takes another glass of brandy and downs it in one gulp. Pansy and Daphne Greengrass as singing some sort of drunk song in the middle of the room and Blaise is now sitting on the couch making out with some brown haired witch that I know is not his wife.

Draco shoves a glass of vodka in my hands. "Here, drink this," he says, but I don't want to. I don't want to let my guard down around all of these people. He takes a shot of some dark liquid, that may be rum, and then he turns to me and glares. "I hate you," he says and I look up at him fearfully.

"I…" I start but he cuts me off.

"I hate you so much that I wish you were dead sometimes." That worries me. I begin backing up until I hit the wall and Draco is on me in a second. "But do you want to know what I hate most about you?" he asks with glazed eyes.

"W-What?" I ask fearfully. He's like a rabid dog right now. I don't know what he's going to do.

"I hate that you don't like me," he says and then he grabs my wrists, causing the glass I was holding to fall to the floor. "I hate that you don't want to kiss me," he says and then dips his head down to mine. "I hate that you don't love me like you should," he whispers against my lips.

He's scaring me. He really is, and I don't know what to do about it. "I love you," I say with no conviction what so ever, but I think I need to say it. I don't like the wild look in his eyes right now.

"Don't lie to me!" he screams into my face and I close my eyes and flinch. I've never seen Draco drunk like this before. I've never seen him with his guard down.

"I do," I say, trying to keep my voice steady. He lets go of my wrists and plants his hands on both sides of my head, caging me in underneath him. I take this as an opportunity to convince him not to be crazy as I bring my hands up to his face. "I love you, Draco," I say quietly and then I stand up on my tip toes to kiss him.

His body relaxes when my lips touch his, and he brings his right hand up to my face, running his thumb over the skin of my cheek. He pulls back and sighs, resting his forehead against mine.

"You don't mean that," he says tiredly. "Not yet."

I don't know what to tell him ,but I'm saved from answering when I hear a loud laugh and we both turn.

"Oh, the poor mudblood's afraid of the fire!" Pansy screeches as one of the servant girls, I've never seen before, slowly sticks her hand towards the fire in the fireplace. My eye widen at the sight. She's sweaty and looking fearfully at her hand as it stretches out on its own.

"What's going on?" I ask, slightly panicked. Draco still has one hand propped up against the wall and his body is so close to mine that I can't see everything that's happening.

"Blaise, make her stick her whole hand in," one of the girls laugh and I watch fearfully as Blaise lifts his wand and the girl shoves her whole hand in the fire. She starts screaming and I cover my mouth with my hand.

"Make him stop it, Draco."

He looks down at me and studies my reaction. He is obviously not troubled by what's happening. What the hell is wrong with him? I wrap my arms around him to convince him to help. "Please, she's in a lot of pain," I point out even though it's obvious by all the screaming.

"Zabini," Draco drawls out loudly after a few moments of me crying into his chest. "Take her hand out of there and heal it."

"But Draco--"

"No, I can't have defected servants working around my house."

Grumbling to himself, the drunk Blaise flicks his wand, and the girls mutilated hand jumps out of the fire. The poor girl is crying and screaming harder now as she looks at her disfigured hand. With a few mumbled spells her hand heals, but not well. It's still covered with deep scars but no one seems to care as she's ushered out of the room. I almost follow her, but Draco's hand on my arm stops me.

"Did it hurt you today when I didn't come?" he asks softly. Looking me in the eyes. I have no idea why he's bringing this up now. One of his friends just tortured someone in front of us. "Were you sad that I didn't take you to see the horses today?"

"Yes," I answer honestly, despite being distracted with the torture I just saw.

He nods his head and lets a small smile come to his face. I don't understand him. He is completely crazy. "We'll go tomorrow, all right?" he studies my face and then kisses me. "I promise."

I nod my head but I know not to wait for him this time. All he does is lie.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and found a plain white box sitting at the edge of the bed by my feet. I jumped up quickly to open it and inside was a pair of tan colored riding pants, a white collared shirt, and a blue riding jacket. I was so excited just to have clothes again that I got up and put them on as quickly as I could and as I was buttoning up the shirt I noticed that, propped up by my bed, was a pair of knee high, black, riding boots. I put them on, and once my whole outfit was complete, I looked in the mirror to check myself out. Grabbing a ribbon from the vanity I braided my hair down my back and when I looked in the mirror again I was struck with how proper I looked.

"I knew those pants would look good on you." I turn and see Draco in a similar riding outfit, only his was more masculine, and he wasn't wearing a jacket. Just a white button down shirt that had the first few buttons undone, revealing his pale chest. He throws a helmet at me and I catch it. "Come on. I'm sure you're tired of being in here."

I almost scowl at him because it's his complete fault why I'm in here… but I don't. He must be unstable... I still can't get the frightened look of that servant girl out of my mind, but at least she's not dead. I guess I shouldn't bring that up today. I don't want him to have another reason to be angry with me, so I follow him down the hallway, and when we reach the stairs he turns to me.

"Do you want to eat something?" he checks his watch. "It's almost lunch time. I don't understand how you can sleep so late."

I usually have nothing to wake up for, I want to say, but I keep it to myself. I'm too pumped to eat. "No, I'm not very hungry."

He gives me an amused smile and we walk all the way to the stables in complete silence. As soon as we're outside, I close my eyes, and inhale the fresh air. I haven't been outside in forever and the sun feels wonderful on my face. It's autumn time, and the air is cool, and crisp. All of the leaves on the trees are turning from green, to magnificent shades of reds, oranges, and yellows…it's beautiful. I like that nature is constant and the seasons will always change into something I'll be able to recognize... Even though my life is so messed up.

"Come here, sweetheart," Draco calls me over to one of the stables. I use to hate it when he called me those terms of endearment but now I just find it mildly annoying, because I am most certainly not the things he calls me…. Like sweetheart, darling, princess, or babe.

I follow him inside and almost clap my hands when I see the beautiful horses. "Oh, Draco… they're wonderful," I say, as I walk up to a caramel colored horse and pet its nose. "What's this one's name?"

"That is Cybil," he tells me, walking close to me and patting the side of her head. "She's a good girl."

"Yes, she is," I say with a smile. Forgetting who he is and who I am for a moment and just trying to enjoy the day.

Draco walks over to that beautiful white horse that I was staring at the other day, and he opens the gate to bring him out. A teenage boy comes out, I assume he's another muggle born servant, and helps Draco saddle the horse. It's weird watching him with these animals… He can sit back and watch human beings being tortured and killed but he's so nice to these animals. I shake my head and turn back to Cybil.

"Is that your horse, Draco?" I ask, watching him out of the corner of my eye, as he gets the white horse ready to ride.

"Yes, I've had him since I was five." I leave Cybil alone and walk closer to Draco to get a better look at the magnificent horse. "This is Julius," he says proudly as he smiles at me and I'm suddenly reminded of a little boy. "He's the best horse in all of England."

I pet his mane, trying to avoid Draco's face. I don't want to humanize him… he's a monster. "I like him," I say honestly.

Draco walks around so he's standing by me. "Do you want to ride him?" I look up at the tall horse and bite my lip. "I'll help you."

He takes the helmet out of my hands and places it on my head, buckling the strap under my chin. He smirks at me as he does this and I blush, looking away. Once that's done, he helps me up to the saddle, and tells me how to work the reigns when I want him to go a certain way.

"Alright," Draco says as I look down at him with wide eyes. I'm a little nervous, to be honest. "Kick your boots a little and he'll start walking."

"You want me to kick him?"

"Well, don't kick him hard or anything."

I take a deep breath and lightly kick my heels against the side of the horse. He starts moving and I smile at the strange sensation of being on top of a moving animal like this. It's so much different than a broom.

Once we move out of the stables, the horse picks up his pace, and starts moving faster. I look back at Draco, who's standing in the archway, leaning against the side with his arms crossed.

"How do I make him stop again?" I ask nervously and he laughs at me.

"You just have to pull the reigns back sharply at the same time."

I nod my head and steer the horse around the field a few times with a content smile on my face. I love this. I decide that I want to do this everyday if I have to be stuck here for the rest of my life. I don't know how long I had been riding, but suddenly Draco is beside me, seated on black horse. He doesn't wear a helmet, I notice, and his hair is all messy from the wind. I have to look away again… I don't like that he's so handsome all the time.

"Do you want me to show you around the grounds?" he asks and I watch him suspiciously. Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden? "I know you haven't been out yet."

"Okay," I say slowly, watching him closely.

His black horse takes off running and the horse I'm on follows with out me having to do anything. Malfoy Manor truly is a wonderland. There is a large lake at the edge of their lands that's surrounded by wildflowers and beautiful trees. A small forest takes up much of the perimeter of the grounds and the garden is breathtakingly beautiful…. Full of statues and fountains that makes the water dance. There's a professional size Quidditch pitch, a small children's playground, and a full size swimming pool with a bath house. If I didn't hate it so much I would probably love it.

"Your home is beautiful, Draco," I say as we walk the horses past one of the giant fountains.

He doesn't say anything, so I turn to him. His face is very serious and he's looking right at me. "It's your home too," he says.

I nod my head and look away. He brings the horses back around to the lake where they trot up to take a drink. Draco slides off of his horse easily, but I don't know how, so he laughs at me before walking over and helping me down, with his strong hands on my waist. I step out of his embrace as soon as my feet hit the ground and I remove the helmet from my head, letting it fall to the grass beside me.

I watch through the corner of my eyes as Draco walks over to one of the trees and leans against it, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. The Dark Mark stands out darkly against his light skin and it seems so out of place on someone as beautiful as him.

He seems to be in a nice mood today, so I think we'll be able to talk openly. "What do you do for Voldemort?" I ask, really wanting to know. I don't know how his army is set up. Is Draco even considered a part of the army?

He raises an eyebrow at me. "I think you already know what I do."

"Not really," I say, taking a seat on the grass and resting my head on my knees. "Do you kill people?" I ask. I know his father does… but I've never seen him do it.

He snorts, like what I said was funny. It makes me look at him. "Yes," He answers and my heart drops.

"How many people have you killed?"

He shrugs his shoulders and crosses his arms. "I don't know," he answers. "A lot."

"How can you just murder people and not think it's a big deal?" I ask fiercely, angry at the way he speaks about it so calmly. I can see my dead brother's body in my head and my face flushes in anger.

"Because the people I kill don't deserve to live in the first place," he says with a slight edge to his voice. I stand up.

"What does that even mean? You don't get to decide who deserves to live and who doesn't."

He pushes off the tree and walks over to me. "Obviously I do… and while we're on this subject, do you really think it's a good idea to make me angry, knowing what I can do?"

"You're just a bully," I snap angrily. "A spoiled, rotten, bully who was never told no by his parents. So you think you own everything."

He smiles then, and I want to smack it off of him. "I don't know about that, but I know I own you, so I suggest you stop trying to piss me off."

"You don't own me!" I yell. "Stop saying that!"

"Do you want me to show you how I own you?" he asks dangerously, taking close steps towards me. This day started out so well… now it's all going down hill. "I think I will," he says as he grabs me and throws me on the ground.

I kick at him as he falls on top of me, but it does no good. He's so much stronger than me.

"You make it so hard to be nice to you," he says through clenched teeth as he holds me down.

"I wish you would die," I say and I'm kind of surprised I said it… I've never said anything like that before.

"You aren't the only one," he replies dryly before he puts his fingers in my hair and tugs hard. "Do you know why I own you, Ginny?" he asks hatefully. "I own you because I'm going to fuck you right here on the ground, and no matter how much you scream or yell, no one will come and help you because they know you're mine to do with as I please. I own you because I could drag you to the middle of the ministry of magic and beat you in front of all of those government officials, but they wouldn't do a damn thing because they know you belong to me." I fight a little against his hands and he bites down on my collarbone painfully hard so I stop. "Hell," he continues in my ear. "I could make you get down on your knees and suck me off in front of your own parents, but they couldn't do one fucking thing to stop me… do you know why, Ginny?"

He pulls back and looks at me very seriously. "Do you know why?" he asks again. "I want you to tell me why."

I turn my head away from him. "Because you're a bloody bastard," I say with venom.

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. His eyes are blazing again and his fingers are digging into my skin. "Tell me why or I'll hit you."

"And what does it prove when you hit a girl that's not as strong as you?" I ask hatefully.

"I'm going to count to three," he says, ignoring what I said, and continuing to be his sadistic hateful self. "So you had better tell me what I want to hear…. One."

I watch him through narrowed eyes. I won't do this. "Two," he says.. and I become nervous again… he does hit hard.

"Three." He sits up a little bit and I panic.

"Wait," I say and he looks at me expectantly. I look down at his chest. "You own me," I mumble quietly.

"What was that?" he questions. "I didn't hear you."

"You own me," I say a little louder with a red face.

He smirks down at me. "Good. I already told you that," he states meanly.

He lies back on top of me and kisses my mouth, he bites my lip, and I can taste blood. He uses his skilled fingers to unbutton my jacket and riding pants as I keep my eyes closed, trying to think of better things. When he sits up again, I open my eyes, and I watch him nervously.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees," he orders.

I remove the heavy jacket before sitting up and getting into the position that he wants me in. He slides the pants and knickers down to my knees and whispers something in my ear that makes me clench my eyes shut. "If you're going to act like a bitch, then you'll be fucked like one," he says before slamming into me.

I hate that he uses sex as a weapon. He uses it to make me want him and he uses it to hurt me. I think it may be the most confusing thing to me in this whole relationship. He's such a monster.

I hate him.

X

She has to ruin fucking everything.

Today was going so perfectly and then all of a sudden she decided to start a fight. I can see her now, running a head of me, because she refused to get back on the horse after I took her. She even threw the helmet at me and told me she hated me again. I don't know when she's going to learn her lesson.

I hop on Julius and take Bruce by his reigns so he'll follow. Just because she wants to walk the mile back to the stables does not mean I'm going to. I let her keep her distance in front of me so she'll calm down. I hate it when she cries like that. It makes me feel terrible and it makes me want her to stop fucking crying so much. That's all she does.

I scowl into the distance as I think about her, carrying her stupid helmet and jacket under my arm. This was not how this whole thing was suppose to end up. I was supposed to take her, she was supposed to love me, and then we would live happily ever after. Not whatever the hell we're doing right now. I watch as she trips and falls down to her knees. I almost laugh at her, but I know I shouldn't, so I take a deep breath and stop the horses so she can get up and continue her pissed off walking.

Which she does.

Finally back at the stables she collapses onto one of wooden benches to wait for me. I barely even look at her as I climb off of the horse and call the stable boy out to take them in. The boy takes the reigns from me and then looks at Ginny, giving her a sad smile. My temper rises again when she returns it.

"We're going inside," I tell her harshly.

"I want to look at the horses some more," she says, just to piss me off.

I take a very deep breath. I want to hit her… but I'm trying not to. "Okay, then. Go look at the fucking horses," I say. I'm trying to be nice to her so she won't be so bitchy later tonight.

She looks up at me, clearing not believing that I agreed that she could do it. She doesn't move for a few moments so I snap at her. "Well, are you going to, or do you want to go back to your room?"

She stands up quickly and walks into the stables. I lean against the archway to watch her as she walks up and down, looking at the different horses. Her face is still blotchy from crying and her hair is all tangled from me pulling it. There are dirt and grass stains all over her pants and shirt. I look away from her… feeling something strange in my chest.

"Are you okay?" it's a young male voice and my head snaps down to where Ginny's petting one of the young ponies.

"I'm fine," she answers, sniffling into her sleeve when she pulls her hand back. My eyes narrow. Why is he talking to her?

"You don't look fine, Miss."

"I'm okay, really," she answers and then gives him a little smile.

She never smiles for me like that. I stand up straight and watch them closer. Does that idiot boy not know I'm standing right here?

"You've got some blood." I see a hand come out and touch the side of her mouth. "Right there."

I can't take it anymore. I stomp over to them and grab Ginny by the arm. "We're leaving now," I say hatefully. I turn to the teenage boy cowering by the pony. "What's your name?" I hiss.

"C-Carl, sir."

I yank Ginny's arm and she whimpers. "Well, Carl you just made a very big mistake," I say, before dragging Ginny all the way to the house by her arm.

When we get inside, I slam the door, and she looks at me worriedly. "Why were you acting that way with that dirty mudblood?" I ask hatefully as jealousy weeds its way into my brain.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were acting like some common whore."

She lifts her eyebrows and looks at me stunned. "I was not!"

"Yes you were, you slut!"

"That's a lie!"

"What did I say about letting other men touch you?" Realization dawns on her face and she looks down. "Hmm? What did I say?"

"They're not allowed to," she says flatly, staring at her shoes.

"So you broke that rule today, didn't you?"

She sighs tiredly and looks up at me. "I didn't even know. God, this is so stupid. Why do you have to be so intense all of the time?" she asks me, and I'm not really sure what she means.

"Take off your clothes you aren't allowed to wear them."

She squeals and stomps her foot. "This is ridiculous," she says as she starts unbuttoning her shirt. When it's open she throws it at my feet. "I have never met a man who treats his wife like this," she hisses out hatefully as she bends down to untie her boots. Once they're off she takes off the riding pants, and then stands in front of me, with her hands on her hips, wearing only her Slytherin green underwear. "There, are you happy, you lunatic?"

"You need to learn to mind that mouth of yours, Ginevra," I say in a calm voice.

"Whatever," she says childishly and looks at the ceiling. "Just lock me in my room now for the next month. It's nothing new to me."

"No, you won't be staying in there any more."

She looks up at me then. I've gotten her attention. "What do you mean?" she asks carefully.

I grab her arm again and start leading her down to the dungeons. When we get there she starts fighting me. "No," she says as she twists her arm to get away from me. "No, I won't stay down here."

"You've made me realize that I've been going too easy on you, princess," I say harshly as she looks up at me with wide eyes as we enter the musty hallway. "You need to learn to respect me as your husband and as your lover."

I throw her into one of the cells and she stands up and runs over to me. "Don't leave me down here," she says, slightly panicked at the thought of being alone down here.

I sneer down at her and notice goose bumps on her skin. It is cold down here. Good, she deserves to be uncomfortable. "I'll let you out when you're ready to behave."

I turn to leave but she grabs my arm and buries her face into my chest. "I'm sorry. Okay?" She says, wrapping her small arms around my body. "I'm sorry. I will be better. I promise. I shouldn't have fought with you today. Just don't leave me down here," she pleads desperately, and as soon as she does, I know I have to if I ever want her to listen to me.

"I'll come down in a couple of days."

"Draco!" she makes to grab me again but I get out of her embrace and shut the door. "Please, Draco. I'm afraid of the dark," she says pitifully through the cell door.

She better get use to it then, I think with a sneer. I can hear her crying as I walk down the hallway, and with a sigh, I turn around and lift my wand, lighting the torches in the hallway so she's not completely in the dark for the night. I am much too nice to her sometimes.

After I make it back up to our bedroom, I summon a house-elf. Human servants are a fun commodity but they aren't nearly as efficient as the ugly little elf creatures. I instruct it to bring all of our clothes back into the room. A few days in the dungeons should put her on the right track, I think. When she's out she can have her clothes back and she can be permitted to explore the manor. I think she'll be grateful.

I sit down on the bed and take a very deep breath. "Master Draco?" I turn my head to the little elf, who's standing in the closet door way. "Do you want Dilly to clean off this graffiti, Sir?"

"What are you talking about?" I snap as I push it aside to see.

Along a side wall is a gathering of black outlined drawings of people with bright red lipstick colored in as hair. Underneath all of the drawings are names… Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and Ron…. I frown as I look at them. Ginny must have made them; she drew these pictures of her family.

"Does Master want Dilly to erase it?" the elf squeaks.

I look at the drawings for a few more moments with a strange feeling in my heart and then I turn down to the little creature. "No," I say quietly. "No, leave them." I answer before turning away and going to my study. This week is turning out to be fucking horrid.


	5. Chapter 5

It's funny that when you're exposed to your fear for a while, it really doesn't scare you anymore. The first night I was down here I screamed and cried, I had begged Draco to come back down. Ever since I was eleven I couldn't stand to be left alone in the dark and this musty dungeon smelled so much like the Chamber of Secrets that I'm surprised I didn't have violent flashbacks.

Now I'm use to it, though. I just sit back and watch as the torches from the hallway make crazy shadows against the wall. Food is placed by the door twice a day, but it isn't much. My stomach growls all of the time and I'm so bored I could claw my own skin so I would feel something. Again, I've never been the depressed, suicidal type… but if I have to do this my entire life then I would rather kill myself. I wonder how Draco would react. He'd probably just bring me back to life so he could kill me himself.

It's so cold down here and the thin bra and panties I'm wearing do nothing to protect me from the chill, I guess that was his point. There is a moldy, dirty, blanket in the corner that I use to cover up, but I can barely sleep because the cold stone floor is much too hard for me. Draco is such a prick. I never want to be down here again. I think he proved his point, and if I have to agree with everything that jerk says I will, just so he doesn't do this to me again. I felt a mouse cross my foot last night…. I don't want to be down here anymore.

I hear movement at the end of the hall and I stand up and watch the door hopefully. "Gin," It's Draco. I run over to the bars and stare out at him. "Are you ready to play nice?"

I nod my head. "Yes," I say desperately.

He opens the door and I run into his arms. To keep warm and to have some human contact that I had been denied the past couple of days. He takes off his cloak and puts it around my shoulders and I sigh when I feel the smooth material against my skin. I close my eyes and snuggle into his arms, pretending that he's someone else…. pretending he's not an insane monster death eater who makes me miserable. He's the only person who can comfort me, even though he's the person that caused me all of this pain. It's strange, isn't it?

"Are you sorry for the way you've been acting towards me?" he asks lightly, against my hair.

I'd agree with anything he said if he would just lead me out of this freaking place. Again I nod my head. "Yes, Draco. I'm so sorry."

"I'm glad to hear that," he says, smirking down at me. I don't understand why he wants apologies. I clearly don't mean them. Forcing someone to say they're sorry shouldn't really make you feel better. "Come." He places his arm around me as he walks me back up to the main house.

I take an hour long shower and brush my teeth three times before I finally come out of the bathroom. My body is horribly sore from sleeping on the stone floor and my bone ache from the drafts that were down there. So I ignore Draco completely as I fall down onto the nice warm bed and huddle under the blankets. I'm too tired to care right now about him. My eyes droop shut in a matter of seconds and I can feel my body melt into the softness of the mattress. I love beds….

I dream of my family and of little blonde children, with silver eyes, who call me Mom. I can't decide if it's a nightmare or a good dream. Faintly, I can feel lips touch my cheek, but I refuse to wake up, I refuse to come back to reality as I play with my little, blonde, dream children.

I wake up the next day at three. I slept for a very, very, very, long time and I now feel completely relaxed. All of the clothes are back in their places and that gives me hope as I pick out a gray fitted dress for the day, or really the night, it's already in the PM. I zip up the nice dress and smooth down the skirt. All of the clothes here are so fancy… I feel like I should be going somewhere nice… whenever I'm _allowed_ to wear them. He's a terrible person. The door opens and I roll my eyes, knowing that it's him. As I'm shimming into a pair of black tights I can feel Draco's eyes staring at me. He always stares at me. Creeper.

"Do you feel better?" he asks me lightly, taking a seat on the bed.

"Yes," I answer shortly.

I don't like that he acts so nice to me one minute, and then like a demon the next. It's too confusing for me. I lean against the wall to give me leverage as I use my fingers to straighten my foot into the stupid tights. It was a mistake to wear these idiotic things…I was just so excited to have close that I picked out the first outfit I saw.

"I have to go into the office for a little while this afternoon," he says, watching me closely as I tie up my hair in a pony tail. He's talking so casually to me, like the bastard didn't just lock me in a cell for three days straight. There is something not right with him. "I'll be gone for a few hours."

"Okay." I say, happy that he'll leave so I can take a nice long nap in the big comfortable bed I had missed so much. I'm still tired… I have nothing to stay awake for anyways.

"The door will be unlocked when I leave," he tells me and I look at him over my shoulder. He smirks. "I think you can handle it."

I smile a fake smile because he obviously thinks I should be happy that's he's loosening the leash a bit. When I see him smile back I know I did the right thing. I build my courage and O turn around, taking small steps closer to him so I can place my arms around his neck. Draco likes it when I show him affection, even though it makes me want to puke, so I know if I please him, then it might make things easier for me.

"Thank you," I say, even though I don't mean it. I kiss him softly and he pulls me down to sit on his lap. I'm a bit uncomfortable in this position… it's very personal, but I try not to show my discomfort. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?" I ask in my most innocent voice possible.

He smiles and shakes his head, putting a strand of hair behind my ear in a very uncharacteristically sweet gesture. I know I can try to manipulate him like this; it will help keep my head above water.

"Yes, well… don't mess this up. I'd hate to take this privilege away from you." Privilege? He's insane. But I don't voice my opinion. I nod my head and give him a nervous little smile. His eyes search mine for a few moments, like he's trying to find something there. "I'm having a few guests over tonight," he says flatly, gauging my reaction.

"Like Blaise and Pansy?" I ask, because they're the only ones I actually remember.

"Zabini will be here," he answers tightly, watching me with suspicious eyes now.

I don't know why he does that. I don't understand why he's always so paranoid about things... I don't even want him… why would I want any of his stupid friends? He stands up and walks away from me, going to the mirror to straighten his tie. I stay standing and watch his reflection as I bite my lower lip and shuffle my feet.

"There's going to be a meeting here tonight."

"A meeting?" I feel like I'm missing something obvious.

"Yes," he answers turning back to me. "With the people I work with."

"Why are you going into the office now if they're coming tonight?"

He rolls is eyes and I feel completely like an idiot. He wasn't talking about _those_ people that he works with… he was talking about the ones that have the same tattoo on their arms.

"Oh," I say quietly, looking at the ground. "What's the meeting about?" I ask innocently.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." He looks at me from the corner of his eyes. "You need to stay away from the west wing. I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy it if you stumbled on us."

That's an understatement. I snort and go to the closet to get a sweater to ward off the chill. This house is cold, and winter is right around the corner, sending constant chills down my body. I sift through my side of the closet and frown. All of my clothes are form fitting and not very cozy. I'm use to wearing well worn clothes or hand me downs that fit loosely and comfortably. I hesitate a moment before going to Draco's side and sorting through his hangers. I want to wear something big and comfortable. I don't have anything like that here.

"We'll be having dinner together before they come," he tells me and I scowl when I realize he wants me to be with him, but then I let a smile come to my face. I won't be locked in some stupid room anymore. I'm itching to walk around this place again. "My Father will be coming," he says and my body tenses as my hand stills from reaching towards one of Draco's shirts. For some reason his father scares the crap out of me. "He'll want to see you."

I nod my head even though he can't see me. Why would Lucius want to see me? I don't want to think about it so I pull down a thick black jumper made of expensive wool. I look behind me quickly and then run my fingers along the ribbed fabric. His clothes always feel so nice and it smells like him. For as hateful as he is, he sure does smell wonderful. My eyes catch something on the wall behind his clothes and I move them aside to see what it is. My hearts starts beating painfully when I see the illustrated faces of my family. The drawings look untouched and undisturbed. I had almost forgotten about it. There is no way he didn't see this. Is he waiting to say something about it to me? Will he be mad? He's always so mad. I bite my lip nervously and then hesitate a moment before putting the jumper over my head.

"I'll be back later," he says but I ignore him. "I want you to be in the dining hall by seven."

The jumper is warm and my body automatically relaxes in the material that goes to my mid thigh. I don't think he'll mind if I wear this. He has more damn clothes than any man should. He doesn't say anything more, so I assume that he left the room. I slip on a pair of shoes and walk out of the closet… I assumed right. He isn't out here. I furrow my brows and a frown turns my mouth. He didn't even say goodbye. Of course, I don't care about that, but how rude of him!

The door is open, so I take careful steps towards it until I am fully in the hallway. I let a silly grin come to my face as I walk around the house, stretching my legs, and inspecting the amazing details that make Malfoy Manor so magnificent. I wonder around, looking at all of the beautiful decorations and furnishings for a few hours until I end up in the library, in the science section. They have the best pictures and as I'm going through a huge hard back book describing the mating habits of birds a loud cough startles me out of my reading.

"Ma'am. Master Draco and his Father are waiting for you in the dinning hall." I turn around and scrunch up my eyes brows at Suze.

"What time is it?" I ask. I didn't think I was in here that long.

"It's seven fifteen," she gives me an uneasy look. "You're late."

I panic and slam the book shut. With out another word to Suze, I stand up and run the entire way to the dining hall. I know that being late with the Malfoy's is probably not a good thing seeing as how Draco gets mad if I look at him the wrong way. I can't imagine how he'd react to tardiness. As I'm scurrying down the hallway, I roll the long sleeves of Draco's jumper up to my elbows. I stop when I get to the dinning room doors, thinking I should take this thing off, but I don't get much of a chance to because as soon as I start to lift it over my body the door opens.

X

"You're late," I point out flatly. She looks all flustered and her face is flushed a light pink. I told her to be in here at seven. Why didn't she listen?

"I'm sorry," she says quietly. My eyes skim down her body and my anger softens a little. She's wearing one of my shirts and she looks adorable in it. She sees me staring and she blushes a deeper shade of red, looking at her shoes. "I lost track of time."

I step aside to let her through. "You'll have to apologize to my father," I say. "He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

She nods her head tightly and takes a seat to the right of my chair after I pull it out for her. My father, who's sitting at the other end of the table, is watching us closely.

"Glad you decided to show up, Ginevra," he says lightly.

She flicks a nervous glance at him and then looks back down at her plate. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Lucius." She says formally, and I'm kind of impressed by the steadiness in her voice.

"Let's eat," I interject before my father has a chance to. "I'm starving," I add as I take a seat and put the napkin over my lap.

"Draco, your mother wants to know when you'll be giving us grandchildren," my father says slyly as he watches me, with a glass of wine in his hands, and a smirk on his face. "I keep on telling her that you're young and have plenty of time to expand our family, but she keeps on nagging me."

Ginny coughs, choking on her glass of wine. "We're working on it," I tell him and Ginny shoots an annoyed look at me. It makes me smile. I grab her hand like we were some kind of romantic couple. "Gin comes from a big family," I say, watching her closely and tightening my hand around hers when she tries to move it. "She wants to have at least five," I lie.

She looks horribly offended when she looks at me and I almost laugh. "Well, that's good to hear that you're finally getting along," my father says with a smirk smile on his face.

"Yes, we get along very well. Don't we, love?" I ask her. It's kind of funny to see her so uncomfortable.

"Yes, very well," she says sarcastically but I ignore it. I finally let her hand go and she grabs the glass of wine and downs it in one gulp.

My father catches my eye and raises and eyebrow at her behavior. I don't want her to get drunk and do something stupid like she did at Nott's house. Our food arrives, and when a servant comes to refill our glasses, I make her take Ginny's glass away.

"She'll be having water," I tell the girl, who nods her head at me, and walks away to get it. Ginny looks at me and frowns. I know she wants to yell at me so I raise an eyebrow at her, almost daring her to say something in front of my father. "Is there something wrong?" I ask her lightly.

She surprises me by smiling and shaking her head. "No, Draco," she says sweetly.

She did that earlier today too, where she acts all good and nice to me. I can't say it bothers me, but it makes me suspicious as to why the sudden change in her. I guess the dungeon made her realize how serious I was about her behaving. Even if it is an act, I like it when she's good to me.

Dinner carries on with out much excitement. It's mostly my father and I talking with the occasional word from Ginny. During dessert I chance a glance to my wife while she slowly picks at her pudding. After taking a bite from her spoon she licks her full lips and brings her fingers up to her mouth to make sure she got it all. My eyes darken with desire when I see her do this and I can feel my body responding. I don't think she realizes what she does to me. I watch the candle light play off of her pale skin, illuminating the bridge of her small upturned nose and her high cheek bones. Her freckles make her look so young but her dark eyes and beautiful features make her seem so sensual. It's like she's the best of both worlds.

She catches me looking at her and gives me a nervous smile before looking away. I smile to myself thinking about all of the things I'm going to do to her later tonight. She might have trouble walking tomorrow. It was hard not going to her when she was in the dungeons. Her punishments are hard on me too.

"Are we done here?" My father asks with a sigh. "The men should be arriving soon."

I nod my head and stand up, taking Ginny's hand as I do this. "Do you remember what I told you earlier?" I ask her.

She nods her head and looks up at me. "Stay away from the west wing," she says mechanically as she stares at my chest.

I smile before dipping down and kissing her hand. "If you get too bored you can make one of the servants play chess with you."

She pouts. "They don't listen to me."

Smirking, I stand up straight, and place my hands in my pockets. "Tell me if one of them tells you no tonight," I tell her and after she nods her head I kiss her. I follow my father towards the west wing.

He watches me from the corner of his eyes. "You like her," he says, almost accusingly.

I shrug my shoulders. "Yes," I answer honestly. Why wouldn't I? I don't want to be married to someone I hate.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I don't understand it, but at least she's a pureblood. I just want you to make sure to never let your guard down," he tells me as he opens the double doors to our meeting room. "She may be a Malfoy now, but she will always be a Weasley first and foremost."

I nod my head in understanding before following him in and taking my designated seat at my father's side at the black, long table. He turns to me again and is suddenly very business like.

"A child was left alive at the Bones house," he states.

I nod my head. "Yes, I know."

"You were supposed to make sure everyone was dead," he says seriously.

I am one of the group leaders of The Dark Lord's secret police. Our job is to make sure everyone is on their toes, to get rid of the foolish opposition in the most terrifying way possible, and to find out information. Like the midnight raids that we did on the Bones family. My father is of the highest rank in the army and one of the Dark Lord's personal guard wizards. Most of our assignments come straight from Voldemort himself, from the mouth of my father.

"I know."

"Then why was the baby found alive the next day?" he asks me and all of a sudden I feel like a teenager again because of the way he's speaking to me.

I turn to him and give him an icy glare, the same glare that I learned from watching him my whole life. "I don't kill children," Is all I say.

He surprises me by letting a smile comes to his face. "That's a good thing, Draco," he tells me and I watch him suspiciously. "But if you won't do it then get one of your men to. I won't have you not following through with your missions because you're suddenly ready to be a father."

I don't get a chance to respond to that strange thing he said because the doors open up and the rest of the group files into the room. One of the men is dragging in a reluctant prisoner who has a black bag over his head and I watch as he is thrown on the floor and kicked in the side. He doesn't try to get up from that position. Once everyone takes their seats my father stands up and throws a folder down on the table.

"There have been sightings of Potter in Ireland," he says flatly. Most people think he's dead, I wish the bastard was. "As we all know, underground groups have been trying to over turn the Dark Lord, following the ideals of the disbanded Order of the Phoenix. We have information that says a few of them might actually know the location of undesirable number one."

I roll my eyes at the name. It sounds stupid. My father makes a motion with his hand and the hood is torn off of the prisoner, who's sitting on the floor. It's the bloodied and bruised face of Dean Thomas and I smirk when he looks at me as his eyes flame in anger. After tonight he's going to wish he didn't get caught.

My father, Zabini, Goyle, and I stand up and walk over to his broken body. The rest of the men in the room stay at the table, pulling out a deck of cards to play poker. This usually takes a while.

"Where is Harry Potter?" My father asks, taking out his wand. I lean against the wall with my hands in my pockets while Blaise removes his cloak and jacket, laying them against a chair.

"I don't know," Dean answers through a busted lip.

"Now, you told one of our spies that you knew he was alive. How did you know?"

"I lied," He says solidly, looking steadily in front of him. This is why I hate most Gryffindors. They think it's brave to be tortured and killed. It's actually quite stupid…. and tiring… for me anyways.

"Do you want out of this room alive?" asks Blaise conversationally, while lighting a cigarette. He likes to play with his victims before he hurts them. Like a cat playing with his mouse. We all know that, no matter what, he's not leaving this house with a pulse. "If you tell us what we want to know then you can go home. Don't you want that?" he asks nicely. He walks up and puts out his cigarette on the dark skin of Dean's neck. Dean yells. "Don't you want to go home to your disgusting muggle bitch of a mother?"

Dean scowls up at Zabini. "My mother may be a muggle, but she's not a disgusting bitch. You must have gotten her confused with your Mom. Tell me… how does it feel to have a prostitute as a mother? Is that why you're so fucked up?"

The look on Blaise's face is almost comical. He hates it when people mention his Mother. He steps up to Dean and punches him hard in the jaw, and Dean spits in Zabini's face. I sigh before removing my own tailored jacket and I roll up the sleeves on my dark green shirt. I go over to the side table and uncork the small vile of Veritaserum as Blaise destroys what's left of Dean Thomas' face. I walk over and shove the contents of the clear liquid down his throat and he coughs before spitting blood, and a tooth, on my boot.

We are in for a long night with this one.

X

I have so much freedom to move around now that I really don't know what to do with myself. I went from that small bed room… well… it's not really small… it's actually quite huge… but anyways... I went from that to unlimited access to this humongous house. This place is the most magnificent thing I've ever been in before. The gallery room had me entranced from the moment I entered it and I've been looking at this painting of a woman in a field of wild flowers that sway in the breeze for a while now. It's wonderful.

A loud crashing noise brings me out of my peaceful thoughts and the sight I see when I turn around makes my heart skip two beats. Dean Thomas comes running into the room completely covered in blood and cuts. His eyes are almost swollen shut there are welts all over the areas of his body that are exposed. He crashes to the ground after slamming into a marble statue.

"Oh my," I whisper, running over to him. I can barely look at his face. It's disgusting. "Dean?" I ask quietly as I kneel down beside him. "What happened?" I'm nervous. Did Draco do this? Is that what the freaking meeting was supposed to be about?

He's cradling his arm to his chest like it was broken, and when I notice it contorted in a weird angle I look away. He's disoriented, and after a few moments of him moaning, his swollen eyes snap to mine. "Ginny?" he croaks out in a scratchy voice. It sounds different from the voice I remember him having and I realize it's because of his nose, that's almost completely flattened.

Hearing my name coming from his cracked lips makes tears come to my eyes. He looks like he's in so much pain. I put my hand on his chest, not knowing what else to do. I stop myself from asking him if he's alright because he obviously isn't.

"What should I do?" I ask almost hopelessly. I can't carry him and I don't have a wand. "Did Draco and his father do this to you?"

He nods his head and then winces. He tries to sit up and with my help he makes it to his feet. "Why are you here?" he asks me worriedly. "Did they capture you too?" I nod my head, technically that's what happened. "You need to get me out of here, Ginny," he says urgently, checking over his shoulder. "They're going to kill me."

I'm scared now. I don't know what to do. "Dean, I don't know how to get out of here," I say honestly. The doors were all locked against me… I already tried.

"Fuck," he says when we hear footsteps bang down the hallway towards this room. He looks at me and my heart breaks at the sadness I see in his eyes. "Where should I go?" he says with panic. "I don't want to die."

"I…" The footsteps come closer so I point to a random door. I don't know my way around this house. "Through there."

He goes through the door and I stare at it as it closes. The footsteps come closer and Draco, Lucius, and Blaise enter from the other end of the hall. I look up at them through teary eyes. Their faces are hard and determined and Blaise has blood splatter on his face.

"Where did he go?" asks Lucius in a rough voice. I don't say anything, I look away. ""Where the hell is he?!" he yells and I flinch.

"Don't speak to her like that," Draco snaps at his father and it's almost funny because he talks that way to me all of the time. He takes slow, calculated steps, until he is standing in front of me. I step back. "We know he was in here," he says carefully, his eyes flicking down to the smeared blood by my feet. Blaise starts checking the hallway and Lucius starts flicking his wand opening random doors. "Tell me where he went, Gin."

I look up at him and then shake my head. I won't have any part in this and I look down at my shoes when his eyes narrow. He hooks his fingers under my chin and forces me to look up at him. "Go to your room," he says very quietly, with a certain softness in his eyes. "I'll be up later," he adds, and I'm kind of relieved that he seems to understand why I won't tell them what I know.

"Don't kill him," I whisper with a trembling lip. Dean was my first serious boyfriend. I don't want anything bad to happen to him.

Before he answers Blaise comes into the room dragging Dean by his collar. He throws him down on the marble floor and spits on his body. "I fucking found him," he says hatefully as Dean tries to crawl away from him. "The mudblood bit my hand," he snaps while nursing his wound. "I'm going to have to go home and disinfect myself now."

I feel Draco's hand on my back. "Go upstairs," He tells me softly.

I can't move. My body won't let me, and I just keep on staring at Dean, who's struggling on the ground. Blaise stomps his boot on his back so he doesn't move and shakes his head at Draco.

"He's definitely persistent, isn't he?" He scowls down at the man underneath him. "You idiot. Did you really think you could get away from us?"

Dean grabs Blaise's ankle and pulls him to the ground, then he bolts up to run away as Lucius cusses loudly and lifts his wand. "I'm tired of this," he mutters and then sends a curse to Dean's back.

I close my eyes, turning my head into Draco's chest. I hear two thumps and when I open my eyes I see his head… two feet away from his body. I suddenly can't breathe.

"He didn't know anything anyways," Lucius says coldly as he puts his wand in his pocket.

I start breathing very heavily and I'm shaking so badly that I feel like I'm having a seizure.

"Damnit," I can hear Draco say, but I'm not paying attention. "Did you have to do that in here?"

I turn around and throw up all over the floor. "Oh, that's just foul," Blaise says, about Dean or about the fact that I keep on throwing up-- I have no idea.

"No. No. No. No." I keep repeating. Holding onto my stomach and falling to my knees. I wish I could turn around and have this all be a terrible dream. Draco touches my arm but I flinch away from him. "Don't touch me," I say fiercely.

"You are sitting in a pool of your own vomit," says Draco, with a disgusted edge to his voice. "Get up," He glares at his Father. "I told you not to do anything in front of her."

"She should have left the room then," his father snaps back.

"This isn't happening," I say, ignoring both of them. "I didn't just see that."

He kneels down beside me and pushes some hair away from my face. I can hear Lucius instructing Blaise on what to do with the body and I close my eyes, letting more painful tears fall. "Come with me," he says quietly.

In a daze, I take his hand, and follow him up to our bedroom where his nose scrunches up in disgust as he strips me of my puke covered clothes. "Do you want to take a bath?" he asks me once I'm down to just my underwear.

"No, I… I…" I don't really know what I want right now. I want to go home. I want Dean to be alive. I don't want to be here. "I want my Mom," I say pitifully like a little girl and I start crying dramatically hard.

He watches me cry for a few moments before walking me over to the bed and laying me down under the covers. I can feel him kiss my forehead and then leave the room, leaving me alone to cry away in the dark. I don't know how much time had passed but my crying has yet to stop and my tired mind continues to play the horrible images that I saw in the Gallery room.

After a while I feel the bed sink down and warm arms embrace me from behind. I turn in his arms and bury my head in his chest because I just want to be held, and if Draco's the only one who can do it, then I'll take what I can get.

"I hate your father," I say against the bare skin of his neck. I mean it too. This is the second person he's murdered that's meant something to me.

He kisses my cheek and holds me closer to his body. "I hate him too sometimes," he says seriously. "You shouldn't have seen that," he tells me, and I know that's his version of an apology.

He is capable of terrible things, just like his Father is. I know I can never really leave him with out making sure my parents are safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to them and after what I witnessed tonight I know these type of people could care less about anyone else. I don't say anything after that and I don't fall asleep. I spend the rest of the night thinking up ways to get away from this fucked up family.


	6. Chapter 6

She won't talk to me.

She won't talk to anyone, and I really don't have a right to be mad at her for it...even though I can't stop myself from yelling at her when she doesn't respond to me. I didn't want her to see anything like that. I know she's sensitive and wouldn't be able to handle it well. Especially since it was some one she used to know...someone she used to know well. It wasn't a normal death either. She had to see what we did to him, and that curse my father used was primitive and vulgar, it even repulsed me… and I've seen the worst of things.

I do feel bad about it and I could murder my Father for exposing her to it. Blaise was the idiot who gave Dean enough freedom to escape through the door. I had told both of them to not do anything in front of Ginny if they saw her but they didn't listen to me and now I have to suffer for their mistakes.

I can't stand the blank stares she keeps on giving so to get away from it I finally gave into my mother's letters. I'm on my way to have tea with her. I hate having tea; it's too feminine for my tastes. To just sit around and gossip while holding a flowered cup just seems like a waste of time, if I was being honest.

"Draco," Mother greets me when I enter her blue sitting room. "It's been so long," she says, kissing my cheek.

"Indeed," I answer, still upset over what happened a few days ago.

"Is something wrong?" she asks, me raising a well manicured eyebrow. She is always able to tell when something's wrong with me. "Are you and Ginevra getting along?" she asks, watching me from the corner of her eye.

I hesitate a moment before answering. "She won't talk to me," I confess. Not really looking her in the eye. She's a woman, maybe she could help me. "All she does is sleep and stare out the window."

"Did something happen?" My mother asks carefully. She's seen her own share of violence because of my father's connections. She should know what Ginny's going through.

I look into her beautifully aged face and then I turn away. "One of her friends died," I say honestly, but I refuse to go into details about how he died. My mother doesn't like that kind of thing.

"That's too bad," Mother nods her head and takes a cup of tea from its saucer. "Try to be understanding," she tells me, taking a drink of her tea and setting it back down. "I know you have a habit of making everything about you, but do try to give her some space."

I narrow my eyes at her wording and take my own cup of tea, placing it down before taking a drink. I actually hate tea. "That's what I've been doing. She won't even look at me when I enter the room."

"She sounds depressed, Draco." She watches me closely. Sometimes I get the feeling she doesn't approve of the things I do. "Why don't you give her something that she can take care of? Something that would depend on her, that she can show love to."

She could show love to me, I think bitterly, but I don't say out loud. "Like a child?" I ask and then I snort out loud. "I've been trying," I say and then realize how uncomfortable it is admitting to the fact that I have sex to my own mother. I look away again.

She furrows her brows. "No, I do not mean a child. Though, I don't know if that would do more damage than good," she says, but I refuse to ask her what her meaning was. "I was thinking more along the lines of a pet. It would take her mind off of her current situation and give her practice for when you two do finally have a baby." She takes a delicate sip from her cup before looking at me again. "You know it took me years before I finally got pregnant with you. So your Father bought me the sweetest little Scottish terrier. I loved that little puppy so very much."

I nod my head and sit back in my chair, crossing my legs. "I'll think about it," I tell her and she watches me closely with a frown on her lips.

"Be nice to her. She's young, Draco, and her family shows their love a lot differently than ours," she tells me, and I nod my head, pretending to understand.

"She'll just have to adapt to our family." I turn my head and see my father sneering at us from the doorway. "If you are too soft on her she will walk all over you," he says to me for the millionth time.

I flick a glance to my mother, who is looking down at the floor, with her hands on her lap. She looks very uncomfortable. I wonder if that's how Ginny looks when I enter a room.

"I didn't mean to break up this little lunch," he says and I roll my eyes. "But I need to speak with my son."

I send an apologetic look to my mother before standing up and following him out the door. I sit down across from him in his office, where he gives me my new assignment.

X

I need to get a wand. That's the only way I'll get out of here. Most of the doors are charmed against me so I can't open them unless I have the counter charm. I've been ripping pages out of books in the library, studying the defensive spells, and locking charms written on them for when I finally attempt my escape. None of the servants have wands. The only one I have access to is Draco's, but that means I'll have to start talking to him again.

The only time I know where it is, is when he is near. It never leaves his side, and when we sleep he locks it away in one of the drawers that I can't open. He has been nice to me recently, giving me space… meaning he hasn't been forcing himself on me, but he still gets mad when I don't talk back to him. He hates it when I don't talk to him and he can't stand the things that I say when I finally do. That man is never pleased.

I've officially stopped crying over the whole Dean situation. In fact I'm quite numb to the whole thing now. It's strange, really, the way your mind can put up defenses against things. I feel harder, I feel cold… I don't know what it is. There must be something wrong with me. Everyone I love dies… or is under threat of dieing. I must be bad luck. I was thinking today that if the world ended. I probably wouldn't mind. That's kind of depressing, if you think about it.

The door to the library opens and closes so I slightly turn my head from my book to see who it is. I see Draco taking careful steps towards me, as he watches my face. It's almost like he cares that I'm upset, but I know better. I doubt he can feel anything other than anger and spite.

"Ginevra," he greets me softly.

I've decided that I have to build up his trust in me. So I let go of all of my hatred for him and give him a soft smile. "Hi," I say quietly.

He takes a seat beside me on the couch and studies me with a cold gaze. "How are you feeling?"

I take in a deep breath before turning to him. I need to see if I can get his wand with out him fighting me. I don't have my whole entire escape planned out yet, I have to make sure my parents are safe before I can do anything, but I need to see if it's possible to get his guard down. I've never approached Draco for sex before…. I've never initiated that in my life… but I think that may be the only way to make him vulnerable. When you're a woman in my position you have to use the only weapon you have, right?

"I'm fine," I answer after a long pause. I bite my lower lip, suddenly nervous. He catches my gesture and raises an eyebrow. "How are you?" It was stupid… but I realize I've never actually asked him how he was doing or how his day was. I'm a terrible wife. That thought makes me smirk. "How was your Mother's?"

"It was okay," he answers, watching me closely with suspicious eyes. "She suggested that I get you an animal."

I almost laugh. "What?" An animal is the last thing I want. I just want out of this damn place.

"Do you want a pet or something?" this is awkward, we've never actually had a civilized conversation before. "Like a bird?"

"A bird?" I repeat disbelievingly. "Like an owl?" I ask, sitting up on my knees, excited that I may actually be able to send letters out.

He scowls at me and my happiness deflates. He stands up and walks over to the fire place, obviously uncomfortable. Being nice must be hard for him. "No, not like an owl," he snaps hatefully, resorting to his old self again. "Why would I give you an owl?"

"Oh," I say, resisting the urge to snap back at him. "I don't think a bird would be much of a pet. You can't cuddle with them."

Again I get that infuriating lifted eyebrow. I don't know how he manages to make me feel like a small child every time he does that. "What do you want then?" he snaps and I look at him through narrowed eyes. All we do is fight.

"Are you actually going to get something for me or are you just teasing me?" I ask. I could totally see him getting my hopes up just to crush them. I can't help myself; when ever I end up talking to him I always have the urge to be hateful.

"You'll never know if you don't answer my damn question."

I look away from him and take a very deep breath. He is unbearable. "I like cats," I answer stonily, staring at the far wall. I don't think he'll actually get me one. He doesn't seem like a cat person.

He doesn't answer me, so I turn and watch his back as he moodily stares into the fire. I don't understand him at all, I think, as I fiddle with the hem of my shirt nervously. If he trusts me then he'll not be so suspicious or strict. I stand up and take slow steps towards his body, guessing now is a better time than any to test my seduction skills. Which I don't have any… so this should be interesting.

"Draco?" I say nervously, reaching out a hand to touch his back. I nearing yell when he spins around and grabs my wrists. "What are you doing?" I ask referring to his crazy reflexes and the painful grip that he has on me.

"What are _you_ doing?" he asks accusingly, sending a suspicious eye to the hand that holds my wrist.

"I just wanted to touch you," I answer. What is his problem? Is he only allowed to touch me, not the other way around? His eyes narrow slightly like he doesn't believe me. Isn't this what he wanted, for me to be willing and for me to want him? "Can't I touch you?"

He watches me closely as he let's go of my hand. He obviously doesn't trust me. "What are you playing at?" he asks me quietly.

I bring a hand up to his face, which remains hard like stone, as I caress his cheek. I hesitate a moment before leaning up on my toes and kissing him on the lips. I stay there for a few moments before I pull back, with my eyes closed. "I just wanted to touch you," I repeat against his lips.

When I open my eyes I'm met with his silver gaze. There's a longing there that makes me want to look away. "I'm glad you're talking to me again," he admits in a low voice.

I smile a fake smile and go up to kiss him again. This was easier than I thought. I let him deepen the kiss, he always has to be in control some how, and when he falls down on one of the chairs, I sit on his lap and straddle his waist. This is kind of empowering to be on top. I run my fingers through his hair and it's now that I feel how soft it actually is. His smooth, straight, strands are so different from my thick wavy hair that I'm almost envious.

He pulls back from me with his hands on my thighs as a strange look lingers in his eyes. "I am glad that you're feeling better," he says seriously. "What my father did was inexcusable. You shouldn't have had to witness that."

I turn my head away, suddenly sad again. "It's okay," I say softly accepting his peace offering because I know I won't be around here that much longer if I have anything to do with it.

My hands rest on his shoulders and when he says my name I look into his eyes. His hands move to my back and push me forward into his chest as he kisses me again. I try not to let myself get too caught up in what's physically happening, no matter how good it feels to be close to someone again, it messes with my emotions to only receive affection from the person I hate most. I remember my task and with controlled fingers I move my hands down to his pants. His hips buck when I skim past his obvious arousal but I move to his pocket, where I know his wand must be.

He jerks back and his arms drop from me as my fingers touch the wood. "What are you doing?" he snaps, bringing down one of his hands to grab mine.

I look at him with wide eyes. "I just wanted to see it," I say in my most innocent voice. "I haven't held a wand in so long."

His eyes narrow and his body tenses. I think he might push me off of him but he surprises me by removing his wand from his pocket and offering it to me in his open palm. "Don't do anything stupid," he warns, but I don't acknowledge him. I'm too busy staring at the dark wand in his hands.

I stay straddling his legs, and I lick my lips in excitement, before picking it up with shaky fingers. I flick a glance at him… I could kill him right now…I could, but I won't… I take the wand with nervous fingers and do a quick lumos spell, illuminating the wand tip. I let a smile come to my face at the sensation of having magic course through my body once again. It's been a while. I do another small spell before sighing happily.

"Give it back," Draco says, bringing me back from my happiness. He's watching my every movement very closely and his hands lie loosely on my thighs. I now he'll snatch it back from me if I do something wrong. "You're done."

I look at him and nod my head. My hand hesitates a moment before setting it in his.

"Thank you," I tell him sweetly. I kiss him again just to let him know that I mean it. "When can I have my wand back?" I ask. He had told me before that I wouldn't have it back unless I earned it back. I have no idea what the hell he means by that, but if I can't have mine, I will take his.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," he says. His eyes bore into mine so I look down. I still don't like the way he looks at me. I want to get up but when I try to move his hands clamp down on my hips so I hold perfectly still from the shock of it.

I'm waiting for him to make a move, but his hands stay on my hips, and the rest of his body doesn't move. I know he's waiting for me; he wants me to finish what I started. Maybe a part of him wants to feel wanted by me. I look into his eyes for a few moments before dipping down and kissing him softly on the lips. When I pull back he has his eyebrows raised.

"Sometimes it astounds me how timid you are," he says sarcastically. I almost snap back at him but the slight smile on his face tells me he's joking. He doesn't do that often. "Oh, I offended you," he says in response to the frown on my face. I look away. "Now you're blushing."

"I'm not blushing." That's a lie; I can feel my face become hotter as I say it. But I hate it when people point it out.

"Of course not… but suddenly you can't look me in the face," he teases, tilting his head to try to catch my eye. I refuse to look at him. This is why I hate talking to him. "I love it when you get all shy on me."

That makes me glare. "I'm not shy."

His fingers trace my jaw so I'm practically forced to look at him. His eyes become predatory and dark. "Prove it."

He's challenging me now, and I realize I'm not the one who's been seducing tonight. Slowly I bring my fingers up to the buttons on my blouse, undoing my shirt, as his intense eyes almost blaze burn marks into my skin. I throw the shirt to the side and bring my hands back up to his shoulders. I'm shaking nervously…. This is very intimate and Draco hasn't moved. His face remains emotionless.

I bite my lip as I start removing his shirt with nervous fingers. When his chest is revealed, I place a hesitant kiss on his collar bone, and I move my hips against his, enjoying the friction. I've never been this active before and it feels so different. I close my eyes as I place soft kisses on his neck, he always kisses me there, and I do like the way it feels. I think he does too because a small moan escapes his lips. I sit back, for some reason I'm breathing heavily, and he watches me as I remove my bra, letting it fall to the ground beside me.

I'm getting carried away. I know this, but I know this will make him trust me more. I kiss him again, running my fingers through his hair, and as his strong hands touch the smooth skin on my back I can almost pretend that I like him… and that we're in love… and that I don't wish he was dead.

"Stand up," he whispers against my hair.

I do so and he scoots to the edge of the chair, placing his hands under my skirt so he can slide the panties down my legs. I start shaking again and I watch him unzip his pants so his erection is free, then he sits back again and takes my hand. I straddle his hips and slowly lower myself onto him with my eyes clenched shut. Once he's completely inside of me I grip his shoulders and suck in a breath, keeping my eyes closed, because of the sensations that are going through my body. He brings his fingers up and brushes away tears that I didn't know I was crying.

"It's okay," he says softly and I'm not totally sure what he's talking about…or why I'm crying in the first place. "Let me make you feel better," he whispers as his hands touch my body and he urges me to move.

I rest my forehead on his shoulder, with my arms wrapped around his biceps, as I place random kisses on his skin. As I move on top of him with his hands on my hips, I hope I made progress tonight, but for some reason, I think this may have backfired on me.

X

He got me a kitten. A fluffy, white, ridiculous looking kitten was sitting on the bed when I woke up. He had already left for work so when the little creature licked my face I nearly threw it across the room in surprise. I didn't want a cat, I lied when I said I liked them, I just felt like I needed to say something because he was being so mean to me. I hold the cat out in front of me as it twists around in my hands. What am I suppose to do with it?

I put it back down on the bed and walk away from it, intending to go and get breakfast.

Operation get Draco to trust me is working out well. I'm so nice to him, I agree with everything he says, I kiss him, and act like I'm happy to see him whenever he comes home. I know it pleases him by the smile on his face… really if he knew anything about me, he would know how fake I was being to him. I still don't know how to make sure my parents are safe. I don't have any access to owls and Draco won't answer any of my questions about my family, like the jerk that he is.

A strange meow sound stops me in my tracks as I was making my way down the stairs. I turn around and see that ugly kitten looking at me from the top of the landing.

"What do you want?" I ask it kind of meanly. It meows again and tries to go down the stairs but it's a really small kitten, so it falls while trying to climb down. My heart melts a little bit. I guess it's not that ugly. I walk towards it and pick it up, holding it against my chest. "You must be hungry," I tell it, while petting its soft fur. It nuzzles against my hands and I smile.

The little thing isn't so bad after all.

Once my breakfast is done I walk into the kitchen to get something for the cat. I've never been in to the kitchens before, so when five women stop talking and moving to stare at me, my face pales.

"Umm… hi," I say nervously. I usually never see any of the servants but Suze. So seeing so many of them in one area is kind of frightening.

"What can we do for you, Ma'am?" one woman, who's as old as my Mother, asks. They all are glaring at me. Everyone always glares at me. It's kind of concerning, but I can understand why they look at me this way. They probably think I'm as terrible as my husband.

"Well.. um… the cats hungry." I feel like an idiot and apparently they think so too because I swear some of them rolled their eyes. I cough, trying to gather up my courage. "Do we have any food it can eat?" I don't know if it's a boy or a girl so I will refer to it as an 'it' until I do.

One of the older ladies walks over to a cabinet and removes a saucer, pouring some milk into it. She sets in on the ground and I place the kitten beside it so it can drink. I bend down, trying to ignore the looks I'm getting, as I watch the cat.

"What's its name?" asks the woman who got the milk for me.

I flick a nervous glance up at her. "I haven't given it one yet," I confess, petting the top of its head. "I don't know its gender."

She gives me a kind smile and I'm so relieved to see that because I haven't seen one in such a long time. She bends down and checks under its tail. "Well, you've got yourself a girl," she tells me.

I smile down at the little creature. "Thanks," I say to the woman.

"You're Ginny Weasley, aren't you?" She asks and my face snaps up to hers. "Molly and Arthur's youngest?"

I stand up and look at her straight in the eyes. "Yes."

"I knew your parents. They were good people," she says, and I look around at the other women who are listening to our conversation closely.

"Yes, they were," I agree. I hold out my hand to shake hers. "It's good to meet you."

She hesitates before taking my hand. "My name's Greta." I smile at her thinking I just may have found a friend.

"Ma'am," I turn my head and see Suze. "Master Draco is in his study. He would like to see you."

I furrow my brows. What's he doing home? He should be at work… I turn back to Greta and pick up the kitten. "Thank you," I tell her, and I make a mental note to look for her later, she may be able to help me out of here.

Nervously I make my way to his office. I've been so good to him lately so I don't know why he would summon me there. I knock on the door gently and hug the kitten a little closer to my chest.

"Come in," he says distractingly. I open the door and see him huddled over his desk with a bunch of papers before him. He's concentrating hard on whatever he's looking at but when he looks up he smiles. "Hey," he greets me warmly and then his eyes flick down to the white cat in my hands. "I see you found my present."

"Yes, thank you," I say, smiling and walking further into the room now that I'm sure he's not going to kill me. "What are you doing home?" I ask and shuffle my feet nervously.

He smiles and stands up. "I had other things to work on," he answers, and I'm sure the other things have something to do with Lord Voldemort. I hate that he's a Death Eater.

"Oh," I say, avoiding his eyes as I pet the kitten. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he sighs, putting his hands in his pockets, and leaning against the edge of his desk. "We have to host a dinner tonight."

"What?" I ask. Dropping the kitten and widening my eyes. "What kind of dinner?"

He's watching my reaction closely now. "Like the one at Theodore's. Do you remember?"

Of course I remember. He humiliated me there. He hasn't taken me to any more of them so I figured we were done. I guess not. "Yes," I answer with a frown on my face. "Do we have to?" I whine. I don't want to be around his stupid friends any more than I have to.

"Yes."

"Do I have to go to it?" I ask desperately. "I could stay in my room."

"No," is all he says. Turning back around and sitting on the chair behind his desk.

"Why? Why do I have to be there? They don't like me anyways, and I don't like them."

His face becomes hard again and I take a step back. He hasn't glared at me like that in a while. "You are my wife," he says looking up at me with a furrowed brow. "You're going."

"Why?" I ask, all the hard work I've been doing to be nice to him is slowly deteriorating. "Everyone knows how I feel about you." As soon as I said it I realize how it made me take three steps back.

There's a heavy pause as he lifts an eyebrow. "And how do you feel about me exactly?" His voice is cruel now so I know I have to be careful. I was so stupid to let my mouth slip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that," I say trying to sound genuine. "I just get nervous around your friends." That's the truth.

"I'm sure you didn't," he says nastily. "Go upstairs and get ready. They'll be here in a few hours." He sneers down at the kitten by his shoes and kicks it. "Don't forget this fucking thing."

I've made him mad. With careful steps I make my way over him and kiss his cheek. "Thank you for the gift," I say quietly. "I'm sorry I upset you," I add. I don't actually mean it but I don't want to have to go back to square one. "I didn't mean it."

He looks up to me with a cold glare. "Then prove that to me tonight," He says flatly. "Show me, and everyone else, what a good wife you can be."

I nod my head and pick up the cat. Once out of his line of vision I pick up speed and run the whole way to the bed room. I don't want to do this tonight.

X

She makes me believe that she loves me and then she lets things slip that shows me how she really feels. She's playing with me now…I'm ok with it as long as she doesn't do anything she'll regret later. I know she's been studying defensive spells and stealing unlocking charms from the library. I don't want to believe she'd attempt to leave me… but I know it's possible. It will never happen, though. She's mine. I'm a very selfish and possessive person. I hope she realizes that.

I stand up and walk towards my bed room, where she should be getting ready. She shouldn't have any reason to worry about my friends. If she behaves, she won't get in trouble, and I wouldn't allow any of them do anything to her. I will have to keep a close eye on Zabini tonight… I don't like the way he looks at her.

"What shall I name you?" Ginny's voice catches my attention. I slowly open the bed room door, she doesn't notice, or if she does she doesn't want to acknowledge me.

I smile as she holds the small kitten out in front of her. Perhaps getting her a pet was a good idea. She's wearing a small black dress and her hair is done up in a complicated looking twist. She listened to me. I like it when she does that.

"Phoebe?" she asks staring the animal. "No, that doesn't sound right."

She walks over to one of the room decorations. It's a round globe of the world that shows the different countries and the weather they're having. She puts the cat down and spins the globe, closing her eyes and touching it lightly with her fingers. When it stops moving she opens her eyes and reads the name her finger is on.

"Sicily?" She looks down at the cat that is playing with a pillow tassel. "I think Sicily will work."

"Are you ready?"

She spins around and looks at me, surprised. "Um, yes," she says, barely looking at me.

"Follow me then." As we're walking down the stairs I fill her in on what I expect from her tonight. "You have to greet all of our guests like a good hostess. No whining or being mean to any of them tonight and you had better be good to me." I look at her from the corner of my eyes as she chews her bottom lip. "And stop doing that. You are a Malfoy now so you had better act like it."

"I'll try," she answers quietly.

"You had better do more then try," I warn her. When we reach the bottom of the stairs I take her hand and walk her towards the greeting place in the hallway.

She smiles and nods at all of the people who arrive, her arm tightens around mine when Pansy arrives, and it makes me smirk. Ginny looks almost comically uncomfortable but she'll get better the longer she does this. Dinner goes off without a hitch and it's there that I get into a deep discussion on security charms with Darren Greengrass.

Ginny stays mostly to herself but I stop talking and listen as Blaise tries to provoke her into conversation.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy… How do you like it here at Malfoy Manor?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

She flicks a glance to me and back to her plate. "It's alright," she answers flatly, picking at her food.

"It's more than alright, I would think," he continues. Ginny's face starts to turn red and she nervously flicks some hair out of her eyes. "Such a beautiful house like this is a lovely cage, don't you think?"

She glares at him. He's embarrassing her now.

"And do you like being married to Draco?" he asks, downing his wine and smiling at me. He's trying to stir things up. He knows Ginny would rather be married to Potter.

She pauses for a moment, thinking about what to say, and then she takes a deep breath. "It's wonderful." She says with a false smile. I almost laugh at her act.

Apparently Zabini doesn't buy it either. "Oh?" He looks at me and his smile becomes sinful. "Have you taught her how to do tricks too?"

I simply smile at him. "Did you ever owl that one woman back? Layla was her name. I think… You know that woman you fucked in that pub last Saturday?" He sends a death glare at me and his very pregnant wife drops her glass. Everyone is silent now. I smirk. "She was quite disgusting." I turn to Jade. "You may want to get tested. I'm pretty sure she was carrying something."

I start drinking my wine like nothing had happened as the rest of the people laugh. Jade throws her fork down and stomps out of the room. Blaise follows closely behind her, after sending me a cold glare. I look over to Ginny who's smiling into her plate. A real smile. I haven't seen her do that very often. Tonight should be interesting.

After dinner we all go into the living room where I assumed the usual thing was going to happen, but as soon as we entered the room Pansy spoke up.

"Let's play a game tonight," she says, with a winning smirk on her face.

I roll my eyes. "No."

"Let's take a vote," she's trying to override me, and to my horror, every girl in the room votes for the game. Everyone but Ginny.

"We're not children," I state while accepting a glass of brandy from a servant.

"We're not old people either. Why, your little wife here is only eighteen. She's practically a child," she counters, and I raise an eyebrow. Usually Pansy will go along with anything I say. "Let's play wizards truth or dare."

This is stupid and I refuse to be a part of it. "You can play. The other big kids and I will be over here," I say, walking over to the fire and taking a seat in one of the large comfortable chairs. Most of the other men in the room follow me, but the women stay around Pansy, handing her their wands so they can play the game. Ginny walks over to me and stands by my chair.

"What should I do?" she asks quietly, uneasily.

I shrug my shoulders. "What would a good hostess do?"

She flicks a nervous glance back at the women who are now sitting in a circle, reclining on couches with glasses of alcohol in their hands. "I don't know," she says honestly. "What do you want me to do?" she asks, and I almost smile because she's actually worried.

"Of course you have to play," Pansy says, taking her hand and trying to drag her away. "A good hostess would play with her guests," she says with an evil smirk. She's up to something so I tell Ginny to be careful as she's pulled away from me.

X

"Hand over your wand," Pansy says with her hand sticking out. I don't want to play this freaking game.

"I don't have my wand with me," I say honestly. She takes her own wand out and does the gaming charm on me. I wish I stayed in my room.

She smiles and tells me to take a seat. I do so uneasily. This doesn't feel right to me. Wizards truth or dare is quite serious business, only adults are actually suppose to play it because of the magic binding. You have to answer every question truthfully and you have to do any dare that's asked of you. The magic practically forces you to do it and if you don't follow through with the dare or you lie then something terrible will happen. Like your skin will break out in boils or all of your hair will fall out and not grow back for a year. The games not over until every single person playing agrees it is. It's not really a very fun game.

"Weasley," Pansy addresses me by my old last name. I think she meant for it to be offensive but I actually take it as a compliment. I smile. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I answer with a sigh. I can feel the magic on me. I know I have to play now and I sure as hell will never pick dare around these evil witches.

She smiles a very unpleasant smile. "How many men have you had sex with and what were their names?"

She wastes no time. I can feel my cheeks turning hot so I look down. "One," I answer honestly. "and it's Draco."

"Fine," she snaps, like she didn't think that would be my answer. "You go."

This is ridiculous. I take a glass of wine from one of the treys and look at Pansy. "Truth or dare?" If she says dare I'm going to dare her to leave and never come back.

"Truth," she says nonchalantly, flicking hair over her shoulder.

"Why did you really want to play this stupid game?"

"To find out more about you, of course," she says slyly and her Slytherin tongue eased her way around the truth.

The game was actually really boring and it went on monotone, like that, for a while until it finally went back to Pansy. "Truth or Dare, Weasley?"

"Truth," I say solidly.

She taps her fingers against her lips and then turns to me. All the other girls are watching closely like this was some dramatic play playing out in front of them. She clears her throat and talks very loudly so the men would hear her too. She's very childish, I notice. "When you and Draco are fucking who are you really thinking about?"

She knows Draco has a wicked temper, she knows Draco is an extremely jealous person, and she knows that I didn't want to be in this relationship... but what she didn't know is that when I'm intimate with him like that, he makes it impossible to think of anyone else. She wants to see him blow up at me like he did the last time when she tattled on me. I know he's listening now and I blush at her crude wording. She is most definitely not a lady.

"I'm not like you," I start. "When I'm with my husband I think of only him." She almost pouts and I look at Draco who's smirking. I catch his eyes and frown. "I don't want to play this anymore," I say to no one in particular but Draco takes the hint.

"I think you've done enough harassing for one night, Pansy," he says. "The game's over."

He makes everyone quit the game and I smile as they go off complaining about it. Sometimes I suppose it's nice to be married to him. Everyone seems to do what he says.


	7. Chapter 7

I kiss her gently on the mouth, but she doesn't wake up. She turns her head and makes a strange moaning sound before licking her lips and turning on her back with her arms stretched out above her head. I like her like this, when she's comfortable enough to sleep around me. She looks so vulnerable and so content when she's in bed, and I can't resist touching her when she's like this. I run my fingers through her hair before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

I take my time taking a shower and getting dressed. I don't have to go into work today… I have an assignment, which is strange, because usually they're at night, but since the Dark Lord is officially in power, we basically can do whatever we want. I pick out a pair of black trousers and a white dress shirt with a black tie. It's colder out now; winter is coming, so I put on a matching black sweater vest to go over it. I smirk at my reflection. My out fit reminds me of Hogwarts.

With quiet steps, I walk back out into the bedroom. Ginny always sleeps in so late. I don't understand how she does it, but I don't want to wake her. I straighten my tie and check out my reflection in the mirror to make sure I look presentable. Another soft moan catches my attention and my eyes flick towards the bed reflected in the mirror. Ginny arches her back and stretches before settling down again. She bends one leg out from under the covers and my eyes linger on the pale skin of her thigh. It makes me smile fondly. She was so good last night, and now I know I don't have to worry about her imaging I'm someone else when we're together. She won't be able to lie to me about that now.

She's wearing only a t-shirt, my t-shirt. I don't know why, but out of all the expensive, suggestive, pajamas that I've bought her... it's when she wears an old jersey of mine that I find her the sexiest. I highly doubt she realizes how attractive she is, or the affect she has on me. I can't resist. I check the clock to make sure I have time before rolling up the sleeves on my shirt and taking careful steps over to her.

When I slowly remove the blanket from her body she doesn't even stir. It's kind of funny what a deep sleeper she is. I get up on my knees, by her feet, and bring my hands down to her bare legs. I run fingers along her smooth skin until I reach her knees where I slowly part her legs. Her eyes start to flutter, she's starting to wake, and I smile to myself as run my hands along her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to the part of her body that I love most.

"What are you doing?" she asks sleepily, without even bothering to open her eyes.

"Shh…" Is all I say, as my skilled fingers slowly slide the knickers down her legs.

"I'm tired," she says with a yawn. "It's too early."

I don't know why she said that. She knows perfectly well I won't stop once I've started this. I grab the bottom of her shirt, my shirt, and gently pull it over her head so her full body is exposed to me. She's tired, so her limbs are heavy, and her movements are slow as she falls back against the pillows. I throw the shirt to the side and lie down on top of her, kissing her mouth and running my fingers over her smooth skin - She's always so soft.

She slightly spreads her legs wider so I can settle between them, and I smile against her lips. No matter how much she whines I know, that deep down, she loves what I do to her. She likes the way I can make her feel. Her tentative hands come up and rest along my neck, and when I pull back, I see that her eyes are open and she has a small little pout on her lips.

"You have all your clothes on," she states in a voice thick with sleep.

I laugh at that. She's totally serious. "You're right," I tell her as I bring a hand up to move away some hair that had fallen in her eyes. "That seems a bit unfair, doesn't it?"

A small smile plays on her lips, and it makes me smile down at her. I do rather like it when she acts all sweet… even if an act is all it is. "Say it," I order softly as I bring my head down to kiss her neck. I know she knows what I want to hear. "Tell me."

She doesn't say anything as I kiss my way down her body "Say it, Ginny…" I tell her, I order, as I leave my mark on her skin.

She doesn't like saying it, but I don't care, because I like hearing it. I don't hear it nearly enough. She hesitates a moment as I settle myself between her legs and I run my tongue along her center. She arches and gasps as her fingers grip the material of my shirt. I smirk and I can taste her arousal on my lips as I bring my fingers up to help.

"If you say it, I will help you with this," I tell her, while stroking her with my fingers. She's so tight I almost can't stand it. "Don't you want that?"

She sighs and brings her hands down to run through my hair. She's giving in. "I love you, Draco."

I smirk before dipping my head down again. I pleasure her with my mouth and fingers, using my knowledge about her body to push her over the edge. She says it so many times that I think she even convinces herself that it's the truth.

After she screams out my name I sit back on my knees with a smirk, looking down at her naked body as she pants and pushes some hair out of her flushed face. I love that she's mine. I check the clock and when I see I'm going to be late, I stand up and adjust my pants to hide my erection, promising myself that later tonight, we'll make up for that. I unroll my sleeves and cuff them back in place as I watch her gain her composure on the bed. When I turn to pull on my Death Eater robes, her hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Let me help," she says quietly, wrapped only in a sheet. In her hands lay my dark cloak and I smile at her as she helps me fasten it around my neck. She runs her fingers through my short hair to tame it down, and when she's finished, she kisses me softly on the lips. "I'll see you tonight," she says quietly.

I nod my head and run my fingers along her jaw. "I should be home before dinner," I tell her.

I like it when we're like this. When I'm not yelling, and she's not crying… when we're normal.

I kiss her once more before reluctantly leaving her there, with her taste still in my mouth.

X

I found Greta sweeping the attic with an old broom. I sneeze as I walk across the old floor boards, that creek under my feet, and when I reach her she jumps in surprise.

"Mistress," she says, lowering her head and putting the broom behind her back.

"Call me Ginny," I tell her, and then sneeze again from all of the dust. "Excuse me," I say when I sneeze again.

"Can I get something for you?" she asks, watching me closely with her clear blue eyes.

Once I get myself together, I stand up straight, and look her in the eyes. "I'm not like Draco," I tell her. What happened this morning made me realize how comfortable I've been getting with him, how I'm allowing myself to accept my situation. It scares me. "I'm not like his friends. I don't follow Voldemort, and I don't think muggle-borns are below purebloods."

"Okay…" she says slowly. I guess my out burst was kind of weird, but I need her to understand. I need someone on my side.

The dinner last night wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I behaved the way I was supposed to and Draco was pleased, but I couldn't help but think about how weak I am. At the first sign of kindness I'm ready to throw my whole trust in with someone. Being here with Draco has made me that way and I hate it.

"I want out of here," I blurt out with out really thinking. I have no idea if she'd help me or if she'd report back to Draco like Suze does. When her eyes widen again, I try to elaborate. "I want to see my parents again."

She looks around her uneasily, like she thinks I may be testing her loyalty or something. "Why did you marry Master Draco then? If you didn't want to be here?" she asks me carefully.

I plop down on an old box and dust flies up around me. I sneeze again, it's very annoying. "He threatened to kill my parents if I didn't," I tell her and then I rub my arms because I'm suddenly cold. "It's like I'm a prisoner here," I say and I close my eyes against the visions of what happened this morning. I shouldn't want him the way I do. My body shouldn't respond to him… it's embarrassing.

Slowly, she lays down her broom and takes careful steps towards me. "What do you mean? The Malfoy's are one of the richest and most powerful families in the wizarding world right now."

"Exactly, I think that's how he can get away with this."

I must have looked pretty pitiful, because she sat down beside me and placed her arms around me. "Do you have a plan?" she asks softly.

I shake my head. "Not really. I know I can get Draco's wand on some occasions, and I've studied the unlocking charms I need to get out of here, but I don't know where my Mom and Dad are. If I do something wrong he'll kill them, or his father will… so I need to know they're safe before I do anything that could jeopardize them."

She nods her head. "You know the house isn't the only thing you'll have to worry about," she tells me seriously. "Once you get outside you won't be able to leave the wards. None of us that work here can, either."

"Damnit," I mutter hopelessly, dropping my head. There is always something else I have to worry about. "I'm going to be stuck here forever, aren't I?"

She smoothes down my hair and I'm suddenly reminded of my Mother. I miss her so much. "There is only one servant who is allowed to leave the Manor grounds on certain occasions." I lift my head and stare into her eyes. "His name is Paul… He's the grounds keeper…. Maybe if you talked to him he would get word to your parents… possibly help you to escape when the time is right."

"Seriously?" I ask, almost not believing what she just said.

"Seriously," she confirms with a smile on her face.

"Um, could you talk to him for me?" I ask hopefully. She looks at me questionably and I look away. I won't tell her that I'm afraid to because I'm not allowed to talk to other men… "Never mind," I sigh. I am a Gryffindor after all, so I can do it myself, I decide. "Where is his room? Is he in the house ever?"

She shakes her head. "No, he and all of the other men have to stay in the cabins outside… plus, all of his work is out doors anyways."

"I'm not allowed outside," I say quietly, thinking out loud to myself. "Not without Draco."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," she tells me optimistically. "If you need any help, I'll do my best to try to see that this works out for you."

I nearly knock her over as I hug onto her neck. "Thank you!" I say excitedly. I pull back and my happiness melts. "You won't… I mean… you aren't going to tell Draco I talked to you about this, will you? He gets so mad, and that Suze girl always tells on me…and I don't want to be locked away in that room again."

She lifts her hand to silence me. "Not all of us think our new roles in life are that comfortable," she says and I nod my head in understanding. "I won't tell him… but if you do get out of here you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"If you reconnect with your family, you have to do all that you can to bring down this new regime."

I nod my head. "I'll do my best." I look over my shoulder, almost expecting to see someone there. "I should go," I tell her nervously. "I'm not supposed to talk to any of the servants unless Draco knows about it before hand."

"That doesn't sound like a healthy marriage to me," she says with a sad smile.

I frown. "No, it's not." I get up to leave. "Thank you again. I'll try to talk to you some other time. It will be good to have a friend again."

She stands up and smiles. "Just be careful. Some of the people who work here can be just as cruel as the Malfoy's. There are some who just like to see others fall," she says seriously before taking up her broom to sweep again.

I go back downstairs to find my new kitten, Sicily. It's actually nice to have a pet to play with. It's something of my own that depends on me, and I get to take care of it. I almost shudder when I realize Draco probably thinks that way about me…. like I'm his little pet.

I shake my head to rid it of those thoughts. It will do no good to be mad about it. If I don't like the situation I'm in, then I should change it.

I look at the hallway clock as I pass it. Draco won't be home for another two hours or so. I find the kitten in the main sitting room, playing with a piece of string, and I sit her on my lap so we can wait for Draco to get home. The whole time I try to decide how I will convince him to let me outside. I should kiss him when he gets here, I muse to myself, as I stare at the fire.

X

"Why are we doing this in broad daylight?"

"To make a statement, Zabini," I answer him with a sigh. "The night time raids terrify people… but when bad things happen during the day, when people think they're safe, then its complete chaos."

He nods his head and narrows his eyes. We're waiting on my dear Aunt Bellatrix. For some reason she wanted to be here for this, to help handle it personally. I would rather her not come with us, to be honest. She does nothing but get in the way and maliciously taunt the people we're suppose to get rid of. When she's around, it always takes longer to get things done.

"What are you boys waiting for?" Her wicked voice slithers up behind us, and the four of us turn and stare at her.

She's insane. There's no question about that. She likes her job a little too much and that says a lot for her mental stability. Her wild eyes look me up and down, and a demented smile graces her hollowed features.

"How are you, my little nephew?"

"Not so little anymore," I answer dismissively. I'm almost a foot taller than her… not counting the inches she gets by the way she wears her dark hair. "Are you ready?" I ask her seriously. We've been waiting half an hour… it's disrespectful to make us wait this long.

"Yes," She says excitedly as her dark eyes flash. The deep lines around her eyes and mouth make her look positively horrid. She has the same graceful features like my mother, but the years have not been kind to her. Aunt Bella has not aged well. "I haven't seen the Longbottom boy in ages."

I roll my eyes at her behavior. She is a sadist and sociopath, leaving her unpredictable and, frankly, pretty damn annoying. We all lower our masks but her, everyone knows who she is, and everyone knows who she helps so she never feels the need to cover her features. A constant smirk plays on her face as we Apparate to Neville Longbottom's hideout, where he is allegedly staying with is domineering Grandmother.

When we enter the house, the sun is shining in through the windows, causing strange shadows to play off the floor boards and furniture. The area looks undisturbed and nothing looks out of place, like a person has been living here. Everything is quiet, almost too quiet. With swift steps, we infiltrate his hideout and when my Aunt starts talking I roll my eyes.

"Come on out, Longbottom," she says with a smile. "We've got unfinished business."

She takes out her wand and runs it noisily along the walls.

I sigh. "Would you rather do this by yourself?" I ask, annoyed. I'd rather leave then put up with this all day. "We could leave you alone, if you'd like."

"Oh, Draco, Draco… don't be so stuffy," she says as she nearly skips up the stairs to look for Longbottom.

After searching the house we found them, and three other unimportant people, in the basement. The all had their wands out, ready to strike, and I'll admit they fought hard. Longbottom's Grandmother is fierce with a wand; she was probably really something when she was younger, but since she's nearly eighty years old, her reflexes aren't as quick and one of my men was able to shoot her out of a window from the second floor.

The fight carried on to the upstairs living room, where I ended up dueling with Neville. He's so different from the pudgy, bumbling boy that I remember- I'm kind of impressed. His wand shoots out a jet of yellow light and it grazes the side of my mask, causing it to crack. It's uncomfortable now, and digging into my skin, so I throw it off before shooting a curse at Longbottom that makes him fly backwards. When he hits the opposite wall, his wand rolls out of his hand, and I pick it up, placing it in my pocket

When he sees my face, he pales, and his eyes narrow in hatred. "I should have known it would be you," he spits out hatefully, attempting to stand up.

I merely shrug my shoulders. I never liked him, but I never hated him the way I hated others. He was just a distraction to me. An annoyingly stupid distraction…. So my reaction doesn't match his. This is my job, it's really nothing personal. His brown hair is unkempt and shaggy, his face his red and his eyes are watery as he seethes and throws insults at me.

"Malfoy, you are a disgusting human being!" he yells, I roll my eyes. I've heard people say that the opposite of love is not hate, but indifference… so that would explain why his face flashes angrily when I don't respond to his madness. "Death Eater scum!"

He stands up and tackles me to the ground._ How very muggle of him. _We wrestle around on the ground for a few moments, punching and kicking for dominance. He tries to get my wand out of my hands, but fails as I punch his jaw. I knee him in the stomach, he bites my hand. I should have just killed him before he tried talking to me, I tell myself as he tries to punch my ribs. He gets a few good punches in before I grab the back of his hair and slam it against the coffee table in the center of the room. His skull breaks through the glass and a few shards stick into the side of his face. I leave him there as I stand up and crack my neck. He turns over and moans.

I sigh and lift my wand, wanting to get home quickly. "Oh, Draco you know he's mine." The throaty voice of my aunt comes up behind me. Where the hell has she been this whole time? I turn my head slightly to see her; the blood smeared on her face lets me know the other people hiding out here did not meet a quick end.

"Fine," I snap, turning on my heel and getting ready to leave the room. "Don't make this too long," I warn her.

I round up my men and slam the front door behind me. I can hear Neville's screams coming in through the open windows, so I snap a pointed look at Blaise, who rolls his eyes before lifting his wand and closing it. I bring a hand up to touch my face and I wince when I feel a bruise forming on my cheek bone. Fuck.

"Hey, Malfoy, look what I found." I turn my head and glare at whoever is speaking to me. Greg Goyle shuffles over to me, with a picture in his hand. "I found this in the basement. Thought you might want it, considering your wife is in it."

I take it from his hands and look down at the battered photograph. Ginny, Neville, and some blonde girl… I think Lovegood…. Are standing beside each other, with their arms around each others shoulders…. Smiling and waving into the camera. They're all wearing their Hogwarts uniforms, and I can tell it's from my seventh year, Ginny's sixth. I turn it over to read what's on the back,

_Neville-_

_We make quite the trio, eh? _

_Long live the DA _

_Happy birthday. _

_With all my love, _

_Ginny_

I look up and see Zabini leaning against the house pillar, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. "With all my love," he mocks, with a tilt of his eyebrows. We all have our masks off; they do seem kind of pointless now. "Who knew you'd have to compete with a squib like Longbottom." A loud scream filters through the closed window. "Well, not anymore," he says and then most of them laugh.

I tear the picture in half, putting the half that has Ginny in my pocket. "She doesn't care about him." She had better not. I don't think my temper could stand it if she did. I bring out my wand and set the rest of the photo on fire.

"She'll probably be mad to know that you're taking part in the murder of one of her friends," Goyle says, watching me closely. Blaise takes out a cigarette and lights it with his wand. He nods his head in agreement. I roll my eyes, my 'friends' are pointless.

"She won't know," I say solidly. Things have been going so well recently, I wouldn't want something like this to send her back into her old, bitchy, ways.

"Not the most open relationship they have," Zabini says with a smirk, talking to the other men.

"And you tell your wife everything you do?" I ask lightly. We all know he doesn't.

He shrugs. "My wife isn't a blood traitor."

"And my wife's not a whore."

He stands up straight and glares at me. "Are you trying to hint towards something, Malfoy?"

I shrug my shoulders and make myself comfortable. "Oh, nothing," I say lightly. I know exactly how to rile people up. He deserves it, of course. "I just wouldn't be surprised if your kid didn't look anything like you, that's all."

"You know Jade comes from a respectable pureblooded family. Not some dirt eating, waste of space, like the Weasley's. Girls like Ginny Weasley are only good for one thing, and you're never supposed to bring the slut into the home, Malfoy. Or didn't your father teach you better?"

In a second my wand is at his throat. "If you say one more bad word about her and I will kill you. Apologize to me."

His look is defiant, but he knows better than to not listen to me. I'm higher ranked than he is, and I could have him murdered in a heart beat. "Sorry," he says tightly, lowering his eyes and stepping away.

I place my wand back in my pocket and watch him closely as the others nervously try to start up a different conversation. The tense atmosphere doesn't change, but Blaise eventually relaxes against the post again. Looking horribly pissed off as he scowls into the distance.

I choose not to talk to them anymore, so I look down at my fingernails, and lean against the side of the house. An hour later, the front door opens and out walks Aunt Bella with a big smile on her face. She takes in a deep breath and looks around at all of us.

"I feel better now," she says seriously, and then laughs at herself.

I walk off the porch with out even responding to her, and I lift my wand to shoot the dark mark into the sky. You can barely see it in the sun, but oh well. This wasn't my idea. With a direct word to the rest of the men and an order to Zabini to go to my father to let him know the assignment was carried out I Apperate home, where Ginny is waiting for me.

X

He looks terrible. There is blood dribbling down his nose, and a bruise forming on the pale skin of his cheek. "Goodness, what happened to you?" I ask, dropping the kitten to the floor as I stand up and walk over to him.

"Oh," he touches his face like he forgot that the wounds were there. "Tough day at the office," he says with a smirk.

I walk up to him and give him a light kiss on the mouth, to keep him in good spirits. When I pull back, he grabs me around the waist. "You should take a shower," I tell him.

He smiles. "Take one with me."

"I've already taken one," I answer, maneuvering my way out of his hands. "and ask one of the house-elves to heal your face." I touch his cheek and wince at the knot forming there. "This looks painful."

"It's not so bad." He stands back from me to undo his cloak and to remove his gloves. "A shower does sound nice though," he answers, and then his silver eyes skim my body. I want to hide sometimes when he looks at me like that. "Wait for me on the bed. I want to be compensated for this morning," he tells me, giving me a lustful wink that makes my cheeks turn red. I don't know why I haven't gotten use to the way he talks.

He stalks off to the bathroom, and I lay down on the bed, biting my nails, trying to think of a way to get him to agree to me going outside without supervision. It's strange that I have to ask permission for simple things like going outside. I did not envision my married life to be like this at all. It makes me wonder what Draco's parents are like, because I know my Father was definitely not the dominate one in the relationship… they were more like equals. I wonder if Draco would ever see me as an equal, or will I always just be considered his "little wife" for the rest of my life.

I smile when I think that, because I really don't plan on being around here for the rest of my life. All I have in this stupid Manor is time, so careful planning really is possible. After a while I hear the shower turn off and Draco walks out of the bathroom, soaking wet and totally naked. I immediately look away from him, and resist the urge to cover my eyes. I don't think I'll ever be comfortable enough with my sexuality… or him…

"You've seen me naked a million times," he says with a laugh in his voice. "You are allowed to look." I turn back to him but I keep my eyes on the floor. This is so uncomfortable. With light steps he walks over to the bed and I can smell his freshly cleaned body. He touches my face with his hand and makes me look up at him. When I reluctantly look at his face, he smirks. "I want you to use your mouth."

I can feel my heart pounding in my ears. He always has to say things that make me terribly uncomfortable and horribly nervous. "Have you ever done that before?" he asks me, looking into my eyes as he lets go of my face and lies down on the bed.

I have once… well, more like I attempted it, but I got freaked out and pulled away before actually doing anything. For some reason, I don't think that would be a good thing to admit to him, so I shake my head no. He nods his head and pulls me on top of him for a kiss. My tense body seems to relax as he deepens the kiss and places his hands on my back. When he's satisfied, he pulls back and tugs the shirt over my head to play with my breasts. He seems to like them a lot, and his hands do feel good against my skin, so I let him… _Let him…._ That thought makes me snort. Like I have any say on what he does.

"Go ahead," he whispers against my lips, pushing down slightly on my shoulders. I can't decide if this is humiliating, and I even entertain the thought of biting him while I'm down there… but that would do more bad than good. "I had better not feel any teeth," he warns, and I want to roll my eyes.

I make my way down his body, and once I'm in the right position, I flick a glance up to him. He's watching me closely with a small smile on his lips. He looks so arrogant and confident-- It's annoying. He has one hand propped up to support his head and his other is cupping my cheek. His hair is still wet and plastered to his forehead and side of his face messily, as he smiles at me. He runs his thumb over my lips before placing his fingers in my hair and basically directing me where he wants me to go.

I take him into my mouth and I do what he wants me to, which is a strange experience all in itself. It's weird doing this and knowing that he's watching me pleasure him the whole time. He moans quietly, and his fingers tighten in my hair. I almost want to smirk. I realize right now that I'm in control of him. It's actually kind of empowering. With a breathless voice he tells me other things that I should do, and I follow his advice with out hesitation. If I do this well enough, he'll probably agree to anything I ask of him just short of letting me go. I hate that he's basically turned me into some kind of prostitute, trading sexual favors for things that I want.

His breath hitches and he makes another strange noise as he brings down his other hand to my head and his fingers tighten almost painfully as his hips start to move against my mouth and hand. I almost gag… this is not a fun thing to do. He cums with out warning because he's a jerk, and I swallow because that's probably what he wants me to do. I make a mental note to brush my teeth very well after this.

I climb back up his body when I'm done, and lie against his chest as he closes his eyes and catches his breath. "You did well."

"Can I go outside?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"What?" he asks. "Like right now?"

"No, not right now," I answer, getting up so I can look him in his face. "You know I get so bored around here… and the gardens and everything is so nice…"

"It's going to start snowing soon," he cuts me off, with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I know. I like snow," I say with a fake smile, as I skim my fingers over his smooth skin. "It will give me something to do when you're at work. I can't go off of the ground anyways."

"I'll think about it," he says seriously, while pulling me closer to him.

"Draco, please?" I ask sweetly, placing a soft kiss on his chest. "I never get to go outside. It can't be healthy."

"Do you want me to say no?" he asks coldly. I frown at his tone and shake my head to show that I don't. "Then stop pressing the matter. I told you I would think about it."

I keep silent after that. I tell him I have to go to the restroom so I leave him there on the bed. I leave out the part about how I want to brush my teeth fifty times so I don't have to taste him anymore. His clothes are still on the ground when I enter, the house-elves haven't picked them up yet, so I kick them to the side on my way to the sink. Something falls out of them that catches my attention.

I bend down to pick it up. It's a picture of me from Hogwarts. I furrow my brows as I stare at it. I look happy, and someone's arm is around my shoulder. I turn it over to see if there's anything on the back. It's torn, but there is handwriting on it with the starting of words.

_Nevil_

_We m_

_Long _

_Happ_

_With_

_Ginn_

It's my hand writing. I had given Neville this picture of us with Luna for his seventeenth birthday. How did Draco get a hold of it? I frown deeper as I stare at it. I really don't want to know, but I now have a pretty good idea how Draco got all of those bruises and cuts. Neville wouldn't go down with out a fight.

I want to cry again. He's a monster.

I have to get out of here.


	8. Chapter 8

Why don't these pants fit?

I lie down on the bed and attempt to zip them up by sucking in deeply. They still don't fit, and I can't even button the top button. I pout as I stare down at them… they're way too tight, but they use to fit me well… I frown and stand up and think about it. I guess, it makes sense that I would have gained weight while being here. I've just been stuck in this stupid house for months without anything to do but eat… but, I have been sleeping with Draco almost every night, so I guess that counts as exercise.

I take off the too tight pants and walk over to the full length mirror in my underwear to check myself out. I run my fingers over my stomach and furrow my brows, turning my body in different angles to see myself. I don't look that much bigger… do I? Oh well, maybe if I get really fat Draco won't want to touch me anymore. I wouldn't want that, though. If I have to be stuck with him, I might as well enjoy some aspects of it.

Suze walks into the room and I spin around in surprise. I hate it when she sneaks up on me like that. "Master Draco said you could go outside today, if you'd like."

"Really?" I ask carefully, and I'm kind of upset to hear the hope in my voice. She nods her head tightly and turns to walk away. "What's today's date?" I ask as I look outside at the overcast sky.

"December 2nd, ma'am."

As she walks away, I start counting days on my fingers. I really don't know how long I've been here. I usually don't pay attention to the date anymore, but as I'm adding and subtracting things in my head, I realize something that makes my heart drop and my face pale. How could I be so stupid? How could I just forget about my period, and that it's supposed to happen every month? I start to panic. Judging by my calculations I've missed the last two… or is it three? I've been getting sick some in the mornings… but I just thought it was because I was nervous about my escape plan. I hit my head against the wall and clench my fists.

"Idiot!" I say out loud to myself and then I look down at my barely swollen stomach again, placing my hand on top of my abdomen. "Oh, God….No." Unwanted tears sting my eyes and I fall down to the ground. I want to kill myself. If Draco ever found out I was pregnant, then he would never ever let me go. He'd always try to find me. "No," I sob again, bringing my knees up to my chest and laying my forehead against my knees.

Maybe I'm not pregnant… maybe I'm just really stressed out. That would make sense, wouldn't it? I groan and shake my head. I have to leave as soon as possible, before Draco finds out. Maybe I'll throw myself down the stairs… I know I could never do that. It's not the baby's fault that I hate his father. I'm not pregnant, I tell myself over and over again until I almost believe it.

With new purpose, I stand up and get dressed in clothes that fit me a little bit better. A pair of dark gray slacks give me a little more room to move around so I throw those on. I bundle up in a black turtle neck sweater, and a wool lined cloak, with a blue hat and matching mittens. I wear all of this to go outside and find Paul. I'm praying that Greta was being honest when she said he may help me. I wrap my cloak around my body to ward off the chill, as I step onto the grounds. I realize now that I have no idea what Paul looks like, and it would a little suspicious if I just start asking around for him. So I begin walking around the grounds…Hoping he'll just miraculously turn up and start talking to me.

On my third trip around the garden, I see a man his late twenties, walking towards me on the side walk. He has dark hair and a broad build, with slight pock marks along his cheek bones. I have no idea who I should trust in this house, and I don't know what Draco has said to them about me. So as he walks by me, I whisper his name.

"Paul," I say quietly with out looking at him. I don't know if it's him and I don't want to risk it if it's not. I feel kind of silly, but I never said I was very good at this kind of thing.

He walks a few feet past me and then turns around. "Pardon?"

"What?" I ask with wide eyes, pretending like I didn't say anything.

"Did you just say my name?" he asks, watching me closely.

"What's your name?" I almost squeak. I'm so very nervous.

He raises an eyebrow, and looks around him like someone is about to jump out… People always seem to do that when I speak to them. "Paul?" he says, more like a question.

I almost sigh in relief. "I did say your name," I nod and get closer to him, scanning the garden to make sure no one is watching. "and I need your help."

"My help…" he repeats. His eyes look me over, and then become very wide. He takes a step back. "Oh, shit, you're Mrs. Malfoy, aren't you?" He covers his mouth and swears again. "I didn't mean to cuss. Oh, fuck. I mean… um… what can I do for you, Mistress? Wait, I'm not supposed to talk to you." He turns and starts stalking off. I chase after him.

"Wait!" I grab his arm so he'll look at me. "Why can't you talk to me?" I ask kind of panicked. Does Draco know about my plan?

He yanks it back. "You are going to get my head cut off," he says, with a frightened look in his eyes.

What's he talking about? I furrow my brows and chew my lower lip. "What?"

"We're not allowed to talk to you," he says, trying to walk off again.

"Why?" I ask pitifully. I sound like a whiney little girl.

He rubs his face and avoids my eyes as he speaks. "You are the reason why Carl Lamport got his hand cut off."

"I am?" I ask, a little worried. Why am I the reason for that? Wasn't Carl the name of the stable boy that helped me with the horses? My mouth suddenly becomes dry.

"Yes. Your husband made his point very clear."

"Draco actually did that?" I have no idea why I sound surprised. This is something he would do. I am a little relieved that he doesn't call him 'Master Draco', though. That's a step in the right direction.

"Yeah, he did." He bows his head. "Now, goodbye."

"Greta said you could help me."

"What do _you_ need help with?" He asks nastily, and I have a feeling he thinks I'm a Voldemort supporter like most of them do.

"I'm just like you," I answer seriously, blushing as I do this because he is obviously scowling at me and my expensive clothes. He's not even wearing a cloak over his thin work shirt and pants… it's freezing out here. "I'm like a servant here too."

"I can see that," he sneers sarcastically, and for some reason my eyes become watery. I really wanted him to help me, but I don't know what to say. I feel awkward.

"I want to see my family again."

"We all do," He snaps at me, and I look away. He's right, I am being selfish… there are other people here who are prisoners. "If anyone sees you talking to me right now, I'm dead. So, please leave."

"I'm sorry. Nevermind," I say quietly, feeling foolish and let down. "I'm sorry to bother you," I say in a pitiful voice, trying to make him feel guilty for not helping me. I know his life must be hard…. Harder than mine, but… he doesn't have to sleep with Draco every night!

He begins walking away, and I wipe my eyes with my mittens, trying not to cry at my failure. He must have heard me sniffle because he stops a few feet away from me and sighs deeply.

"I'll be working on the fairy fountain tomorrow." He doesn't even turn to look at me but I'm listening closely. "I'll be there all day," he says and then stalks off, leaving me alone.

I let a smile come to my face. I think that means he'll be willing to help me. I let out a relieved breath and then turn to walk back into the house. On the way up the hill, a head of blond hair catches my eyes, and heart beats painfully. I stop in my tracks and try not to look guilty as Draco makes his way down to me. On his face is an easy smile, so I don't think he saw me talking to Paul… I can thank the Gods for that.

"What are you doing?" he asks lightly. Walking in front of me and placing his hands in his pockets. The wind has started to pick up and is blowing his hair out of its perfect place. "Are you coming inside now?"

I nod my head and let a tight smile come to my face. "The fresh air was nice."

"It's fucking cold out here," he says, narrowing his eyes and looking around the grounds of his home.

"I like the cold," I tell him honestly as I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his body. "If you were wearing your cloak, you wouldn't be so cold."

He smirks down at me, and places his hands around my body, inside my cloak. "You'll just have to keep me warm."

I close my eyes against his chest and inhale deeply; taking in the wonderful cologne he wears. I catch myself doing this and back up quickly. "What are you doing out here?" I ask to cover for my sudden movement.

He shrugs his shoulders as he looks down at me. "One of the servants said you came out here." He watches me for a few moments. "Well, was being outside all you thought it would be?" he asks sarcastically.

I feel really guilty, and I don't know why, so I can't quite look at him as I answer. "I like it," I say honestly. "Thank you," I add as an after thought after he doesn't say anything.

He hooks his fingers under my chin to get me to look at him. When I do, he looks so deeply into my eyes that I think he's trying to read my mind. He then kisses me deeply on the mouth. "Go inside now," he orders. With out question, I do what he says. As I'm walking through the thick doors of Malfoy Manor, I cross my fingers, hoping I made some progress today.

Once inside, I check the window to make sure I can still see Draco. He has his hands in his pockets and he's looking out over the grounds again. I vaguely wonder what he's thinking about, but I throw that train of thought away. I have more important things to worry about then wondering who Draco is thinking about torturing in the future.

I quickly find Greta in the kitchen preparing dinner. The other women are in there again, but this time I completely ignore them, and pull her out into the hallway, where I'm sure no one is.

"I talked to Paul," I tell her but I don't wait for an answer. Instead, I say something I've been dreading. "Do you know how I could find out if I'm pregnant without Draco knowing?"

She looks uneasy again. I know there has to be a lot at stake for her to help me. "Um, well… The only way I know, just short of waiting until you actually can feel the baby inside of you, is a potion."

"What potion? Could we make it?"

"We?" she asks, kind of sadly. I'm being horribly selfish… I just want out of here.

I nod my head quickly and take her hand. "Could a house-elf make it, or something?"

"They'd have to ask Master Draco if it was alright before hand." I bite my lip and look away. She watches me for a few moments and then her face lights up. "You know what? There might be some pregnancy tests in the girl's room."

I think she may be referring to the servant's quarters. "Could you get one for me?"

"I can ask my daughter."

"Who's your daughter?" I ask, kind of surprised. I didn't know she had any family working here.

"Suzeanna. She's actually your personal maid."

I slouch a little bit and panic. "Suze?" she smiles at me. "You can't tell her. She'll tell on me!"

She pats my shoulder. "I'll have a talk with her about it. She's just… taking her job very seriously."

"Don't."

"Don't worry," she says in a soft voice, trying to comfort me. "She won't, if I tell her not to."

"I don't think…" I start, but footsteps start to pound down the hallway. I turn and walk off with out saying anything else. I don't know how I feel about this.

X

She's acting funny.

I can't quite place my finger on it, but I know something's not right. She was outside basically the whole day. After I let her outside last week, I was sure she had gotten it out of her system. There's not much to do outside by yourself, but I guess she found something that she likes. I sit back in my chair and hold the glass of wine in my hands as I study her. I wonder what she thinks about during the day.

I watch her as she nervously eats her dinner, flicking small glances at me every now and then. Maybe she's getting sick… I heard her throwing up this morning. I try to start small conversations, but I'm met with one word answers, which always piss me off. So I end up leaving the table early so I don't blow up at her.

"If you're going to act like a cold bitch, I don't want to be around you," I say hatefully, my temper getting away from me, as I push myself away from the table and walk away.

As I'm stomping down the hallway to my study a small, thin body, infiltrates my vision and I glare at the little brown haired girl, before trying to step around her.

"M-Master Draco?" she asks timidly. It's that girl who is assigned to look after Ginny's needs. She's very mousey. "May I speak to you for a second?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "About what?" I snap. I don't have time for this.

"It's a-about this," she says nervously, taking a small vial from her pocket. Her stutter is kind of annoying. She goes to hand it to me but I just stare at her hand in distaste. I don't want to touch her. She starts to shake a little, and then she notices my pointed look. "It's a pregnancy test."

I scowl. "I don't care if you're pregnant," I tell her hatefully, turning my back on her to walk away. "Go tell someone else."

"I-It's for your wife, Mrs. Malfoy, Master," she says, and I stop and turn towards her. Her eyes widen now that she has my full attention. "My M-Mother came to me today and asked if I would give it to your wife, the Mistress."

"Really?" I ask, walking closer to her and looking at the small vial. I am completely interested now. "Has she taken it yet?" I don't know how pregnancy tests work.

"No, I h-haven't given it to her yet," she says seriously. I raise an eyebrow at her. "I t-thought you would want to know. Mistress told my Mother she didn't want you to know about it."

I watch her for a few moments. Why wouldn't Ginny want me to know about it? She has been acting really weird lately; it's probably because she thinks she's pregnant. I let a smile come to my face. She probably wanted to surprise me with the news. She knows how much I wanted this.

"Let her have it," I tell her, and she nods her head tightly. "Don't let her know you talked to me…" she nods her head and turns to walk away. "But, let me know what the outcome is. I don't like surprises that much," I tell her seriously, before going to my office and sitting in my chair with a satisfied grin on my face.

She was throwing up because she has morning sickness. It all makes sense now. I can't even find myself annoyed that she talked to that servant girl's Mother, because I'm too pleased with the idea that we're going to be parents. I wonder if we'll have a boy or girl. Maybe it will look like me. We'll be a family soon.

It's about time.

X

"So, what do I do?" I ask as I stare down at the small vial in my hands. Suze is looking especially pale today, and she shuffles her feet before telling me that I have to prick my finger and let a drop of blood fall into the potion. How vulgar. "And red means negative and blue, positive… right?"

She nods her head and I take a deep breath before pricking my finger with a pin. The vial is uncorked and I let my blood drop into the purple potion. I watch it fearfully. I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant. I keep on chanting to myself, as I bring the pricked finger up to my mouth to suck on my wound. I expected Suze to leave, but she's still standing beside me, watching. I guess she's not as bad as I had originally thought. I look out the window unable to look at it anymore.

"It's turning blue," Suze says flatly, and I snap my eyes back to the vial I had set on the table.

My face starts to redden and my hands start to shake as I stare at the thing that will determine the rest of my life. I don't want to have a baby! I'm too young, and Draco is way too evil to be allowed to have a child. It flickers and then glows a bright blue. I close my eyes and shake my head. My throat feels very tight.

"It could be wrong, right?" I ask hopelessly.

"No," is all she says. She isn't very comforting… She picks up the vial and puts it in her pocket. "I need to go back to work," she says coldly and I watch her leave with a heavy feeling in my stomach.

"Please, don't tell Draco about this." She looks at me over her shoulder and then walks out the room.

When she closes the door, I fall to the ground and cry into my hands. I don't want this! I don't want this! I'm so distraught that I can barely form a coherent thought. If Draco knows about this, I'll probably never get away, and my child will grow up to be some kind of sadistic Death Eater like his father. I won't do it. I refuse. I open the large window and stand up on the ledge as the wind whips my hair. I should just jump and get this over with. It would be the easier way out. Hopelessness has overtaken me and I don't think I can stand it anymore. If Draco ends up killing my parents, then maybe I'll meet them in the after life. Draco's self absorbed mentality must be rubbing off on me, I think, as I look down at the grass.

I had met up with Paul a few times in the gardens, and he said he'd try to help me, but he doesn't know if he can. He's under very strict orders when he's allowed to leave the Manor. So he doesn't know if he'd even be able to contact my parents. I wrote a letter to them and gave it to him yesterday. Hopefully, he'll get it to them, but now… knowing that I'm pregnant… makes me feel… I don't know. Lost?

As I'm looking down at the ground, I realize that it's not only my life anymore. Now I have to look after someone else's life and well being. The baby forming in my womb has no control over these events, and he or she didn't ask to be born. I sigh and stare at the sky. It should at least have a chance… I groan because of my stupid conscious, and I step down off the ledge and go to the bed. I lie my head down on the soft pillows and cry until I pass out, with the little white kitten curled up at my side.

I wake up to my name being said tenderly, so I crack my eyes open and see Draco lying beside me with his hand on my waist. When he's sees my eyes open, he smiles, and kisses my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asks huskily, and I don't answer right away because I'm confused. He was annoyed with me at dinner and stormed off with out saying a word to me. I thought he'd still be mad. His fingers run over my cheek and his brow furrows. "You've been crying."

I curse my pale skin, and turn my head away from him. "I'm alright. Just tired," I answer and that's partially the truth. His hand rests on my stomach as I turn on my back and my breathing becomes heavier.

He scoots closer to me, and I can feel his warm breath on my neck. "What did you do today?" he asks smoothly.

I want to panic. Does he know that I was talking to Paul? He always knows everything. Is he just playing with me? I try to not freak, so I lick my lips before answering. "I walked around the garden for a little bit, and read a book…"

"And?" he asks, as though he knows there's more to be told. I look at him worriedly.

"I played with Sicily," I say, nodding my head to the cat who is now sitting on the rug by the fireplace. "What did you do?" I ask, trying to get the attention away from me.

He smirks at me, and I look away again. "Nothing too exciting," he says, and his hands come up under my shirt to rub the smooth skin of my stomach. We stay silent for a while until finally, Draco sighs. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I stare at him with wide eyes. What is he talking about? "What?" I say, a little timidly.

"Ginny, I don't do well with surprises," he says seriously.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, as my heart pounds in my ears.

He raises an eyebrow. "I know everything that happens in my house, Ginevra." Is he mad? Is he playing? I can't tell... I can never tell with him. "It probably would be better if you told me now."

I stand up from the bed and rub my arms nervously. Is this about Paul or the pregnancy? Greta is so nice so I don't think Suze would tell on me… would she? "I don't know what you mean."

He sighs again, and rolls his eyes. "Yes, you do. Why are you afraid to tell me?" he asks with a slight edge. "I'm not angry with you about it." Which thing is he talking about? I want to run away from him. "I talked to one of the servants today, and she was the one who told me what you've been up to. I'm upset that I had to hear all this from her. It makes sense; you've been acting all weird lately."

"What?" I repeat again, like some moron. Sometimes I wish the world would just turn over on itself.

"You didn't think I would notice? You've been sneaking around, and I don't like that, Ginny." I can't tell if he's serious or not. "What have you been up to?" he asks again.

Up to? He has to be talking about Paul. I start biting my nails as he watches me fidget in my spot. "I'm sorry," I say quietly. That's all I really can say. I don't want to be the reason anyone gets hurt. "I was just talking to him."

Draco's serious face suddenly turns cold. He stands up and walks over to me. "What are you talking about?" he asks, in a dangerously calm voice. "Who were you just talking to?"

I gulp loudly. I am a complete idiot. "Isn't that what this is about?" I say nervously. "Because I…" His face turns dangerous and I step back. "Never mind," I say quickly but it's too late. I am the stupidest person alive.

"What did you do?" he asks, stepping right up in front of me and grabbing my arm. I was so obviously wrong. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I don't know," I say hopelessly. I'm so confused right now. "What are you mad about?"

"I wasn't mad, you fool," he says, making my face flush. "I was just teasing you. I know you're pregnant."

"You do?"

"Of course I do," he snaps. "I'm not an idiot," he says, and I can't figure out how he could have known…. Suze, that sneaky little bitch… He jerks my arms and I look at him again. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing," I say quickly, but he doesn't fall for that. In fact it makes him angrier.

He pushes me and I fall down onto the bed. "You are going to tell me right now," he says, placing his hands on his narrow hips and glaring right into me. I feel like I'm a small child in trouble. "What man have you been talking to, and why?"

"Draco, it really wasn't anything. I was just nervous because you seemed angry and I didn't…"

He unbuttons his cuffs and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. I have to look away from him. "Save me the bullshit, princess. I know I shouldn't have let you go outside with out being supervised, but I thought I would be nice. See what happens when I try to be nice to you."

"I'm sorry," I try a new tactic to calm him down. "You're going to be a Father, Draco," I say, trying to stand up, trying to touch him, but he pushes me down again. "We're going to have a baby."

"Were you even going to tell me about that?" he asks hatefully, putting the pieces together. "And what were you doing talking to the servants before me? If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll bring each and every one of them up here and start cutting off fingers until one of them tells me what you've been doing."

I panic again. He's crazy and he would do that. I try to lie to save myself and others. "I did want to surprise you about the baby, Draco. Honest… and the other day I ran into one of the male servants out side and we had a small conversation. I thought you would be mad about it, so I didn't want to tell you. Don't be mad." I'm terrible at lying, and he knows it.

"That was a nice try, Gin," he says hatefully. "But unfortunately for you I'm not mentally retarded."

I get up again and try not to flinch when he walks over to the fire place and stares into the flames. He doesn't push me back down, so I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his body, resting my head on his back. He's tense… he's so angry with me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper by his ear, placing a kiss on his neck. "Please, don't be angry with me."

He steps away from me. "What was his name?" he asks me calmly, but I know that this is when I should be the most afraid of him.

"I don't remember."

"If you lie to me one more time, princess, I will make you regret it." He turns away. "I imagine you'll cry. That's all you fucking do anyways."

"It wasn't anything serious," I try again, but the look that flashes in his eyes scares me. His threats aren't really threats… they're promises. "I promise it wasn't."

"It doesn't matter. I don't like it when you keep things from me. Now, tell me who it was!"

I flinch at his outburst and tears do come to my eyes. He's right. All I do is cry. "Draco…." I try to tap into his sympathetic side. He's been so sweet to me recently, and I don't want that to change.

"If you refuse to tell me then I will find out for myself," he snaps, pushing me aside to walk out of the room. I hesitate for one moment before following. His strides are longer than mine, so I have to basically run to keep up with him. I'm always three steps behind him. As he's stomping down the stairs, he starts muttering angrily to himself. "You had to ruin this," he says hatefully. "You always ruin fucking everything. You couldn't just be happy."

I almost laugh at that because I feel the exact same way about him. I have no idea where we're going, and when he starts towards the West Wing, I stop and watch his back fearfully.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

He spins around and glares with so much hate in his eyes that I have to take a step back. "You had better stop talking to me," he warns, before stomping off again.

I follow him down some strange back stair way and I hesitate again before going down the dark stair case. Through a dark door at the bottom of the stairs is a room with rows of beds that remind me of the dorms at Hogwarts. Only not as nice. A few of the servant girls are sitting around the room reading, or playing cards. They all stop and immediately stand up when Draco and I enter. This must be where the servants stay.

"You," Draco barks out, nodding his head towards Suze. "Come here."

She hurries over, and does a weird curtsy thing, before standing straight and looking at the floor. "Yes, Sir?"

He flicks a cold glance to me and then sets his jaw. "What else is my wife keeping from me?"

She looks flustered, and I shake my head behind his shoulder to tell her not to tell anything. She doesn't listen; she doesn't even look at me. I close my eyes when she starts to speak.

"She's been talking to my Mother, Sir. She wanted to leave with the Grounds keeper, Paul."

My eyes narrow. "I didn't want to leave with him," I snap. That's not true. She's making it sound like Paul and I were going to run off together.

Draco's head snaps to mine. "Shut up."

"That's not true, Draco." I grab his hand but he pulls back. "It wasn't like that."

"Go to your room."

"But Draco…" I whine.

He grabs my arm and throws me towards the stair case. "Go to your room. I will deal with you later," he says in a low, dangerous voice.

I watch him for a few seconds before he almost growls at me. I turn to run up the stairs. As I'm leaving, I hear his voice echoing off of the stone walls of the stair well.

"I want you, your mother, and Paul in my study in five minutes," he says nastily.

I am an idiot.

When I reach the bed room, I pick up Sicily and hold her to my chest to comfort me. I have a terrible feeling in my heart, and I don't know what to do. I nuzzle the soft fur coat of the small kitten and start crying again. How could I be such a fool? He's right, I do ruin everything. What is he going to do to them… or to me?

X

I start pacing back and forth in my office. She is a little liar. How could she do this to me? I kick my desk, causing it to shake and my quill holder to turn over and spills. I was so happy about the baby, she had been acting so nicely to me, but this whole fucking time she was really plotting behind my back.

Who is this Paul guy, anyways? Why would she want to run off with him? I snort and glare out the window… like I would ever allow that to happen. She should know better.

My door opens and I turn around with my wand gripped in my hand as the three people walk nervously into the room. My eyes immediately zero in on the only male… Paul. He's older than me and not very attractive. I scowl at him.

"Have you ever met _my_ wife before?" I ask him lightly, emphasizing the _my_ part. "and don't lie to me. I have ways of finding out the truth."

He stares at the ground, with a wool cap in his hands, looking totally guilty. "Yes, Sir."

I sit on the edge of my desk in a false attempt at getting comfortable. I'm watching him like a hawk and ready to turn my wand on him the moment he tempts me to. "When?"

"Last week… when she was walking in the garden," He hates me. I can tell… it's practically radiating off of him. This will be easy, then.

"You are going to tell me everything she said to you and all the plans that you two made together." I point my wand to the old woman in the middle and she gasps. "and then I want to know how you are involved in all of this and why you thought it was a good idea to keep certain knowledge away from."

After they tell me all I want to know my blood is boiling. I read the stupid letter that Ginny had written to her parents, and I tear it up, before lifting my wand and killing all three of them. I'm way too upset to be diplomatic right now. I just might kill Ginny, but then I remember that she is now carrying my child. Never again will I let her do this to me. She will never be allowed to make me look like a fool again. She just proved my father's point. If I'm too nice to her, then she'll try to walk all over me.

I take a very deep breath before walking upstairs to find her. On the way I order one of the house-elves to clean up my study. I don't want to see any dead bodies the next time I enter it. When I reach the bedroom door, I put my wand in my pocket and then step inside. Ginny is sitting on the bed, looking all innocent, with that stupid cat on her lap.

"Stand up," I demand and she does so quickly.

"You're still upset," she states.

"What the hell do you think?" I snap at her and she flinches. She always flinches around me. "I don't know why, though," I sneer sarcastically. "My wife was only going behind my back, lying to me, keeping things from me, and trying to leave me with some disgusting mudblood."

She's losing her temper and her face turns red. She stands up straighter and narrows her eyes at me. "What do you expect me to do? I don't love you. I don't even like you. I can't act like a good wife should because I don't _want_ to be your wife," she says, and then looks upset that she let herself say it.

I hate it when she tells me things like that. Even though I know she's telling the truth, it still pains me. And my pain becomes anger, so I walk up to her and throw her against the wall. She whimpers and clutches her shoulder but, frankly, I could care less right now. I go to grab her again, but she backs out of my reach.

"You're going to hurt the baby," she says.

I hate that she's playing that card with me. She wasn't even going to tell me about the kid in the first place. I won't be manipulated by her anymore. "You made me kill three servants today. How do you plan on making up for that?" I ask her hatefully, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the bed.

"You killed them?" she asks softly, her coldness suddenly gone.

"What did you expect me to do? I couldn't let them live," I say hatefully. This is all her fault. I throw her down on the bed and she does nothing as I fall on top of her, forcing her legs apart. "You couldn't just let yourself be happy, could you?"

She lets tears fall down her face. "I can try," she says pitifully, but I scowl at her.

I don't believe her and I probably never will again. I spend the rest of the night hurting her in the only way I know how. When I'm finished using her body, I rest my weight on top of hers with my head by her ear. I feel her small fingers come up and run through my hair.

"I'm sorry," she says again softly. I pull back to look at her. Her lip is bleeding from where I bit her, there are bite marks all down her neck, and there are tears still in her eyes.

"I really am, Draco."

She's just sorry she got caught. I pull out of her and settle beside her on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I can't let this happen again. I can't let her get the upper hand. Her hand comes up to mine and I watch her closely as she brings my hand to rest on top of her stomach.

"You're going be a father soon, Draco," she says quietly, looking down at her hand that's holding mine. "And I'll try to be a good mother." She looks at me with shinning eyes. "And I'll be a good wife from now on. I promise."

I don't trust her. I sit up on my elbow to look down at her. "You won't have the chance to be bad," I tell her dangerously. She nods her head and let's more tears fall. "If you ever try to leave me again, not only will I kill your parents, but I will kill a person a day until you come back."

There's a heavy pause for a few minutes and then she turns her head away from me. "Do you think we'll have a boy or girl?" she asks flatly, with no emotion what so ever.

I don't answer her and we each turn our backs on each other to sleep. I close my eyes after a few moments but I can still hear her cry.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm supposed to be brave. I guess staying here, living life like this, could be considered brave. I don't know anymore. I really don't know anything anymore. I'm sitting on the window seat in the library, chewing on my nails, as I watch the snow come down from the sky. I flinch and pull my hand back when my fingers touch my busted lip. He didn't heal me, he refused. He said I deserved to wait it out like a muggle after the way I behaved. I still don't understand why he expected me to not want to leave him… Even if I could put aside him kidnapping me and being responsible for the deaths of the people I love… he still treats me terribly, even when I'm nice to him.

An overwhelming sense of guilt is always with me now. I'm the reason for three deaths… and more. It is all totally my fault and I can't bring myself to find peace with it. I can't decide if I should cry about it or if I should just ignore it totally and pretend it didn't happen at all.

I try not to think about it too much, but all I can do is think. I'm so bored now that sometimes I just want to scream so I know I am still here, still alive, still visible. It's strange not talking to anyone for so long. I haven't seen any of the servants. Things just appear that I need now and I think Draco must have made the house-elves do it that way. I wasn't locked away in any room or cell, but I haven't seen, or spoken, to anyone but Draco in about a week. It's almost worrisome to me...If I allowed myself to care.

With a sigh, I stand up and walk over to a shelf of books, running my fingers along the spines and randomly picking one. Luckily I enjoy reading or this place would be absolute hell for me. After I have my book, I settle down in one of the comfy green couches and I put my feet up on the cushions.

I flip through the book with out really reading anything, as I let thoughts run away in my mind. I think Draco is starting to hate me as much as I hate him. Every time he walks into a room and sees me, he immediately walks back out with out a word. He doesn't take his meals with me, and when we sleep, his back is always facing me. He hasn't even touched me since that night he found out I was trying to leave… escape is a better word, actually. I wonder if he'll kill me soon. It's strange that I don't really mind.

I hate that a part of me does miss him, the extremely lonely, sad, part that craves human interaction. It's not easy coming from a large family, with unlimited friends, to this. This, where books are my only friend, and the cat is the only living thing that can stand to be around me.

As if on cue, Sicily meows and jumps on to my stomach. I smile at her and pet her head with a fond look on my face. She's not so bad after all. She does keep me company. It is kind of sad that my only friend is a cat. I'm like a crazy old lady. All I'm missing is a floral nightgown and curlers in my hair.

I snort out loud at that thought and flip through the book once again. I skim the page to see if anything catches my eye.

"_When we are young the whole world is beautiful…"_

I frown as I read that line again. I'm still considered young, aren't I? And the world to me looks like a pretty dreary place… I reread the line and decide it's telling the truth, in a sense. I don't think anyone is as happy as they were when they were five years old. That's when everything made sense and if it didn't you could assume someone else knew the answer and you could find out when you were older.

I wish I was five again.

I flip to another page and pick out another line. I start to curl a strand of hair around my finger and I furrow my brows.

"_He was noble and brave in ways others could never be. He stood tall and proud as his world collapsed around him and his life was set on fire before his eyes. He could almost feel the flames burning up his insides._

_In a matter of moments everything that he worked so hard for, everything that he loved was striped away from him with one flick of a wand. He didn't cry. He didn't scream at them to stop like others would do. Instead, Cassius Finch smiled sadly, and turned around to face his inner demons." _

I close the book and read the title, running my hand over the smooth leather of the book and the aged gold letters. _The Tragic tale of Cassius Finch__**.**_

Cassius… I say it out loud, and the cat jumps because of the noise. I think I like that name. I get comfortable on the couch and open the book, starting with page one. I hear someone come into the room, but I totally ignore it.

"Ginevra." It's him. I'm actually surprised he's talking to me, but judging by his tone he's not in a good mood. He is rarely ever in a good mood. "Get up."

I stand up quickly and hold the book limply in my hands. Sicily shakes her body and curls up on the part of the couch that I just left. I'm almost envious of her. I fiddle with the edge of the leather book as I wait for Draco to say something. I'm trying to be good, well, good in the sense that he wants me to be. When he does choose to speak to me, I don't snap back at him or question his commands. It's kind of pathetic really… but I'm just trying to survive. He hits hard.

"We're leaving," he says flatly, and then turns around, keeping the door open so I'll follow. I place the book on the table and follow after him.

I scurry behind him, trying to catch up, and when I finally reach him I can't resist asking. "Where are we going?"

He shoots me a pointed look, so I turn my head away. "You have an appointment," Is all he says.

I look to the floor worriedly, having no idea what he could mean, and when we reach the main living room he grabs my chin and puts cover up charms on all my wounds. It figures that he wouldn't just heal me. With one hand he grabs a handful of floo powder and his free arm wraps around my waist.

"Why can't we Apparate?" I ask softly.

"You're pregnant," he says sharply, and I blush, looking down. I had tried to forget that minor detail.

He throws the powder into the flames and we floo away. He steps off into a medi-wizard's waiting room, dragging me behind him by the wrist. Once officially inside the building, he straightens up and cleans us off with his wand and then takes a seat on one of the wooden chairs. I sit beside him and look around me for clues as to where I am. There are other pregnant women in here with their husbands, and I flick a glance at Draco as he glares at the far wall with his arms crossed.

I don't know why he didn't tell me about this, and the only reason why he's here is probably because he doesn't want me to do or say anything that would make him look bad. I roll my eyes at that thought and turn to look at some of the watercolors that are hanging on the walls.

"Oh, newbie's," The woman beside me says excitedly. I turn towards her and she smiles. "This must be your first. I can always tell, you know." She pats her very pregnant stomach and laughs. "This is my fifth."

"Congratulations," I say with a tight smile. Why is she talking to me?

"How far along are you?" she questions, looking down at my barely there bump.

"Oh, um, well…"

"Three months," Draco cuts in sharply, still not looking towards me, or the middle aged woman I'm talking to. He's always listening.

The woman looks at him oddly, and I smile tightly again. "Yes, three months," I confirm.

Her eyes light up. "You must be so excited! Having a baby is such a magnificent experience and judging by the two of you, the child is bound to be adorable," she says and then laughs.

I laugh too, but it's uncomfortable. I wish she would stop talking to me. I look around the small waiting room, and a sad feeling settles on my heart. There are wives here with their husbands, who are obviously in love, and proud to be parents soon. I frown and look to Draco again. He looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but here, with me. I wish I was with someone I loved right now, instead of Draco.

"I hope everything turns out well for you two," The woman says, way too cheery, if you ask me.

In a stupid attempt at getting on Draco's good side, I place my hand on his leg. His head snaps to mine, but I don't look at him. Instead, I run my thumb over the material of his trousers in an intimate gesture, and relax myself against his tense body. "Thank you," I say and then turn my head away to signal the end of the conversation.

A nurse comes in and calls out a name. The woman who was talking to me gets up and waves to me before following the nurse in. Looking at all of these pregnant girls around me makes me wonder what I'll look like a few months from now, so I take my hand from Draco and place it on top of my stomach as I look down at it. I have both hands on my stomach now, as I chew my lower lip, trying to imagine what it will look like pushed further out.

"Stop doing that. You look ridiculous," Draco snaps at me and I blush, putting my hands on my lap. I hate that he talks to me like I was a naughty child.

I turn my head to his to look at his sharp profile. I have to admit he is really handsome; our child will probably be good looking if he or she takes after Draco. He or she… I hope I have a girl. Draco wants a boy, but I think he won't be as involved if it was a girl and that thought pleases me. I watch him for a few more moments…. He looks so unhappy just to be sitting by me. With a sigh, I put my hand back on his thigh and lean in close to his ear. "I don't want you to be mad at me anymore," I say quietly.

He looks at me then and raises an eyebrow. "Why do you think I'm mad at you?" he says sarcastically, snidely.

I frown at my failed attempt at peace and face forward again. After a few moments of complete silence, the nurse comes back in and says our name.

"Malfoy."

I get up and follow her, with Draco's hand on my back, leading me. The short nurse weighs me on the scale and I have to look away at the number. I've never weighed this much in my life. Then she takes my blood pressure and all of these other weird things with her wand. Once she's done with that, she sends me into another small room to change into a blue medical gown. All of this is happening so fast that I just do what I'm told. I step back into the room when I'm finished and sit on the small bed in the middle of the room. Draco stares at the different charts on the wall with a scowl on his face and I almost want to talk to him so there isn't that awkward silence in the room… but I don't.

A different nurse comes in and introduces herself as Helen and shakes both of our hands. She sits down across from me, with a clip board in her hands, and she takes a pair of reading glasses out of her breast pocket as she asks me random questions about my health. After I tell her about my medical history, Helen looks at me for a few moments with a frown on her face.

"Do you mind leaving the room for a few moments, Mr. Malfoy?" She asks softly, still looking at me.

"Why?" Draco snaps. He's standing right beside me with an impatient look on his face.

"I need to ask Mrs. Malfoy some very personal questions now," she says in a light voice, looking back down at her clipboard and writing something with her quill.

Draco looks down to me and then crosses his arms. "You can ask them in front of me," he sneers and I look away from him. "I don't want anything kept from me," he says hatefully as his eyes narrow down at me.

This is kind of embarrassing.

Helen snaps a look at him. "Mr. Malfoy, I really have to suggest that you wait in the hallway. It will only take a—"

"No," he cuts her off, and I send her an apologetic look as her face reddens. Draco is such a jerk.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no need to be so defensive. I was only--"

"I said no," he snaps. Helen and I flinch. I can tell his temper is starting to rise, so I grab his hand and he stops whatever he was about to say, or yell.

"My husband has had a hard day, Helen," I say, trying to help the situation that will soon turn dangerous if this woman keeps on talking back to him. He doesn't seem to like that. I turn to him and look him in the eyes, squeezing his hand gently. "Draco, it's probably gross girl stuff that you don't want to hear about." He just keeps on glaring at me and it's very uncomfortable and horribly awkward for Helen, I'm sure. "Please?" I ask very quietly.

He watches me for a few moments before dropping my hand and cussing as he leaves the room. He slams the door on the way out and I jump.

"Do you two fight often?" Helen asks lightly, as she pulls the chair closer to me.

"Yes," I answer honestly, almost wanting to cry again.

She looks me in the eyes then, and I want to look away. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" she asks in a low voice. I furrow my brows and shake my head. I'm confused. She sighs and lifts her wand; I can feel the concealment charms being lifted. "I'm a nurse, Mrs. Malfoy… I know a cover up charm when I see one."

Being in front of her with my busted lip and the bite marks on my skin I feel really exposed and ashamed. I put my head down pull down my sleeves a little further so she can't see the bruises on my wrists.

"Did your husband do this?" she asks in a sharp tone, obviously towards Draco.

I open my mouth to say yes, but I stop myself. What good would it do to tell on him? Voldemort controls everything now, and Draco would never get in trouble...only me. Reluctantly I shake my head, but I can't quite look her in the eyes.

She puts her hand on my leg, making me look at her. "Look, I saw the way he acted. There is no way that any of these marks are accidents," she says, going up to touch some of the marks on my neck but I pull away. "Spousal abuse happens to many women. You don't need to be embarrassed to admit it."

I close my eyes and sigh, knowing I should lie because Draco just might kill me if I told her the truth. "Draco didn't do this to me," I say flatly.

"You don't have to lie. I can help you."

"I said Draco didn't do this to me."

"Then who did?" she asks softly, obviously not believing my lie.

"It was an accident," I say in a shaky voice.

She gives me a harsh look to tell me she knows I'm lying, but it's not very comforting to me. If she expects battered women to speak to her, then she should be a little nicer. She starts writing something down on her clip board and I panic.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to keep these injuries on file," she says flatly.

My eyes grow wide and I start stammering." I… well…" I'm trying to come up with something fast, but there really isn't a way to explain the hickeys. I couldn't have fallen and gotten those. "He, well, ok, Draco did do them, but I wanted him to." I say quietly, looking at the wall, hating myself for lying, for feeling the need to cover this up. "I...I like it when he does it," I say with a totally red face. "I ask him to be rough."

She watches me for a few moments and then sighs, standing up. "Here's an address you can owl if you ever need help, or someone to talk to." She writes sometime down and rips it off the paper, handing it to me. "If what you said was true, then I suggest you not resume that lifestyle until after the baby is born."

She puts her glasses back in her pocket and stands straight, putting the concealment charms back on me. "The doctor will see you in a few moments."

Draco walks in a few seconds after she leaves and grills me on what was talked about while he was gone. I lie to him and say it was about my body. I seem to be lying an awful lot now a days.

X

Dr. Landwear is a fool.

He came in looking like some type of weird bug, with his huge glasses, and small little body. He also makes terrible jokes that Ginny feels obligated to laugh at. Even though it's a hollowed laugh, he doesn't seem to notice.

"We need to get you started on vitamin potions right away," he tells Ginny with a smile, while chomping away on a wad of bubble gum. That's very unprofessional of him. "And of course you should know you shouldn't smoke, drink, or do any strenuous activity or it will hurt this little one," he says, rubbing Ginny's slightly round stomach.

She smiles uneasily while I cross my arms and touch my chin. "What about sex?" I ask flatly.

Ginny's face turns an interesting shade of red as she looks down. I've embarrassed her with that question, but Dr. Landwear smiles. "Of course! Sex is completely safe and healthy to do during pregnancy." I smirk at him. He turns to Gin. "Now lie down and put your legs in these," he says, nodding his head to stirrups at the end of the bed while putting on a pair of latex gloves. "I just need to make sure everything is in order."

She nervously looks at me and I nod my head to show her to do what he says. She does and immediately looks at the far wall. This isn't easy for her, but I'm still upset, so I refuse to comfort her. After a few moments of him doing things down there that I can't see, nor do I want to, he wheels away and lets Ginny put her legs down.

"Well, everything seems good and working nicely." He stands up beside Ginny with his wand in his hands. "Would you like to see something cool?" he asks like some stupid teenager.

Ginny looks at me again and then nods her head. Dr. Landwear gives her a yellow potion to drink and then places his wand on her stomach. He mutters a spell and then points it to the blank yellow wall. A strange fuzzy picture lights up the space and I furrow my brows as I look at it.

"Do you see that little flutter there?" he asks, but doesn't wait for an answer. "That's the heart beat." Ginny sucks in a breath as she watches the wall with a strange look in her eyes. "That's your baby."

I hear a strange little noise coming from Ginny, so I look down at her. Her eyes are all watery and her mouth is slightly open. Why is she crying? She looks to me and gives me a small smile before turning back to the wall. I guess having a baby was a good choice.

"You may want to start Lamaze classes as soon as possible, to help you get ready for the birth," he says, but neither of us are really paying attention to him. I'm focusing on my wife and she's focused on the picture of our baby.

After that, Dr. Landwear takes a few of our questions and then dismisses us with another appointment for next month, where we'll find out the gender. Ginny is still in awe as we floo home and her hand doesn't leave the top of her stomach.

"Blaise and Jade Zabini are coming over tonight with their daughter," I say flatly. I had invited them over to see what babies are like, actually. I have no idea. Their daughter is about a month old now. It will give me an idea on what to expect.

"Okay," she answers lightly, with her hand still on her stomach as she steps away from me and further into the room.

I had expected her to say something bad, or at least glare at me for springing that on her, but she didn't. She takes a seat on a chair with a sigh and stares down at her stomach.

"I'm going to be a Mother," she says quietly to herself.

I walk over to her and kneel in front of her. I place my hand on top of hers and her head snaps to mine. "To _my_ child," I say, so she doesn't forget.

"Yes," she says softly, not moving her hand. She looks deeply into my eyes and I raise an eyebrow. "Draco, I don't want to fight anymore."

It kind of surprises me that she said that, but I don't show it. I pull my hand back and rest both of them on her knees. "Then don't give me a reason to yell at you."

She hesitates a moment before kissing me gently on the lips. She puts her hands up to the sides of my face and I can smell how good and clean she always is, I love it. I deepen the kiss and she whimpers, pulling back from me.

I narrow my eyes. "My lip hurts," she says quietly, as she brings a hand up to her face.

Of course it does, but I won't heal her. She needs to learn her lesson. I stand up and dust off my clothes. "Be ready by six," I tell her before turning around and leaving her there, sitting on that chair.

I have given her everything she could ever possibly want. She lives in a big beautiful house, with more money than she could ever spend, and yet, she still acts miserable. I won't give into her the moment she decides to act nicely. It will take a whole lot more than that.

X

He's so cold towards me now. I tell myself that I don't care, but he's the only person I have around, so it upsets me when he's mean. With a sigh I put on the black dress he wanted me to wear and I zip it up myself. I have to be downstairs in ten minutes, so I quickly do my make-up and leave my hair down to trail down my back.

Draco is impatiently tapping his foot in the main hallway when I reach him. "You took long enough," he snaps.

I don't say anything back to him; I just stand beside him and wrap my arm around his as he walks us to the living room where we'll receive his guests. I don't understand why Blaise and Jade are coming over. Draco doesn't seem to like them very much, and he knows I can't stand any of his friends.

He takes a seat in one of the leather chairs and I hesitate before sitting on the arm of his chair. "What are you doing?" he asks me suspiciously.

I bring my hand up and smooth down the hair by his ear and neck. "I'm trying to be good," I say honestly. I'm trying to be a good wife, and this is what a good wife is, right?

He narrows his eyes at me and I sigh, going to stand up, but he grabs my wrist. "Stay."

I nod my head and sit back down but he pulls me on top of his lap. "I like this dress on you," he tells me, raking his eyes over my body.

"Thanks," I say lightly. He should like it. He was the one who bought it.

"I want you tonight," he says seriously, kissing my neck. I look at him from the corner of my eyes as he places his hand on my stomach. What kind of person just comes out and says that? "No crying."

"No crying," I repeat. I confirm, so he knows I won't.

He taps his fingers against my leg with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You can talk to Jade, but I don't want you speaking to Blaise tonight." I scrunch up my eyebrows as I stare at his hand. "I'm serious, Gin. If he asks you a question, I'll answer for you, and if he tries to talk to you, ignore him. I don't even want you looking at him. Do you understand?"

He is insane. Does he think I actually want to talk to freaking Blaise Zabini? I'm about to say something to him when a servant walks into the room to announce the arrival of the Zabini's. I watch the servant girl as she walks out and bows her head. She's the first servant I've seen in a while. A few moments later a smirking Blaise and Jade enter the room, behind them is a small servant girl carrying a pumpkin seat with their daughter in it.

"Draco," Blaise greets, shaking his hand as Draco stands causing me to stand as well.

Jade puts her cold hands on my shoulders and lightly kisses both my cheeks. "It's good to see you again, Ginevra." I refuse to say anything back because her voice is obviously fake. So I smile tightly.

"So what's on the menu for the night?" Blaise asks, while plopping down into the seat across from Draco and rubbing his hands together.

I ignore what the answer is as walk over to the servant girl, who's now holding the little baby in a pink dress. Jade sits on Blaise's lap as I take her small daughter in my arms. She doesn't seem to care that I'm holding her, so I walk away from them and their stupid conversation.

"My, aren't you cute," I say with a smile, touching the small baby's black hair. She smells so sweet and her little cheeks are so adorable.

I hold her for a few more minutes, studying her small little face, and perfect little hands. I wonder what my baby will look like. Since I've seen the heartbeat, I feel very maternal, I guess. Her skin is so soft, I'm almost afraid to touch it for too long. Her face scrunches up and she cries after a few moments of me holding her.

I turn around and look over to Jade, expecting her to come and get her, but she's too busy drinking and playing with Blaise's tie to care. I promise myself to never be like her when my baby is born.

"She wants her pacifier," says the small servant girl quietly, and I jump because I didn't notice her come up.

"Oh," I say, taking the pacifier from her hands and placing it in the baby's mouth. She immediately quiets down and I smile. "You were right," I say to the girl, and she gives me a small smile, while looking at the baby.

She probably is more of a mother than Jade is. I can feel someone staring at me so I turn my head back to where everyone is sitting and I blush when I see Draco staring right at me. His legs are crossed, his fingers are drumming against the arms of the chair, and his eyes are intense as he watches me with the baby. I don't know what he's thinking when he looks at me like that… it makes me nervous, so I look down at the baby and smile.

I realize I have no idea what her name is, so I ask the servant.

"It's Lucinda, Ma'am." I hate when I'm called ma'am. It makes me feel old.

"Little Lucy," I say, taking her small hand in my own.

"I don't want to stay in tonight," Jade's bored voice flies over to me. "Let's go out. Ginevra," she calls over to me, and I raise my eyebrows at her. "Shouldn't we convince these men to take us out?"

This is going to be a very long, and annoying, night. I walk over to where Draco is sitting and question him with my eyes. He shakes his head tightly. At least we agree on something.

"I don't know," I say quietly, awkwardly holding her child in front of her. She doesn't even acknowledge her daughter.

She frowns. "I knew you were boring," she says while waving a polished hand dismissively and then she turns to Draco. "Malfoy, please tell your pet that it will be more fun to go out then to stay here and play cards… or whatever you two men wanted to do tonight."

"There's a new restaurant that opened in Knockturn Alley this week," Blaise says, with his hand on his wife's thigh. He takes out a cigarette with his other. "It's supposed to be really good."

"Jorden's?" Draco asks, and Blaise nods his head in confirmation. "Yes, I heard it was good too. Don't even think about smoking that in here," he says in a low voice as Blaise puts the cigarette in his mouth.

Blaise removes it and puts it back in his pocket with out question. I think it's weird that his friends never really question him. They just do whatever he says… it's strange.

Jade stands up. "Then what are we waiting for?" She downs the rest of her drink and sets it on the table.

"We have to go now, mate," Blaise says seriously, standing up as well. "She won't shut her fucking mouth the whole night unless we go."

I frown and cover the little baby's ears. They must be terrible parents. I walk away from them again to get away from their negative energy.

"She's fallen asleep on you," says Draco by my ear. I didn't even notice him get up. I look to him and a small smile plays on his lips as he looks down at the little girl in my arms. "They aren't so bad, are they?" he asks softly.

"No," I answer honestly as he touches the baby's hand. "They aren't."

"Will you give her back to the nanny, please," snaps Jade. "We're going out."

"You do not make decisions in my house," Draco says dangerously, and I almost smile, but I stop myself. "Do you want to go out?" he whispers in my ear, so the others won't hear.

He's actually giving me the choice on something. He's actually asking me what I think. I bite my lower lip and look up at him. "We can do whatever you want." I give him an honest answer that I think he would like to hear.

He does. He brushes some hair over my shoulder and rests his hand on the back of my neck. "We'll go," He says, watching my face. Jade claps her hands and Blaise mutters something to himself.

I give the baby back to the servant and bundle up in a warm cloak to go out. I've never actually been anywhere in public for a while, and I don't think the doctors office counts. There's a nervous flutter in my stomach that I'm sure isn't the baby.

I'm actually kind of excited.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco has to floo with me to the restaurant, and when we enter the stylish looking building, I can't help but smile. It's like I'm seeing everything for the first time because I've been stuck at the Manor for so long, with out much else to do. It's actually kind of sad when I think about it, but I'm going to try to ignore that nagging part in my brain that tells me I shouldn't be happy about anything, let alone actually being allowed outside like some kind of animal.

"Isn't this place wonderful?" Jade states, as she drops her cloak onto one of the workers hands. She pats down her blonde hair to make sure it's still in place, and then turns the host, who's waiting at a mahogany podium with a list in front of him. "Who is playing tonight?" she asks rudely.

The man with the dark comb over coughs and then answers in a Spanish accent. "The Teatherman's Western House Philharmonic Orchestra, Ma'am."

"How boring," she says snidely, and I roll my eyes as Draco removes the cloak off my shoulders.

"They're actually very good," Draco says in my ear and his warm breath makes me tingle. Then he walks up to the host and leans casually against the podium. "We need a table."

"Do you have reservations?" the man asks, eyeing Draco's clothes.

Blaise steps up, with his hand on Draco's shoulder. "We don't need reservations. I'm Blaise Zabini and this is Draco Malfoy. So, I suggest you get moving and get us your best table. Trust me," he says dangerously, as he pulls back his suit jacket to show his wand, that's tucked in a side holster belt against his side.

The man's eyes become wide and then he turns around and almost runs away to get us a table. That was weird. I guess I've never been with anyone who demanded that much respect, besides Harry…. Harry…. I look down, I can't think about him anymore.

"Come on." Draco puts his hand on my back and leads me into the sitting area of the restaurant, where waiters and bus boys are scurrying around to fix up the table to perfection.

I look up and see beautiful hanging orbs of light that illuminate the room in soft yellows and oranges. The main thing that catches my eye are the walls, because they're fish tanks, large, floor to ceiling fish tanks, that are full of the most exotic magical creatures around. The aqua blues and greens play off the dark floor, this place is really beautiful. I must have made a sound, because when I look at Draco, he's looking at me with that intense look again… so I look away. Once seated at our table, a waiter comes to take our drink orders. Everyone gets wine, but me. I'm stuck with water.

"So," Blaise says, lifting his newly arrived glass to his lips. "How many little Malfoy's are you two planning on having?"

I remember Draco's order, so I look down, refusing to meet his gaze. Not that I would want to look at him anyways. He just leers at me like a creep. "I think we need to see how the first one is before we make that decision," Draco answers flatly, with his arm resting along the back of my chair.

I flick a glance to Jade, who is tapping her fingers against her chin, watching the empty stage that's against the far wall. "I hate Orchestras," she says, to no one in particular, I just think she expects every one to listen to her.

"Why?" Draco questions, as he settles further back in his seat, reading off the menu. I open mine as well and just about gawk at the outrageous prices.

"Because the songs they play never have any words." She's an idiot.

Apparently, Draco thinks so too. "That's part of the appeal of it… and orchestras play behind singers all the time," he says without even looking at her.

"I still don't like the way they sound."

"Luckily nobody cares about what you like," Draco says, and Blaise laughs into his glass.

"Too true," he agrees, and Jade sends him a look. It's weird seeing them this way, like normal people…. I really didn't think they had it in them.

"What kind of music do they play?" I ask quietly. Draco looks to me like he didn't expect me to say anything… that figures.

"It's an orchestra," Jade says slowly, like I was stupid. "They play _orchestral_ music."

Draco pretends like she didn't even speak, as he focuses his attention on me. "They take classic symphonies and modernize them with different tempos and different instruments."

"So, they don't really play the classics, then," I say, taking a sip of my water. "They're ruining them."

A ghost of a smile plays on his lips. "One could say that," he says and I realize this is one of the few real conversations we've ever had.

"Draco, do you still play the violin?" Jade asks quizzically. She must have known him for a while, but I don't think she went to Hogwarts.

"He quit that a long time ago," Blaise answers as he looks over to the dance floor. The Orchestra has just settled on stage and they are warming up.

"I didn't know you played," I state honestly. I don't really care, but I'm too excited to be out of the house to act all shy and timid.

"I was never very good," he answers, but doesn't elaborate further. I watch him as the waiter comes back. I know nothing about this man, my husband. "Technically I don't play."

I slowly turn away from him, and I keep my finger on what I want in my menu so I can tell the waiter, but before I knew it, he was walking away with whatever Draco ordered for me. I frown at him and face away again with my arms crossed. He didn't even ask me what I wanted. He always has to be in control of everything, even when it comes down to what I eat. The lights dim as the Orchestra starts to play and most of the people stop talking to watch… but not our table.

"So, I heard that the Dark Lord is going to start internment camps for the undesirables soon." My head snaps to Jade as she fiddles with her glass, staring at Draco. I don't want to listen to this conversation if this is what they'll talk about. "Is that true?"

"Why do you think I'd know?" Draco snaps. "Ask your husband."

"She already did," Blaise answers dryly.

"I thought since your Father was the Dark Lord's right hand man, maybe you would know. Personally, I think it's an excellent idea. I mean, mudbloods are good to have as servants, but some of them can't be tamed… and half-bloods, and blood-traitors… don't even get me started" She sits forward, enjoying what she's talking about. I grip my fork, tempted to stab her with it. "Pansy said that last week one of their family servants killed himself in their upstairs bathroom. Blood was every where, she said." She sits back in her chair and scrunches up her nose. "How horrid is that?" she says. "That marble they have up there is expensive."

"Yes, how horrid," I snap angrily. A person died and she's only worried about the marble tile. I stand up and put my napkin on the table. "I have to go to the restroom," I say to Draco, just to get away for a while.

He watches me, and I know he's going to say no, but Jade cuts in. "I need to go too," She says, standing up as well, and taking my arm. I almost growl at her, but I don't do anything as she steers me towards the black doors that hold the bathrooms.

She drops my arm when we enter the black tiled room and I storm over to a stall, slamming the door shut once I'm inside. I don't actually have to go to the bathroom, but I needed a break. Only, what I needed a break from is standing on the other side of the thin bathroom stall. I hear her giggle and I roll my eyes.

"Was I making you uncomfortable?" she asks lightly, but I ignore her. "I'm good at doing that," she says and giggles again in a sick little girl voice. I hear her unzip her purse and take a few things out. "So, how's the home life, Mrs. Malfoy? I hope Draco's not being too rough with you."

"It's fine," I say flatly, flushing the toilet to block out her voice and opening the door.

She's putting lip gloss on, facing the mirror when I come out. She smirks at me. "Yes, I'm sure." She brings the gloss back down and puts it away. "I wonder what he's going to do after you have this baby." Her eyes flick down to my stomach and back up to me. "You'll be kind of useless after you had his heir, right?" She turns to me and touches a strand of my hair, I immediately pull back. "It's a shame, really. You are kind of pretty, in a girl next door kind of way. Maybe he'll keep you on as one of the maids, or give you to one of his friends." She gives me a sly smile. "You know, my husband seems rather fond of you and I could use a break from his libido every once and a while."

I refuse to be riled up by her, so I turn to wash my hands, pretending like she's not even in the room. She is foul and I hate her. I can see her lean against the sink, from the corner of my eye, and she is definitely staring at me. Women are sneaking, and I don't trust her at all.

"Pansy Parkinson is just about ready to kill you. Did you know that?" I kind of got that vibe from her the times that I have seen her. That's no news to me. She doesn't even wait for an answer. "Of course, she has every right to. You did steal her man."

That is ridiculous. She knows perfectly well that Draco stole me! I didn't take anything from any one and I'm sick of getting in trouble for other peoples actions. I dry my hands with a towel and run into her shoulder as I walk out. I hate people and I hate her. I start to stomp back to the table, but I stop myself. I don't want to go back there just yet, so I turn towards the wall and watch the fish and sea creatures swim about.

After a few moments, I feel a presence by my side and I know that it's_ him_. "What are you doing?" he asks calmly, but I can hear the edge in his voice.

I take in a deep breath. "I was just looking at the fish."

"That is not what we came here to do," he snaps as he puts his hand on my back to lead me back to the table.

The orchestra is playing a slow song that my Mother used to play on her record player when I was younger. I stop in my tracks to watch the people dance to this music that I know so well and to my surprise, Draco allows it. Couples move across the floor, dancing beautifully and I look at Draco, staring at his profile. With out even bothering to look at me, he shakes his head.

"I don't dance," he says flatly, allowing me to stand and watch the others.

"What do you mean, you don't dance? Everyone dances; some just aren't as good as others," I say as I spot Blaise and Jade on the dance floor. Their marriage confuses me.

"I'm a very good dancer," he says seriously, but I keep my eyes on the couple we are here with tonight. "It's pointless and does nothing for me."

I roll my eyes. Of course he thinks that way. If he can't get something out of it, then to hell with it. I choose not to say anything back to him, so I cross my arms as I listen to the music. He puts his hand on my waist, but I don't acknowledge that either. My eyes catch Blaise's as he spins his wife around, and he smirks at me. What is his deal?

In Hogwarts he barely ever said two words to anyone and now, all of a sudden, he's this… this… Death Eater bastard. I know that his dad died when he was young…. By his mother, or so the rumors say… but how did he get involved with Voldemort? I keep on staring at the dark haired man and he notices, winking at me. I'm startled out of my thoughts by a sharp smack to my back side.

I snap my head to Draco, who's glaring at me. "What did I tell you?" he says hatefully. I realize I had been looking at Zabini a little longer than he probably liked… but he just spanked me! The last time I was swatted like that was when I was eight and tried to put my hand over the stove.

I look around to make sure no one saw what embarrassing thing just happened and look to him again. "Sorry," I mumble quietly, my face slowly turning red.

"Don't do it again," He snaps, looking away from me. I don't understand him at all and I resist the urge to touch the spot he just smacked.

He makes me sit down after that, and I slowly eat the thing that he ordered for me. I have no idea what it is, but it probably costs more than my childhood home. The rest of the night I keep my mouth shut and slowly pick at my food as conversation floats around me. Jade and Blaise are drunk with in the hour.

"It's weird that the Malfoy Christmas party is going to be in France this year," Blaise says, while staring at a waitress as she bends over to clean up the glass he spilled.

Draco shrugs his shoulders. "It's what my parents wanted."

Great, another event that I have to dread going to. I had forgotten that Christmas was coming up anyways… I frown. I use to love Christmas. I hope Draco doesn't expect me to give him anything. I make it through the rest of dinner with out any problems and, thankfully, we part ways with the Zabini's when we floo home and they collect their daughter. I feel bad for that little girl…

"We're going to bed," Draco states flatly, as he takes off his cloak and jacket.

I nod my head and walk upstairs behind him. I can't cry tonight, but as he's taking the dress off of my body I begin thinking about what Jade said in the bathroom. What is he going to do with me after I have the baby? Will he let me actually be a parent to the child?

"Draco?" I say nervously to get his attention as he kisses my shoulder.

"Yes?" he answers against my skin in a husky voice that's so warm and different from his usual flat and cold tone.

"What are you…. What's going to happen to me after the baby is born?"

He stops his attention to my shoulder and drops his hands from my hips. "What?"

"When the baby is born… What am I going to do?"

He watches me for a few moments and then takes off his shirt as he thinks. I don't think he's taking this as seriously as I am. "I'll get a nanny and a wet nurse," he says simply, as he pulls me to him again.

"You are going to get rid of me?" I ask with a choked voice. I don't know if I'm happy or sad about that.

"What?" he snaps, as his eyes turn hard. "No, I didn't say that."

"Then why do you need to get a nanny and a wet-nurse?"

He rolls his eyes, like I was being stupid, and wraps his arms around me to unclasp my bra. "To help you when I'm not around… Just like my parents did. Raising a kid is hard work," he answers, and a sense of relief washes over me. He sees it and raises an eyebrow as my remaining clothes fall to the floor. "What did you think was going to happen?"

I shrug my shoulders and look down. He takes my chin his hands and makes me face him, looking deeply into my eyes. He stares at me, waiting for an answer. "I just thought you wouldn't want me after… after I had your heir, or something," I say, not feeling like mentioning Jade because she was probably lying to me.

"If I only wanted an heir, I would have married someone more agreeable," he says and then he smirks. He thinks he made a joke. "You won't be able to get away from me that easily." He's smiling, but I know the truth beyond those words.

"I still don't understand," I say, as he leads me towards the bed with one hand, while undoing his pants with the other. "I'm a Weasley, why me?" I ask the question that's been bugging me since the beginning. "You hate my family."

He turns around and looks at me very seriously, then. "You are a Malfoy now," is all he says before kissing me. I know he believes that.

I have no choice but to comply, so I allow him to touch me where ever he wants and I even touch him back when I can't help myself. He almost moans when I kiss his neck and because of it I smirk against his skin. I open my legs so he can enter me, and after a few slow strokes he pushes himself up and places one hand over my stomach and the other by my head. He's looking me in the eyes and I know that he has to have some sort of feelings for me. Or maybe it's just the fact that I'm carrying his child. Should I feel bad that I feel nothing for him? Is that even the truth? I shake my head and close my eyes, feeling his warm lips against mine.

X

She's sitting on the floor, in front of the chair I'm sitting in, doing a puzzle. She looks up at me and smiles before looking back down and placing a piece back into place. I smile and look back down at the paper that I was reading. Christmas Eve is in three days and we have to go to France for my parent's annual Malfoy Christmas Party. It's actually pretty boring and I know that she'll hate it, but my Mother wants to see her and her new pregnant stomach. I smirk to myself when I think about it. I'm starting to notice the change in her body and there's a strange sense of pride that goes through me to see her growing, and getting bigger, because of something I did to her. She's growing something of mine. It's a nice feeling.

"Damn," she says softly, causing my attention to fall on her again. Her face is focused on the puzzle in front of her and she's holding two pieces in her hands.

"Problems?" I ask lightly.

She doesn't even look at me as she furrows her brows and moves the cat that's sitting on the pile of pieces she hasn't used yet. "This must be missing some pieces," she mutters, more to herself, than to me. I laugh out loud at that and her head snaps to mine. "Why are you laughing?"

"That puzzle is not missing any pieces."

She rolls her eyes as she stares back down at the part of the picture she's already done. She sighs and sits back on her knees, making the firelight hit her just right. She's so beautiful, and she has no idea that she is.

"Do you want help?" I ask her with a smirk.

She almost scowls at me, and I laugh again. I like it when she's not acting fake, or afraid. This is really her. "I can do it," she says stubbornly, moving the fluffy white cat again as it tries to settle on the part of the puzzle she's completed.

She rests down on her elbows to get closer to what she's doing, but stays on her knees because of her rounded stomach. She is concentrating so hard on that fucking puzzle that I don't think I should make fun of her for it.

"Draco," I focus on her again as she puts a piece into place. "Can I have some chocolate?"

Her voice is timid, like she thinks I'll tell her no, and I raise an eyebrow as she gets up on all fours to look at me. My eyes darken when I see her in that suggestive position, but I won't act on what I want because it would probably ruin this peaceful night we're actually having. I call for a house-elf and listen, amused, as Ginny tells the stupid little creature about the candy bars that she wants. I had no idea she even liked chocolate that much. It must be the pregnancy.

Once the elf comes back with her candy, she sits back with her back against the chair across from me and she sighs before taking a big bite out of the chocolate.

"I won't be home until late tonight," I tell her as she licks her lips and rubs her midsection.

"Why?"

I can tell she doesn't really care, but I'll tell her anyways. I look down to my watch and back to her. "I have to work."

A strange look flashes in her eyes, then. She knows that it's my Death Eater work. She nods her head and looks to the fire. The cat, Sissy… or whatever the hell she named it, curls up on her lap and she strokes its head. I'm almost jealous.

"Come here," I tell her; unable to hold myself back anymore.

She hesitates a moment before standing up and sitting back down on my lap. I kiss her deeply on the mouth and when I pull back I touch her lips. "You taste so sweet," I say, having tasted the chocolate on her tongue.

"I was thinking today," she says, fiddling with the buttons on my shirt.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" I joke and she looks at me from the corner of her eyes. When she sees that I'm joking, she nudges me and smiles a little. "Go ahead," I tell her to continue.

"I was thinking that if we had a boy we could name him Cassius."

I wasn't expecting that, but it pleases me she was thinking of it. "Why Cassius?" I ask with my head in my hand, my elbow resting against the arm rest as I study her face.

She's still not looking at me. Why is it so hard for her to look at me? "I read a book with that name in it, and I really liked it," she says, finally flicking a glance up to me.

"What if it's a girl?" I ask, wanting to smile because of how normal we're being.

"I have a whole list of girl's names," she says with a small smile that's obviously not for me.

I want to ask her more, but I flick a glance at my watch again and realize I have to leave her. Reluctantly, I get up and kiss her once more before getting my uniform and Apparating away.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell as I fall to the ground after a painful curse hits my arm.

"They knew we were coming," One of my men says, out of breath, while dueling with someone in front of him.

I send a curse at a person running past me and I jump to my feet, ignoring the pain in my arm. Honestly, who hides out in a forest? Well, I guess it's a good idea for the people hiding, but to me it's fucking annoying. I shoot a curse at someone hiding behind a tree and roll my eyes as they whimper and fall down. I can't wait until all of these stupid people are dead so I can stop doing this and focus on other things.

"Malfoy, watch out!" I turn around quickly and barely dodge the green curse that goes flying past my head.

Who the fuck did that? I narrow my eyes in the darkness, trying to find who just tried to kill me, and when another curse is shot at me, I finally see where it's coming from. Most of the rebels are either dead of captured now, so I can walk around with out being worried about getting hit. A few yards away, behind a bush, I stun someone and they fall to the ground. I walk over to who ever it is and see a woman with wild brown hair staring up at me with wild eyes. I smirk down at her evilly.

"Unfortunately for you, I think we'll make you one of the survivors," I say cruelly as I grab her by the collar and throw her over to my men.

I sigh and lean against a tree as I wait for everything to be cleaned up and everyone to get things in order. Once everything's finished, and that woman with dark hair finally stopped screaming, I send the dark mark up into the sky and Apparate home. Thankfully that was quick and since I run the team I can leave them there to finish up with out me. I wince when I take off my cloak because of the deep gash on my arm and I walk to my study heal it.

"Go away," I say hatefully to the stupid little cat that's rubbing up against my leg. I gently kick it away from me. Ginny must be in her room, that was fast.

Once I'm in my study, I take off my shirt to get a better look at the arm, seeing what curse cut me. It should be able to be healed with a simple spell. I walk over to the fire for more light and touch the cut, pulling my hand back as it stings. There's blood all over my hand and I cuss when I see it on my fingers.

The cat comes up to me and meows again so I glare at it. "Leave me alone," I say harshly. I am not in the mood to be bothered right now, especially not by a little ugly kitten.

I bring up my wand to heal my wound, and the cat starts circling and rubbing my legs with it's head again. I step away from it as I clean up the blood and feel very relieved when I'm finished because the pain is no longer there. That stupid fucking cat circles my legs again as I try to walk towards my desk, and it causes me to trip. I catch myself before I totally fall on my face, and thoroughly pissed off at the little animal, I turn around and kick it hard with my boot.

I turn to walk away again, but I hear the most disgusting, disturbing, noise I have ever heard in my life. I turn around to see what it is, and my eyes grow wide. I just stand there, watching the horrible scene, before jumping to action.

"Oh, fuck," I say, slightly panicked. I just kicked Ginny's cat into the fire. I grab my wand that I had dropped and put out the flames. "Fuck, don't be dead."

I levitate it out of the fireplace and cringe when I see it. It's dead and totally foul and deformed looking. "Goddamnit," I say hatefully as the cat falls to the floor in a loud thump. Most of its hair is missing now and the smell is horrid.

Should I tell her what I just did, should I lie to her? I can't figure it out, so I just stare at the mutilated body of the kitten in front of me. I really didn't mean to do that. "Shit," I say out loud again, running my hands over my face. She is going to be so pissed with me and she is not going to believe it was an accident. I could get her another one with out her noticing…

"Fuck!" I shout again, turning around and kicking the table. Things went so well today with us… and good days like this are few and far between.

I call for a house-elf to clean up the mess as I walk out, intending to take a shower. I can't believe I just killed her fucking cat. I groan as I open the bedroom door, and I find Ginny sitting at the vanity, brushing her hair.

"Are you okay?" she asks me, standing up to get a better look at me.

For some reason I can't look at her, so I nod my head tightly and walk past her. "Was there a fire?" she asks curiously as she follows me into the bathroom. "You smell like smoke or something."

"There wasn't a fire," I say dismissively as I take off my remaining clothes and I turn on the shower. I really need to think how I'm going to handle this before I say anything to her about it.

"Have you seen Sicily?" She asks lightly as I step into the shower, trying to avoid her. "She went away from me right after you left. I don't know what she was doing. Did you see her when you came in?"

Of course she had to ask that question right now. I didn't even know she cared about where that stupid cat was. The Gods hate me. I wash my face before I answer. "No, I haven't seen it."

I'm a liar.


	11. Chapter 11

"Master!" The tiny little house-elf bows low to the ground, so low that his long nose touches the wood panels of the floor. I scrunch my nose up in disgust at the little creature as I remove my cloak and set it on my desk.

"Well?" I snap impatiently. I hate house-elves, but I rather like them better than the human servants.

"The Mistress woke up late like always, Master, and then spent most of the day in the library." Since I found out her plot to try to leave me, I've had one of the house-elves following her around to keep tabs. She has no idea, of course. I wasn't lying to her when I said she wouldn't have a chance to be bad.

"Did she take her vitamin potion?" I ask while cracking my neck. I don't want her to hurt my child. Not that I think she would… but I just want to keep checking that.

"Yes, Sir, she did," the elf says and then it starts wringing it's fingers. "She tooks a nap at three and she's been in the red guest room since you gots home," it squeaks.

"What's she doing in there?" I ask, as I turn away and take off my tie to unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt.

"Dilly not know, Sir." I snap the elf a look and it looks down at it's large, ugly feet. "Dilly had to come here when Master got home."

"You're dismissed," I say with a wave of my hand, and I sigh when it leaves the room.

The work in my office isn't very hard, really. I'm vice president of my Father's company and I really don't have much to do during the day but sign off on papers… but there's something about coming home that makes me tired. I leave the room to go find Ginny because I do enjoy looking at her.

I've decided to deal with the whole 'I murdered her cat' thing in the best way I know how. I'm totally ignoring the situation, and if she asks me about it, then I will avoid answering. I really don't know what else to do. I didn't mean to hurt it… I really didn't, and I don't know how to tell her that I did. She's really sensitive about things like that and it will give her another reason to hate me. It's weird. I'm not use to this kind of feeling.

I walk towards the red guest room and find her putting a sheet on the naked bed. Pillows and blankets are in a pile, folded on the floor, by her feet. She's reaching her body to the far corner of the bed to hook the sheet around the corner when I speak.

"What are you doing?" I ask suspiciously, as I stand in the door way.

She spins around quickly and puts her hand on her heart like I just startled her. "Goodness, Draco. You scared me." I nod my head to the bed and she grabs a pillow and puts on a pillow case. "I'm making the bed."

"I see that," I say with sneer. Why is she doing that? "We have servants for this kind of stuff."

She turns away and a slight blush plays on her cheeks. "I know. I'm just bored and it gives me something to do."

"Take up scrap booking or something," I say, walking over to her and taking her arm to lead her to our bed room. "No more house-work. You're not common anymore, Ginevra."

Her face blushes deeper. I can't tell if I insulted her or embarrassed her… or just made her mad and she's trying to hold her tongue. Once in our bedroom I tell her to get ready for the party tonight, and when she disappears into the closet to get her dress, I go into the bathroom to shower and shave.

I dress in black pants with a black shirt underneath a cream colored jumper. That's about as festive as I can get. I step out of the bathroom and into the main room, where I see Ginny in a forest green dress, down on her hands and knees, looking under the bed. She's so weird today.

"What the hell, Gin?"

She stands up quickly and pats down the folds on her strapless dress. "I was just looking for my cat." She chews her bottom lip and looks up at me. "Do you think one of the servants let her outside?"

Again, there's that nagging sense of guilt inside of me, but I ignore it. "Probably not."

She nods her head to what I said and sits on the edge of the bed to put on a pair of sleek, closed-toed, heels the match the black ribbon around her neck and blend in well with the black tights that encase her legs. I like her legs in tights, I've decided. I watch her closely as she switches to her other foot and I can't help but think how she looks so perfectly Christmas with her red hair pulled messily on top of her head and the green dress. For some one who isn't very cheery, she does look very in tune to this holiday.

"I can't find her anywhere," she says quietly, buckling the straps around her ankle. "Do you think she's lost? It is big in here."

I start tapping my foot against the floor, avoiding her question, but she takes it as impatience and stands up quickly. She puts a strand of red hair, that fell loosely around her face, behind her ear and stares up at me with wide eyes.

"I'm ready to go now," she says nervously, fiddling with her fingers. "We still have to go, right?"

I laugh at her. She really hates these kinds of things, and she especially hates it when I laugh at her discomfort. "Yes, it's the _Malfoy_ Christmas party, princess." I walk over to her and hand her the black cardigan that goes with her dress. I can't resist kissing her neck when I get close enough to smell her flowery fragrance. "And we are Malfoy's, after all," I say, resting the smooth material across her shoulders and running my hands along her curves.

We are, whether she likes it or not.

We have to floo to my parent's home in France. I really hate the fucking floo network, so I tap my wand a little too hard when I clean myself and Ginny of the soot that covers our bodies. Ginny rubs the spot on her shoulder where my wand was, and then she looks around the room with wide eyes. She's nervous, and maybe a little afraid. She probably should be.

"Who all is going to be here?" she asks, with her hand across her stomach. Since she saw the baby's heart beat she's been doing that a lot more, like she's hyper aware of the child growing in side of her now. "Are there going to be the same people that go to those dinner things?"

"That," I say, nodding my head. "And so much more," I admit. The most prominent people in Wizarding society will be here.

I start to walk us out of the room, but before we can go to the main hallway to be greeted, she tugs on my arm. "Draco…" she says quietly. I turn back to her and raise an eyebrow. "Um, well… is _he_ going to be here?" she asks nervously, looking around the room, almost like she's waiting to see someone.

"Who's he?" I snap, starting to get annoyed with her.

"You know, um, he-who-must-not-be-named," she almost whispers, and I want to laugh at the fear in her eyes. "Will he be here too?"

She frowns at my smile, but I can't help myself. "The Dark Lord doesn't do Christmas parties, Gin," I say and laugh a little as I begin walking out of the room, with the mental image of the frightening dark lord in a terrible Christmas sweater, sipping on eggnog with the rest of us.

"It was a legitimate question," I hear her mumble angrily to herself behind me.

I laugh a little louder.

X

I don't know what he finds so hilarious about me thinking the Dark Lord just might show up to party full of Death Eaters! Yes, how foolish of me to think that, I think sarcastically. I'm pulled out of my angry thoughts by Lucius Malfoy eyeing me up and down.

"Pregnancy has been kind to you, Ginevra," he says, eyeing my stomach and my newly developed curves. I've always been a curvy girl, but now I seem to be busting out of most of my clothes.

"Stop, Lucius," Narcissa scolds, putting her hand on her husband's arm and smiling brightly. "I'm so happy for you, dear," she says, embracing me like we were friends and placing an uncomfortable kiss on my cheek. She pulls back and places her hand on my slightly rounded stomach. I guess I have to get use to people doing that, but it's still strange. Not to mention annoying. "When do you find out if we'll be having a little boy or a little girl?" she asks excitedly.

I send a tired look to Draco who answers. "We'll find out in a couple of weeks," he places his hand on my back. "Let's go inside," he says, stopping any conversation with his parents and leading us into their ball room.

What is up with all of these people having ball rooms, anyways? It's weird to me. I didn't know anyone who lived in a house that was big enough to have a ball room, let alone many of them. These people are ridiculous. The room he steers me into is decorated to perfection and positively dripping with Christmas wonder. As soon as we walk through the doors, a girl places a wreath of holly on my head like a crown that holds red berries that I can never remember the name of.

I look to Draco and raise an eyebrow. He shrugs and says it's 'tradition.' I look around and notice mostly all the women are wearing these strange crowns on their heads.

There are a lot of people in here, so many people, in fact, that I feel a little overwhelmed. I try to focus on the decorations to take my mind off of all the people that are going to see me pregnant with Draco's child… with Draco in general. I wonder if any of them will tell my parents. They will probably hate me for it. I shake my head to rid it of those thoughts and follow the rows of powdered holly that bow around the windows and tables, connecting with perfectly made silver bows. Four large, iced blue, pine trees settle in each corner of the large room, each decorated with a different theme, with large candles floating close to the branches.

Everything looks iced and cold, like the room just settled there after a big snow storm. Large chandeliers, with jagged crystals, hand low from the ceiling, mimicking ice cycles and the ceiling has been charmed to look like its snowing down on all of the occupants of the room, but the snowflakes stop before they reach anyone's head. I button up my form fitting cardigan, suddenly feeling cold. Silver goblets and plates make up the settings on the tables and silver decorations and ornaments make up the accents around the room. People are already dancing across the floor and it calls my attention to the powder blue and white checks that spiral out from the center. It's a wonderland. I would expect no less from Draco's family.

I quickly look around me to see if I see anyone I recognize besides Draco's Slytherin friends, and I am not disappointed. Cho Chang is laughing at something, surrounded by a group of girls I don't know by one of the ice sculptures. I didn't expect to see her here. Draco walks me over to a group of his friends and he starts to join their conversation with out any hesitation. I don't pay attention to them, or the possessive hand Draco has on my waist. I'm deciding whether I should acknowledge Cho or not. She has always been a sore spot when it came to me and Harry, and I've always been kind of bitter and jealous towards her. I don't know what to make of her now.

"Ginevra, you're being rude," Draco hisses in my ear, and I snap my head back to him.

"I'm sorry," I say, with out really knowing what I'm apologizing about. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," he snaps, staring over in the direction I had been looking. "You're not paying attention. Daphne just asked you a question."

I look up at the circle of people we're standing by, and I want to look away because they're all looking at me now with matching looks of condescending hatred. I hate when Draco scolds me like that in front of everyone. "I apologize," I say, looking at Daphne Greengrass. "I'm a little out of it tonight," I admit, placing my hand on my pregnant stomach as an excuse. I don't know why I bother. They all probably know I don't want to be here, with any of them. "What did you ask me?"

She tilts her glass and downs the contents. "I asked if you thought of any names yet?" she asks, nodding down to my stomach.

I look to Draco for my answer. I never know what to say in front of these people. He nods his head as if he's giving me permission to speak and I turn back to Daphne. "A few," is my quick answer, but I don't go into any further detail, which makes her roll her eyes at a few of her friends who smile knowingly. They must think I'm horrid to be around as well.

"Draco," I say, turning to him and taking his hand in my own, intertwining our fingers. I see Pansy and Jade out of the corner of my eyes, glaring. "The baby and I are getting hungry," I say, rubbing the rounded part of my stomach. I said it to get away from that group of people, and maybe to see Pansy scowl at me like she is now.

He tilts his head to the side while he looks at me. Sometimes, when he looks at me like that, I think he's trying to decide if I'm being honest with him. "The food table is over there," he tells me, nodding to the long table at the end of the hall. "You can go and get anything you want."

"Are you going to come with me?" I ask, almost hopefully. It sounds like he will let me go with out him breathing down my neck.

"Do you want me to?" he asks, watching me again with that strange look.

No, I don't. "Yes," I say because it's probably what he wants to hear.

He flicks a glance at his friends. "We'll be right back," he tells them and he places his hand on my back as we maneuver our way over to the refreshment table.

The centerpiece is a huge chocolate fountain that's surrounded by bowls of different foods that you can dip in it. Like strawberries, marshmallows, pretzels, and a million other little delicious things. I almost want to clap my hands when I see it. For some reason I've been craving chocolate like crazy lately. I don't know why. Suddenly I'm very hungry and my stomach is making weird noises because of it.

"Do you like it?" Draco asks with humor in his voice. "I don't think I've ever seen your face light up like that before."

A small smile comes to my face when I turn to him. "I think this is magnificent," I say and he smirks.

I dip a few strawberries in the chocolate and eat them very slowly, ignoring everything around me. I wonder if it's the pregnancy that's giving me this blind hunger. If I wasn't so involved with my food right now, I might be a little embarrassed by my actions. I almost moan when I get a really good one and I quickly cover it up with a cough. Draco is watching me while I do this with darkened eyes and I know what that means. I probably won't get much sleep tonight, I think with a pout.

"You've spilled a little," he says in a deep voice. I look up to him and watch as he brings his fingers down to wipe away a spot on my chin. "Try to be a little more civilized next time," he says, but I don't take it as an insult because of the lustful way he's staring at me.

With out warning he bends down and kisses me, in front of all of these people, in front of the amazing chocolate fountain. I wonder if he likes that he has claim to my body whenever he wants. I suppose I don't mind right now, so I place my hands around his neck and allow myself to be pulled closer to him. I do like kissing him sometimes.

"Ginny Weasley? Is that you?" I hear Draco cuss as I break the kiss and turn around to face Cho Chang. She's staring at me with a smile on her face and a frosted glass of wine in her hand. Her eyes flick behind me to Draco and her smile fades a bit. He must be glaring at her… he glares at everyone. "Um, how are you?"

"She's fine," Draco answers for me and I send an angry look over my shoulder. It's fine when he does that for people I don't care to talk to, but not any other time.

"That's nice. I saw you walk in," she says. We've never really talked before, and we were never close. This is the awkward conversation you have with people you see outside of school who you really don't know well…. And I hate her just a little bit…. But that's not her fault.

"I did walk in," I say, not knowing what else to say. Draco takes a step closer and places his hand around my waist. I wish he would go away now. "How are you doing?" I ask. I actually want to ask her what the hell she's doing here, but I never knew that much about her in the first place to really be surprised.

"Good, Good," she says, nodding her head, causing her pretty black hair to fall across her shoulder. She's always so pretty and perfect, and when she smiles a beautiful smile at me, I hate her all over again. "I just got engaged."

"Oh, really?" I don't care.

She nods her head and holds out her hand to show me her ring. I look at it, mildly interested, and smile tightly at her. "To Tracey Davies. Isn't he one of your friends, Draco?" She asks, fluttering her thick lashes at him.

When Draco answers an affirmative, Cho goes onto explain how she met him and how they started dating, but I don't pay attention to her. I sweep my eyes across her outfit with a barely contained sense of bitterness. She's wearing a little black dress that fits her slim body perfectly and her long legs look trim and fit, like the rest of her body. I look down at my own bloated figure and feel very insecure. I was never as skinny or good looking as her and now I must look like a complete pig.

"I read in the paper that you two were expecting. That's fun," she says with another charming smile and I smile weakly back, feeling bad about myself. Sometimes I hate being a girl. "When are you due?"

"June," I answer quietly, stuck in my own thoughts about how ugly I am. My hair is never shiny like hers, and my skin has freckles, which is a far cry from her smooth tanned skin. She's one of the only people who can make me feel this terrible about myself, and that's why I could never stand her.

"Do you mind?" She asks, putting a hand out to touch my stomach. I want to roll my eyes but I drop my hands to my sides and let her touch my freaking baby bump. "Oh, well, look at you. You're getting so big!"

My face falls completely and I turn away so she can't touch me anymore. "Not that big," I say softly. I know she didn't mean it to be mean, but that doesn't help my depressed thoughts right now. If I'm 'so big' now, what am I going to look like in couple of months?

"Well, congratulations," she says. "I really should be getting back to Trace. He's very impatient."

She waves goodbye, and once she's totally out of sight, I turn to face the refreshment table again. "Do you want something else to eat?" Draco asks lightly by my side.

I shake my head. "I'm not hungry anymore," I say and I can hear the flatness in my voice.

"Are you sure?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. We didn't eat dinner, so he probably is expecting me to eat a lot more. Like some kind of whale.

"Do you want me to be as big as a house?" I yell before storming away from him. It wasn't right to yell at him just then, I know that. But I don't feel very good right now.

X

That was kind of sad to watch. I could see her confidence practically chip away as she was talking to that Cho Chang girl. Her eyes kept on running over Cho's body and then her own making her frown. I know men think that Cho is a beautiful woman, but I find nothing attractive about a girl who has the body of a twelve year old boy.

I watch Ginny as she walks away from me. I don't know where she's storming off to, and she probably doesn't either, but I know in her state she can't see the men following her with their eyes. Even with the slight bump in her midsection other men want her. She is no where near the size of a house. If I have to spend the rest of the night appreciating her body to show her how wonderful it is, then I have no problem with that.

I'm about ready to go after her when the dark mark on my arm burns and I put my other hand over it to deaden the pain. The rest of my usual team looks towards me and I nod my head to show that we're all getting the call. I don't know what for… nothing was planned. I quickly catch up to Ginny, who's staring out the window with her arms crossed.

"I have to go," I tell her quickly and she opens her mouth to say something but I don't have time to talk. "Stay with my Mother, she will help you get home." I tell her before taking out my wand and storming away from her.

My arm is starting to burn horribly now, and I know there won't be any time to get my uniform, so once outside of my parent's wards, I Apparate with the rest of my men. We all land in a thud at the Dark Lord's meeting place. He's standing tall with his hood obscuring his snake-like features as he twirls his wand between his fingers.

We all bend down on one knee to greet him. "Were you in the middle of something?" his staccato voice teases as his eyes rake over our attire. "No matter," he says with a wave of his hand. I'm left to wonder why we're here. We usually never see him in person like this. "I've planned something for tonight."

We all know better than to question him. He will tell us on his own time. He lowers his hood and smirks with a lipless mouth, looking frightening. "I think muggle Russia will enjoy the Christmas present we're going to give them tonight."

I grip my wand a little tighter as he gives us the low down on what he wants us to do. I suppose even men as ruthless and deformed as the Dark Lord don't want to be alone on Christmas.

X

I made Nariccia take me back to Malfoy Manor as soon as Draco left. I didn't want to be stuck there with those people anymore with out him. Where did he go anyways? I floo back home and shake myself of the soot. If I had my wand this would be so much easier. I throw that stupid wreath off of my head, onto a nearby chair, as I take off my stupid high heels. I stay up for a few hours, playing chess with myself, telling myself that I'm not waiting for him to get home, but I suppose I am. Finally, I'm too tired to stay up, so I take a shower and go to bed. This is the worst Christmas ever.

I wake early in the morning. I guess, it's because my body is so use to being excited about Christmas morning that it doesn't know any better. Draco's still not home and I'm almost disappointed that there are no presents for me. Not that I expected any in the first place… that's a lie… I did expect something. I've never_ not_ gotten anything for this holiday. Even with as poor as my family was, they always got something together. I didn't get anything for Draco, so I guess it's fair. I walk through the whole house in my night gown, and a deep sense of disappointment settles in me. The house is so huge and cold, not to mention totally empty. I'm completely alone on Christmas day with absolutely nothing to make me happy.

This is sad.

I eat breakfast by myself, in the huge dining hall, trying not to cry. I don't know why I care, I really don't. It's just a stupid holiday anyways… I should be thankful that Draco's not here to bug me…. But I wish _someone_ was here to at least talk to me. My family's Christmas' were so warm and loving, with a pile of presents, and delicious home cooked meals. Not to mention, my whole entire family is always present...there was never this terrible silence that's driving me crazy right now. I miss all of them so much. Do they miss me too?

I inhale deeply in an attempt to hold back tears and I stab my eggs with my fork. With a sigh, I stand up and try to find Sicily. I am determined to find her now; she's the only thing in this house that's nice to me.

"Sicily," I call out while clicking my tongue. "Here kitty, kitty."

I search the main living rooms, and the bathroom, before walking towards the kitchens. Maybe I can catch a servant off guard and ask them if they've seen her. I walk towards the kitchens, looking under tables and chairs, when I hear a few voices. I strain my ears to listen because I haven't seen the human servants in such a long time.

"The elf should have used a box to bury the thing," a deep female voice says. I stand up straight and walk towards the door that the voices are coming from. "Once the snow melts it's going to show. It wasn't buried deep enough."

"Do you think Master did it on purpose?" A younger voice asks, and I roll my eyes. Why do they always call him that?

The other voice snorts. "Of course he did. He's not very nice to his wife."

I furrow my brows and tilt my head at a better angle to listen. "Why did he do it, then?"

"Who knows?" The older woman sighs. "Only a man like Draco Malfoy would burn a cat alive."

I can feel my whole body slump. Draco killed my cat? "That's so sad," The younger voice says and it sounds like they're walking away. "That little cat was the only thing in this house the Mistress was allowed to talk to."

"Be thankful she doesn't want to talk to us," The older woman snaps. "Remember what happened to Greta, Suzeanna, and Paul."

Their footsteps carry them away and I slump against the wall a bit more, feeling a weird weight on my chest. He lied to me. Why did he do that? Did I do something wrong? I decide that I hate Christmas now, and this holiday is officially ruined for me. I end up on the library's window seat, glaring out the window at the snow. He never wants me to be happy. He probably gave me that freaking cat just so he could kill it and make me cry. To prove some kind of sick point to me, so that I realize everything that I love, every thing that I care for, he can take away.

I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on my legs. I don't know how long I sat in that position, but I don't turn when the door opens.

"Happy Christmas." His voice sounds tired and deep but I ignore him. "Have you been lonely?"

Of course I have. He knows that, but I refuse to answer him. I turn my head towards the window a little bit more to get away from him. He walks over to me and touches my hair. "Did you think I forgot about you?" he asks lightly, while caressing a strand of my hair between his fingers.

I finally turn up to him. He looks completely exhausted. There are dark circles under his eyes and a few deep cuts across his cheek. "Where were you?" I manage to ask through my anger and sadness.

"I was at work," is his answer, he sits down beside me and rubs his face. "Have you been going crazy trying to find your presents?" he asks with a small smile. I glare at him but he doesn't notice. "Come with me," he says, taking my hand and making me stand.

He yawns as we make our way up the stairs and I notice he's not wearing the sweater he had on last night and his hair is all messed up. I become confused when we reach the bedroom, but he lifts his wand and a door appears on the wall beside the bed.

"Go ahead and open it," he says lightly in my ear.

I almost walk towards it, but I shake my head. "I don't want to," I say quietly. I don't want anything from him anymore.

"I know you're disappointed that I wasn't here when you woke up," he says to me, wrapping his arms around my stomach and resting his chin on my shoulder. "But I'm here now, so open the door."

He won't leave me alone if I don't, so I reluctantly open the door and step inside. It's a nursery. The walls are painted pale green with a cream colored boarder. There's a wooden cradle in the middle of the room, and hanging on the walls, are shelves full of children's books, stuffed animals, and records. A rocking chair sits by the window and the side wall has a changing table that matches the crib's design. There's a large record player in the corner that I'm actually kind of curious about, but I don't show it. I look up at the ceiling and watch as stars dance across the plaster. It is a perfect nursery, if I was being honest.

"This is set up just to give you an idea," he says, walking over towards the side table and opening one of the three large books that rest there. "If you want to change anything… the furniture, the color, or even if you want to order any more toys just pick them out of these books and it's done." He flips a few pages and I can see scraps of fabric and wall paper samples. "When we find out the gender, you can order the clothes that you want from this red book, right here," he says, tapping the book on the end.

I walk over to the crib and look down at the cream colored bedding, trying to imagine a real life baby in there. Mine and Draco's baby…

"Did you hear me?" he asks, watching me closely. I nod my head, still looking down. "Do you like it?"

"I want to see my family," I say quietly.

"What?" he snaps, immediately on the defensive.

"My family," I say, flicking my eyes up to him. "I want to see my family now." That would be the best Christmas gift he could ever give me.

He scowls at me and walks towards the door, disappointed that I didn't like his present. At least he knows how I've been feeling all day. "I'm your family now," he snaps hatefully as he stops in the door way to glare at me. "And this," he says gesturing around us with his hands. "is for our child. We're the only family you have now, get use to it," he says, before slamming the door, leaving me in there.

I turn back to the crib and run my fingers over the smooth material of the bedding. "Happy Christmas," I say quietly to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

She's such an ungrateful bitch.

I take off my shirt and throw it across the room as I heel out of my shoes. I went to so much trouble to get that fucking nursery together for her. I even have interior designers on stand by just in case she wanted to change anything. I thought it was something she would actually like. It was thoughtful and it had a function. She likes that kind of thing. I got her other things too, but I'm going to tell the servants to burn them. If she's not going to appreciate it, then she shouldn't have it.

I nearly growl to myself as I think about it, and when my pants are off, I fall down onto the bed. I am so fucking tired. I didn't get to sleep at all last night because the Dark Lord made us blow up Russian buildings. The stupid muggles go into a panic, thinking that it's a terrorist attack; they never accept any other explanation. They're going to end up blowing each other up if they keep acting blind to what's happening around them.

I cuss when the hurt side of my face falls onto the pillow. I had forgotten about those scratches. Vincent Crabbe is useless. I hear Ginny come back into the room and her footsteps stop by the bed. She's probably standing there, fiddling with her fingers and chewing on her bottom lip. She's so annoying sometimes.

"Do you know where my cat is?" she asks, with a strange tone to her voice.

I don't even look at her. "Go away."

"Do you know?"

I groan and sit up, glaring right at her. "Leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to see you," I say hatefully, still upset that she didn't appreciate anything that I did for her.

"No," she says bravely grabbing a book from the table and throwing it at me. The corner hits my shoulder and I narrow my eyes. She actually_ threw_ something at me. "No, I will not leave you alone!"

I stand up quickly, to my full height, and storm over to her. She flinches a little bit, but doesn't move. "I am not in a good mood right now," I say in a calm voice, but my eyes are murderous. "So, I suggest you leave the goddamn room before I take my anger out on you."

"You're going to have to take it out on me because there are no more defenseless kittens you can throw into fires around here anymore."

She places her hands on her hips and I watch her through narrowed eyes. How did she find out about that? "Who told you that?"

"Draco, why did you kill my cat!?" she asks with a whine in her voice.

"I didn't," I lie as I turn and walk away from her. My anger is gone and that weird guilt thing is back.

"Yes, you did," she says and then stomps her foot because I don't respond. She's wearing just a plain blue, sleeveless, nightgown that stops at her knees and her hair is still tangled from sleep. She looks like a little girl. "Yes, you did!" she repeats again a little louder.

I sigh loudly. "It was an accident." I finally admit, against my better judgment, but that sad look on her face makes me want to tell her the truth.

"You accidentally threw my cat into a fire?" she asks in a disbelieving voice, clearly she thinks I'm lying.

"I didn't throw it into a fire… I kicked it."

She makes a strange noise and I turn around fully to face her. She's crying. She always cries. "You kicked it?" she asks flatly.

"I didn't mean to. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I kicked it and it went into the fire. It was an accident," I say slowly, like I was talking to a small child and I hoped that by using a calm voice, it would calm her as well.

It doesn't work.

Her face becomes hard again and she tilts her chin up the slightest bit, in that annoyingly stubborn habit she has when she thinks I'm being unfair. "What's going to happen when our baby doesn't leave you alone? Are you going to kick our child into the fire too?"

My anger is back at her for insulting my future parenting skills. "I will get you another fucking cat," I say through clenched teeth.

"I don't want another one! You can't just replace things you love," she says hatefully, then her eyes narrow. "Like you'll never replace Harry," she snaps before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

I watch the door with a fury rising inside of me. That was probably the worst possible thing she could say to me right now. I was already upset with her, now I'm down right livid. No one walks away from me like that. I grab my trousers and throw them on so I can chase after her. She threw a goddamn book at me, after all. I can't let her get away with that and I had warned about mentioning scar head in my presence. My temper builds as I follow her down the hallway, I can't help it. She just makes me so angry.

"Ginevra, come here," I yell when I get into the hallway. I can hear her footsteps by the stairs and they stop. "Get back here, right now!" I call in my sternest voice possible.

There's a heavy pause and then her footsteps start to scurry down the stairs. She's running away from me. I stride towards the stairs and I can see her red hair flash at the bottom as she turns a corner into another hallway. I'm that crazy kind of tired right now. It does nothing good for my temper, and neither does she.

"Ginny!" I call again, using her nickname. I reach the bottom of the stairs and follow her trail with quick steps. She won't get anywhere. I don't know why she tries.

"I'm leaving you alone like you said!" she yells out, but I can't see her, which tells me she must be hiding from me again and I can detect the fear in her voice. She knows she fucked up.

I did say that, but I changed my mind. "Come here," I demand again, stopping in the hallway and looking down at my watch. "Fuck," I mutter lightly to myself when I see I've been awake for over twenty four hours. I rub my face and sigh. I refuse to chase her anymore. "If I have to find you, you'll be sorry. I'm going to count to three."

I start counting off in my head and when I reach the point where I'm going to go find her, she slowly walks out in the hallway with her head down. "Right here," I say hatefully, snapping to get her to look at me and then pointing to the spot in front of me. Her face turns red as she walks over to me and looks down at my shoes. "I think you owe me an apology."

Her troubled face snaps up to mine. "What?"

"For acting like a stupid whore ever since I got home." A headache is starting to pound into my head and I'm sure no matter what she says she's going to anger me. She should have left me alone when I told her to. "Now."

"You should be apologizing to me!" she screeches and I flinch from the noise. "You killed my cat."

I push her and she stumbles back a few paces, but stays standing. "I bought you that fucking cat, so I could do whatever the hell I wanted with it. Now, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. So say you're sorry like a good little girl so we can stop this." I have to win this fight or I won't be able to sleep. Damn her for making me like this.

"Why should I be sorry?" she asks, holding off the unavoidable.

"I already told you," I snap hatefully, grabbing her arm and leaving a bruise for later. "Now, say you're sorry for being a stupid whore who doesn't know when to shut her fucking mouth."

She stares at my throat for a few moments as I tighten my grip on her arm. I know it hurts her but I won't let up until she gives in. I grab her hair with my free hand and I tug painfully so she has to look at me with those dark eyes of hers. She looks scared right now and when I raise an eyebrow expectantly, she looks down at my throat.

"Sorry," she mumbles, barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" I ask meanly.

"I said I was sorry," she says hatefully, just so I'll let go of her, but I won't let it go that easily. I'm officially riled and I feel particularly cruel now.

"On your knees," I say while looking down at her face, her beautiful face that I want to tear off of her sometimes just so she won't piss me off anymore.

Her head snaps up to mine with a furrowed brow, she doesn't understand. She needs to learn that she can't treat me the way she does. She should always accept everything I give her with a smile because I can take it away just as easily. I think that cat is a prime example… even if I didn't mean to kill it. This house is mine. I own everything around it and inside it- including her and it's time she realized that. I remember what she said about Potter and my hand tightens around her arm. She will _never_ say Harry Potter's name in my home again.

"Get on your knees and say it," I repeat. She doesn't move for the longest time so I tug her arm and she whimpers. "Now."

She searches my eyes, desperately hoping I'm joking, judging whether she has enough leeway to say no. I keep my face cold and emotionless as she tries to read me and, when my jaw tightens in warning to my anger, she gives in. Tears of embarrassment sting her eyes as she lowers herself to her knees in front of me, and I can feel her hatred right now, but I don't care because I hate her just as much. Today could have been great, but she had to ruin it.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, staring at my shoes with her hands on her thighs.

I grab her chin and tilt her face up so she has to look at me. Her cheeks are tinted pink with shame and anger and her eyebrows are knitted together. "What are you sorry for?" I ask evilly. "Say it," I answer in response to her pained look. I know after this she'll never do it again.

She blinks a few tears back and inhales deeply before speaking. "I'm sorry for acting like a stupid whore," she says and my hand tightens on her chin, so tight she actually lets a few tears slip. "Who doesn't know when to shut her mouth," she finishes and I let her go with a little push so her face turns to the side.

"I'm going to bed now," I tell her flatly as she stays on her knees. She nods her head lightly, not looking at me because of her anger and embarrassment. "Remember this the next time you decide to talk back to me."

I leave her there and go upstairs to sleep.

X

I stay on my knees for a few minutes playing back in my mind what just happened. He is the biggest prat and he's so mean to me. He just gets these whims of hatred and he does the cruelest things… I hate him more than any one in the world. He's never consistent with me. I don't like that. I don't like that at all. I wish he was evil all the time so I never let myself get into a safe zone. _He_ never has to say sorry for anything, no matter how terrible he is. It's not fair. I hope his nap makes him feel better; he's a real bastard when he's tired.

I sigh and stand up, rubbing my knees because they hurt from the cold floor. I'm tired too, so I go back into the library and settle down on one of the comfy couches. I wipe a few unwanted tears away and turn on my side, facing the back of the couch, pretending like I'm somewhere else instead of this prison. I close my eyes and allow my self to fall asleep and my eyes flutter open after a while. I notice that it's dark outside, but I don't want to wake up. I close my eyes again and curl up into a ball. I wish I could sleep forever.

I dream about Harry. He probably hates me now, wherever he is. I never thought he could die. I always assumed he would save the day and everything would be perfect. We'd be together and we'd have kids… I suppose life never works out the way you think it will... or the way you really want it to. This whole thing with Draco has made me grow up in a sense. I no longer believe in those childish fantasies of mine. I guess I can thank him for that, for making me realize nothing is perfect. It's almost funny that I was so uncomfortable around Cho last night because I have much bigger problems than worrying about my looks.

I stretch with my hands over my head as I turn my head and crack my eyes open. The fire is blazing and the sky is still dark. I can go back to sleep until morning. "Are you sick?"

I stretch my neck and see Draco sitting in one of the chairs, staring at me. What a creep he is. I shake my head and look away from him, wondering how long he's been staring at me. "You've been sleeping all day. It's two in morning now," he says, looking down at his watch. "You need to eat."

"I'm not very hungry."

He stands up and makes a movement with his hand. A house-elf comes into my line of vision and sets a tray of food on the table in front of me. "Just because you're angry at me, does not mean you can neglect my child."

I glare at the wall ahead of me and then I close my eyes. I want to snap back at him, but no good will come from that. I need to stop letting him get to me, I need to stop feeling things all the time. I sit up straight and turn my body to face the tray, thinking that that will make him leave me alone, but he doesn't. He sits back in the chair and watches me with blank eyes.

I pick up the glass of milk and drink it carefully, almost dropping it in surprise when he speaks. "Did you have a good Christmas?" he sneers sarcastically. "Because I sure did."

I flick a glance at him. "Don't be mean to me." He always humiliates me, he always hurts me some how. "Not right now," I say tiredly, putting the glass down and picking up the sandwich.

"If you weren't so hateful to me, I wouldn't be mean to you," he says shortly, turning his head away from me and crossing his legs.

I watch his profile in the fire light for a few moments. If he had feelings, I suppose I hurt them by not saying anything about that stupid room he set up. He obviously put a lot of thought into it, and who knows how long he will be like this if I don't thank him for it. I hate moody Draco. He ruins my life.

"I liked the nursery," I tell him honestly. He's such a baby and he has to be vindicated for everything that he does. "Thank you."

He snorts and starts tapping his fingers against his knee. "I'm sure," he says sarcastically, obviously not believing me. I can't blame him.

"Draco," I say gently, making him look at me with those sharp silver eyes of his. "I'm serious. I do like it."

He watches me for a few seconds, searching my face, and then he nods his head in acceptance as he brings a hand up to rest on the side of his face. "I didn't mean to kill your cat." I look down and nod my head. "Now, we're moving on from this."

That hardly seems fair, but I agree with him anyways. "How did you get those scratches?" I ask lightly, referring to the ones on his face. I eat the food that was brought for me as he runs his fingers over the cuts. They must be magical because he hasn't healed them yet.

"Don't worry about it." He never tells me anything. "It's none of your concern."

"How's it not?" I ask him quietly, looking down at my plate.

"What?"

"How's it not my concern?" I answer, looking at him. "You're my husband, Draco. You're supposed to tell me things like that."

"And you're my wife, Ginevra," he mimics me cruelly, with his head tilted to the side. "You aren't supposed to question me when I give you an answer."

I frown at him and turn away. He's impossible and our child is probably going to have so many problems with a father like him.

"I didn't get you anything," I say softly, looking at my plate again. I glance up at him and see that he's watching me closely with an eyebrow raised. "For Christmas, I didn't get you anything," I tell him flatly.

"What could you get me?" he says snidely, tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair. "Were you going to make the bed for me? Or maybe, you could have read one of the books from the library to me. Or maybe, you could've folded a few of my clothes and put them in my wardrobe. That would have been a splendid present."

I glare at the wall. "You're so mean to me," I whisper, not really intending for him to hear it.

"I am not mean to you, Ginny. You are mean to me." He stands up and towers over me. I can't imagine why he's angry at my comment, but it's obvious he is. He's always angry at me for one thing or another. "You know what would be a good present?" he asks, but doesn't wait for an answer. "Stop crying, stop feeling bad for yourself, accept this situation, and treat me with respect. I think you'll find that I'm not as bad as your victimized little mind seems to think."

This coming from the man who made me get on my knees and apologize for 'acting like a stupid whore' because _he_ was the one who killed my cat. I don't want to fight with him, though. I'm so tired of fighting. So I nod my head and as he starts to walk out of the room I call for him to stop. He does with an irritable sigh and he faces me with his hands on his narrow hips.

"Where are you going?" I ask him gently, ignoring the look of annoyance clearly written on his features. I stand up so I can face him, trying not to seem upset.

"I'm going to bed," he replies sharply. "Unlike you, I didn't sleep the whole fucking day."

I take a deep breath so I don't snap back at him and then I walk over to where he's standing. I put my hands on his chest and reach up to kiss him on the lips so he'll warm up to me again. He's cold and unresponsive and I find myself worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. I reach up to kiss him again and I let my body press against his.

"Will you take me to bed too?" I ask quietly, against his lips. This always seems to work to get back into his good graces and if he's capable of throwing a mere kitten into a fire, god knows what else he can do. "Will you?"

That intense look is back in his eyes as he looks me over, trying to decide what he should do. I kiss him again in an attempt to soften him so he'll be more agreeable towards me and he grabs my wrists, pulling them away from where I had them in his hair. I pull back and raise my eyebrows at him, a little surprised by his movement. Usually when I kiss him, he just gives in.

"Don't," he says softly.

"What?"

"Don't play with me like this," he says gently.

When he says things like that, I get a glimpse of how sensitive he really is. I don't really know if I'm playing with him because, sometimes, I think I'm falling for my own act when I'm like this with him.

"I want you, Draco," I say, looking him in the eyes so he knows I'm telling the truth. "Take me to bed."

He kisses me deeply then, and does what I asked him. I want to forget about everything terrible and pretend things are good. I like pretending.

X

"Are you sure?" I look down at her worried face as she asks Dr. Landwear that question. "Are you sure it isn't a girl?"

He laughs at her and ruffles her hair like she was a little kid. "No, I am sure that it's a boy."

"How are you sure?" she asks desperately, sitting up and pulling down her shirt. "You just looked at the picture, right? You could be mistaken."

I furrow my brows. What is her deal? "Mrs. Malfoy," Dr. Landwear sighs, standing up. "Little girls don't have pee pees, but this little one in your tummy." He taps her stomach with his wand. "Definitely does."

"But, that could be something else…. something that got in the way?"

"Ginevra," I say in a warning tone, she looks up to me with worry on her face and I shake my head. "Give it a rest."

She licks her lips and turns back to the doctor. Why is she freaking out? Didn't she want a boy too? She already had a name in mind and everything. As Dr. Landwear is telling us some more things we need to do before the birth, I watch Ginny as she slumps down on the bed and chews on her fingernails, staring out ahead of her with a worried look turning her pouting little lips down.

"Now," Dr. Landwear says, lifting his wand to his temple and taking out a memory to place in a stone pensive on the side table. "I am going to show you two a memory of a delivery. So you know what to expect," he explains with a smile as the memory floats in the basin.

He points his wand to it and then to the blank wall that projects the memory so we can both watch it with out having to go inside. It's starts out pretty boring and normal, and then all of a sudden it turns into a horror show. There's a lot of screaming involved and as soon as the woman in the memory has to open her legs I look away. It does not sound pretty. It's almost funny that I can watch people die, I can look into their eyes as they take their last breath… but I feel sick just hearing the noises of a woman giving birth. I almost walk out of the room to avoid the terrible noises that I'm hearing, but when it's finally done, I look down to Ginny. She looks a sickening shade of white and her mouth his hanging open.

She looks up to me with wide eyes and I kind of feel bad for her. I'm glad I don't have to go through that.

"It sounds worse than it actually is," he says with smile, placing the memory back in his head. "You'll be medicated, so you won't feel a thing."

"It sounded like that lady felt it," I comment with that woman's screams still fresh in my mind.

"You'll forget all about it," he says dismissively, patting Ginny's hand. She's been shocked into silence. "The fruit is well worth the labor."

We're dismissed to leave but Ginny doesn't move. "Are you okay?" I ask her softly with my hand on her shoulder as she stares at the blank wall.

She looks up at me again, looking totally hopeless. "I can't do that," she whispers.

I give her a soft smile, trying to comfort her, but it doesn't seem to work. "Yes, you can. Let's go home."

I take her arm and help her up. She's still eerily quiet as we reach the Manor and when we enter the main sitting room she plops down on a chair and stares blankly before her. "Draco, I can't do that," she says after a few moments of staring and silence.

I walk over to her and kneel in front of her, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. I hope this doesn't happen every time we go to the Doctor's. It seems to be turning into a habit now. "You're going to have to."

"Did you see it, though?" I nod my head, not willing to admit that I didn't watch. "That's going to hurt so bad." She looks down at the spot between her legs and then back up to me. She gulps. "I can't do it."

"You don't have many other options, princess." Her bottom lip starts to tremble and her eyes begin to water. For once it's not because of me… well… technically this is my fault, but it's not because of me at this moment. "You'll be fine, women have been doing this for centuries, and not all of them had medication to help them through."

Her face turns hard as she glares at me. I'm kind of taken aback by the intensity of it. "You don't know," she hisses angrily. "You don't have to push them out of your… your…" she looks down again and starts to cry. I can understand why she's upset about that… that is one of my favorite places on her body. "I'm scared," she admits softly, and it makes my heart thump in a weird way.

I sit up straight on my knees and take her in my arms so that her head rests against my shoulder as she cries into my neck. "You don't have to be scared," I tell her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Didn't your Mother have twenty kids? She's lived through them, didn't she?" I say bringing up her family that I won't even let her talk about.

I hear her laugh against my skin and I smirk. I don't think I've actually heard her laugh yet. "It was seven, not twenty," she says softly, bringing her hands up to wrap around my arms.

I like holding her like this, I've decided to do it more often. I hear her sniff and I almost want to look to see if she got snot on me, but I wait until she pulls back. I bring a hand up to her face and look deeply into her eyes.

"Better?" She nods her head and lets me wipe some tears away. "That Doctor was a fucking idiot anyways. He should have showed you a better image-- One where the woman wasn't screaming for someone to kill her."

She laughs a little and I go in closer to kiss her, just because her lips are always so soft, and she always tastes so sweet. She meets me half way. She's never really done that before with out me demanding it and it excites me. I watch her while we kiss, taking in her dark eyelashes and the light freckles on her skin that looks like cinnamon was dusted there. I deepen the kiss with my eyes closed and she makes a strange little whimper noise, bringing her hands up to wrap around my neck. When she pulls back, she looks me in the eyes, searching for something…. Something I can't even begin to know.

"You need to stop cussing so much," she says seriously and I laugh, bringing my hand up to caress the soft skin of her neck. "You kind of do it a lot."

I tilt her head so I can kiss her jaw and work my way down to her neck. "Why did you want to have a girl so bad?" I ask against her skin as I use my hands to go under her shirt. "You seemed pretty upset that it was a boy."

I pull back to see her reaction, but my hands keep creeping up to her breasts. "I just wanted a girl," she answers timidly and I know she's not telling me something, but I don't press the matter.

"We'll always have more," I reassure her but her body freezes up and her face falls. I almost want to laugh at her again…. if I wasn't so insulted by her reaction. "Yes, Gin, we are going to have more."

"Isn't one enough?"

I run my hand down her leg and pop the shoe off of her foot. "Don't ruin this right now," I tell her sternly. "We're getting along." She had better not start a fight. I don't know if I could handle it. "And you don't have any say in the matter."

"It's my body," she mumbles quietly, looking at the far wall as I take the other shoe off of her foot.

"No," I tell her and her head snaps to mine. "It's my body now, remember?"

She must, because she doesn't say another word about it.

X

I wonder what kind of childhood Draco had. He's so possessive, like he thinks he has to hold on to something extremely tight or it will go away and he's so outrageously jealous and suspicious of people that it makes me think he might have had issues when he was younger. For as arrogant and conceited as he is, I have to say, he is probably the most insecure person I have ever met. If my son ever turned out like Draco, I would think I failed as a parent.

My son… I'm going to have a son. It still sounds weird to me. To show Draco that I did appreciate his Christmas gift, I have been sorting through those design books that he set out and I've even spoken to a few of the designers myself, which is exciting because I rarely ever get to talk to anyone around here. We're sitting in one of the living rooms, side by side on the couch, with the books on the table before us. Draco is in his study some where, doing something that I don't care about.

"This light blue is really popular right now." The chic woman with dark glasses points to one of the paint samples. "It's such a boy color, but it's light enough that if you have a girl next it can transition."

I nod my head, liking the color as well. It reminds me of the sky on a really clear day. "What color should the furniture be then?" I ask. I know nothing about decorating a room.

She flicks her short white hair out of her eyes and opens another book. Pictures of baby furniture jump out at me from the pages and she points to a soft white set. "This would look really clean and fresh with that blue," she says, seriously. She takes out a pencil from behind her ear and pulls out a blank sheet of paper. "Your husband told us to spare no expense, so we can really go all out if you want to," she says, giving me a smile.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask quietly. I'm not really comfortable with all of this, I don't know why.

"Well," she says, excited about her new idea. "This is a really cool idea and the room is big enough to do it." She starts drawing some sort of swing looking thing and I crane my neck to look at it. "This would be in the place of a rocking chair. It would be specially made with enough room for you to sit comfortably with your baby and the wood design would be the same of all the other furniture."

"It just connects to the ceiling?" I ask, looking at it with a raised eyebrow.

She nods her head and makes some more movements with her pencil. "And we can put a special night light up here," she says and I feel a little overwhelmed. I just thought we'd be painting the room. "It would turn on with a flick of your wand and the design would be clouds, like this." She draws a picture of some strange looking cloud thing. "They dance around the room so your little boy will be dreaming in the clouds at night."

I smile at her and rest back into the couch. "Is there anything else?"

"There's always something else," she declares, her pink lipstick bright against the darkness her skin. "That room has so much shelving and wall space that there is so much we can do in there." She's so happy to tell me about all of this, but I can't match her enthusiasm.

"I also had this really neat idea…"

"Are you almost done?" We both turn our heads to the doorway where Draco's standing. I'm kind of relieved to see him. "It's almost dinner time," he says and I wonder why he didn't just send a house-elf or servant.

The designer looks at me and then back to him. "Mr. Malfoy, I was just telling your wife all of the wonderful things we can do in your little boy's room."

His cold face never changes. "Yes, well, are you almost done telling my wife all those wonderful things?"

How does he have any friends? "Draco," I say softly, trying to be nice to him. "Do you want to see the color we chose for the room?"

"No," he answers shortly and my face falls. See what happens when I try to be civil. He must have noticed the change in my expression because he watches me for a few more moments before sighing and walking over to us. "What did you pick out?"

He stays standing with his hands in his pockets as I pick up the paint sample to show him. "Do you like it?"

"It's blue," he answers flatly.

"Yes," I say flicking a glance to the designer who is packing up her books. "She said this color is good because, if we end up having a girl next, we can keep it that same color if we want because it works for both sexes."

He looks at me then, with a strange look in his eyes. It probably made him happy that I acknowledged that we're going to have more kids. I don't have a choice; he's made that perfectly clear. I should just accept it now.

"And she drew up this really neat rocking swing," I say, taking the drawing and showing him. "What do you think?" I ask him, looking up at his eyes.

A small smile plays on his lips and I return it. He touches my face and bends down to kiss the top of my head. "This is your thing, princess. I'll agree with whatever you say." He straightens up and puts his hands back in his pockets. "Finish up now," he orders, looking at the designer. "Be in the dinning room by seven," he tells me and I nod my head before turning back to the other woman with a smile on my face.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're just eating icing?" he asks me with a disgusted look on his face.

I take another bite of the chocolate icing from my spoon and raise my eyebrows at him. "Uh huh."

"That can't be healthy."

"I eat all of the vegetables, I drink all of the milk, and I take all of the vitamins that you tell me to. This taste so much better than all of that," I say, walking towards him and sitting on the ground by his feet. "Do you want some?" I ask, holding out my spoon to him.

"No," he says in disgust, turning his head away from me.

I smile and continue eating from the carton. "What are you doing?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

He turns the page of his paper and doesn't even look at me. "I'm reading."

"What are you reading?"

"The business section," he answers sharply, annoyed that I keep talking, but I don't care. I'm bored. He gets to leave the house everyday while I'm cooped up here all day long with nothing to do.

"Is there anything good?" I ask, turning my face to him and resting my chin on his knee.

"Don't get chocolate on my pants," he comments dismissively, his eyes never leaving the paper.

I turn back towards the fire place and rest the side of my head on his leg, my right hand I hook around his ankle. I'm a little pitiful, I know that, but I get so lonely and he's the only one here. I'm half tempted to bring that record player down here so I have something to listen to instead of Draco's breathing and the crackling fire, but I know he'll probably complain about the noise. Just about everything irritates him.

I sigh and place the carton of icing beside my body as I stare into the fire. I can feel him take a strand of my hair and curl it between his fingers as he reads. He seems to like my hair a lot and I can't imagine why. It's been annoying me since I was a child because it was always too thick and too wavy… like it couldn't decide whether it wanted to be straight or curly, and just decided to fall somewhere in between.

I close my eyes and adjust my head on his thigh to get comfortable as I hum lightly to myself. Suddenly I feel a sharp kick in my stomach and I sit up straight. It happens again and I smile, placing my hand over my six month pregnant stomach.

"Draco," I say happily as the baby kicks again.

"What," he snaps at me.

I won't let him ruin this moment, so I turn my neck to look up at him and smile. "He's moving."

"Really?" he says, suddenly interested as he places the paper down on the table and scoots forward in the chair. "He's finally kicking?"

I nod my head as he sits down on the floor beside me, with his back resting against the bottom of the chair. "He did it again," I say excitedly as I take his hand and place it on top of the area on my stomach where the baby is kicking. There's actually a little human baby in there, in me, it's amazing.

"Does that hurt?" Draco asks lightly in my ear as his hand stays on the moving baby.

"No," I say honestly with a silly smile on my face, in awe at my own body. "It doesn't hurt… just feels a little funny."

He scoots closer to me and puts his free arm around my shoulders. His face is by mine as he looks down at our hands. The baby kicks again and I can feel him smile against my cheek. "He's going to be a Quidditch player."

I can't help myself. I tilt my head towards his and smile at the warm look on his face. "Like his father."

Something changes on his face, something softens when I say that, and he kisses me. For the first time since this whole thing started I feel my heart flutter. It scares me. I panic and pull away.

"I have to… I have to go to the bathroom," I say quickly, getting up and leaving him there on the floor.

What am I doing? I'm an idiot…I take a very long time in the bathroom, staring at my reflection. Draco has made me so dependent on him that my mind, my heart, gets confused. I don't like it. I straighten up and walk back to the living room where Draco is standing now, looking out the window.

"Are you alright?" he asks shortly.

"Yes," I answer lightly, staring at his back.

He nods his head and rests his hand against the window frame. I want to touch him, but I throw that urge away. "I'm going to go get ready," he tells me and then he leaves the room with out looking at me.

For some reason I feel bad for him...Like I did something that hurt him… but he hurts me all of the time, so I shouldn't care. I wonder what he's going to change into. His 'friends' are coming over to play a game of Quidditch on our pitch. The March weather is getting warmer and it's perfect wind for flying, really. When he told me about it, I was kind of surprised that he and his friends did that kind of stuff. My brothers use to get together and play makeshift Quidditch games… it's strange when Draco and his Death Eater friends do things that normal people do.

I pick up my carton of icing and start walking towards the kitchen to put it away. Their wives aren't coming and it pleases me when I remember that. I don't want to have to talk to any of them. I place the icing on the counter and walk back into the hallway. I don't think Draco would mind if I watched him play… I miss flying. I seem to miss a lot of things now.

I make my way up to the bedroom and when I open the door Draco is shirtless, buttoning up his Quidditch pants. I take a minute to admire the smooth planes of his back and it makes me blush. "Do you need any help?" I ask, just so I have something to do instead of ogling him like a pervert.

He doesn't even look at me as he picks up a t-shirt and throws it over his head. "You can get my boots," he says distractedly and I walk over to the closet to find them for him.

When I find the brown leather boots I bring them out and set them by his feet. I watch him curiously as he puts on a dark green sweater and shin guards. "How often do you and your friends play?" I ask, because this is the first time since I've been here that this has happened.

"Whenever," was his short answer, I don't question further because someone knocks on the door. "Come in," he says sharply as he puts on his boots and ties them up.

A middle aged female servant opens the door and keeps her face down. "Your guests have arrived, Sir," she says quietly, with her hands folded together in front of her apron.

Draco dismisses her and leaves the room with me following close behind. I don't care if he finds me annoying right now. He shouldn't leave me alone all day if he doesn't expect me to follow him around when he gets home. It's his fault I get so lonely. A large group of men are standing by the door when we get down there and I stop in my tracks. Half of them I don't even know and the other half… I wish I didn't. I smile weakly before turning around, wanting to go hide in another room.

"Aren't you going to watch us, Mrs. Malfoy?" It's Blaise. I roll my eyes before turning around. He's smirking and adjusting his leather riding gloves.

I look to Draco who narrows his eyes at Zabini before turning to me. "You can," he tells me; he actually gives me permission to leave the house. "Just wear your cloak," he says, like I was some kind of child.

All of his friends are watching me with amused looks on their faces. so I smile tightly and nod my head before turning around and almost running away from them. I can't stand to be around any one that would _willingly_ hang out with Draco. There has to be something wrong with them. The only reason I associate with him is because I have to and he's the only one I'm allowed to talk to. I don't understand why people would call him their friend. He's kind of mean.

I hear them all filter outside and when I reach one of the sitting rooms I look out of the window to see if I can see the Quidditch pitch from here…. and of course I can't.

I frown and cross my arms, but I allow a smile come to my face when I remember I'm allowed outside. I run to my closet and get my cloak, so I don't have to face the embarrassing scolding that I would get if I didn't wear it, and I practically run to the door leading to the back yard. I love going outside. When I reach for the handle I immediately pull back when it burns my skin. He didn't take down the spells that keep me locked inside.

What a disappointment.

I stare out of the window with a sigh and, suddenly determined, I decide to call for a house-elf. Draco said I could go outside, so I'm going to go outside. Only, I don't know how to call for a house-elf.

"Elf," I say out loud and feel silly. I don't know any of their names. "I need a House-elf," I say again a little louder, looking around me to see if they pop up any where. I go over to the wall and knock against it. "Hello, I need a House-elf."

I almost give up, I almost go back to my room, but as I'm walking away I hear a little pop and I turn around to see a small green eyed elf, looking completely uncomfortable and nervous. "The Mrs. called, Ma'am?"

"Yes," I say, standing a little straighter and pleasantly surprised that it's actually speaking to me. Servants usually avoid me like the plague. "I want to go out side. Can you take down the spells?"

The elf widens its eyes at me and shakes its ugly head. "Oh no, oh no, Master's wife, yous not allowed to go outside." I almost want to hit it. "The Master says yous not to be outside."

"But he said I could go out today," I say, in a whining voice. I hate that Draco has made me resort to child like behavior. "I swear he did."

The elf looks uncomfortable again and starts backing away. "I do what Masters says, Master's wife."

Master's wife? That is how I'm addressed by the house-elves? That's a little demeaning. "Go ask Draco, then," I snap as it tries to get away from me. "Go tell him that I want to go outside and he said I could." The stupid little creature shakes its head again and I almost cry in frustration. "I will give you clothes if you don't go talk to him," I threaten. "I will give you clothes, and you will have to leave this house."

It was cruel, but I want to go outside. It pops away and I have no idea where it went so I slump against the wall and glare out the window. I shouldn't get my hopes up for anything; nothing ever works out for me. With a sigh, I unclasp my cloak and walk back to the sitting room I was originally in. I go to the window and strain my eyes, trying to see the Quidditch pitch that's so far away. After a few moments of me doing that, I hear footsteps against the cold floor and I turn to the doorway when they get closer.

Draco and Blaise are looking at me with wind swept hair and slight flushes on their cheeks. It's like these rich death eaters were bred to be beautiful. It's not fair. "You threatened the house-elf?" Draco states lightly with a smirk, walking closer to me, into the room. Blaise smiles slyly and says something about going to the loo before he's out of sight. Good riddance. "You made it cry… did you realize that?" he asks, totally amused.

"You said I could watch you play but you left the wards on the doors," I pout, not feeling bad for that little elf what-so-ever.

He smiles a lopsided smile and walks closer to me. He touches my face, letting his fingers trace along my cheek. "I forgot."

I hold out my red hand for him to see. "The door burned me," I say indignantly, pissed off about what happened.

He takes my hand and kisses my palm. Flying must make him happy. "You can come back out with me," he tells me. "The boys will come and storm the Manor if I don't get back out there soon."

I put my cloak back on and, as I'm following him out, I realize Zabini is still in the house. "What about Blaise?" I ask quietly as he opens the door, holding it open so I can step outside.

"He knows the way back," he answers shortly.

Once at the Quidditch pitch, I smile when I see all of Draco's friends flying around, passing a quaffle back and forth. I try to forget who they are and just pretend that I'm at Hogwarts, watching a match.

"You can sit up there," he says, pointing to the stands. I nod my head and make my way over to the steel benches. Not feeling the least bit foolish that I'm sitting there by myself because at least I'm out side.

I watch as Draco's slender body mounts his broom and I can feel something building inside of me. He is so attractive and my body shamelessly responds to him, even though I don't want to. When he pushes off the ground with his legs and zooms off into the sky, I feel my face get hot as I shamelessly check him out. He's tall and slender, with a narrow waist and broad shoulders. If I had to draw what the perfect man looked like, it would be Draco with his soft blond hair and perfectly angled features. Even though he's slim, I know how strong he is and how defined his muscles are underneath his clothes… I know how everything looks underneath his clothes and I blush because of it as my body tingles.

I shake my head and look away from him to stare at the other men for a while. I hate that I'm viewing Draco like sexual object. Their game picks back up and it's more violent than any game I have ever seen, but I enjoy it anyways. I had almost forgotten how much I liked this game. I wish I could play.

Draco is a really graceful and swift flier, I'm almost jealous of him, and when he does some crazy spin move I can't help but gasp. I don't know the man he's playing against as seeker, but Draco's definitely doing much better than him. I watch as his sharp eyes spot the snitch and he dives on his broom to get it. Every man looks determined; men take their sports very seriously, apparently. Draco dodges a bludger that goes flying past his head and he catches the tiny gold ball in his hand.

The other team groans but I find myself clapping. I stop myself immediately when I catch myself doing this and bring my hands down to rest on top of my stomach. The baby is getting bigger. Draco's right, he just might be a Quidditch player. They all land on the ground to re-group and take drinks of water. Draco looks up to me after saying something to his friends and he winks, I smile at him. I like it when he's not angry with me. I watch them play another game before I become hungry.

Pregnancy has totally messed up my meal plans. I probably should tell Draco I'm going back inside. I stand up and try to get his attention. His eyes catch mine and he stops the game, they all grumble and glare at me like I ruined everything, I try to ignore it. He flies over to me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" he asks breathlessly, "What's wrong?"

"I just… I'm hungry, so I'm going to go inside."

He nods his head and wipes some sweat away on his sleeve, making his hair stick up in the front. "You didn't have to tell me that." He snaps.

I frown at him. I always have to tell him everything and the one time that I actually remember, he snaps at me and tells me I don't. For once all of his attention isn't on me and what I'm doing. I don't know how I feel about that.

"I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay," he says slowly, hovering in the air. "Goodbye," he snaps before flying off.

I watch him fly away for a few seconds before my stomach growls loudly, so I walk back towards the house. I hear a strange screaming noise when I enter the back hallway and I freeze, not knowing what to do. With slow steps I make my way down the corridor with my hands nervously playing with my cloak. The scream happens again and I almost run back outside to get Draco.

"Shut up," I hear a deep voice say hatefully and then I hear the sound of a hand smacking skin. "Shut up or I'll kill you, you dirty mudblood."

It's Blaise. With quiet steps, I make my way towards the noise and when I reach the hallway where the scream came from, I peer around the corner. He has his hand firmly planted over the young girl's mouth as he drills into her, against the wall. Her eyes are shut tight and she's crying… he's raping her. He's raping her hard.

My stomach falls and my mouth falls open. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I should do. Should I stop him myself? Should I go get Draco? Suddenly I can't move and when she opens her eyes and sees me standing there, I can't take it anymore. I feel terrible for her and I want to throw up.

"Get off of her," I say, in a deep voice that I didn't know I possessed. I step into the hallway, almost ready to attack him. He looks over his shoulder, smiling an evil smile at me, as he thrusts one final time and he clenches his eyes shut as he finishes inside of her. I want to cry. "Get away from her, Blaise," I say in a calm, deadly voice that I adopted from Draco. I'm not even afraid of him right now. I'm too angry to be afraid. I hate that these men just use women like they were nothing.

Blaise sighs and pulls out of her. The girl slides down the wall and curls up in a ball at his feet as I set my jaw. "I've had better," he says dismissively as he buckles up his pants and steps away from her. "Did you enjoy the show, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asks lightly, righting his clothes. "You could be next, if you'd like." He looks up to me and smiles. "I think pregnant women are sexy."

I play the only card I have right now. "I'm telling Draco."

I don't move as he walks towards me and takes a strand of my hair, twirling it between his fingers. I can hear my heart beating in my ears as he runs it across his lips. "You do that, copper top," he says with an amused smile as he chews on a piece of gum. He caresses my hair for few more seconds before letting it drop and walking down the hallway, towards the back door.

Once he's totally out of the way, I walk over to the girl on the floor and kneel down beside her. "It's okay," I say softly, touching her shoulder that's wracking with sobs. "It's over."

"It hurts," she whispers in a broken voice. It hurts my heart, she's younger than me.

"I know," I say truthfully, and I do know, but even with as forceful as Draco was my first time, I'm sure he wasn't as bad as Blaise Zabini. "I know," I whisper again, rubbing her shoulder. She sits up and lunges herself at me, embracing me in a tight hug.

She cries against my shoulder for a while. It's been a while since I was the one comforting someone so I welcome the embrace and rub her back, feeling oddly protective of this girl, this little servant I don't even know. She pulls back, wiping some snot on her sleeve and when she opens her eyes to look at me, they widen before she starts to back away.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking behind me to see if anyone's there.

"We can't talk to you."

I scowl. Freaking Draco. "It's alright," I reassure her. "I'm sure my husband will make an exception for this."

She doesn't look too convinced and as she's deciding whether it's a good idea to speak to me, I sweep my eyes over her. I'm eighteen, so she must be about three years younger than me. Blaise Zabini is a total waste of human space. Her nose is bloodied and her eye is starting to darken from the violence he inflicted on her. The black dress she's wearing, the dress that all the female servants wear, is torn at the shoulder and her white knickers are ripped, lying on the floor by her legs. I'm so upset right now, but I'm trying to stay calm.

"Let's get you cleaned up," I say, standing up and attempting to help her too but she falls down again. "You have to walk, I can't carry you," I tell her gently. She nods her head and takes a deep breath before standing up on shaky legs.

I do my embarrassing house-elf call and the same timid little thing answers my call. It's probably frightened of me now because of my empty threat. I ask the elf to bring me healing potions and creams as it fiddles with it's knobby knuckles and looks scared. I help the girl up to my bathroom, off of the bedroom I share with Draco, because it's the only place that I really know well. I run a bath for her as she stares blankly around, like she doesn't know where she is.

"What's your name?" I ask her quietly as I test the water with my fingers.

"Jane," she answers lightly, crossing her arms across her chest and letting tears fall. Poor girl.

"I'm Ginny," I introduce myself. She gives me a tight smile that doesn't reach her eyes before taking the potion the house-elf brought for her. "Alright, I'll bring you some new clothes. The towels are in that closet." She nods her head, looking down. I touch her arm to get her to look at me. "You'll be okay now. We won't let him do it again." Draco better do something about this or I just might kill him.

I leave the room so she can bathe in privacy and I walk over to the window to stare out at the backyard where I know they're still playing their game. Like nothing happened. They probably wouldn't even care if they did know what Blaise did. I shake my head and cross my arms angrily before picking out some clothes for her to wear. After she gets dressed I walk her back to the West Wing where the servant quarters are. She didn't thank me, but then, I didn't really expect her to. She probably just wanted to be alone and crawl with in herself, pretending like things are okay. I know that feeling.

I'm debating if I should storm outside and demand that Draco do something about Blaise or if I should wait until later when I get him alone. He seems to be better when he's alone with me. I sit down and start chewing on my nails, positively fuming with anger and disgust at the situation I've been put in.

X

"What are you so smug about?" I ask Zabini as we land on the ground. He was gone for an obscene amount of time.

"Oh, nothing," he says dismissively as he picks up the water bottle from the ground and unscrews the lid.

"What did you do?" I ask accusingly. I've known him long enough to know what that smirk means.

He shrugs his shoulders, puts down his broom, and takes a drink. "I was just having a little fun with one of your mudbloods."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Stop doing that," I hiss at him. "They're mine, not yours," I elaborate again for the millionth time. "I'm tired of replacing the ones you ruin."

"Your wife saw me."

I snap my head to his as he drinks his water. "What?"

"Your wife saw me fooling around with one of your servants in the hallway." He smiles at me but I scowl. "She was pretty upset."

"Where were you and what exactly were you doing?" I snap hatefully.

"She overacted," he tells me, ignoring my question. "I'm sure she's going to be all over you about it tonight."

"Why was she upset?" I question, grabbing his arm to get him to look at me. "What did you do?"

"She said she was going to tell on me." He laughs a little to himself as we start walking back towards the house. He throws his broom over his shoulder and sighs. "I hope you don't believe everything that little red head says. She seems to think she has you wrapped around her little finger."

"What were you doing with the servant that she saw?"

"I already told you I was fooling around with her, but your precious little wife threw a bitch fit and started yelling at me." He turns to me suddenly serious. "I mean, I know I shouldn't have been doing that in a place someone could see, but your wife is a psychotic bitch."

"Don't call her that," I tell him dangerously, stepping closer to him.

He nods his head and turns his head away. "You're right, I apologize." He takes a step back. "I'm just warning you. She's probably going to bug you about killing me all night or something."

"What were you doing to the servant?" I ask again, why would Ginny want me to kill him?

"I was fucking her," he says harshly, angry that he had to explain it. "and your wife freaked out and said she was going to tell you. I said that you wouldn't be that upset and that she should calm down. I even apologized, and then she told me that you do whatever she wants. Like some kind of puppet. Is that what you are now, Malfoy?"

I'm confused and I'm tired. "No, I'm not," I snap at him. "Besides you being an animal and having sex in a hallway, is there any other reason why she would be mad?"

He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. "No, your servant practically threw herself at me. I couldn't help myself." There is a second's pause. "You should probably get rid of it. She's a distraction."

"If you do something like that again, I'll make sure you regret it." I tell him in a low voice. "Never in my house, do you understand?"

He nods his head and then smiles. "You know me. I just can't help myself sometimes."

I roll my eyes and when we go inside Ginny's sitting on the stairs with her arms crossed. She glares hatefully at Blaise who leaves quickly after sending me a pointed look. Once all the men are gone, I reluctantly turn around to face her.

"I don't want to hear it," I say with my hand up as she opens her mouth to speak.

I start walking up the stairs and she gets up to follow me. "Draco, we have to talk," she states sharply.

"If it's about Blaise, then no, we don't. He told me what he did and, even though it was uncivilized, I don't need to hear it from you."

She plants her hands on her hips and glares at me from a few steps down. "So you condone what he did?"

I sigh and look down at her. "I don't condone it. I just don't think it's the big deal that you apparently do. He said he apologized."

"He did not!" She says, stomping her foot like some little child. I raise my eyebrow at her. "And even if he did, it doesn't matter because what he did was unforgivable!"

"Stop overreacting," I tell her tiredly. "I'm going to take a shower."

"He raped her, Draco!" Blaise was right; she is taking this to the extreme. "He raped her and you don't think it's a big deal." She stomps up the stairs, closer to me, but I keep walking away from her. "You need to do something. He needs to go to Azkaban for this and you need to do something!"

I spin around then, suddenly angry with her. She stops and flinches back. "I don't need to do anything. You don't tell me what to do," I say sharply before turning back around and going to the bedroom to take a shower. She had better not follow me.

As the water beats down on me and relaxes my muscles I hear the door open and I cuss to myself. She never knows when to let things drop. "So you think it's okay for an adult man to rape a fifteen year old girl?" She asks, and I can see her outline through the shower stall.

"He didn't rape her."

"Yes, he did. I saw it!"

"No, he didn't. He told me what happened. Now leave me alone," I snap, washing my body with soap to get the sweat from Quidditch off my body..

"He obviously lied to you. Why would you believe him over me?"

I snort out loud at that. She's lied to me before, why should I believe her now? "Drop it," I say sternly.

"She was bleeding and all roughed up. She needs to go to St. Mungo's." she says, trying a new tactic. "Her name was Jane, you can ask her."

"I don't care who she was," I say with irritation in my voice, getting more annoyed with her that she won't leave me alone. "Go away."

"What if he would have done something to me?" she asks. "I wouldn't have been able to do anything because you've blocked everything from me. I wouldn't have anything to help myself. I want my wand back." I laugh again, there's no way that's going to happen. "I want my wand back," she repeats. "I had to have a house-elf get me healing potions and creams while she took a bath in here. If I had my wand, then I could have healed all of her wounds in one swipe, and if I had my wand, I could have castrated Zabini because he raped her!"

I only heard one thing out of that whole rant. I open the shower door and narrow my eyes at her. "You let a dirty mudblood bathe in our bathtub?

She looks down at my body and then blushes before spinning around. "She was upset and hurt," she answers, trying not to look at me.

I grab a towel and wrap it around my hips. "I'm going to have to have one of the servants scrub the whole tub down now, thanks to you."

She spins around and glares at me. "How does that make any sense?" she asks and I raise an eyebrow. "The servants will have to touch it all the same and isn't that why you want it cleaned?" She shakes her head. "That's not the point, anyways. The point is that you need to…"

I grab her and pull her to me. I don't care what she has to say right now, but I do like the way she looks. "Stop talking," I say as I watch her lips, aroused by the fierce look in her eyes. To be honest, I get aroused by just about every look she gives me. I've got it that bad.

"No, I will not stop talking," she continues, totally ignoring the lustful way that I'm staring at her. "I don't want Zabini in this house ever again…"

"Stop talking," I repeat, pulling her flush against my chest. "I told you to let it rest. You do what I say, not the other way around," I remind her.

She clenches her jaw and glares at me. She looks kind of cute like that. "You're terrible. One of your friends rapes an innocent girl and you just want to ignore that whole thing…" I kiss her so she'll shut up but she does not want any of that. She pushes me back and turns her head away. "I don't want you to kiss me after I saw someone being raped!"

I push her back so that her body is trapped between me and the sink. "Stop. Talking." I order one last time as I run my fingers over her lips. "Why don't you do something more productive with that mouth?"

I try to kiss her again, but she pushes me back and goes underneath my arm to get away from me. "You are foul," she hisses before walking out the bathroom door and slamming it.

I laugh to myself and once I'm dressed I go into the bedroom where she's sitting on the bed looking all angry and annoyed. "You are being ridiculous," I tell her as she glares at me.

"I am not!" she stands up and walks over to me. Considering she was running away before it's strange she's getting close to me now. I lean against the dresser and watch her with my arms crossed. "Please, do something about Blaise." Again, she's trying a new tactic. Does she not think I can see through that?

"What should I do?" I ask her rhetorically. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I know you're upset because of what you saw, but it's really not that big of a deal. She was nothing but a mudblood anyways."

She's silent for a few moments. "He touched me," she says quietly, not quite looking at me.

I stand up straight and drop my arms. "What?"

"He touched me," she says again, standing a little straighter. I watch her closely to see if she's lying. "He touched my hair and said I could be next."

I don't know who's telling the truth. Zabini didn't mention that. They're both liars.

"Why were you talking to him in the first place?" I ask, spinning this conversation in a new direction.

"Because he was raping someone, Draco!" I watch her for a few moments before she makes a strange frustrated noise. "You're useless!" she says, throwing her hands up and walking away from me once more.

"I have many uses," I call after her. "I can show you, if you'd like," I say in a deep voice, walking towards her retreating back like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

I almost want to laugh at that panicked look she sends to me over her shoulder. I get close to her and grab her around the waist again, pulling her closely to me. We've been getting along recently and she's been acting so sweet. I don't want that to end. I liked having her watch me play Quidditch today; she was smiling at me like she actually liked me and I couldn't have mistaken the lust I saw in her eyes. I start kissing her neck and she stays hard has stone in my arms, it's annoying.

"Don't test my patience," I whisper menacingly in her ear when she remains unresponsive to my advances. "You were the one who broke my rules today."

"What?" she asks in a sharp tone as I nip her ear.

"You talked to Zabini without my permission and without me there… and if you're telling the truth you let him touch you." I palm her full breast in my hand and immediately want her. "You are the one who should be getting in trouble."

"I didn't let him touch me, and I only talked to him because of what he was doing!" she sounds furious but I don't really care.

"Get on the bed."

"No."

"Get on the bed, or I'll throw you on the bed." She turns in my arms and looks at me, judging if I'm telling the truth and when I raise my eyebrow she slowly makes her way over to the bed and sits down. She's upset with me, but I won't let that stop me. "Take off your clothes."

"I don't understand why you won't listen to me," she says pitifully.

I sigh as I take off the shirt that I just put on in the bathroom. "Did he hurt you?"

"Well, no, not me, but--"

"Did he touch you some where he shouldn't have?"

"No, but Draco, he--"

"I've already spoken to him about doing bad things to our servants," I say, stepping closer to her and placing my hand on her face so she'll look at me. "If he does it again then I'll do something, but if he didn't do anything to you then I don't care what he did."

"What if it was me?" she asks quietly, with genuine fear in her eyes. "What if he did try that with me?"

"That's why you aren't allowed to be around him or talk to him alone," I say and then straighten up. "Now take off your clothes, princess. I want to see your body."

I enjoy the changes I see in her body week by week and once she's fully free of all of her clothes I have her lie down on the bed so I can kiss her pregnant stomach where my son is, my son…My son who kicked against my hand today, my son that's alive and growing inside of her. I can't wait for him to be born. I wonder if he'll look like me, or if he'll have red hair like Ginny's. She's not looking at me as I touch her body and I keep a hand placed on her abdomen when I kiss her mouth.

When I pull back she's looking intently at me and she places her small hand on my cheek. "Please, Draco… do something about Blaise," she whispers and the look on her face stirs something within my chest. "Please, for me?"

I don't answer because I know I could agree with whatever she would say if she kept looking at me like that. I rub her stomach and prop myself up on my free arm to look down at her as she turns her head, still angry. She's looking at the wall with her lips pink and swollen from me kissing them as I study her face, my fingers skim across her skin, leaving goose bumps on her flesh. My eyes travel to her hair, I love her hair…

"You're beautiful," I tell her honestly, as my eyes take in her full body.

Her pale skin, her luscious curves, and the place that's growing my son, look almost otherworldly to me now. Her head finally turns back to me and her big brown eyes shine. My eyes travel over her naked body once more before I go down for a kiss.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," I tell her, and it's the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

If he thinks I'm so freaking beautiful, than I don't understand why he finds it so difficult to listen to anything that I say. I blow a strand of hair out of my eyes and make a frustrated noise as I paint one of the walls in the nursery as I stew about it. I don't know if he didn't believe me about the whole Blaise thing, or if he just didn't care. Either way it's not fair to me, or that girl that Blaise raped.

I tried looking for Jane today, but of course, I can't find any of the servants and I don't have the pass word for their living quarters. She probably needs medical attention of some kind because he was so rough with her. What if she becomes pregnant with Zabini's child? I look down at my own pregnant stomach and sigh dejectedly. At least we would have something in common.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy," The chic designer scurries into the room with a sketch pad in one hand and a pencil in the other. "You should let the workers do all of this," she says, gesturing around the room.

I dip the paint roller back into the paint pan and then I go to the wall. "It's alright, I like to help," I say honestly. It gives me something to do and it also is taking my mind off of Draco and how much I can't stand him.

"I would really just feel more comfortable if you weren't doing so much," she says, eyeing my pregnant stomach like it was an uncomfortable disability. "You are paying us a lot of money, after all." She laughs at that, and I smile at her.

"I really don't mind," I tell her shortly, wanting her to leave me alone so I can continue my pissed off painting.

"Here," she says, taking the paint roller out of my hands and setting it down on the floor. "I just got a new book in today," she says, leading me out of the room like I was a distracted child, with one of her long fingered hands on my back. "It's full of all new bedding and curtain designs for nurseries and children's rooms."

"Didn't we already pick those out?" I question as she walks me down the stairs and into one of the living rooms.

"Yes, well, you're definitely going to want some spares just in case, right?"

I reluctantly nod my head and sit down on one of the chairs. She plops the heavy book down on my lap and starts walking away, with her heels clicking against the cold floor. Once she's out of the way, I throw the book to the side and sit back in the chair with a sigh. Frankly, I'm tired of looking at bedding and cloth samples. I don't think a nursery needs to be that decked out with so many things. He's going to grow out of it in a year anyways…I touch my stomach with a thoughtful expression on my face. It's strange thinking about the little baby inside of me in the future tense.

I don't want to go find Draco because I'm still upset with him and his lack of compassion for human life. So I look around for something to do and on one of the tables I find the Daily Prophet, a recent issue. I usually try to stay away from the bias newspaper because it only upsets me, but as I skim through the pages my heart skips a beat when I see a picture of Ron and Hermione with the line _Wanted: considered to be dangerous and armed_, scrolling across the bottom. That means they're still alive.

I sit down and study the pictures of my brother and my best friend with something like bitter sweet happiness coursing through me. I'm sad that they're criminals now, but I'm so extremely happy that they're still alive, still free. I feel a wide smile on my face as I allow my fingers to touch the scowling picture of my brother and Hermione, who's trying to hide her face behind the frame. It gives me hope that my situation, that the situation we're all in, won't be forever because people are still out there to fight.

I'm brought out of my hopeful thoughts by high heels tapping dangerously against the cold floor again. "Mrs. Malfoy?" I turn to see the well dressed designer in the door. "I've had a stroke of genius!" She says, and walks further into the room to tell me her wonderful new idea.

I sigh and relax further into the chair, tiredly listening and agreeing with everything she's saying to me.

X

"Why here?" I ask, agitated, as my Father crosses his legs and watches me pour him a drink.

"Because he likes it here," I glare over my shoulder and he laughs to himself. "He wants to use our mirror room. There's none like it."

I hand him his glass of brandy and sit down opposite him. "He controls every thing now, Father. I think he can do more than stuff some Order members into Malfoy Manor."

"I would take it as a compliment," my father says, but I don't agree. I don't want the Dark Lord in my home.

I'm silent for a few moments before I accept the situation. There's really nothing else I can do. "When is he coming?" I ask tightly, upset that my home is going to be swimming with common Death Eaters I don't know.

"Friday," is his straight answer, as he fiddles with the drink in his hands. "If I were you, I would have lots of drinks and a dinner set up. The people who surround our Dark Lord work up quite an appetite."

"What should I do with Ginevra?" I ask him, not wanting her to be here when all of this happens.

"Ah, yes," he says, like he was remembering something he was suppose to say. "I would have her stay here. I'm sure the Dark Lord would like to see that his gift to you is working out well."

I snort. His gift to me? I was the one who had to go and get her and I'm the one who has to deal with her now. All he did was win the war. "She's not going to like it," I reply distractingly as I stare at the wall. She won't, she'll probably freak out. She freaks out about everything.

"Draco," he says to get me to look at him. He raises an eyebrow and I wonder if I look that condescending when I do that. "I'm sure your little wife doesn't like a lot of things around here."

I narrow my eyes at him but I won't say anything to that. He's annoying. There's a light tap on the door and I turn towards it. "Come in," I call, pleased that there's a break from my Father.

Ginny steps into the room looking exhausted and worn out. I don't know if it's from me last night or from the designers today. "Draco, they want to build a fish tank into the wall in the nursery." She hasn't noticed my father, whose chair isn't facing her. Her voice is sharp; she's still upset with me for not doing anything about Zabini. "I told them I'd ask you first. The designer said that it helps babies calm down when they're upset."

"I told you to do whatever you want in there, sweetheart," I tell her.

She sighs and places her hands on her back, stretching like she was sore. "I can't tell that woman no," she says honestly, walking closer to me. "If I do, then she pressures me into agreeing with her but if you say no…." she trails off and I smile at her.

"You need to stand your own ground," I tell her and my father smirks at me behind his glass.

When Ginny reaches me she sits down on the arm of my chair and it's then that she notices my father. Her face becomes red as she stares at him and then she coughs. "I didn't know you were here," she says quietly. I don't think she'll ever forgive him.

He smiles and raises his glass. "Hello to you too, Ginevra."

She ignores him, which I find amusing since people rarely ever do that to my father, and she turns back down to me. "Will you tell her no?" she asks, with a frown creasing her forehead. "I don't want a fish tank in there, but she never listens to me."

"I'll let her know later," I say, taking a drink from my glass.

"They're already building it," she says seriously. "Will you go tell her no now… please? They'll listen to you."

"Fine," I say tiredly, standing up and nodding my head to my father, telling him I'll be back, and walking upstairs to the nursery with Ginny walking behind me.

"When you tell her…" she trails off and I look at her. "When you tell her no, make it seem like it's because you don't want it, not me."

I snort and put my hands in my pockets. "But you don't want it."

"I know," she says quietly, "but I don't want her to know I don't like her idea."

"Gin, you need to stop being so nice to people," I tell her honestly, she is too nice to people. Everyone but me, it seems.

"If you say you don't like it, you get to leave the room, if I say I don't then I have to stay there and be awkward with her."

"I'm glad I can be the bad guy for you," I say shortly as we reach the top of the stairs and turn down a hallway.

"It's not like that," she says, taking my hand and squeezing. I look down at her; sometimes I know she does things like that to please me, not because she really wants to. "You're just looking out for me, and our son," she adds with a smile. "So he doesn't have to have a stupid looking fish tank in his room."

I like that she asks me for help now, no matter what her motive is. When we reach the half painted room I see three men in the corner, sawing away at a piece of wood and the designer is off to the side, holding up swatches to the painted wall.

I walk over to the woman with short white hair and she turns to me with wide eyes. "I don't want the fish tank in here," I say flatly.

"Oh," she says, looking between me and my wife. "Mr. Malfoy, I really must show you my sketches for it. It really will look wonderful against this wall," she says, patting the wall with her hand. "We'll get fish different shades of blue to go along with the theme of the room and then we can—"

"No," I say solidly. I can see what Ginny means now. "I said no."

I exchange a look with Ginny before turning around to walk out of the room. The designer follows me. "Mr. Malfoy, your wife agreed with me about aquatic life and its calming effects on children." She falls in to step beside me and I glare at her. "And we could put a light behind the glass that would cause blue and greens to reflect around the room. It will look splendid against the dark wood floors."

I stop walking and turn on her. She's surprised by my sudden movement and drops all of the swatches that were in her hands. I watch with a blank face as they scatter all over the floor but she doesn't pick them up because I'm holding her eyes with my glare.

"I believe I gave you my answer," I state, completely annoyed by this point. Behind her I can see Ginny trying to hold back a smile. "And my answer is no."

"But your wife agreed that it would be a good idea—"

"My wife answers to me," I tell her dangerously. I want to take out my wand and hex her now and I find that my wand hand is twitching. "Now, go do your job and stop bothering me."

"I really must interject on this," she says pleadingly. "It will be wonderful. I swear you will like it. If you don't then we will take it out right away."

What is it with this woman? "I said no," I say in a deep voice. "If you bring it up again, then you will find yourself out of a job and no one will ever hire you. I will make sure of that."

She nods her head with a red face and picks up everything that she dropped, walking back towards the nursery at an alarming speed. I turn to walk back down stairs but I stop when I feel soft arms wrap around me.

"Thank you," she says sweetly into my ear and then she kisses the back of my neck as her arms tighten around my chest.

I turn around in her arms and kiss her on the lips. If she's going to be pleasant, then I'll take advantage. Maybe I should do things she wants me to more often and when she wraps her arms around my neck and presses her body into mine I'm convinced that's a good idea.

"You are welcome," I say when we pull back. She smiles, kissing me one last time. "Now, tell me who you love." I'm taking full advantage of how compliant she's being. Hopefully she's forgetting about the whole Zabini fiasco.

"You," she says with out hesitation and I'm surprised by how real she sounds. "I love you."

I smirk at her and run my fingers down her smooth face. I could have imagined it, but I swear she leaned into my fingers. With another kiss I leave her there to go back to my father with a strange giddiness in my step.

As I'm walking down the hallway I can hear Ginny talking to the designer. "I really did like your idea," she says nicely and I laugh to myself. "My husband is just very stubborn…." I shake my head with a slight smile on my face and walk down the stairs.

X

We're sitting in the library. He came in here and sat down beside me, not saying anything. He has been staring into the fire for a while now, not talking, not reading, not doing anything, really. Sometimes, I think he just wants to be close to me. I don't understand why. I'm not that nice to him, and even though I do say it often, I don't love him. At least I don't think I do…. I shouldn't. I bring my legs up and rest them on his lap; he runs his hand up and down my calves but he doesn't look to me.

"Are you alright?" I ask, putting my book on my lap and watching his profile.

"I'm fine," he answers shortly. I notice his jaw twitch.

If he wasn't so terrible I would want to comfort him better. If he didn't kill my cat, if he didn't condone Zabini raping that girl, if he didn't treat me so horribly most of the time, I suppose I would allow myself to care… but I don't. So I put my book back up and start reading. Every once and a while I flick a glance up to him because he looks so serious, but I don't put too much thought into it.

"Go to your room now," he tells me after a while as he stands up and tucks in his shirt.

I look up from my book and stare at him. "What?" I ask, confused. I have no idea what he's doing.

I sit forward on my chair and watch as he unrolls his sleeves and buttons them back up. "I told you to go to your room," he snaps, annoyed that he had to repeat it.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask kind of worriedly. Why is he so cold all of a sudden, why does he want me to leave? "Did I do something wrong?"

He looks down at me and his hard eyes soften. "I'm not mad at you," he says softly, bending down and kissing my cheek. "I just want you to go to your room." I nod my head and stand up to do what he says. There's no point in fighting him with this. "You're not allowed to leave the bedroom the rest of the night, do you understand?"

What a jerk he is. I breathe in deeply so I don't yell at him for bossing me around and I nod my head to show him that I heard him. Then I take my book and practically stomp the whole way to the bed room. Sometimes I think he goes on random power trips and tells me to do things just because he can.

Of course, since he told me to stay in the bedroom, I can't hold still and I get bored after five minutes. Why do I have to stay here anyways? What is he doing that I can't see? I must have been around him too long because I immediately become suspicious. I sit down on the bed and start braiding a random strand of hair as I think about it. Why was he acting all strange today? Is he having someone here that he doesn't want me to see? Like another woman?

I scowl at the train of thought. I don't care if he does something with other women. I stand up and start pacing around the room. What if he catches some sort of disease and gives it to me? He shouldn't be fooling around with anyone if I can't even look at another man without getting spanked for it. How unfair! I wonder if he sleeps with the servants like Blaise obviously does. That would make sense as to why he didn't think what Blaise did was a big deal. What a cheating bastard he is!

I go over to the door, intending to storm down stairs and demand to know what he's doing but two loud bangs make me jump back from the door. What was that noise? I hear it again and then some muffled voices. I want to hide so I lock the door and go to the furthest wall away from the door, putting a protective hand over my stomach. Another loud bang makes me flinch and I fall to the floor and hug my knees to my chest in a protective gesture.

I ignore all of the sounds that I hear and I am half tempted to scurry into the closet and shut the door for a better hiding spot. My face snaps up when the door handle wiggles and a nervous flutter lingers inside of me.

"It's me, Gin, open the door." It sounds like Draco, but I'm too afraid to open the door. "It's okay," he says and he sounds tired.

I stand up and timidly walk over to the door. "What's going on?" I ask him, if it's really him. I hear him sigh and then the lock turns. I see him put his wand away when he steps into the room with a weary look lingering in his silver eyes. Locks are pointless. "What were all those noises?"

He looks at me reluctantly. "I want you to come with me," he says, walking close and touching my back. "And I don't want you to be afraid, okay?"

I step away from him. "What's going on? Why would I be afraid?" I want to panic; he can barely look at me.

He steps in front of me and places his hands on my face as my breathing quickens and my heart beats fast. "Calm down," he says, trying to comfort me, or something like that… but it's not working. "There are some people down stairs that want to meet you."

"Who?" I ask with a whine. The way he's acting is making me fearful. "Who is it?"

Something close to guilt flashes in his eyes but he doesn't say anything more. Instead he takes my arm and leads me out of the room. He has to practically drag me because I'm very reluctant to follow him. Why is he acting so strange? Is he going to do something to hurt me? I tug on his arm to get him to look at me, but he won't.

"Draco," I say but he ignores me as we walk down the stairs. "I want to go back to our room." I don't want to meet anyone; I don't want to be around anyone that's making him act this way. "Please, I just want to go back."

"Just behave and only speak when you're spoken to," is all he says.

We start walking towards the West Wing and I totally freak out. "No," I say, pulling my arm back more forcefully. "No, I don't want to, Draco."

We stop in front of a pair of thick dark doors and he finally looks me in the eyes. "It will be okay," he touches my cheek and my eyes start to water. I don't know what's going on. He kisses me then, but my body stays tense. "Just calm down," he repeats and I want to hit him for saying it again. "Answer every question, but don't say anything offensive."

"I don't understand," I whisper.

"Just remember that you're mine," he says and then opens the doors.

I step into the room where black cloaked figures are standing around, speaking to one another in hushed voices. I look to Draco as he walks us further into the room and he looks straight ahead with a serious look on his face. I wish he would tell me things. I wish he wouldn't spring things like this on me. I wish I wasn't in this freaking room.

"It looks like this arrangement is working out well."

I can't look at the owner of that high hissing voice. So I put my head down and try not to faint. Hard footsteps and swishing robes make their way closer to me and I almost flinch away when white, bony fingers hook under my chin and tilt my face up. Lord Voldemort is horribly deformed now and so different from the handsome Tom Riddle that I use to know so well that it's almost not believable. A smirk curls on his lipless mouth as his intense eyes look into mine and I close my eyes to get away from it as I feel tears slip down my cheeks. Why did Draco bring me here?

"You've grown up nicely, Ginevra Weasley," he comments and I shudder as he removes his hand. I turn my face away and curse Draco in my mind for this. Why is _he here_ out of all people at this house? Shouldn't he have better things to do? "Your husband has proven to be very important to my cause," he says and I just want to run away and hide somewhere until he leaves. "I think I have you to thank for that."

How does Draco being a freaking Death Eater have anything to do with me? I step back when Voldemort reaches a hand out towards my stomach, but Draco's arm around my waist holds me in place. His disgusting bony hand rests on top of the place where my son is growing and I wish I could tear his hand off because he shouldn't be touching me. Especially not there, sending his poisonous thoughts to my unborn son.

"I see you'll be giving me another soldier soon." Like hell I'd ever let that happen. His strong hand stays on top of my baby and I glare hatefully at Draco for putting me in this situation. "Hopefully he'll follow in the footsteps of his father and grandfather."

His scarlet eyes flick to Draco who nods his head. "He will, My Lord."

I shake my head but I'm too afraid, too upset, to say anything else. "Do you enjoy your present?" he asks lightly, taking his hand back and finally stepping away from me.

"Very much so, My Lord."

Am I his present? Is that what I am? "Very good," he hisses and then waves a dismissive hand. "She may go."

I follow Draco numbly and once we're out of the room I step away from him and cross my arms over my chest. I refuse to look at him right now. "Ginny—" he starts, but a strange yelling cuts him off. I look at my surroundings and realize I'm in the same hallway I was in the second day I was at the Manor. The day I got lost here and found that room with the evil mirrors that had scared me so much. I can't imagine who that is or why they're yelling like that, but since Voldemort and his stupid followers are here, I have a few guesses.

"I want to go to my room," I say flatly when the yelling dies down.

He nods his head and walks me all the way back. When we reach the bedroom, after one of the longest walks in my life, he bends to kiss me but I turn my head away.

"Don't," he says sharply. "Don't do that again."

"I guess I'm not that great of a present," I say, trying to walk away from him, but his hand grabs my arm. "Let go."

"No," he says with a challenge in his voice, obviously mad that I'm not doing what he wants.

"I don't want to be around you right now," I say honestly, and I don't. I try to tell myself that he's not the villain sometimes… but he is.

We're quiet for a few moments but he refuses to let go of my arm. "He won't be a Death Eater."

I snap my head up to his and watch him closely. "What?" I snap at him.

He places his hand on my stomach, the same place where Voldemort's was. Only his hand is warmer and softer. "Our son," he says lightly. "I won't let him be a Death Eater. I promise."

I guess in a twisted way, what he just said was kind of sweet, but I'm still upset with him so I nod my head tightly before turning away. "I'll be up later," he tells me and he bends down to kiss me again. This time I don't turn away.

When he leaves, I fall down on the bed and when I hear noises and screams I take the pillow and cover my ears. When the dawn breaks I can feel Draco slide into the sheets beside me but I refuse to acknowledge him because of what he made me do, for making me remember how evil he truly is. He pulls me close to his body and kisses my shoulder.

"It won't happen again," he says softly.

I'm not sure what he's talking about, and I'm not sure if he knows that I'm awake to hear him say it.


	15. Chapter 15

He's sleeping in later than me. That's strange, he usually never does that. I sit up Indian style and look down on him, studying every tilt and line of his handsome face. His head is turned to the side and he's lying on his back, with one hand above his head and the other across his chest. I could kill him right now if I wanted… but I could never do that. I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I wonder if he was telling the truth when he said that our son would never be a Death Eater. Sometimes, he can say the nicest things to me and then turn around and be the worst person in the world. I don't get it. I don't get him. I shyly bring a hand out to run through his hair. I kind of expected him to grab my wrist because he's always on the defensive, but he didn't, and I let my fingers skim through his silky hair.

Why am I here? Why am I married to him and carrying his baby? I don't understand why he wants me so bad. He never showed any kind of interest in me in school. The one time that I remember him ever talking to me directly was after Harry and I started dating. I use to walk with Harry to his defense class with Hermione and Ron. One particular day I had stopped outside of the class room, Harry handed me my books back, and he looked around before giving me a shy kiss on the lips. It was sweet of him. From the first time Harry kissed me I knew I wanted to be with him the rest of my life…. That didn't seem to work out very well.

I had turned around then to walk to my class. Unlike Hermione, I didn't mind being a little late to class, so the halls were practically empty when I turned the corner. Draco and his two body guards, Crabbe and Goyle, were coming down the hallway opposite me. I had put my head down to ignore him because, besides the occasional sneer or glare, he ignored me.

"Ginny!" I turned around to face the urgent voice of my boyfriend who was smiling at me and waving around one of my text books. "I forgot to give this one back," he said softly, while walking closer to me.

I noticed Draco and his friends had stopped walking, but I wasn't too concerned with it. I smiled up at Harry and took the book back. "Thanks," I told him sweetly.

He dared another little kiss. He was being very affectionate that day, considering he had kissed me twice in the hallway. It was so unlike him and I was kind of pleased that he was being so sweet to me. So, I kissed him back and my arm wrapped around his waist.

He pulled back and smiled at me in that charming little boy way. "I'll see you at lunch," he said and then he turned around to scurry back to his class.

I had watched him with a silly smile on my face and once his body turned around the corner I started to walk back to my class. I ran into something solid and that something solid grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall.

"You're disgusting," Draco had said with his eyes flashing dangerously. I had gripped my arm and watched with wide eyes as he stormed back down the hallway, with his goons trailing behind him.

I ignored that encounter, figuring he was just being his hateful self. Draco makes a strange noise in his sleep and I turn back down to look at him. I know now what that look on his face was. I thought then that he was calling me disgusting for being a Weasley, for being poor, and in his way, but now I know that he was jealous and he was calling me that because he thought what I was doing was disgusting. Kissing Harry, loving my boyfriend was horribly distasteful for him. Why didn't he ever try to be civil to me?

"Stop staring at me," Draco's tired voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I pull my hand back from him like he had burned me. "I can't sleep with you ogling me like that."

"I wasn't ogling you," I whisper back, offended that he would think I would do such a thing… and actually catching me at it.

He opens his eyes and turns his head towards me. "Did you want something?" he asks and then stretches his body like a cat.

"Why… what did…" I don't really know what I want to ask him so I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Why was _he_ here last night?"

He rolls his eyes and places his hand on my thigh. "Don't worry about it." I frown at that. How can I not worry about something like that? "You won't have to see him again."

"Why did I have to see him in the first place?" I ask fiercely, remembering the whole 'present' comment. "Tell me why."

He groans and rubs his eyes before standing up and walking away from me. "I just woke up, Ginny. Leave me alone."

I sit up on my knees with the covers gripped in my hands. "Draco, did he give me to you? Was I supposed to be a gift?"

For some reason that's worse than Draco just coming and getting me himself. That means I was a possession to be given or taken away. I don't like that. I don't like that my life is in the hands of not only an unstable Draco Malfoy, but also an insane Lord Voldemort as well.

"Shut up. All you do is nag me," he snaps before slamming the bathroom door. If he thinks I'm such a nag I don't understand why he wanted me in the first place.

I hear the shower turn on and I slump against the bed and start chewing on my lower lip. I catch a glimpse of myself in the vanity mirror and I knit my eyebrows together as I study my reflection. My red hair spills out over the pale pink nightie that I'm wearing and curls at the ends in little waves. I want a hair cut. I want something new, something to change, that I control. I stand up and watch my stomach as it sticks out from my body. Walking over to the mirror, I check myself out and marvel at how much I've changed. I've grown up. I look like woman, not the girl I once was. I wonder if any one from my old life would recognize me.

I wouldn't blame them if they pretended not to. As I touch my pregnant stomach, I have to admit, I'm a little nervous to have a baby. Not only because of the pain and stress… but what if he doesn't like me… what if I don't like him? I've told myself time and time again that I'm not going to hold it against him that Draco is the father, but what if he comes out looking and acting just like him?

Will I resent him for even being born and being another chain that binds me here? I don't want to think these thoughts, but I can't help it. I'm afraid I'll be distant with him because he'll be a constant reminder of my situation and of the control Draco has over me. I don't want to be a bad mother… but will Draco even let me be his mother? Or will I have to hand him over to an army of nannies and wet nurses with out any say in the matter. Do I care if that's the case? I've been reading every baby book I could get my hands on and really it's only made me more nervous.

And what about Draco? Will he be mean and abusive to the baby, like he is with me sometimes? How am I supposed to help him if he is? I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. I never know anything. With a sigh I sit back down on the bed and start fiddling with the bed sheets, stuck in my own thoughts. I wish I wouldn't have woken up at all today.

"Gin," Draco's sharp voice cuts through to me. "Come here."

I roll my eyes before standing up and meeting him in the bathroom. He's still taking his shower and I can see his body outlined through the fogged up door. "Yes?" I ask lightly, not knowing what he wants at all.

He opens the shower stall, and before I know it, one of his strong arms comes out and pulls me into the shower. I scream in surprise and hear him laugh at me as the water beats down on my face, making it impossible to see anything. My nightie starts to stick to my body uncomfortably but he doesn't let go of my arms.

"Draco!" I say angrily as I swipe my heavy, damp hair from my eyes. "Why did you do that!? I'm fully clothed!" I point out like he wouldn't have seen that for himself.

He laughs again and I realize he's trying to be playful. "I never liked this on you anyways."

"This is the first time I've worn it," I counter back. He shrugs his shoulder and gives me a handsome smile. I blush and turn away, intending to leave the stupid shower stall.

"I don't think so," he says, holding the door shut with one of his hands. "You're already in here. You might as well make yourself useful." I turn and glare at his choice of words and he laughs again. "Why don't you take this off?" He says, tugging on the nightie with his free hand. "You're already soaking wet," he says with a tilt of his eyebrows and an arrogant smirk.

My eyes travel down his well toned body and I look away again. He's already ready to go. Men are ridiculous. He grabs my hand and I refuse to look at him as he directs it towards his manhood, taking a step closer to me so I can feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"I was thinking about all of things I wanted to do to you," he says huskily in my ear as he wraps my hand around himself down there. I refuse to move my hand, I just stay frozen as he places his hand over mine and begins moving it back and forth. A nervous flutter has started in my stomach and I don't know why. He kisses my neck lightly and it doesn't faze him when I try to block it. "Do you want me to show you?"

I keep on pumping him even after he removes his hand and I panic because I don't know what I want. "N-No," I stutter out quietly and I'm embarrassed by how not convincing it sounds. I let go of him and clasp my hands together in front of me.

"No?" he says, backing me up against the shower wall with his hands on either side of my head. "That's too bad."

I don't feel sexy with a giant stomach and aching ankles, so I won't play his game right now. I'm uncomfortable in these wet clothes and hot from his invasion of my personal space. "I should go," I say and I try to duck under his arm but he moves his hand down to block me.

"No, you shouldn't," he says with an amused smirk on his face. "You are right where I want you. "

"You know I can't stand for that long," I whine and it's the truth. With my pregnancy getting later I can't stay in those weird positions for very long with out it causing me pain. "I'm already worn out."

His face softens and he looks like he believes me. With out saying a word he grabs the hem of my nightie and lifts it over my head. I don't even protest. He always does what he wants anyways so there's no freaking point.

"Draco, please…" I say softly as he kisses my neck and touches my breasts. "I don't want to be exhausted the rest of the day."

He kisses me deeply on the mouth, with his hands rubbing up and down my arms. "I just want to kiss you," he says softly against my lips, in that deep voice of his that is so attractive to me.

We spend the rest of the morning taking a lazy shower together with the occasional kiss, and he helps me wash my body and hair. It's actually kind of relaxing, and almost romantic, if it wasn't him. When we're finished, we dry off and go back into the bed room where I lie down on the bed and he lies down behind me, with his chest pressed into my back. He lightly kisses the back of my neck and shoulder, one hand stays on my stomach, where the baby is, as he positions himself to penetrate me and eases himself inside.

I let out a satisfied moan when I feel him fill me and I turn my head to kiss him over my shoulder as my hand goes up to tangle in his hair. It's when we're close like this, when he makes me want him so badly, and when my body betrays everything that I've thought... That's when I can let myself forget and not think about all of those bothersome things anymore. I should be disgusted when he touches me or when he uses my body to satisfy his own, but I can't. I don't know why I want him like that when I can barely stand to be around him normally.

"Draco," I whisper against his lips as I let go of his hair and grip the pillow case by my head.

Hearing me say his name like that must have had some kind of affect on him because he quickens his pace and brings his hand up to cup my breast. I bend my knee and prop my leg up to give him more room to move as he bites my skin. I can feel myself getting closer to the edge and when he hits something inside of me I scream out his name and bite the pillow by my face, gripping it with my teeth. His movements become more erratic and he grunts deeply in my ear with his breathing heavy on my neck. Draco rarely ever makes noises during sex, so I know it's good when he makes even the slightest sound.

His body tenses and he releases himself inside of me. He goes to pull out, but I grab his hand before he can move it from my stomach. "Don't move," I whisper with my eyes closed. "Just stay for a second."

This is the closest I can get to any kind of love with him. I know that. Draco can be nice to me sometimes, but I highly doubt he's capable of such an emotion like love. A part of me almost wishes that he was. I haven't been told I love you in such a long time. He relaxes his head against mine and doesn't move like I asked him to. After a few moments he slips out of me and I sigh at the feeling of emptiness, of being detached from him. I roll over and watch him in a daze as he stands up from the bed to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" I ask quietly, almost in a fog.

He pulls on a pair of black trousers and as he's tucking in a dark blue dress shirt he answers. "I have to go into the office today."

"But it's Saturday," I say with a pout and it surprises me that I care.

He looks down at me as he puts on his tie and I cover up my body with the blanket self consciously. "I have an important meeting." Since he's not putting on his death eater uniform, I can rest assure that he's not killing any families this afternoon. "I'll be home before dinner. We have to go to my parent's house."

That makes me frown. "Why?"

"Stop questioning me," he snaps and then ties the laces on his perfectly polished shoes. "We do things because I say so. I don't have to give you a reason for anything."

There it is, the bastard that he tries to hide sometimes always will come out. I nod my head and fall back into the bed intending to take a nap. He wore me out already. I feel him walk closer to me and kiss my cheek, but I don't respond because he'll probably just snap at me for something else. His fingers linger on my face and when he leaves the room I allow myself to go back to sleep.

X

"We have to get things together for a baby shower," my mother says with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ginny coughs as she chokes on her drink of water. "That's really not necessary," she says softly when she's done hacking into her napkin. I want to laugh at her, but I hold myself back and send an amused smirk at my father who's drinking a glass of wine. "I've already got everything I need."

My mother waves a dismissive hand. "That's not the point. The point is to introduce you and the little one to the world."

Ginny looks like she's in pain. "Isn't that what the birth is for?"

"You won't have to do a thing," my mother tells her with a charming smile. "I can send out the invites and everything." Ginny looks to me with a pitiful look on her face but I just raise my eyebrow at her. "You can just give me a list of your friends and I'll make sure to send them an invitation."

Ginny is silent for a few moments. "I don't have any friends," she mumbles quietly into her plate.

"What was that?" My mother asks.

She sighs and her face turns red, staining her cheeks allowing everyone to see how uncomfortable she is. "I don't have any friends," she confesses and I glare at her.

"That is no ones fault but your own," I snap at her and it's true. If she just was a little nicer to my friends they could easily become hers as well. She turns to me angrily and furrows her brows. "Would you like to disagree with me?"

"You're the reason why I don't have any friends," she says quietly under her breath. "You probably killed half of them."

I slam my glass down and my Mother and Ginny both jump from the noise. "Do you really want to do this right here?"

She shakes her head and turns away from me, bringing a hand up so she can chew on her nails. "Stop doing that," I scold and her face turns a darker shade of red because I've embarrassed her. My father laughs and my mother frowns. I ignore both of them. "It's rude. You aren't a little girl anymore, Ginevra."

"Then stop treating me like one," she snaps and then stands up to stomp out of the room.

I watch her go with narrowed eyes. "Draco, you shouldn't speak to her like that…"

"Narcissa," my father says sternly, in the same tone I used earlier with my own wife. "She was being disrespectful."

I don't enter their conversation and I stand up, putting my napkin on the table. I follow her footsteps and when I reach the closed door to the downstairs bathroom I bang on the door.

"Open the door," I say calmly, but the dark undertone in my voice obviously shows my displeasure.

"Leave me alone."

I smack my hand against the door, making a loud noise and causing it to shake. I hear Ginny drop something in the room. "Open the goddamn door," I repeat again. "Right now." This time I don't have to wait, the door just pops open.

She looks timid and small as she stares down at my shoes. "I was just going to the bathroom."

"Are you trying to embarrass me in front of my parents?" I snap hatefully.

"No," she says quietly, turning around and bending down to pick up the bar of soap that she dropped. "I didn't mean to."

"Yes, you did." I step closer to her and wait until she looks up at me. "You need to watch yourself, little girl," I say with an edge to my voice. "You know I don't like it when you talk back to me."

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" she asks, staring at the floor as she stands up. "You weren't so mad when you left this morning."

"What did I tell you about questioning me?" I snap. I think my anger comes out more when she points out how unfair I'm being, when she makes it clear how I've ruined her perfect little life. She can be so annoying sometimes. "When we go back into the dining hall, I want you to apologize to my parents."

She doesn't fight back like I was expecting her to and it pleases me. She's learning what I want from her now. "Yes, Draco," She says submissively, not quite looking me in the eye.

I nod my head tightly and grab her arm, walking her back to where we were eating dinner. She tugs on my arm and says my name before we enter the room, so I look down at her with an irritable sigh.

"What do you want?"

"We were getting along," she says softly, stepping closer to me and putting her head in my chest. "I don't want to fight. I'm sorry I made you angry. I didn't mean it." She tilts her head up and kisses my cheek. "I swear I didn't."

"Stop saying stupid things that you know will make me mad. If you didn't act like such an ungrateful slag all the time, I wouldn't have to be so mean to you," I tell her coldly before opening the door and ushering her in. She has that shocked hurt look on her face that she gets every time I call her a hateful name and I almost take it back. But we both know I won't.

She apologizes to my parents and blames it on her hormones. She doesn't talk the rest of the night and I almost forget that she's even in the room until her dark eyes catch the flame from the candles… for a second I'm totally enthralled by it. I'm the one that has to give my mother a list of names for this ridiculous baby shower that she insists she hosts while Ginny stares down at her plate. I've upset her. I do get carried away sometimes, I can't help it.

After we eat we retire into a sitting room. My Father and I sit by the fire, drinking from crystal glasses as my Mother follows Ginny around, trying to make awkward conversation.

"You're going to have to have the Malfoy costume ball at the Manor in England," my father tells me as I watch Ginny walk around the room with a sad look on her face. Maybe I was too mean to her earlier. "We had the Christmas party here; you have to hold this one."

I nod my head lightly. "I've already started planning it," I tell him honestly. He looks impressed, like he didn't expect me to be on top of the game. "It's going to be soon. Did you really think I would wait until the last minute?"

He shrugs his shoulders and smiles at me. "Sometimes our obligations can be tedious," he tells me and I nod my head again while staring at my wife, who is trying desperately hard not to cry. Suddenly I can't look at her and turn my head away feeling something heavy on my chest.

"They say that Potter has been spotted in Ireland," he says and my eyes snap to his. "We're sending a full team of men there to search." He looks behind him to make sure neither my mother or Ginny are listening to us, they aren't. "They say he's almost totally healed and he's planning to come back to England."

"Is the resistance gathering again?" I ask sharply.

He nods his head and tilts his glass. "You had better be ready… I imagine you'll have a lot more assignments in the near future." His head turns to Ginny as she nods at something my mother is telling her with her eyes watering. "I have a suspicion that you'll have to keep your eye on her as well. If word got out about her little boyfriend being alive, I think you would be back at square one in your pleasant little marriage."

My eyes narrow and I don't answer back. I can't bring myself to talk to her when we get home, so I tell her to go to bed while I stomp off to my study to get drunk. I don't know why I let her get to me like she does. Once completely sloshed on firewhiskey I stumble up to our bed room and open the door with out any finesse, making it slam against the wall behind it.

She's awake, reading a baby book in the bed. I take off my shirt and throw it down on the floor as she sits up and watches me with wide eyes, closing the book and setting it on her lap.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asks fearfully as I start to unbuckle my pants.

I run a frustrated hand through my hair and exhale slowly. "Sometimes… Sometimes, I'm just going to be mean to you." I confess, my drunk mind not letting me hold back. "It's the way I am."

"You don't have to be that way with me," she says softly, in that sweet little voice of hers.

I turn to her with cold eyes. "I don't?" I snap and she nods her head, sitting up on her knees. "Tell me, and you had better not lie, do you still love Harry Potter?" I ask, with liquid fire in my veins. "Do you love him more than me?" When I ask it, I realize how weak and childish it sounds but I don't care right now.

"Harry's dead," she says sadly, looking away from me.

I stalk over to her and tower over her small body. I won't correct her on that, but I won't let her get away with that answer. "Answer my fucking question, Ginevra." Every time I start to feel safe with her, every time I start to think she may like me, I have to remind myself that it's forced, that she hates me. Being drunk isn't helping either. "Do you love Saint Potter more than me?"

She shakes her head. "No," she says with a shaky voice, not sounding convincing at all.

I groan and rub my face. I can't stand it when she tells me the truth and I can't stand it when I know she's lying to me. My eyes narrow as I glare down at her. "If you ever prove me otherwise I will kill you."

Her body is slightly trembling, I'm scaring her. That makes me mad too. "Okay," she says softly, watching me closely like she thinks I just might take my wand out and hex her.

I sit down beside her and run my hand over her face, her breasts, and her stomach. "You belong to me. This belongs to me," I say, putting pressure on her pregnant stomach. "Everything about you belongs to me," I say with a slight craze to my voice. Drinking makes me paranoid. "Your mind, your body, and even your heart are mine. Do you understand?"

She nods her head and I notice that her breathing is heavy and her eyes are wide and scared. "I haven't forgotten."

"You shouldn't care about any one but me," I say selfishly. I watch her lips as she wets them nervously and I dip in to kiss her. "Only me."

"Yes, Draco," she whispers flatly. I kiss her deeply again and make her lie back so I can rest my head on her stomach. "I only love you."

I pass out listening to my son kick against my ear with Ginny's slim fingers running soothingly through my hair.

X

"Draco, I don't feel very well," I whisper in his ear as we greet the guests that are coming in through the main door. My breathing is short and I place a hand on my back because it aches. Having a baby isn't very fun.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks sharply as he fake smiles to someone coming in who's dressed as a uni-corn. Magical creature's is the theme of tonight and that man who just walked in looks ridiculous.

"I'm eight months pregnant," I remind him like he was slow. I touch his arm and look pleadingly into his eyes. "Please, honey, let me go lie down for a while before the evening really starts up." I slipped in a term of endearment hoping to soften him up. It's kind of annoying that I have to ask him permission for everything that I do… actually, it's probably the most annoying thing in the world.

He looks at me seriously. "Fine," he snaps, "but be down here at ten."

He's going to be hateful tonight, I can already tell.

I sigh before kissing him quickly on the lips and then going back upstairs to lie down. I am very tired all of a sudden. I've told Draco a million times that I can't stand for that long. The baby in my stomach is going to be huge and he sucks out all my energy. I throw off the stupid cat ears head band on my head and fall down onto the bed. I didn't really want to dress up, but everyone insisted that I had to, so cat ears and a black dress was all I was willing to do. Draco didn't wear a costume; he said it was his right as the host to not look ridiculous. We really don't feel very festive, I suppose. Considering we're always at each others throats it's understandable.

I turn on my side and bend my legs in a comfortable position, closing my eyes as I pull a pillow to my chest. I want the baby to be born now. He makes me so tired all the time. I fall into a deep sleep, it was a nap I sorely needed, and I wake when I feel a hand touching my stomach. I know it's Draco by his cologne and his confident touch. He kisses my shoulder, brushing some hair away from my face, and then he stands up.

"Get up," It's his hateful voice and I want to cry in frustration. I was sleeping so well. I don't understand him. He didn't know I was awake when he was so soft with me just now. It's like he doesn't want me to know he can be sweet. "It's ten thirty," he tells me shortly.

I didn't realize I was asleep for that long. I reluctantly crack my eyes open and look up at him as he towers over me looking all angry and menacing. I've been so nice to him recently. I don't understand why he's being so mean. Isn't this what he wanted? I choose to ignore his hostile tone and I smile up at him tiredly while sitting up.

"I feel better now," I tell him and stretch out my arms, letting a yawn leave my lips. I probably could have slept a few more hours, to be honest.

"I told you ten."

He's going to yell at me about respect again, I just know this is where this is going. To stop that scolding I nod my head and take his hand, kissing it softly. "Your son needed a nap," I tell him. When I mention the baby he usually calms down. It's scary how well I've gotten at this. "I'm sorry we kept you waiting."

I apologize all the freaking time.

"I'm not the only one," he snaps and then walks towards the door.

"Wait," I say as I stand up and grab the stupid cat ears. He stops in the door way and glares at me over his shoulder. I put the ears back on my head and walk over to him, placing my hands out to straighten his collar and tie. "You look handsome tonight," I tell him as I smooth out the material on his shoulders. It's the truth too, he always looks so good.

"I look handsome every night," he replies arrogantly and when I look up at him I see a slight smile on his face… he's trying to be funny.

I smile at him and stand up on my tip toes to kiss him. He's melting a little bit. "Tonight will be fun, right?" I ask optimistically, even though I know there's no chance in hell this could ever be fun for me.

He smiles down at me and places his arms around my body. Thankfully his sour mood is gone. "It won't be as bad as you think," he tells me as I fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. I nod my head. "Stay close to me tonight."

Of course, I wouldn't think of anything else but staying close to him. He's so weird about things. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," I lie with a fake smile.

It's a lie I think he's actually allowing himself to believe.


	16. Chapter 16

"What exactly is magical about a cat?" Pansy asks me nastily as her eyes skim over my minimalist costume. She is wearing a stupid fairy outfit. I don't think she should question me considering hers is just as lame.

I shrug my shoulders and grab a piece of fruit that passes by me on a floating tray. "Maybe I'm half kneazle." I say, not really looking at her. I hate her.

"I got the invitation for your shower." Daphne Greengrass enters the conversation dressed as some green bug thing. "I've already R.S.V.P.'d to Narcissa. Is there anything you need?" she asks and Pansy glares at her. I suppose she's one of the more tolerable ones.

I shake my head, trying to be normal around these women that I can't stand. "We actually have everything we need. I think this is more for tradition then anything else." I answer honestly.

My eyes skim across the room until I find Draco. He's standing in a circle of his male friends, speaking seriously about something. As soon as we came down the stairs he handed me off to this group of harpies to entertain while he hung out with his friends. He had told me that I had to stay close to him but someone whispered something in his ear and he went off to talk about something I wasn't allowed to hear about. I don't understand why he just couldn't let me sleep this night away.

"How many nannies are you going to have?" Jade asks me as her eyes follow the progression of her husband, who's flirting with a pretty blonde witch in the corner.

"I don't want to have any." I answer. All three of the women turn to me then and my face reddens the slightest bit. "I think I can handle a baby by my self."

Jade laughs out loud. "Oh, dear, you are too funny." She says, totally amused. "Trust me though; you're going to want one for every time of the day. Babies are disgusting." She says, scrunching up her nose. She's the only one in this circle that actually has a child and that's the way she speaks. How strange.

"I don't think they're so bad." I answer lightly with a hand on my very pregnant stomach.

"Yes," Pansy snaps, narrowing her eyes at me. I prepare myself for something terrible. "You know Draco's not going to help at all. He hates children." She says in a straight voice like it was something that he confessed to her many times.

"I don't know about that." I say dismissively. Draco was the one who wanted to have the baby. It wouldn't make sense that he would want something he hated.

"It's the truth." She says, trying to make the point that she knows him better then I do. "He used to say it all the time. He hates kids and the only reason he would have them would be to carry on his family name." Her eyes travel down my body again. "It's nice to know that you're so fertile. Poor Drake is now stuck with some Weasley spawn." She laughs; Jade and Daphne stay quiet to see what I will say.

I roll my eyes at her. "Just because my husband never wanted to have children with _you_ doesn't mean that he never wanted any at all." I state in my bitchest voice possible. Hurting her in her most sensitive place. "Draco told me he wants a big family," I don't mind lying to her a little bit. He did say he wanted more kids once. "So your information is false."

Her eyes flare and she strikes a defensive girl pose with one hand on her hip and the other moving as she speaks. "You're such a joke." She says cruelly. "I like that you can act all nice and sweet like a good and loyal wife, but we all know what you really think. You hate this, you hate all of us. You just don't have a choice in the matter." She says and her words do hit home. Everything she said was true, but that doesn't mean they don't hurt. "Do you like having less rights then the mudbloods do? That's what's going on here… I know that you're locked up in this house all day just so Draco can come home and fuck you whenever he wants. It's pathetic."

"Shut up." I say calmly, feeling my face blush and my hand clench around my drink. "You don't know anything." I don't know why I said that. Everything she is saying is the truth.

"I know more then you think." She says taking a step closer to me. "I know that he forces you to spread your legs for him every night. You have to beg him for it like some needy slag. I know that he takes away your clothes and locks you in the dungeons when you talk back to him. I know that he's out there, killing your friends and family while you sit here and give him a kiss when he comes home."

I'm not getting sad like I normally would have done. I think it's my hormones because instead of wanting to cry. I want to punch her. I stand up straighter and take a step closer to her. Narrowing my eyes into slits and clenching my jaw.

She smirks evilly because she can see she's getting a rise out of me. More girls from their little clique have gathered around to watch. We must look a little ridiculous. A stupid blue fairy is picking a fight with a pregnant cat.

"Do you think he actually likes you?" she asks cruelly. "Do you think he actually loves you? He doesn't, you're nothing but a joke to him. One big, hilarious joke. Think about it, Weasley." She says, now she's so close to me we're almost touching. "He hates Harry Potter and your pathetic family more then anything. How perfect, taking the most precious thing to both… It has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with hurting those that love you. Now you're carrying a little Malfoy and you'll be giving him an heir… your parents must be so proud. Poor Harry." She tsks her tongue.

"Think about that next time you lie underneath him, the next time he makes you say his name. Knowing that you're nothing but amusing entertainment for him, something that he laughs about later."

I can feel my eyes water but it's out of anger, not sadness. Pansy catches it and thinks she's won.

"Don't fool yourself, Weasel. Draco doesn't love you and he never will. Draco Malfoy doesn't love anyone but himself. "

That I do agree with, her last statement, but I won't tell her. In a fit of newly found rage, that I totally blame on the baby, I bring my arms up and push her in the chest. She stumbles back a few paces with wide eyes, clearly not believing I just did that. People around us gasp and her glass spills to the ground. Then her glare becomes deadly. She grabs a drink from one of the near by trays and flings the contents of the martini all over me.

I open my mouth in surprise and push some soaking wet hair away from my face. I want to push her again but if she pushes back then she could hurt the baby so I school my features and stand up straight. Despite the fact that I'm completely soaked with alcohol I try to look as collected as possible.

"Leave." I tell her in a deadly calm voice.

She laughs a little to herself, no one else does and we've gathered quite a crowd by now.

"I want you to leave. Right now."

"You can't tell me what to do." She says confidently. She turns around to dismiss me but I throw my own glass of water at her.

Her back arches and she turns around as the silky material of her fairy dress sticks to her skin. "I told you to leave my house." I say in a dangerous voice. I sound like Draco.

"This isn't your house." She says hatefully. Angry that I would claim Malfoy Manor as my own. "This is Draco's house. You're just a piece of furniture." She looks me over in distaste. "Shabby furniture at that."

"If you aren't gone by the time I count to three I will have you removed." I don't know where this anger and meanness is coming from but it's kind of exhilarating. She rolls her eyes at me and sets her jaw. "One." I start counting with a fierce look in my eyes. "Two."

"What are you going to do?" she asks mockingly. "No one around here listens to you. Are you and a few of your mudblood servant friends going to haul me out of here?" she asks like she was talking to a small child in a pleasantly sweet voice.

She's right I don't really have a plan. No one does listen to me… "You don't want me to get to three." I say instead, covering up the fact that she's right.

"Do your worst, you ugly cow."

My temper flares at that. I'm already well aware that I'm huge because of this baby. I don't need a stupid bitch like Pansy Parkinson to remind me. I bring my hand up to smack her but someone grabs my wrist before I can. I snap my head to the side and see Draco holding me back from smacking the crap out of this other girl.

"I think you've caused enough of a scene." He says with a flat voice. His face is cold and emotionless. I want to stomp on his foot. He never is on my side.

Pansy snorts and smiles wide. "See." She says in a matter of fact tone. "What did I tell you?"

Draco lets go of my hand and I turn my head away. Blushing deeply and holding back tears. I hate that I have no power here.

"Oh, not so tough now are you, Weasel?" Pansy's mocking voice is like a knife.

I'm just about ready to turn around and run away but Draco places his arm around my waist. "Didn't she tell you to leave, Pansy?"

My head snaps up to his. He looks cruel and hard. "Drake—"

Draco cuts her off. "My wife told you to leave. So I suggest you go home now." I hide a little smirk as I see Pansy's face pale at Draco's horrid tone. "You can go now." He dismisses her like she was unimportant.

I can see she's the one trying not to cry now and I take some sadistic pleasure in that. "Fine!" she screeches. "but don't think you can come back to my bed when that trollip screws you over." She says pointing at me before stomping out of the room.

Once she's out of sight every one relaxes and starts to talk among themselves again. I turn to Draco with a smile on my face. "Thank you." I say softly, tilting my head up to kiss him.

As I'm doing this he taps my head with his wand and I can feel my clothes and hair dry. "She was out of line." Is all he says.

"Well, thank you for.. you know.. having my back on this." I say uncomfortably. I stare at his throat as I chew on my lower lip. "For taking my side."

He looks down at me with a strange look on his face. He wraps his arms around me. "I'm always on your side." He says quietly against my hair. "I'm not evil, Gin."

I won't point out that he's lying so I nod my head and allow myself to be comfortable in his embrace. Only vaguely thinking about the cruel things Pansy said. A thought strikes me and my head pops up from his chest.

"I don't want her to come to my baby shower."

He laughs out loud at that. "I don't think she wants to go either."

"Who is that?" I ask with a smile on my face as I watch a giant blast ended skrewt stumble around the dance floor with a bottle of vodka.

Draco follows my eyes and smirks. "Goyle." He says and then watches me as I laugh at Greg Goyle. Who's attempting to dance and drink in a giant foam costume. I can feel Draco's eyes on me… He's so strange sometimes. "I like your laugh."

I look at him and smile shyly as his intense eyes bore into mine. I'm glad he's in a better mood. The rest of the night is actually kind of fun, because I let myself forget. I smile and laugh at all of the jokes that are told. In the back of my mind I think of Pansy's cruel words and when I look at Draco's sharp profile I have to wonder what he really thinks.

He catches me staring at him and gives me a small smile, while placing his arm on my back. I don't believe her.

X

I throw my quill holder across the room and don't even flinch as it bounces off the walls. I sit down on my desk chair and hold my head in my hands. For the first time since I joined the Death Eaters I want to turn down one of my assignments. I want to do this for two key reasons.

Me and three others have to go to Japan and hunt down Don Gillered. I have a problem with this because I knew Don. He was a little bit older then my father and was always part of our inner circle. Going to all of the parties and dinners. He was a Death Eater too but he turned spy during the second war and his crimes really didn't come to light until recently. When he totally disappeared and Order members named him in many of their interrogations. It's hard to believe. We have to find him, kill him, and every member of his family. We have to make it like he doesn't exist.

The second problem I have with this is that I will probably be gone for three weeks trying to find him. Which means I will miss the birth of my first son, my first child. I probably won't be here when she goes into labor, I won't be here to be the first person to hold him, I won't be here to help Ginny. She's already nervous about giving birth. I groan again and crack neck. I can't get out of this.

I take the letter that the house-elf gave me off of my desk and glare down at it. I'm not very good at channeling my anger or stress. Even though I want to be here for Ginny I'm still pissed off at her right now.

I hear a knock on the door. "What?" I snap hatefully.

Ginny opens the door and steps into my office with a timid look on her face. "You wanted to see me?"

"What's this?" I throw a letter at her feet. I'm upset and I only know how to take it out on other people.

"It's a letter." She says nervously as she looks down at the piece of parchment.

"Who wrote that letter?"

She looks around nervously and almost looks pained when she meets my gaze. "I did." She's afraid now. It's strange seeing her this way now when she was so hateful to Pansy the other night. I must intimidate her.

"Why?" I ask calmly. "Were you planning on sending it out?"

She shakes her head and clasps her hands together in front of her. "No, I was bored. It wasn't anything serious."

"You were bored so you decided to write a letter to your parents that you never intended on sending out?" I snap sarcastically.

I've gotten her off guard. She thought she hid this from me. "I thought it would be good… to pretend. I didn't say anything bad." She says softly, picking up the letter and smoothing out the crinkles. "I just wrote about the baby and the Manor."

I grab the letter from her and tear it up. She flinches away from me and watches as I throw the remains in the fire. "Letters here go through me." I tell her harshly and she nods her head. "You have no one you need to be sending owls to."

She looks panicked and she keeps on inhaling and exhaling loudly. "I didn't want to send it out." She says pitifully. "I just… you were gone all day and I didn't want to read anymore…I was bored and it was something to do. Don't be upset."

"Then why did you hide it?"

She starts chewing her lower lip and I roll my eyes. "I knew you would be mad."

"I am mad." I tell her. I'm mad about a lot of things right now. "I'm mad that you still feel the need to hide things from me."

"Because you act like this."

I glare at her and clench my fists. I take in deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I shouldn't blow up at her right now. It can't be good for the baby. "Don't do it again."

"It was just a stupid letter, Draco." She says softly. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Then it won't be a problem for you to not do it again."

She nods her head again and looks away from me. "You're right. I won't."

I sit down on my desk and cross my arms. She places her hand over her pregnant stomach, over my son, and looks at the ground. I frightened her…. I sigh and relax my tense body.

"I'll be gone next week."

"Alright." She says softly and I think right now she'll agree with anything I'd have to say.

"I'll probably be gone for a few weeks." I tell her seriously. Her head snaps up to mine and she furrows her brows. She opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "I know… the week that the baby is due I'll have my mother come and stay with you."

"You're not going to be here?" A new type of worry has entered her voice. "Draco, I can't do this by myself."

"That's why my mother's coming."

"Where are you going to be? Why do you have to go?" she whines like I just didn't yell at her earlier.

She looks so fragile right now. Sometimes I feel terrible when I'm so mean to her. I can't look at her so I stand up and turn towards the window. "I have to work. You'll be fine."

"I need you here!" she says and I almost jump at the emotion in her voice. "You can't leave."

"Go to your room now." I say flatly.

"Draco…"

"Go to your room."

She hesitates a few moments before I hear her footsteps move across the floor and out the door. "I don't understand you." She whispers from the doorway before she leaves.

X

I never know if he's going to be nice to me, or if he's going to yell at me for something foolish. I don't get him. I turn over and stare at his empty side of the bed. He's been gone for a week already, probably doing something terrible and I'm stuck here, just waiting to give birth. I'm so ridiculously scared that I constantly feel like throwing up. I don't want to go through this by my self.

Of course Narcissa is here but I'm avoiding her the best that I can. I don't want her to pretend to be nice to me when her son is such a jerk. It's like she doesn't even acknowledge what a bastard he is all of the time. I don't like it. With a groan I stand up and waddle to the bathroom. I'm torn between wanting to have the baby so I don't have to be confined to this body anymore or wanting to stay pregnant forever so I don't have to go through all of that pain.

A shiver runs down my spine as I fill a glass of water from the sink. As I bring it up to my lips to take a sip a shock of pain ripples through my body and I drop the glass. It shatters all over the floor as I grip on to the sink. It happens again and I panic. I go out into the hallway and lean against one of the walls as I call for my husband's mother.

I think I'm having the baby. The rest is just a blur to me. The doctor came and gave me a fruity tasting potion that dulled everything around me. I felt pain, but vaguely. Like I was in a fog. I don't know how much time passed but I remember screaming for a while and yelling at Narccissa as she scurried around me. I told her all about how much I hated her son...I think I said I hated her too… It might have been the potion but I swear I heard her say 'I don't blame you' after I yelled that I would never forgive him for this.

Then, after hours of pushing, I finally collapse against the pillows as the nurse's check the crying baby and fix me up. I manage to crack my eyes open through my potioned haze and I see Narcissa holding a little bundle in her hands, the crying has stopped. She's smiling down at him and when she sees me try to sit up she walks over and places the baby in my arms.

I fall in love with him instantly.

All of my doubts and fears wash away as I stare down at my son's perfect little face. I look at his little hands and his little wisps of blond hair and I start crying. I touch his smooth skin and marvel at him, at myself for making him.

"Cassius." I say softly remembering that book that I read. The character, Cassius Finch, reminded me of me and sometimes of Draco…. Maybe like this little baby will be.

"Ginevra." Narcissa starts talking to me but I don't look up from the baby. I'm too busy studying every little thing about him. "This is the wet nurse, Heather, she'll be able to feed him for you."

I shake my head and smile down at the little baby. "I can do it myself."

"A woman of your station doesn't have to breast feed." She says but I ignore her.

"I can feed my son myself." I tell her solidly. If my body will make milk for him then I'm the one that will feed him. "I want to." I whisper softly.

She sighs and walks out of the room. I'm glad she left us alone. I look back down at my son, my Cassius, and I lightly touch his cheek.

"Nothing in this house belongs to me." I whisper to him, not wanting to startle him. "but you will be mine." I softly kiss the top of his head and hold him close to my chest.

X

"We've almost got him." Blaise says with a smirk as we Apparate to another house where Don ran too. "This is almost too easy."

I grumble something in reply and take out my wand to light up the room. He's in here, I know he is. As we're walking through the dark hallways a little pop makes me jump and I point my wand at the little house-elf. He's one of mine.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snap, not even bothering to be quiet. Don already knows where we are anyways.

"Master," the little elf bows low and I make a motion with my head for Zabini and the other men to carry on with out me. "The Mrs. gave birth this morning." It squeaks. "You said to tell you if it happened…"

I lower my wand and a strange feeling over takes me. "I have a son?"

The elf nods its ugly head. "Yes'm, Sir! Perfectly healthy!"

I lean against the wall with a strange little smile on my face. "How's my wife."

"She is good, sir!" the elf says, picking up on how this news pleases me. "She has not put the little master down yet."

I nod my head while staring off into space. I feel different, I'm a father now. I want to go home and see him. I want to hold him and kiss Ginny for being so good. I stand up straight and smile down at the little elf. I'm going home.

"Malfoy!" someone calls before I get a chance to leave. I see one of the men we brought get blasted through a wall across from me. The jet of green light propels him all the way through the hallway and he lands with a thud against the floor. "Damnit, Malfoy, get in here! He's not alone!"

It's Zabini's panicked voice. I sigh and run in that direction with my wand gripped in my hand. I want to get this over with so I can go home. I've missed enough already.

X

It took two more days to finally find and kill Don and everyone associated with him. I'm exhausted, it's three in the morning. I chuck off most of my dirty clothes as soon as I enter the house and with heavy steps I make my way up the stairs.

Quietly I open the bed room door and light a few candles with my wand. Ginny's asleep on her side, beside the bed is a small wooden cradle. I have a flutter in my chest as I slowly make my way over to them. It feels different in here, it feels warmer. I stand over the cradle and look down at the baby in side.

He's perfect.

He's so small, wearing a light blue sleeper with a green pacifier hanging from his lips. I reach a shy hand out to touch him. His skin is so smooth and in the fire light I can see blond hair glisten. I'm totally enthralled by him and I marvel at the fact that he is so new. The last time I was around him he was still inside of Ginny, still growing.

"Do you want to hold him?" I snap my hand back and look towards Ginny as she sits up on the bed. "He'll wake up soon anyways to eat." She whispers in a voice thick with sleep.

I nod my head, not able to talk and I sit down on the bed as she carefully lifts him from his cradle. He moves around, making a strange little noise and then settles in her arms again. I hold my arms out like she is and she gently places him there. He seems so light and I can barely believe that he's real. She helps adjust him, reminding me to support his head, and then she settles down beside me as I stare down at my son.

"You did well, Ginny." I tell her after a few moments of me just staring at his small little face. I touch his hand and count his fingers, I don't know why, I just feel like I should. "He's perfect."

"Yes, he is." She agrees and then rests her chin on my shoulder as she touches his foot. "I named him. I hope you don't mind."

"Cassius?" I ask, remembering what she had said before. She nods her head. "I like it." I tell her honestly. "Did you think of a middle name?"

"No, I thought you would want to do that." She says softly in my ear.

"Cassius Draconis Malfoy." I say as I smile down at him, he cracks open his eyes and looks up at me. I feel my heart melt. I know this is the beginning of something wonderful. "It's tradition in my family to give the first son his father's name." I tell her.

I feel her breath warm on my neck. "It sounds nice." She says.

I turn my head and kiss her. She doesn't stop me. In fact she seems a little relieved. "Did you miss me?" I ask with a smirk against her lips.

She runs fingers through my hair and nods her head. "I'm glad you're here now."

I smile. The baby starts to fuss against my chest and she takes him away from me. She rests against the head board of the bed and unbuttons the front of her night gown. Situating Cassius to eat from her breast as a yawn leaves her lips. I watch her like a man in a trance. She's amazing, this is amazing. I want to apologize to her for being so nasty before I left. I want her to look at me the way she's looking down at our son.

She runs her hand over his small little head. "He's going to look just like you." She says with a smile.

I nod my head in agreement. Even with his infant features I can see myself, my own features that he inherited from me. "I can see you in him too." I tell her and she gives me a beautiful smile. I wrap my hand around her leg and gently massage her muscles as she feeds our son. "Thank you, Ginny." I tell her and she just looks at me with out saying anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Things have changed. I'm not thinking about ways to leave, hoping one day to go home… now all my thoughts turn towards my son and giving him a normal life. If it's with Draco then so be it.

I wake up with a sigh and crack my eyes open with a yawn. I'm so tired now. I didn't really realize that babies have to eat every two hours for the first few months. I bet that would be something my Mother would have told me. I wouldn't give up feeding him myself though. I feel so close to him, and so connected… it's a good feeling. I like that he's healthy because of me and what my body makes for him.

Draco grumbles every time Cassius wakes up to eat but he hasn't ordered he be taken out like I had thought. In fact, Draco has been surprisingly wonderful with him. Last night he was holding him for me while I changed into my night clothes. He had been lying flat on his back on the bed, reading some stat sheet from his work with his legs crossed and one arm behind his head.

He was wearing a white t-shirt tucked into his black slacks, having discarded his dress shirt and tie earlier in the night and when I asked him if he would help he just nodded his head tightly, not even looking away from his work. I placed the baby on top of his chest as he propped up the pillows behind his head so he could still read from the paper with ease and I thought he looked so serious and professional, even with a baby in his arms. Cassius fell asleep that way with a pacifier in his mouth. Draco dozed off too and when I came back into the room I saw them that way.

It was such an intimate father son moment and I found myself wishing that Draco was always so sweet. I just stared for a while until Draco shook his head and woke back up. He gave me a lopsided smile, placing a protective hand on Cass' back, and my heart skipped a beat at the sight. I'm confused on what to think about this. I feel like it may be the calm before the storm.

I stretch and stumble out of the bed, headed for the bathroom. Something on the vanity catches my eyes so I stop to look at it. There's a red sketch book and a box of charcoal sticks placed neatly in the center of the table. I pick them up and smile at them before taking the little note propped up by the mirror. I open the small card and read it.

_For when you're bored_. Is all it says but I know the hand writing is Draco's. It's sharp, clean, and to the point. Just like he is.

Cassius is still in the cradle by the bed when I return from the bathroom. Daphnee Greengrass gave it to me at the baby shower that Narcissa planned. The little party was a little pitiful I must admit but the girls who hate me just as much as I hate them sure did go all out when they bought stuff. It's nice be rich. I open the sketch book and run my fingers over the smooth pages before taking that and the charcoal sticks towards the bed and sitting down.

Draco had to go to work today. When he came home last week he stayed here with us, helping me out and being nice. It was kind of unexpected. I always catch him staring at Cassius with a warm look on his face… it's the expression I suppose every new proud father has. It almost makes me wish he looked at me like that. I wonder what he thinks about… This baby has me all turned around. With a sigh I take up a charcoal pencil and place it on the paper. I look around the room for something to draw and when Cassius makes a noise I turn to him.

I make careful lines, mapping out the contours of his little face and the hand that's up by his cheek. He's so adorable. I pause a moment to kiss his soft cheek before starting to draw him again. The little tilt of his nose, the slant of his eyes, and the bow of his lips are all perfectly formed and proportioned. He's going to be so good looking when he's older. I laugh out loud at that. I would probably think that way even if he was ugly… which he isn't.

After I sketch him a few more times I wash my hands, feed him, and then hold him against my chest so we can go down stairs. I smell his hair and smile against his skin. He smells so good, it's intoxicating. I love him so much. I don't want him to turn out bad or spoiled, I don't want him to be hateful like Draco is sometimes so I'm going to try to be better. I'm going to try to be the wife Draco wants me to be and maybe that way he'll be the father that I pray for. I don't want Cassius to grow up in a broken home with parents who hate each other. I hold him the whole entire day, I don't like putting him down, and when Draco comes home I meet him in the hallway.

"Hey." I say softly as he drops his brief case and cloak on the house-elf's head. "How was your day?"

"Long." He answers honestly as he walks towards us. I shift Cassius so he can see his Father and I smile as he makes a little noise. "I'm pleased that you met me at the door, sweetheart." He says as he kisses my forehead and touches Cass' cheek.

I smile. "Thank you for the present. I didn't know you knew that I liked to draw."

He takes the baby out of my arms and cradles him against his chest. "I know everything about you."

I try not to be creeped out by that. I nod my head and kiss him on the lips, letting myself linger there. He pulls back and smirks at me, for some reason I blush.

"I thought you would enjoy it." He says, walking away with the baby. I follow him. "So now you don't have to draw all over the walls in our closet." He says as he baby talks down to our son.

I stop in my tracks. "Are you… are you mad about that?" I ask nervously. I totally forgot about those drawings.

He looks at me over his shoulder. "If I was mad you would have heard about it months ago."

"Oh," I say softly, following his footsteps.

He makes his way into one of the living rooms and sits down on the main chair by the fire place. He crosses his legs, with his ankle on his knee, and sets Cassius down in the crook of his legs so they can face each other.

"Did you have a good day, little man?" he asks softly while playing with the baby's hands.

I watch him do this with a fond smile on my face. He calls for a house-elf and orders a drink. A glass of brandy. I cross my arms and frown.

"Draco," I say getting his attention from the baby. "You can't drink around him."

He looks up to me. "I'm not making him drink it." He says, defending his drinking habits.

"No, I don't want that around him."

He raises an eyebrow at me and I think he's going to pull the whole ' you don't tell me what to do,' but he takes a very deep breath and then nods his head. "Fine." He snaps and waves the house-elf away.

He's being kind of sweet today. "Did you want to go out tonight?" he asks as he smiles down at Cassius. Looking completely happy when his son wraps his hand around one of his fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been in the house for a while now." He tells me. "I think my parents want us to go out with them."

"Oh," I say again. I'm not use to him being so nice to me all of the time. "We can do whatever you want." He looks at me again. He doesn't say anything and I know he's waiting for me to actually give him a solid answer. I look down at Cassius on his father's lap and I smile. "I'd prefer to stay in." I say walking over to him and sitting on the arm on his chair.

"Are you sure?" he asks as we both stare down at our son. I can't help but look at him. I can't get over that we made him. "We can get a nanny to watch him." I look down at him with a serious expression. "I know you didn't want any of those but it's just not practical for people with our obligations."

"I'm very tired." I say honestly. "I only got a couple of hours of sleep last night." I answer and it's the truth. He's been very fussy… Cassius, not Draco...though they are an awful lot alike already.

"We're not going then."

I nod my head and resist the urge to roll my eyes. I have no obligations. He starts talking to our son in a soft voice and I have to admit it's kind of cute to see someone as terrible as Draco be so sweet and soft to a baby. He's probably killed his fair share of infants. I cringe at that thought. I don't want to think about it. I lay my arm around his shoulders run my fingers through his hair. I don't know why I like doing that so much.

"It's weird that we're parents." I say honestly. "I never thought I'd have children this young." He doesn't respond to that. He seems to hate it when I mention plans I had without him. I kiss his temple to calm him down. "I'm glad we have him now, though. I wouldn't trade him in for the world."

"Me either." He says quietly. He stands up and hands the baby back to me, giving him a kiss on the head. "I have to go write a letter." He tells and I nod my head as he walks out.

I occupy the seat he just left and smile down at the baby. I try to ignore that terrible feeling in the back of my mind that's telling me I should fight him, I shouldn't be comfortable with him, that I should try to leave again… Cassius makes a noise and I know that's not really possible…

X

_Draco, _

_What do you mean you don't want to meet us for dinner? It is your twentieth birthday. You, Ginevra, and Cassius will all be coming. If you do not write back with your affirmative I will send your father over to convince you._

_Love always, _

_Mother. _

I sigh as I crumple up the letter. She has a surprise planned for me. I know she does otherwise she wouldn't care that I said no. I grab my quill and a piece of parchment.

_Cassius isn't feeling well._

That's all I write. I roll it up and attach it to an owl that flies off with it. I don't mind lying to her. I hate when she does stuff for my birthday. I sit back in my chair, sorting through my business papers when I hear a knock on the door.

"It's open."

It's Ginny. "Draco," I love the way she says my name. It sounds so right coming from her mouth. "Could you tell the house-elves, or cooks... who ever makes the food,.." She shifts Cassius to her shoulder, "Could you ask them to make spaghetti tonight?"

"Spaghetti?" I repeat back with a smirk. Her little timid voice is so sweet.

"I've been craving it all day." She admits.

"I thought the craving part of having a baby was over." I say as I place my hands behind my head. I prop my feet up on my desk. "Do you want chocolate sauce on your spaghetti as well?"

She smiles at me and lets a little laugh escape. "Thankfully I'm passed that stage…" She looks me in the eyes then. I like it when she looks at me like that. "Will you?"

I nod my head and drop my feet. "I'll tell them."

Her face softens when she looks at me and she opens her mouth to say something but my Father storms out of the fireplace covered in soot and floo powder. He looks between me and Ginny and then sends me a sly smirk.

"It looks like my grandson is feeling perfectly well."

"He is." Ginny says with a worried expression as she holds the baby a little tighter. She hates my father.

"That means you're going." He tells me and I groan. Standing up to pour myself a glass of brandy. "Your mother has had this planned for months."

"I assume she invited the whole world."

"Only the important people." He sits down and taps his wand against the arm rest. "You know she likes to do things for your birthday."

I turn around to face him and I see Ginny's confused face by the door. "Ginevra doesn't want to go." I say, nodding my head towards her and my son.

"I didn't know it was your birthday…" she says softly.

My father turns his head towards her. "Go put on a nice dress. The function is formal."

She blushes and nods her head before leaving. My father stands up and gives me a pointed look. "Act surprised." He says before flooing away.

I down my glass and go to change with a scowl on my face. I hate surprises.

X

I watch him carry Cassius' infant carrier and bag as we walk up to the fancy looking building. I'm surprised he didn't have a servant or house-elf carry all of the stuff but I really shouldn't be surprised by him anymore. He's strange… and he looks upset.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" I'm kind hurt that he didn't.

"It doesn't matter." He says dismissively.

"Yes, it does…" I mumble to myself. "Everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday…"

"We didn't celebrate yours." He says flatly, stopping outside of the door before we walk in. He shifts the infant seat to his other hand. He flexes his hand like it hurts.

I look down. "I forgot about mine." I say honestly, and it's the truth I didn't realize it was my birthday until two days after the fact. "I didn't let you know."

"It was April 14th." He says and my face snaps to his.

"How did you know?" I ask with a frown.

"I told you before that I know everything about you." I open my mouth to question him again but he cuts me off. "I didn't acknowledge it because I was angry with you that week…are you really concerned that's it's my birthday today after knowing that?" He snaps.

I won't let myself get upset with him. As he starts to walk inside I touch his arm so he'll look at me. I stand up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Draco."

He looks at me closely. "I hate this kind of thing. I don't want to stay that long." I nod my head and follow him inside.

We're met with a chorus of 'surprise!' Apparently Narcissa rented out the whole building. I don't think Draco knows all the people that are here, but I suppose that's the point. Cassius is startled by the noise so I take him into the bathroom to calm him down.

"Don't be so grumpy." I tell him as I bounce him up and down in my arms. "You look just like your father when you scowl like that."

It probably wasn't a good idea to bring him around so many people with him being so young. I was just too nervous to talk back to Lucius or Draco. Thankfully Draco put a protection charm on him before we left so he doesn't pick up any illnesses from any of these people. My stomach growls loudly and I blush when the woman beside me gives me a strange look. I didn't get my spaghetti.

Once he's calmed down I walk back out into the main hall where so many people are hovering around. Patting Draco on the back and wishing him a happy birthday. He looks positively pissed off. I laugh at him and stay towards the outside of the group. Not wanting to get involved. His narrow eyes find mine and he looks beside me to make sure I'm not talking to anyone I shouldn't be. He's tiresome.

"You have to let me hold him." I turn my head and see Narcissa looking down at Cassius. I nod my head and cautiously hand him to her. "Isn't he adorable?" She smiles down at him.

It's not fair that she gets to hold her grandson while my mother probably doesn't even know he exists. I turn away from her and look back over the crowd. Draco is speaking closely to a woman with bright orange hair, a brighter red then mine. She's looks more mature then me, I think. With her straight lined blue dress that hugs her thin body closely. Her hair is cut in a clean bob and her eyes are fierce. I narrow my eyes when she touches his shoulder.

"Oh, I think he's going to look just like Lucius." I snap my head to my mother-in-law and screw up my face in disgust.

"No, he's not." I say, a little more sharply then I should have. She looks at me puzzled and I feel a little guilty. "I mean… I think he looks more like Draco." I cover.

I look back over to Draco and the redhead… He's following her somewhere. Something flairs inside of me and I take Cassius with out warning and stomp over to where he's walking out with the red headed girl.

"There you are." I jump back as someone steps in front of me. "I've been looking all over for you. Do you remember me?"

I hold Cassius closer to my chest and cradle his head in my hand. I go to walk around Bellatrix Lestrange but she moves to block me again. I didn't know the crazy aunt was allowed to come to public functions.

"Is this my new little grand-nephew?" She asks with a wild look in her eyes as she brings a long fingered hand out to touch my son's cheek. I flinch back from her. "He's cute."

"Don't touch him." I say hatefully. The last time I saw her she was trying to kill me. I don't want to be around her.

"We're family now." She says with a smirk. "We should be nice to each other."

God, I hate these people. I take forceful steps to get away from her and as I walk past I hear her laughing at me. I want to go home. I go to the hallway that I saw Draco and that woman walk towards. I hear their voices coming from one of the rooms and I open the door, half expecting to catch them doing something terrible. She is standing much too close to him.

I look in between them with a furious look on my face and when I notice the dark mark on her arm I narrow my eyes even more. "Gin?" Draco asks lightly, watching me closely.

I don't say anything. I just keep on looking in between them. I didn't catch them doing anything wrong but I still feel uneasy. Why is he talking to her in this room, with no one around? The woman finally steps away from him and I zero my gaze on her.

"This is Michelle." He says, looking right at me. I nod my head and hike the baby up a little further in my arms. My baby, his baby, our baby. He should not be in any rooms alone with other women! "Are you alright?"

"I'm tired." I confess. It's true too, but not my main concern right now.

He walks towards me and sets his Champaign glass on a table. "Do you want to leave?"

I nod my head again and watch the woman suspiciously. She's a lot prettier then me. I'm suddenly very angry and very upset. I look back to him and I notice my breathing has become heavier. He raises an eyebrow and lets a little smile come to his face.

"I see." He says with amused tilt of his eyebrows. "Michelle and I were just discussing our next assignment. We'll be working together," He answers and I know he means his Death Eater work. I look at the woman as she eyes me up in down with an obvious scowl on her face. "I didn't think you would want to hear about it."

"Your Aunt attacked me." I snap, annoyed that he finds this funny.

His face drops and becomes serious. "She attacked you?"

I'm not very good at lying. "Well, no." I sigh and his tense body relaxes. "but I don't like her and she tried to talk to me."

The woman, Michelle, snorts behind him and I glare at her. "How terrible." She says sarcastically.

Draco sends her a heated look over his shoulder and then he turns back to me. "Go stay by my mother for a while." He says, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "I need to discuss a few more things with her and then we'll leave."

"Why?" I ask in a clipped tone. "You didn't even want to come to this tonight." I say. I'm confused now. Why is he talking business now, during a birthday party that he didn't want?

Cassius starts to cry against my shoulder and I want to cry too. He takes a step closer to me and kisses my cheek. "You don't have to feel slighted." He says against my ear, so that orange haired lady won't hear. "I'll be out in a few moments."

I inhale deeply and nod my head. Feeling foolish about how upset I am. I don't know why…"I'm sorry." I say, realizing I'm being ridiculous. Cass keeps on crying, he's hungry, so I bounce him in my arms and turn my head away. I'm not use to getting so little sleep… it's making me crazy.

"Ginny, don't cry." He says softly with his hand on my back. I didn't even know I was crying.

"I'm just tired." I say again before turning around and leaving the room before I embarrass myself more.

As I'm leaving the room I hear the throaty voice of the other woman in the room. "She's a weird one."

I walk a little bit faster and nearly run to the cloak room to get the baby's bag. I find a blanket and an empty couch in an empty room so I can feed my son. I chew on my bottom lip as I situate him to eat from my breast. Why am I worried? Why do I care? With a frustrated sigh I try to tell myself that I'm not going to think about it anymore. I'm being silly. When the baby is done I burp him against my shoulder and clean him up. I right my clothes and go back to find Narcissa… like Draco told me to do.

"Ginevra…" Narcissa says in a sympathetic tone. "He spit up on you."

I hold him away from me and look at my brown dress. White spit up is covering my right shoulder and dripping down the front of my chest.

This time I can't hold back my tears.

X

"Where did she go?" I snap at my mother as I look all around the room for my wife. "I told her to stay by you."

"Oh, I sent her home." She gives me an uneasy look as I glare at her. "It wasn't her fault. The poor girl… Cassius spit up all over her lovely dress and she started crying." I furrow my brows and look away. "Draco, it's not easy to have a baby. She has to be tired and stressed out."

"I told her we have help for that."

She smiles at me. "That's not the point."

I leave then. Ignoring everyone who's complaining about me leaving my own party early but I don't care. I make my way upstairs and I hear Ginny crying in the nursery. When I walk in I see that she's still wearing the spit up covered dress. Cassius lies on the changing table, looking up at her with out any clothes on.

"Why are you crying?" I ask as I walk in and watch her cry, holding his onze in her hands.

"H-He peed on me." She says with a sob. I start laughing at her and she turns to me. I can see the wetness on her dress and neck. "Why are you laughing?" she asks pitifully.

"Go take a shower." I tell her, walking closer and taking the baby clothes from her hand. "I can take it from here."

"No, it's okay. I can do it." She says sadly. Wiping her tears with her hands. "It's your birthday."

I put my hand on her cheek and kiss the top of her head. "You're tired. Go relax… and I'll have the servants bring you up something to eat."

She smiles weakly at me and walks into the bedroom. I guess I didn't need to tell her again. I smile down at my son as he looks up to me and kicks his legs.

"Did you pee on Mommy?" I ask, running my fingers along his stomach. I laugh when he gurgles.

X

I'm sitting Indian style in the middle of our large bed with my wet hair tied up in a pony tail. I'm wearing one of Draco's old Quidditch jerseys and the bowl of spaghetti is on my lap. I turn my head when Draco walks into the room.

"Where's Cass?" I ask in a cracked voice.

"He's in his crib." He answers, laying down on the end of the bed and facing me. He starts playing with his wedding band. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." I tell him. Feeling like I should justify my stupid behavior. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just…"

He holds up his hand to stop me and I shut my mouth. "You don't have to apologize."

"I ruined your birthday." I say with a frown, staring down at the noodles on my fork.

"It was ruined a long time ago. You weren't the one who did that." He says seriously and then he reaches a hand out to my leg. I stretch it out and let him massage my foot. Sometimes he's the perfect man, but then I have to remind myself who he is. He smiles as he runs his fingers along my foot. "Are you still jealous?" he asks in a sly voice.

"What?" I ask, knowing full well what he's talking about.

He smirks at me and I look away. His hands move up to my ankle and I almost moan at how good it feels. "Michelle is a good looking woman." I can't help myself. I jerk my foot back and kick him in chest. He falls back laughing. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Why would you say that to me?" I almost hiss at him, tucking my foot back underneath me. "You're the most jealous person I know. I can't even talk to another man with out you yelling at me and you were in some empty room with some… some hussy woman."

He laughs again, I hate when he laughs at me like that. "You do have a way with words."

"Stop it." I say with a pout.

"It's just work, Gin." He says sitting up on the edge of the bed and untying his shoes. "You have nothing to worry about."

I don't even know why I'm worrying… I don't care if he does something with other people. That's a lie. I put the bowl of food on the bed side table and lean against the head board with my arms crossed. I almost hate myself for the way I'm acting but I can't help it. He stands up and stretches before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

I huddle under the covers and close my eyes, intending to get at least an hour of sleep in before I have to wake up and feed the boy. I can feel Draco slide into the sheets beside me and I relax into his chest when I feel him pull me up against him, placing a kiss on the back of my neck.

I turn in his arms and place my hands on his chest. "Happy birthday." I whisper against his lips. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"I already have everything I want." He says before kissing me.

X

"He's coming to England." Michelle tells me as we walk towards the building of flats, with our hoods up and masks on. "Our intelligence says he'll be moving soon. He's with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

I scowl at that and shake my head in disgust.

"Should we evacuate the others in the building?" she asks me lightly, tapping her wand against her mask.

"No, they're just dirty muggles." I answer in distaste.

Every muggle that sees us we blast away. When we get to flat number 342 we gently knock on the door and when Lee Jordan answers we send a curse at him. He flies across the room and hits the opposite wall. When we walk in I take off my mask and look down at the two little girls that are crying in their playpen.

"What do you want?" he asks, grabbing his chest and standing up.

"When is Potter coming to England?" Michelle asks, walking closer to him.

"I don't know."

She crucio's him and the two little girls scream a little louder. I walk towards them. They both look like Lee. With dark skin and tightly braided hair around their faces. I silence their voices so I don't have to hear them. When I turn back around Lee has blood dripping from his nose and he's huddled over in the corner.

"When?" He shakes his head again. "We know you've been in contact with them… and we know about that radio station that you and your rebel buddies talk on. We're not stupid."

I remove my cloak and set it on the chair. Michelle is the head of the 'undesirable' department and now all of our focus is on finding undesirable number one. My wife's ex-boyfriend. She turns her head and rolls her eyes at me after Lee shakes his head again.

"Work your magic." She says in a clipped tone and she steps back.

I step forward and lift my wand. He starts screaming as burn marks scorch his skin. "This would go a lot easier for you if you just told us. We know he's coming." I say dangerously stepping closer and grabbing his dread locked hair. "We just want to know where." I say lightly in a conversational tone.

He doesn't look at me and I know he shut himself off. "This one's cute." Michelle says and I look over my shoulder as she takes one of the small girls in her arms. "She's almost bearable for a mudblood." She says with a sadistic smile as she touches one of the braids in her hair.

"Put her down." Lee's voice is suddenly panicked as he watches Michelle play with his daughter. "It's okay, baby… don't cry." He says in a soft voice to the crying child who can't understand why she's not making any noise.

"She's small." Michelle remarks, moving her hand down to the child's neck. "You could just snap her in two. Couldn't you?"

"Put her down, please." He says pleadingly.

"Tell us what we want to know." She snaps, digging her long nails into the toddler's skin. I can't stand the look on the baby's face.

I don't mind killing people who oppose what I believe in because that was their choice… kids have no say in the matter. "Put her down." I say solidly, sending Michelle a headed glare as the little girl starts to move around in her arms.

She does as I say and when I turn back to Lee I lift my wand to his chest. "Give us the information or I'll let her torture both of your daughters."

He gulps and nods his head. With a sigh he looks to the ground. "I don't know anything. I just know that we're supposed to look out next month."

"Look out for Potter?" I want him no where near England.

"McGonagall said the Order is going to reform." He says and then closes his eyes because he told. "That's all I know. We won't get word until then."

I nod my head and turn back to Michelle. "We need to keep him alive." I say, if we ever are going to find out about the Order this is the only way. "Imperio him."

I walk back and let Michelle do the curse. As she tells him all that he needs to do I look down the crying little girls. The one that Michelle picked up clutches her neck and she flinches away when I put my hand down to touch her. I pull back her small little hand and see deep red marks on her skin in the shape of half moons. I take out my wand and heal her. I'm turning soft.

"Alright, he'll do whatever we want now." Michelle says in a proud voice. I look to her and nod my head. I don't understand why I had to come to this. She could have gotten any one. She turns back to him. "Take your mudblood kids and leave the building."

Like a zombie he grabs his girls and walks out of the room. I watch him go and then turn back to her. "What now?"

She smiles and walks towards me. She has to thirty years old. "How was your birthday party?" she asks as she takes off her mask and fixes her hair. She takes off her cloak revealing a tight black dress. "Your wife seems a little unstable."

"She just had a baby." I say as she sits down stretches her long legs across the coffee table.

"You poor boy." she says, quirking her eyebrow at me. "Your wife is going to be out of commission for a while."

I shrug my shoulder and put my wand back in my pocket. I walk over to the window and see Lee leaving with a daughter in his arms and the other is holding his hand. I feel Michelle slither up behind me and I suck in a breath when her hand touches the front of my pants. She starts to rub me and I can feel my body responding to her cold fingers. She kisses the side of my neck.

"Oh, look." She whispers seductively in my ear. "Target practice."

She lets go of me and opens the window, bending over to show me the backside of her body. She takes out her wand and shoots the killing curse towards Lee and his family. The walking little girl falls to the ground dead. Suddenly I become very angry.

"Why did you do that?" I snap hatefully. She smiles at me and grabs my belt loops to pull me closer to her. I grab her arms and throw her off of me.

"Hard to get?" she says with a smirk. "I asked you to come because I thought you were cute." She says and I feel like a little boy. Cute is not the word I would want to use to describe myself. "Consider yourself lucky. I don't do this for anyone."

She starts to remove her black dress and I narrow my eyes at her. Her bright orange hair is like a mockery of Ginny's deep auburn waves and her slim body is kind of sickening. I smirk to myself and she thinks it's because I like what she's doing. She walks up to me and kisses me on the lips; she pulls back with a smirk.

"Is that your wand, or are you just happy to see me?" she says with a laugh, saying that stupid old line. She looks down and notices that it really is my wand. "What are you doing?"

I shrug my shoulders and send a silent spell her way. She goes flying backwards and falls down on the floor. She's dead like the little girl outside on the sidewalk. I tuck my wand in my pocket again. I look at her for a few moments, perhaps I overreacted. I'll just tell everyone that Lee killed her. I grab my cloak and mask. I leave and set the room on fire, taking a deep breath before stepping away from the flames.

I walk the opposite way from Lee's dead daughter and into the small little muggle town to reach the apparition point. I walk past a toy store and the window display catches my eye. I stop and look at the small green stuffed dragons. I smile to myself. Cassius would love that.

X

"Did you just smile?" I say in a happy voice as Cassius looks up at me. "Did you just smile at mommy?"

He's lying down on a blue blanket looking at everything around him. I kiss the bottom of his little foot and laugh when he makes a cooing sound.

"What?" I ask as he continues to make noise. "What do you have to say?" I ask in a baby voice that would be embarrassing if anyone else was around. "What is it, Cassius?"

"He's telling you to stop talking like that." I snap my head to the door way and see Draco leaning against the door frame, smirking at me. "You sound foolish."

I roll my eyes. "He likes it." I say and then turn back down to him. "Don't you like it, my little love?" Draco's steps come closer to us. "Where were you?" I ask, never taking my eyes off of the baby.

"You know I won't answer that question." He says honestly and I nod my head in acceptance. I don't want to know. He kneels down beside me and pulls out a green stuffed animal from behind his back. "What do you think, Cass?"

"What is it?" I ask as I take it in my hands and look at it.

"It's a dragon obviously." He says as he touches Cass' cheek. "He needs more boy toys."

I smile and roll my eyes. I look over to him and look closely at the collar of his white shirt. "What is that?" I ask as I touch it. It's a red smudge… like makeup.

He pulls back. "Nothing."

"No, what is that?" I narrow my eyes and look at it again. "That is lipstick!" I say, standing up and crossing my arms.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is!"

"No."

"Yes!" I stomp my foot. "Who were you with?"

His face changes and turns hard. "You do not get to ask me that kind of question."

"What can I ask you then?" I snap, throwing the stuffed animal at him. "Can I ask you why you're such a hypocrite?" He doesn't say anything so I continue. "You know what, I don't even care if you were with someone else because I don't like you anyways!"

He pushes me and I stumble back. I'm kind of surprised by it. He has been so nice to me recently. "Go to your room."

"No."

"I said go!" he yells and the baby starts crying. "You answer to me, not the other way around."

I glare at him and pick up the baby, running the whole way to the bedroom. I'm not use to being jealous. He must be rubbing off on me.


	18. Chapter 18

"What's the difference between a mudblood and a scum sucking slug?" There's a silent pause as the people around the table wait for an answer. "A scum sucking slug has a purpose."

I roll my eyes and turn away from the stupid man and his unfunny joke. Mostly everyone at our table laughs. We're at the ministry of magic 'celebrating' the defeat of the Order of the Phoenix. I can't believe Draco made me come to this. It's just like rubbing salt into my wounds. Having to sit through a detailed speech about my old boyfriend's demise doesn't put me in the best mood. I want to be home with my son, pretending that I enjoy my life.

The chubby man who's been telling the jokes leans forward and touches my leg. He's sweating and breathing heavily. I stare at the bald spot on his head that shines in the candle light.

"This is a good one, Red. You'll like it." He says and chuckles to himself, with his eyes twinkling. "A mudblood, a half-blood, and a pureblood walk into a pub…"

"Draco, he's touching me." I say in a clipped tone. I don't care if I get him in trouble. I don't want him hovering around me anymore telling his horrid jokes.

Draco turns from the discussion that he's in and narrows his eyes at the fat man who's been telling bad stories and jokes to me the whole night. "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy." He says, putting his hand back on his lap. "I get carried away sometimes."

"Go entertain another table." Lucius sneers and I look over to my father-in–law as the chubby, middle aged man scurries off. These Malfoy men are ridiculous.

Draco watches Harold leave before shooting me an annoyed look and then going back to his discussion with the man beside him. He's still mad at me and I'm still mad at him. I don't like that he doesn't allow me to be justly angry with him. He's the only one that's allowed to be upset, he's the only one that's allowed to fight. It's not fair. It's not fair that he gets mad at me for being mad at him. I'm holding my ground on this, though. I won't apologize for him cheating on me.

A short man walks up to the podium on the stage and the whole room quiets down. Draco props up his chin in his hand and listens closely.

"Last year on this exact day our Great Lord defeated Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." That's met with a roar of applause and whistles. I glare down at the table. I can't believe it's been a year. I can't believe it at all. "but he didn't do it alone. Thanks to his loyal followers and believers we were able to take back the ministry and put the wizarding world were it belongs!"

Another deafening roar of clapping and cheers ensues. Draco and his parents handle the excitement in a way only Malfoy's can. They politely applaud and look bored. It's so insensitive of Draco to bring me to this. He knows that everyone I love was in the Order; he knows that I would hate this. The short man goes on with his speech. Describing in detail the last battle and how brave and noble Voldemort and his Death Eaters were. By the end of it I'm torn between hitting something or wanting to cry. A band starts up and people begin to dance. Leaving me and Draco alone at the table.

"Are you having a good time, Red?" he asks saying that stupid nickname that that old man was calling me all night.

"Don't call me that." I hiss angrily. I cross my arms and turn away from him.

"I see you're still in a good mood."

"Shut up."

He grabs my wrist so I'm forced to look at him. "Don't speak to me that way again." He throws my arm back at me and I cradle it to my chest, massaging my wrist. "Keep on treating me this way and see what will happen." He says dangerously and I feel a chill go down my spine. The music is a light waltz and seems so out of place for our conversation.

"I deserve to be angry with you." I whisper so no one else hears. He leans in closer to me to listen. "You want me to act like a normal wife. Well, a normal wife would be upset if her husband slept with another woman."

"I didn't sleep with her." he says in a low voice. "This is a very important night for all of us and I want you to stop acting like a wounded little animal."

"This is a terrible night." I mumble under my breath.

"What did you just say?" he snaps. We've been getting along since the baby was born. I don't want things to go south again.

"It was nothing." I say timidly.

"Good." He says sarcastically. He grabs my arm again and pulls me out of my seat. "Come here." He says while situating me so I'm sitting sideways on his lap. I can see others here, talking behind their hands about me. They know who I am and who my parents are. They think I'm a traitor to my family… and they think that was good of me. "I never want it brought up again."

"Yes, Draco." I say submissively with his breath warm on my neck. He's so unfair. If our situations were switched he would have hit me and locked me in the dungeons for a month.

His arm wraps around my waist and his hand rests on my lap. He holds his glass of wine in the other, watching the dancing couples. I think he made me sit like this so he could claim me… so everyone here knows that I'm his. I want to roll my eyes. I swing my legs, trying to ignore the way my body presses against his, and I hold my hands against my lap. This is boring. The music ends and people take their seats again as the light turns back on the stage.

The short man who made the speech before is smiling and looking all nervous. "Attention, Attention all!" he says excitedly. "We have received wonderful news that I am sure you all will be pleased to hear." He looks around the room with a huge grin on his rat looking face. Draco sets down his wine and places his hand on my bare knee. "We have a special guest tonight…"

He makes a sweeping motion with his hand and I watched with fearful eyes as a hooded figure steps onto the stage. I know who that is. Everyone stands to give him a standing ovation. I stand up with a cold feeling in my heart, I hate being around him. Draco wraps his arms around me with his chest pressing into my back. He rests his face against mine and brings his hands up to clap in front of my body while my arms lie limp my sides. He's so annoying sometimes.

"My fellow witches and wizards," Voldemort hisses with his hands outstretched. I can't bring myself to look at his disgusting face. I chance a glance around the room and almost want to puke at the admiring glances he's receiving. Draco rests his hands on my hips and listens intently at his stupid Master. We look like a real couple.

"Today commemorates a very important event in our lives."

Another bout of cheers fill the hall. I feel like he might look at me and single me out for something so I move my body until I'm hiding behind Draco. It's silly of me, I know… but Voldemort scares me. Draco glares at me from over his shoulder so I take his hand to calm him down, and to settle my nerves.

"It is on this date that we reclaimed what was ours and set a course for our lives for the pursuit of power and the betterment of our nation." That doesn't sound very good to me but the other people cheer and a few start crying. "I can only hope that we all stand together for the future and what our great race wants to accomplish."

He says something else but I can't hear over the roar of the pureblood crowd. This is insane. He leaves the stage and people fall all over themselves to kiss his feet and kneel at his robe. I'm glad his speech was short. Draco sits back down and pulls me back in the same sitting position that I was in earlier and I try not to look at him as he stares at me.

"I noticed you didn't clap." He points out.

"You know why." I say calmly. Not rising to the bait he's trying to set.

"Because you're a kill joy." He tugs on my hair and I clench my jaw. "This is going to be an annual event for us so you should get use to it."

He, out of all people should not be calling me a kill joy. I glare at him from the corner of my eyes when he laughs at me I try to stand up but his hands on my legs stop me.

"You should settle down." He says against my ear. "I like it when you're sweet."

"Can we go home now?"

"No."

I turn my body to look at him and I place my hands on his shoulders. "I miss Cassius." I tell him honestly.

"If you thought of me half so well as you think of our son our marriage would be a success." He snaps hatefully. I look down as the band starts back up and people, high off of seeing Voldemort, get drunk and begin dancing. "We're here to have a good time so I suggest you do that."

I smile tightly every time he looks at me and I pretend like I'm having a good time. Annoying. From my spot on his lap I scan the crowd as Draco talks to one of his friends seated beside him. A big man with squinty eyes is looking at me closely. It unnerves me. I turn away from him and try to focus my attention on something else but I can feel his eyes on me.

"Do you know who that is?" Draco asks sharply, having noticed the man starting at me.

"No." I answer softly.

"I do." He tells me shortly. "And I don't want you looking at him anymore."

Of course this is my fault that someone else is looking at me. I nod my head and look down at my lap as the night carries on.

X

"Come here."

"No!"

"I said come here, goddamnit!"

"I don't want to!"

"It doesn't matter what you want, you stupid bitch. Now, come here!"

"Stop calling me names!" she yells and I can tell she's crying again. It's her fault that I'm upset. She shouldn't be playing the victim. "I hate it when you call me bad names."

"I want you in front of me in three seconds." I snap harshly, ignoring whatever she just said. Sometimes I just feel like we're going around in circles. "One. Two…"

"Cassius will wake up soon." She whines from wherever she's hiding.

"Then you had better hurry up."

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asks quietly. "I didn't mean to say it."

"Come here." I say again slowly to get my point across. I won't be manipulated by her shy, sad words.

She walks into the dining hall and I face her with my hands on my hips. Her face is all blotchy and she's rubbing her arms nervously. Her light green summer dress plays off of her pale skin and dark auburn hair.

"I'm sorry." She says but I know she doesn't mean it.

"Sit on the table." I order. Jerking my head towards the dark dinning room table. "and stop crying." She isn't the wounded party here.

She looks at me for a few moments, practically begging me to change my mind and then she walks over to the table with her head drooping. She sits up on the surface and faces me with her legs pressed tightly together and her arms crossed. I walk up to her and place my hands on her knees making her look at me.

"Why did you say that to me?" I ask dangerously. She should know how angry it would have made me.

"You were laughing at me." She says softly. She searches my eyes for few moments. "You said the other night that we would never bring it up again."

"So you decided to tell me that you want to go and fuck someone else?" I hiss, remembering our fight.

"I didn't say that!" she says, sitting a little straighter but slumping again when I straighten my spine and tower over her. "I don't think it's funny when you talk about that woman that you had sex with." She says with watery eyes, looking at the wall behind me.

"I didn't have sex with her!" I shout in her face and she flinches. I don't know how many times I have to say this. "Even if I did it gives you no right to behave that way you have been."

"You are cruel, Draco." She says lightly, turning away.

I grab her chin and make her look at me. "How am I cruel?" I ask seriously. "You were the one who said you were going to spread your legs for the next available male. Just to hurt me… now, who is being mean here?"

"I didn't say that!" she says with a whine. "I was mad because you think it's funny that I'm upset. I was just making a point in saying you would be outrageously angry if I had sex with another man."

"Do you want that man you kept on staring at when we were at the ministry the other day?" I say slightly crazed. I've been drinking; it probably wasn't the best idea.

"What? No." she says shaking her head. "No, I don't want to be with anyone else…"

"Then why would you say it?"

"I already told you, you lunatic!" she yells and I smack her for yelling at me.

Her cheek turns red from where I hit her and she keeps her head turned away from me while bringing a hand up to touch her face. She looks disappointed, it angers me. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you until you understand. Don't speak to me that way again."

"I'm sorry." She says again and I sneer at her. I rest my hands on either side of her body and let my head drop with a sigh by her shoulder. "I didn't mean it the way you took it." She says softly.

"You shouldn't have said anything at all."

"I know." She says and then sniffs.

I push away from her. Angry with myself for letting my temper go and when I turn to walk away from her I hear her sniffle again. I sigh before turning back around and taking her hands away from her face. I kiss her on the mouth and she responds flatly. Another bout of angry jealousy goes through me at this so I push her back and part her legs with my hands. My fingers come up to touch the area between her legs but her hands on my wrists stop me.

"Draco, don't." she says, panicked like she thinks I'm going to hurt her. "The doctor said…."

"The doctor said when you were ready." I snap, annoyed at her resistance.

"But what about—"

I dig my fingers into her thigh. "Stop talking back to me."

She nods her head and her lower lip trembles. She lets go of my wrists and relaxes her body slightly. I can still feel her shaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I tell her softly, trying to by nice. I lean over her and wipe some tears away from her face. My anger is starting to melt away. I kiss the red spot on her cheek caused by my overreaction. "I won't hurt you."

"Go slow." She says quietly as I scoot her to the edge of the table have her lift her hips so I can slide her knickers from her body.

I nod my head and stand up straight to free myself. We haven't been together for a while. The last month of her pregnancy and since the baby has been born we haven't touched that way. I kind of miss it. I look down at her as I unzip my pants. She's just laying there mindlessly with her eyes clenched shut. I touch her leg and rub the spot that I hurt so she'll open her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." I say honestly. I know I don't act like it sometimes but I really don't like it when she cries.

I lie back down on top of her so I can kiss her lips and she brings reluctant hands up to my shoulders as I touch other areas on her body. I hook my hands behind her knees and slowly ease myself into her. To my surprise she's wet and arches her back, and then her whole body tenses. I stop moving and look down at her.

"Are you okay?" I almost whisper as her face scrunches up in pain.

"It's just… it's just very uncomfortable right now."

"Do you want me to pull out?"

She opens her eyes and looks at me seriously. Like she didn't believe I would give her that option. "What?" she asks all innocently and sweet.

That weird overwhelming sense of guilt settles in me and I sigh before pulling out of her. I sit down heavily in one of the dining room chairs and I do up my pants again, readjusting my erection. I try to ignore my body and watch Ginny as she sits up, pulling her dress down and pressing her legs together to cover her modesty.

I rub my forehead and rest my chin in my hand as she wipes tears away. "I shouldn't have hit you." Her face snaps to mine in surprise. "You're still all irritable because of the baby and you can't help what you say sometimes." I say passing the blame on to her.

She seems a little angry at that statement and she turns her head away, wisely keeping her mouth shut. I lean back in the chair and tap my fingers against the table as she glares out the window. A headache starts to creep up on me as we sit in silence in this huge empty room.

"You shouldn't drink so much." She says after a few minutes of silence, having smelled the alcohol heavy on my breath earlier. "It's not good for you." She says and I know she really means that it's not good for her when I drink.

I grab her ankle and rub my thumb over the smooth skin of her leg so she'll look at me. We stare into each others eyes for another lifetime before someone opens the door.

"Master," it's one of the girl servants. I notice Ginny turn away again with a blush on her cheeks as I turn my head to stare at the timid girl in the doorway. She looks between me and Ginny fearfully, taking in our appearances before I clear my throat and she shakes her head. "The little Master is awake now and ready to be fed." She almost whispers.

Ginny looks to me and I nod my head giving her permission to leave. She hops off of the table with out giving me a second glance and when I hear the door shut I let my forehead drop on the table.

X

I stomp the whole way up the stairs. He is the biggest jerk in the whole entire world. He had no right to hit me like that and he took what I said totally out of context. He only hears what his twisted mind wants to hear.

He was making fun of me for being jealous of that woman that he was with again and I got angry and asked him if he would like it if I went and let another man have me… and then I said that maybe the next time we're around company I just might. I didn't mean it, he should have known I didn't, but just like Draco he freaked out and over reacted. I touch the hurt spot on my face again and I can feel angry tears in my eyes. He doesn't handle his temper very well. Not well at all.

I stop before opening the nursery door to take a deep breath and calm myself down. I don't want Cassius to know what goes on. I don't want Cassius to know what a terrible man his father is… yet… His childhood shouldn't being ruined because of this, maybe when he's older I'll tell him. I groan and rub my temples. That wouldn't be fair to him either. God, I hate Draco. He probably knew I would have all of these horrid conflicted thoughts.

I walk into the room after a few moments and pick up my crying son, cradling him against my chest and shushing in his ear. When I'm done feeding him I bring him back to the bedroom with me and lay him down beside me on the bed, where I try not to make any noise as I feel bad for myself and hate my life.

I run my fingers over the little tilt of his nose, Draco's nose, and I sigh tiredly to myself. It's going to be a long year. He looks over to me and I can see the silver starting to develop in his baby blue eyes. He's going to look just like Draco. I hold his little hand as I watch him watching me and after a few moments he smiles a big silly smile that I can't help but return.

"I'm glad you're so happy, little one." I tell him softly.

The door opens and closes and I inhale deeply, trying not to be effected by his presence. His footsteps carry across the floor boards and stand by the bed.

"You have to be ready by seven thirty." He says harshly.

I don't even turn to him. I nod my head and run my hand along the smooth hair of the baby's head. "I know." I say.

He touches my hip and I try not to recoil at his touch. "I don't want to fight anymore." He says, again I nod. "So tonight I want you to keep to yourself."

I always keep to myself I think bitterly. He's the one that always wants me to socialize with those foul creatures he calls friends. "I will." I say instead of my original thoughts.

I tap my fingers against my son's stomach, wanting Draco to leave me alone. He never leaves me alone. He's such a jerk. He moves some hair over my shoulder and lets his warm fingers play across my neck and cheek. I can feel the smoothness of his wedding ring against my skin as he stares down at me. I hate it when he stares at me like that.

"Gin…" he says softly and I finally look up at him. His eyes look uneasy and he works his jaw like he's about to say something. "…. Nevermind." He says, taking back his hand and stomping towards the bathroom.

I must have looked at him wrong or something. He gets mad about everything. I lean in and kiss Cassius' forehead. "We had better get ready or I think your father is going to have a heart attack."

I get myself and the baby completely dressed and ready to go while Draco still stews in the bathroom. Sometimes I think he must feel bad for the horrible things he does to me. He has to… someone can't be that terrible, can they? I hold Cassius against my chest as we walk towards the window. I look out at the grounds and sigh longingly. I never get to go outside.

While I study every blade of grass in the yard Draco walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed and groomed, and then he walks across the room and opens the door. His footsteps carry him into the hallway and I roll my eyes before following him. I can never predict his moods. He's like a hormonal woman sometimes. He's tapping his foot impatiently against the marble floor in the main hallway when I finally reach him. He checks his watch and then looks at me.

"I have to heal you." He says flatly. Taking out his wand and pointing it to my face that's probably bruised because he hit me. What kind of man is he anyways? Isn't the number one rule every boy is taught is to not hit a girl? He tilts my chin up and runs his wand along my cheek bone. "There." He says quietly, pocketing his wand again. "Put Cassius in his carrier."

I do what he says and place the baby in his little carrier seat. He looks up at me with big eyes as I strap him in and I give him a soft smile. "You know, he looks an awful lot like you when he smiles." Draco says from behind me. His sharp voice shifting from something cold to something warm in matter of moments. "It's funny the little things that he inherited from us, isn't it?"

Hopefully he didn't inherit Draco's personality. I nod my head again, refusing to talk to him because of the way he acted before and he takes the carrier and my hand to Apparate us away.

We land in front of the Greengrass family house that's painted a bright red. Draco ushers us in and we are greeted by Darren Greengrass, Dapne's older brother, and the man that Draco talks politics with all of the time. Darren looks down at Cassius in his seat and smiles.

"Isn't he a big one." He says and then he laughs. "Looks just like his Father that one." He brings out a callused finger to touch the baby's cheek but Cassius will be having none of that and he starts to cry. "Oh," he says bringing his hand back. "It looks like he's just as temperamental too."

"I hope you don't mind that we brought him." Draco says in a solid voice.

"Of course I don't." he says with a kind smile. He's not so bad. "You have to bring him in to the dinning room and let my sister and her friends fawn all over him for a while."

Fawn over him or attempt to suffocate him more likely. We walk into the dining room and when I see what's there it makes me want to cover my son's eyes. Women, naked women, are lying on low tables with strategically placed leaves to hide their intimate parts. Finger foods rest on top of their bodies as they stare straight up at the ceiling. They're like human platters. I send a horrified look to Draco who smirks at me.

"Cassius can't see this." I say flatly. Taking the carrier away from him and facing it in the opposite direction.

Draco laughs. "He doesn't know what's going on anyways." He says and I frown at him. "If he did pay attention then I'm sure he would like it. He is a boy."

That earns another glare from me. "Oh, you brought the baby." Jade slithers up to us in a flaming scarlet dress. "I didn't get a good look at him at Draco's birthday." He says and looks towards Cassius. I reluctantly turn him around as Draco walks off to the group of men. I undo the baby from his seat and hold him against my chest as he lifts his head and looks around. "Aw, he's cute." Jade says as she surveys him like he was a painting or something. "His ears are a little big, though."

I cover Cassius ears with my hand. They are not big I think as I scowl at her. She doesn't seem to notice as she downs another martini. Daphne and the other harpies walk over to me and I feel worse for my son then myself. They gather around us like vultures and manicured fingers come out to touch him like he was some kind of puppy.

"Look at that blond hair." Someone says while touching his soft strands. "And those eyes. He's definitely a Malfoy."

"Surprisingly." Pansy snorts sarcastically. Like Draco would ever give me a chance to cheat on him.

"Is he a good baby?" someone asks and I nod my head.

"He looks a little like Lucius, don't think?" another says.

"Of course he looks like Lucius because Draco looks just like Lucius and that means this little boy looks just like both of them." someone snaps.

"Did you want a girl?" I turn to Daphne as she stirs her drink with her finger. "I want my first to be a girl."

"Of course she wanted a girl."

"I was just asking."

"Does he sleep through the night?"

"Oh this little outfit is adorable. Where did you get it?"

"I want my first to be a boy. I think that's more practical."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well, it's more practical because it's a boy."

"That's just foolish…"

"Oh, no, he's going to start crying."

"I thought you said he was a good baby."

I'm getting a headache. I place my hand on Cassius' back as I try to step away from the group of women who have upset my son by talking and poking at him. He starts to whine and I can tells he's working his way up to a full out blow out. I look around for Draco who has a glass of alcohol in his hands as he and three other man stand over one of the naked lady tables. I narrow my eyes at him. He was so horrid earlier today because he had been drinking. I hate it when he drinks.

He must have sensed my eyes on him because he looks up at me and then excuses himself from his friends. He takes light steps to me and when he's close enough he asks. "What's he crying about?"

"He's agitated." I say sharply and he raises an eyebrow. "Can I go sit with him in another room for a while until he calms down?"

"No."

He's a bastard. "What if he's hungry?"

"He ate before we left." He says and then sets his glass down on a shelf nearby. He takes Cassius out of my arms and holds him against his shoulder. The baby immediately calms down and stops crying. "He just needs a little man time."

"You've been drinking." I blurt out. He glares at me and starts to walk away with him. "Just don't drop him." I say worriedly as Draco takes him back to his group of friends.

I lean against the wall and cross my arms. I won't eat anything off of the naked human plates so I stare at every one else as they talk and have a good time. The dining hall door opens and my eyes turn towards the man who just walked in. He has squinty eyes and a large muscled body. He's the one I saw at the ministry. He shakes a few hands and then goes over to the girls on the table, eating a whole handful of shrimp and a downing a full glass of wine.

An older woman walks over to me and introduces herself as Myra Greengrass, Darren's wife. She offers me a glass of wine and I shake my head. "How about something a little stronger then?" she asks as the girls in the room start to move closer to us again.

"I would like another martini." Jade says as she sets her empty glass down. Another appears before her and she smiles like a school girl before taking it in her hands.

"Would you like a martini?" she asks me. I don't know why she's attempting to be nice to me.

"I'm nursing." I tell her. I know that if I have a little bit of alcohol I'll want more and since I'm breast feeding Cassius that alcohol will filter through to him. That's not something that I want him to have.

"Ew," Jade says, having entered our conversation. "You actually do that?"

"Of course she does." Pansy says in disgust. "She was raised in a barn. Weren't you, Weasley?"

"It's actually much healthier for the baby to breast feed." I say, staring at the wall behind their heads. "They get a lot more nutrients from their mother's milk then from a bottle."

"That's true." Myra agrees.

"It's still not dignified." Jade says and then a whole other conversation starts up about that.

These people bug the hell out of me. Again I step away from them and watch Draco as he holds our son. He laughs about something someone else said and protectively covers Cass' ears from the noise. I guess he's not so bad. Someone else tries to say something to me so I beeline for my husband and once I'm close enough he turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asks with an eyebrow raised. I know he wanted to say something else but his friends were around and he wouldn't snap at me unless I gave him a reason to.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I lie to him just to get out of the freaking room.

"Go out those doors, turn left, and it's the second door on the right." Darren tells me.

I look to Draco to make sure I can go. He nods his head tightly and I look between him and the baby. "Do you want me to take him with me?" I ask hopefully, rubbing Cassius' back.

"I think I can handle it."

I look him in the eyes for a few moments. "Don't drop him." I repeat again. He laughs and so does the people around us but I'm totally serious.

I watch him for a few more moments before reluctantly leaving my son in his drunk father's arms. Okay, maybe Draco isn't drunk, but he has been drinking. I follow the directions that Darren gave me and I stay in the bathroom, just sitting on the sink table, trying to find peace before I have to go back. With a sigh I wash my hands and leave the bathroom.

When I walk into the hallway I stop as a large body blocks my way. "I don't think we were introduced." The gruff voice of the muscled man says. I look up to him and notice the slight wrinkles around his eyes and the five o'clock shadow on his face. "My name is Simon. What's yours?"

He makes me nervous. I don't answer him and go to step around him but he grabs my wrist. "I asked you a question, little lady." He looks me over and I can smell his strong scent of sweat and dirt. "You look a lot like William Weasley. Are you related to Billy Weasley?"

How does he know my brother? I gulp and nod my head so he'll let go of my hand. His skin is darker and his hair is coarse. He's like the exact opposite of Draco in every way.

"I knew Billy Weasley." He says, towering over me and walking me back towards the wall. He grabs my other wrist and pins it by my head. My heart starts to beat painfully into my chest and I try to wiggle out of his grasp. "We went to school together." He gets very close to my face and smirks. "I hated him."

"Let me go."

"Do you want me to tell you why I hate him?" he says putting his body flush up against mine. I debate whether I should scream or not. "There was a girl…" he says rubbing his thumbs over the smooth skin of my wrists. "She was pretty, not as pretty as you, but good enough. We were dating and do you want to know what happened?"

"No." Who is this crazy man? That must have happened years ago.

"Your older brother came in and took her away from me."

What the hell? I start wiggling more. "I'll scream." I say with a clenched jaw.

He smiles. "I like it when women scream." He says before crashing his lips down to mine painfully. What is it with these people?

"Get off of her." It's Draco's cold voice and I sigh in relief when that man steps away from me. I look over to him as he holds Cassius against his chest. "What the fuck were you doing?" he directs at me with narrowed eyes.

I open my mouth to speak but the other man cuts me off. "We were just having a little fun." He walks by Draco and winks at him. "I can see why you like her." he pinches Cassius' cheek and walks away.

Draco is staring daggers at me. "Draco, he was—"

"I think I know what he was doing."

"But he—"

"We're going home." He says flatly. He's livid at me. This wasn't my fault. "Now." He says, spinning around and wanting me to follow him. I lower my head and follow him out like a naughty child. He's not going to listen to me.

X

I want to kill her. I place Cassius down in his crib and walk back into the bedroom where she's sitting on the bed with her arms on her lap.

"You're in trouble." I tell her. Her eyes widen and she stands up.

"I didn't—"

"I don't want to hear it." I tell her angrily with my hand up. I know they were making eyes at each other at the ministry and she just had to go to the bathroom when he left the room. I'm not stupid. "Take off your clothes."

"Please, just listen to me." She says helplessly. "He cornered me and said he knew my brother…"

"So you have something in common?" I snap nastily, stalking over to the dresser and pulling out her clothes, throwing them on the floor. "Take off your clothes, Ginevra, and go take a shower. You smell like that Neanderthal." I say with a sneer.

"Draco, I thought he was going to hurt me." She says sadly.

"You shouldn't have tempted him. Now go." I say in a dangerous voice. "Do as I say."

She runs into the bathroom and shuts the door. I summon a house-elf to take all of her clothes out of the room along with her books, her whole vanity, including her make up, brushes and mirrors, and I have them block out the windows so the sun won't come in. I'm a calm kind of anger right now which means I'm basically ready to kill someone. I saw them kissing. Does she think I'm an idiot? I saw her arching into him.

"Take the candle sticks too." I say hatefully to the little elf.

Ginny takes a shower in record time and comes out looking all scared wrapped in a towel. She looks around the empty room and then back to me. "Where is everything?"

"You don't get to ask questions." I say, walking closer to her. "You obviously lied to me today." I say remembering that terrible thing she said during our fight. She's just trying to hurt me now. I won't let her get away with it. "You broke my rules and now you're being punished."

"It isn't what you think." She whines as I take the towel from her body. She covers her chest with her arms and when I turn around to walk out the door, to lock her in. She scurries over to the bed and wraps a sheet around her body. "Believe me. I don't understand why you're upset. He was assaulting me!"

I glare at her over my shoulder. "Then you'll have plenty of alone time to think about ways to protect yourself next time."

"What?" she says stupidly, like she didn't put the pieces together. The baby monitor on the bed side table lights up as Cassius cries in the nursery. She looks to me and then walks over to the nursery door. It's locked against her. She tries to turn the knob again and when it doesn't open she turns to me. "Open the door." She says calmly. "He's hungry."

"Goodnight." I tell her, turning around again.

Cassius' cries become louder and she tries to open the nursery door again. "Draco, you can't do this!" she says hopelessly. She stops messing with the door and runs over to me, grabbing my arm. "I know you're angry with me but don't punish Cassius too. He needs his mother."

I turn around and throw her hand off of my arm. "He doesn't need you." I say hatefully, wanting to hurt her. "No one needs you, Ginny." She watches me with wide, shining eyes as I continue. "You are nothing. Your family doesn't even love you." I watch as her face crumbles but I continue with my lies just to see her sad. "None of them have tried to contact you, no one has tried to help you, even though they know where you are and who you're with. No one cares about you and no one needs you."

Her eyes become watery and she steps back. She doesn't know that I'm lying, she doesn't know that even if that was true that I would need her. "Cassius needs me." She says softly, I've burned her with my words and she's trying to make sense of things right now. "A child needs his mother."

"He can take a bottle." I snap back. "You aren't that important."

"Why are you doing this?" she almost whispers. "You said you were always on my side."

"I'm doing this because you obviously don't understand where your place is. If you didn't act like some bitch in heat today this wouldn't be happening." I say hatefully before opening the door and slamming it.

It automatically locks and I lean against the wood with my head leaning back. I feel her try the handle to make sure it's locked and a strange sob escapes her lips. Her footsteps carry her away from the door and I can picture her sitting on the bed and staring at the baby monitor as Cassius cries. I drop the towel that I kept in my hands on the floor and I walk into the nursery from the hallway door to comfort my son.

I watch him cry for a few moments before picking him up and kissing his hair and the side of his face. "It's alright." I tell him softly, trying to keep the angry edge from my voice. "Your Mother needs to learn her lesson."


	19. Chapter 19

"Another shot of vodka." I tell the bartender as I tap my fingers against the table.

Ginny makes me drink. This is all her fault. The bartender gives me another shot and I down it in one gulp and go back to my flaming firewhiskey. I can't stand the way she looks at me when she thinks I'm being unfair but I need to do this. She needs this. I'm convinced. I'm an angry person, I know that. It's what makes me such a good Death Eater… but Ginny… she… I don't want to think about it.

"Another." I say again as he fills another shot of the clear fluid and sets it down in front of me.

I don't even know why I bother with her sometimes. It's almost too much work. I down my fifth shot of the night and rub my temples with my fingers. I could let her go back to her family, but they hate her because of the memory charm we placed on them… If I let her leave then of course Cassius would have to stay with me, but then she wouldn't want to leave him. I like having her to myself. I'd kill anyone who touched her. I groan as these thoughts assault my brain. I can smell a woman's sultry perfume as she sits down beside me.

"Buy me a drink?" the light voice asks beside me. I look at the black haired woman from the corner of my eyes. She doesn't wait for my answer. She turns to the bartender and orders herself something. "So, you're Draco Malfoy, right?"

I don't say anything as I finish my flaming firewhiskey and I make a motion to have it refilled, while demanding another shot of vodka. I plan on getting totally drunk and forgetting that I'm even married to a woman who can't stand me. Who would rather make out with a stranger then touch me. The woman touches my shoulder and asks me again. I nod my head. Of course she knows who I am. Since my family is so wealthy and so well known if I sneeze it makes it into the gossip pages.

"What brings you here?" she asks by my ear pressing her barely covered chest into my arm. I hold up my glass for my answer and refuse to look at her. I'm tired of women right now. They do nothing but screw things up and make me feel bad. "You seem unhappy." She says with a fake pout as she touches my hair.

I shake my head to throw her hand off. "Don't touch me." I say and I'm almost surprised by how detached I sound. I'm getting fucking drunk.

"Does this have something to do with your wife?" she asks and I narrow my eyes at her. She smiles. "I read in the paper that you two might be having trouble." I snort and turn away. No one sees Ginny out and about so if they see me by myself they assume Ginny and I are having problems… we're always having problems. "You know Ginny and I were in the same house."

I look to her then and take in her short black hair and tan skin. I don't know her. She smiles as I study her, thinking she's sparked my interest. "I was a year below her." she says and I watch her bright red lipstick. It's almost distracting. "You probably don't remember me. My name's Sasha." She says holding out her hand. I turn away and roll my eyes.

She comes in closer to me again. "Did she cheat on you?" she asks in a low voice. "I wouldn't be surprised."

My face snaps to her. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask sharply and she seems a little frightened at my out burst.

She schools her features and places her hand on my leg like to comfort me. "She was always jumping around to different guys in school." I narrow my eyes at her. "She cheated on Micheal with Dean. On Dean with Harry, and other random guys who never got the title of being her boyfriend. I'm surprised a good man like you would want to be with some one like that."

"How exactly did she cheat on these boyfriends of hers?" I ask, turning in my chair to face her with a raised eyebrow.

She smiles. "Well, you know…" I look at her some more so she continues. "She was always really easy."

I glare at her for saying that. She's obviously lying about everything. Ginny was a virgin when I first had her so I know she wasn't easy and I can't fault her for a having a couple boyfriends before me because I practically went through all the Slytherin girls before I turned 16.

I throw some money down on the table and stand up. Intending to leave but the girl takes my hand and wraps it around her waist. I look down at her as she smiles up at me. I can tell a Death Eater Fan girl when I see one. I pull my hand back and shake my head.

"I'm going home."

"You could bring me?" she says with a sexy pout.

I silently take up her offer with my drunk mind. I could go home to the whining, crying, Ginny who will probably be mad that I was drinking again or I could take advantage of this situation and actually have some no strings attached fun with someone who wants to please me in anyway I want. I wouldn't have to force her like I have to force my own fucking wife. I continue to stare at her with unfocused eyes and suddenly I wish the music wasn't so loud in this place. She smiles and takes my hand, leading me outside and I follow, trying not to trip all over my self.

We end up in an empty ally and she pushes me against the brick wall, kissing me harshly on the lips. She tastes like cigarettes and strawberries and when she rubs up against me again my body reacts. I spin us around and pin her to the wall, kissing her almost painfully as I use my hands to touch her body. She feels hard, all sharp edges and cold skin. I try to ignore it and I go to touch her breasts but pull back when they feel hard too. Everything about her is obviously fake.

I pull back and glare at her like this was her fault and she smirks at me as she falls to her knees, beginning to unbuckle my pants. I watch her as she does this and when she touches my bare skin I suck in a breath, I can feel myself growing hard in her hands. She smirks and opens her mouth to pleasure me. I close my eyes and try to enjoy what she's doing to me but I can't and it pisses me off. Ginny does this so much better. She's so much softer, sweeter. Ginny… fuck. I'm an idiot. I grab the girl's hair and pull her off of me, buckling up my pants and putting myself away.

"I told you I was going home." I tell her harshly, before leaving her there on her knees with watery eyes. She's probably going to cry but I don't care.

I Apparate home, almost relieved that I didn't splinch myself because of all the alcohol I consumed. I make my way upstairs and stop before opening my bed room door. She's the reason why I can't want anyone else now… she's fucked me up. I'm a hypocrite. Ginny's in there because she kissed another man… my head hurts. I walk down stairs to my study and pass out on one of the couches, trying to forget what I did, and almost did, tonight.

I wake up to screaming. It's Cassius. I jump up and trip over the coffee table, bruising my knee and stubbing my toe. I cuss to myself and then practically run into the hallway to see what's going on. One of the servant girls is walking with him down the steps as he cries in her arms. It hurts my head, I'm still drunk.

"What the fuck are you doing to him?" I accuse her like she hurt him. I stomp over to her and ignore her frightened look as I take him out of her arms. "Why is he crying like this?" I demand to know as tears pour down his little face.

"I have to go make him a bottle." She whispers, looking at me like I might strike her.

"Get a house-elf to do it, you idiot." I say harshly. Bouncing him in my arms and summoning an elf with my wand.

"You said not to…" she whispers and I glare at her. She's probably right. "You said you didn't want the elves to do this."

"Well, I'm telling you to now." I say hatefully. He screams in my ear and I flinch. I hate it when he cries like this. "Get the hell out of my sight before I hex you." I tell her unfairly and she runs away from me faster then I've ever seen a person run.

I tell the little house-elf to return with a bottle as quick as it can as I walk Cassius back to my study. I sit back down on the couch I passed out on and rock him back and forth in my arms. The elf comes back and hands me a bottle and once I situate Cassius to drink from it he stops crying and sucks like it's the best meal he's ever had. I look up at the clock on the mantle and groan. It's four o'clock in the morning.

Cassius keeps on pulling back and crying, getting milk all over his face and neck because he's not use to using the bottle yet. I'm so tired, I've been drinking, and my son keeps on screaming at me for no good reason. I am a full grown man and right at this moment I want to cry. I wonder if this is what Ginny feels like all the time.

X

My breasts ache. Cassius has missed his feedings and they're completely full and it hurts. I didn't know they could hurt so bad... I hope my milk doesn't dry up. That would be Draco's fault, just like everything else. I'm sitting on the floor by the nursery door with the baby monitor gripped in my hands. I can't decide if it's a torture device or a godsend. The nanny put him down for a nap a few minutes ago and I've been listening to him breathe and coo every once in a while.

The nannies barely talk to him at all and I'm sure they don't give him the love that he needs. Tears threaten to fall again. Draco's words to me were hateful and cruel but I know for a fact that Cassius needs me, no matter what his father seems to think. The monitor lights up as Cassius sneezes and I hold it to my chest a little tighter. I didn't know that this would hurt as badly as it does. After a few moments of silence he starts crying. I start crying too because I can't do anything to stop it so I throw the stupid monitor across the room and listen as it crashes against the wall.

I can still hear him crying and then I hear a door open. "Why so sad, little man?" It's Draco's voice. He must be back from work or something. I actually don't know what time of day it is. I walk towards the monitor and pick it up again so I can listen. "There is no need to be upset." He says in a warm voice. I'm sure he's holding him right now. Cassius still cries. He needs to be changed. I can tell.

"What's wrong?" Draco asks. "Do you miss Mommy?" I glare at the monitor and then the nursery door, holding the bed sheet around my body in a death grip. How dare he bring that up. "You'll see her soon." He says softly and I narrow my eyes again. "I'm sure she misses you too."

That's an understatement. Draco says a few more soft things and then he stops crying. I hear movement and then the door opens and closes again. Complete silence ensues and I fall down on the bed, throwing my arm over my eyes to ward off the headache that's coming. Why is Draco so mean to me? What did I ever do in life to deserve this?

I go into the bathroom and take my third bath of the day just to waste time and as I sink down into the water I toy with the idea of drowning myself. I'm sure death would be a party compared to living with Draco and his ever changing moods. I shave my legs and sit in the water until my skin prunes. I get out of the tub and dry myself with a towel, leaving it wrapped around my body because I don't have any freaking clothes to put back on.

I walk back into the main room and fall back on the bed, intending to sleep my life away.

X

"Look at how big you are." I tell him as I set him down in the corner of the chair. His head swivels around and he puts his fist in his mouth. I laugh at him. "Oh, look," I say with a fond smile on my face. "You found your hand."

He starts sucking on his fingers like it's the best thing he's ever had and I stuff some pillows around him so he won't fall off the couch or move around. I make sure he's steady before walking back to my desk and sitting heavily down on the chair. I rub my temples and close my eyes for a moment to collect myself. I still have a hang over from last night and having to go into work this morning, just an hour after I got him to stop crying, didn't help. This is Ginny's fault again, and what happened with that woman happened because of my frustration with this situation. She just makes me so crazy. I flick careful glances to my son who seems totally obsessed with the flame of a candle as I take out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

_Father, _

_I have come by some very disturbing knowledge this past week. It seems we have a traitor in our ranks who is threatening to take down our powerful lord and helping out the Order against our cause. He was at Greengrass' dinner party this past Friday and he relayed secrets to my wife thinking that she was a still a member of the rebel filth party. I hope there will be a full interrogation of him and his family connections. Our integrity as a system depends on it. _

_I request that I be present during these interrogations considering he thought it fitting to assault my wife with traitorous words. I sincerely hope this threat is taken seriously and put down immediately. I want the whole world to know what we do to traitors. _

_His name is Simon Malone. _

_-Draco_

I smirk as I read it. I could have killed that bastard in the hallway when I saw him touching my wife… but I decided to take this route. It would totally destroy his reputation and our traitor interrogations always involve torture, so that should be fun. I look at Cassius again as he finds his other hand to chew on before opening a window and whistling for an owl. I tie the letter to its leg and tell her it's urgent and she takes off quickly from my desk.

I sit back in my chair and sigh. I think tomorrow I'll let Ginny out, depending on how she behaves tonight when I go to her, that is. I know I go overboard, I know I get blinded by my feelings, but she shouldn't put herself in situations that will enrage me like she always seems to do. I totally ignore what I did last night with the other woman, it was Ginny's fault that it happened in the first place. Maybe this will finally prove to her how serious I am. Cassius gurgles something and I can't resist not holding him anymore. He's so warm and soft. I can't wait until he's older and I can teach him how to fly and all those other father-son things.

I hold him in my arms and he looks up to me and smiles. I do like him very much. A black owl swoops into the room from the open window and sticks out her leg for me to take. It's from my father. I situate Cassius into a more comfortable sitting position against my chest as I free up my hand and take the letter. I smirk as I read it.

_Draco, _

_We are definitely looking into your allegations. I've already spoken to the Dark Lord as soon as I read your letter and he agrees that Simon Malone has been acting strange recently and should fall under the veil of suspicion. He was livid to hear about his account with your wife and assured me that he would pay for such behavior. _

_We're bringing him in tomorrow and The Dark Lord has requested you be there with your wand ready. I will write you with more details. _

_Good job, _

_Father _

Perfect. Simon is higher ranked then I am but if my father is on board then he's finished. This should be interesting. I walk around the room, rereading the letter a few more times before Cassius rests his head against my shoulder, asleep. I bring him back up to his room and lay him down in his crib. I watch him sleep for a few moments, taking him in, before kissing his head and walking into my bedroom.

I use a simple spell to light the room with my wand and I see Ginny sleeping on the bed, wrapped in a towel. Her hand is outstretched, falling over the side of the bed. Seeing her like this makes my anger with her melt the slightest bit. Even if she didn't want to kiss that other man she still allowed herself be in the situation. I touch her hand and run my fingers over her knuckles. She's so soft, almost as soft as Cassius.

Today I was wondering if it was worth it. If it was worth having her here, forcing her to stay. She obviously wants to be somewhere else, anywhere else, but with me. My fingers move up her arm and she turns her head away from me. I could have married someone else, another woman who would have been head over heels in love with me. A person who would never fight me, who would never question me. Someone that I wouldn't care about. Who I could cheat on and they could cheat on me with out it really mattering.

If I did that then that would mean Ginny would be with someone else and I can't bare that thought. I don't know what it is about her that makes me so obsessed, so crazy. It's probably not healthy but ever since I saw here in that window when I was ten I wanted her. I can't explain it. If I didn't like her as much as I did then I wouldn't be so mean to her when she upset me. If I didn't want her so much then I wouldn't force her to be with me. Since I force her to be with me I'm more suspicious of all her motives and her interactions with others. It's like a weird vicious cycle that I can't stop. Sometimes she can be so sweet.

She moans and turns her body away from me. Tucking the arm that I was touching underneath a pillow. I sit down on the bed and kiss her shoulder, placing my hand on her exposed leg.

"Wake up." I whisper softly in her ear.

I kiss her a few more times as I caress her skin and I tell her to wake up again. "Are you going to yell at me some more?" she says groggily, rubbing her eyes as she turns on her back to face me. "I don't think I've cried enough today." She says sharply and then looks away.

I ignore her words and the regret they make me feel as I lay down beside her and kiss her neck. I undo the towel knotted at her chest and touch her breasts. I love the way she feels. She retracts away from me and crosses her arms over her naked chest. "What is it?" I ask annoyed by the pained look on her face.

"I know you're angry with me." She says softly. "But you have to at least let me feed Cassius while I'm in here or I won't be able to nurse him anymore." She finally looks up to me. "That's not fair to him."

"What do you mean?" I'm confused.

She breathes out noisily and then glares at me. "He's already missed so many feedings and my boobs hurt and I won't be able to make milk anymore if my body thinks he's done nursing." She says angrily, standing up and grabbing the towel to wrap around her body again. "I had a plan." She says not looking at me. "I was going to breast feed him until he started to eat solid food and then he could take bottles from there. But this is just messing that whole thing up." She rants and her eyes become all watery like she wants to cry. "and those stupid servants that you have watch him don't even play or talk to him when they're with him and that's not good for him either. They probably hate him because he's yours and who knows what horrid things they do to him when I can't hear them in the nursery!"

She's pacing around the room right now with her hands on her hips. I can tell she angry and hurt about so much more then just breast feeding. I prop my hands behind my head as I watch her blow off more steam. She rants for a few more moments about what's good for our son and then she inhales deeply and closes her eyes. She looks back to me on the bed.

"Please." She says all sadly. "I know… I know you don't think I matter but I'm the one that was with him every day. I know when he's hungry, or annoyed, or too cold…. Draco, please let me see him."

I hold my hand out to her. "Come here." I tell her softly.

She looks at my hand like it may bite her before reluctantly placing her small one in my own. I close my fingers around her and pull her on top of me so that her body is laying on mine like a blanket. "I didn't mean it when I said no one needed you." I tell her watching her dark eyes as they search mine. She brings her hands up to settle them on my shoulders to steady herself and I place my arms around her waist. "You don't have to justify your importance to me." I tell her, figuring that's what she's really angry about. I bring a hand up to touch her damp hair. "I was just very angry when I said all of that to you. You must know that if you didn't matter you wouldn't be here, my little redheaded love." I tell her softly, tugging playfully on one of her wet strands; she must have taken a shower earlier.

She holds my gaze and then looks down to my throat. "You need to control your temper." She says so quietly that I barely hear her.

I tilt her chin up so she has to look at me. "You need to control this mouth of yours." I tell her, rubbing my thumb over her lips. "From saying stupid things and from kissing random men."

She furrows her eyebrows and almost pouts. "Draco…"

"No," I say sharply and she jumps at my tone. "No…" I say a little more softly. "I don't want to talk about it." I say, raising my eyebrows.

I take a moment to feel her body pressed against mine and her breath warm on my face. She looks like she's about to cry again so I kiss her. I gently flip us and settle between her legs. "Are you feeling better?" I whisper against her lips, basically asking her permission to go further as I remove that aggravating towel away from her body once more.

I bring my fingers down to make her ready for me. "Are you ready?" I ask.

She doesn't say anything but I don't wait for her answer.

X

"Not so hard." I say into his ear because he's a selfish prat who doesn't know when he's being too rough. "Draco, please slow down."

His eyes are closed and he's gripping my wrists with his hands. He kisses my neck again totally ignoring what I said as he continues to plow into my body with out mercy. "You're hurting me." I say against his lips as he sits up to kiss me. He muffles my next words with his mouth and I'm half tempted to bite his tongue… but that would probably hurt me more then him in the long run.

When he pulls back to place kisses down my jaw line I say the only thing that would get his attention. "I love you." He finally opens his eyes to that and he looks at me with a glazed look clouding his eyes. "I love you so much." I try to sound convincing and he smiles, letting go of my wrists so he can wrap his arms around my back to pull me closer to him. I tangle my hands in his hair. "I love you," I say once more in a breathless voice. "but you're going too hard."

He must have heard me because his thrusts become gentler and his strokes become longer. I let myself become comfortable again as he continues moving on top of me. I close my eyes and turn my head, trying to place myself some where else. I don't want to like this right now. He can't keep on acting like some bi-polar dictator and expect me to bend to his will every time he changes his mind about something.

I can feel him getting closer and I want him to hurry up and finish. He whispers my name as he hooks his hand under my knee and lifts it so he can go deeper. The new angle sends a pleasurable hum down my body but I'm not willing to take any more time doing this with him so I match his thrusts and I start making soft little noises to show that I'm enjoying what he's doing. This is the first time that I've had to fake anything with him. It's almost funny.

"No one…" he mumbles in my ear. "No one feels like you…" he says and it confuses me so I ignore it.

He starts going quicker and the bed begins squeaking from the friction. I bite his neck hard because I told him not to go so hard but he's doing it again. I say his name in a longing way, pretending that I'm getting off. He moans when I pull back and then his body tenses as he spills himself inside of me. He collapses on top of me and I bring my fingers up to skim across the skin of his back as I look at the teeth marks I left on him.

"Can I go see Cass now?" I ask softly as I kiss his cheek, trying to persuade him. The monitor that I left on the floor lights up as the baby starts crying. "Draco?" I smooth out some hair by his neck, trying to sooth him over to my side again.

He pulls out of me with a sigh and sits on the edge of the bed. He buttons his shirt back up and rights his pants as he stares at the wall ahead of him with a blank expression on his face. I sit up on my knees behind him and wrap my arms around his torso, kissing the back of his neck and running my fingers along his chest. I start chewing up my lip when he doesn't respond to me so I kiss his neck again.

"You were wonderful." I say huskily in his ear, trying to give him a compliment so he'll let me out of this freaking room.

He snorts and stands up, cracking his neck and looking at me over his shoulder. "You've never been good at lying." He says and I sit back on the bed not knowing how to handle that statement. I must have just bruised his ego. "I'm not an idiot."

"What?" I say stupidly after a few moments. I bring the sheet up to cover my body and stare at him. He turns around and runs his fingers through his hair as he glares at me over his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I say quickly. Saying the only thing that I know might remedy the situation.

"Why are you sorry?" he says sharply. I didn't think he would take it so personally.

"I don't know. Why are you acting like this?"

He walks over to me and when he tears the sheet from my body I nearly scream at the forcefulness. He pushes me down when I try to get up and he forces my legs apart with his hands as he gets down on his knees between my legs. He has a strange fierce look on his face as he looks at my body again.

I'm still wet from him so he slides two fingers inside of me with ease and I try not to make a noise as he brings them out and does it again, running his thumb over a place on my body that makes me tingle. He strokes me with his fingers and my hips automatically go up from the sensation, lifting off the bed to meet his skilled hand, wanting him to go deeper. He holds me down with his free hand and looks me in the eyes. "You're the only one that I want." He says sharply and I look at him with confusion and dazed eyes. Why is he telling me this? "and no one else will ever have you, only me." He says before stroking me again.

"What are you doing?" I ask nervously in a breathless voice as I begin to ache. Didn't he just get what he wanted?

"You aren't going to have to fake this." He says before dipping his head down between my legs.

A shot of excitement and fears goes through me as uses his fingers and tongue to push me over the edge. This time I don't have to fake my moans and I'm totally embarrassed when I scream out his name. He pulls back with a satisfied smirk and I can see my arousal on his lips. He licks them slowly, looking me straight in the eye and I'm almost disgusted with myself that I find that sexy. I almost pull him down on top of me again but another cry startles through the monitor and I look up at him with a serious look on my face.

"Please?" I say quietly. He rolls his eyes and gets off the bed, walking over to the nursery door and opening it with his wand. I put on my sheet dress and nearly run into the nursery. Only stopping to give Draco a thankful kiss on the cheek as he stands in the doorway.

A silly smile comes to my face when Cassius looks up to me. Real tears are coming from his eyes and my heart breaks as I pick him up and hold him close to my body. I totally ignore Draco who's still leaning on the door frame watching me, as I sit down in the rocking chair and lower the sheet so he can finally eat from my breast. I swear we both sighed in relief because of it.

I look down at my son like I haven't seen him in years and run my free hand over his blond hair. "I love you, Cassius." I tell him softly. It's one of the times that I actually mean it. I wonder if Draco can tell the difference.

I've already established that I hate him so it doesn't really surprise me when he does horrid things anymore. I'm just happy when he does good things. I look over my shoulder and smile at Draco as he leans in the doorframe with his arms crossed. He looks down at the floor before walking back into the bedroom. That was strange.

X

"Can we go for a walk outside?" I ask him hopefully as we eat lunch together in the dining room. "I think it would be good for Cassius to go out before it gets too cold."

"Good for Cassius or good for you?" he asks in a clipped tone as he takes a drink from his glass.

I place my hand under the table and put it on top of his thigh. He looks to me. "You know I like going outside." I tell him honestly. "and I want us all to go." I tell him, maybe that will help make up his mind. "It will give us some family time together and probably help you relax some."

He does need it. He's been gone an awful lot doing 'work' assignments for Voldemort.  
I even miss him some times when he's gone for days at a time. I wish I knew what was happening though. It must be something big because of all the time he spends away now.

"We can go after we're done." He tells me in a tired voice and I nod my head, bringing my hand back to finish my food.

I send a silly face to Cassius in his high chair across from me and he giggles. He's three months old, and just now starting to laugh. It makes me smile every time and once Draco and I finish eating I find his stroller and secure him in so he doesn't fall out. Draco leads us out side and we follow the brick lined path around the grounds. Draco keeps to himself and Cassius stares up at us with wide, intense eyes. He's actually never been for a walk outside like this yet. It must be scary not knowing what's going on.

"He's looking at me like I owe him money." Draco drawls beside me as we turn the corner into the garden. I laugh out loud at that and look down at Cass. It does look like he's glaring at him.

"He's just trying out new facial expressions." I say with a laugh in my voice as I tuck the cover in around Cassius' body a little tighter. "You're making Daddy nervous." I tell him and he looks up to me and gurgles something in reply.

We walk around for half an hour with out speaking to one another and I finally break down. "What was your favorite subject in school?" I ask him, trying to get to know him for the sake of not being bored any more.

He's walking with his hands clasped behind his back and he tilts his head to the side as he looks at me. "Do you really want to know?" he asks.

I keep both hands on the stroller as I turn my head to him. "I want to know more about you." I say honestly. If I have to be stuck with him forever then I should know something about him.

"Alright, I'll play." He says, like it was a chore to do so. "My favorite subject was Potions."

Not surprising. "Because Snape favored you." I state, rolling my eyes.

"That and the fact that I was outstanding at it." He says with a smirk. "You Gryffindors always seem to think that Snape was bias towards his house but you fail to notice McGonagall and how one sided she was about things."

"I suppose you're right." I say for the sake of conversation. Cassius has fallen asleep and he moves his head and rubs his eyes so I give him his pacifier. It makes him calm down. "What did you like so much about Potions?"

"I liked that it was Magic, and chemistry, and math, and herbology all wrapped into one." He confesses and I look at him as he places his hands in his pockets, staring off in front of us. "What about you?" he asks, looking to me again. "What was your favorite subject?"

I think for a few moments. I never really had a favorite. "I suppose… I suppose I liked Charms."

He laughs. "You seem like a Charms kind of girl." I smile at him and almost feel grateful that we're having a normal conversation. He checks his watch as we stop by the lake. "Are you ready to head back? I think we've overwhelmed him." he says, staring down at our sleeping son.

I'm not ready to go in just yet. Who knows when he'll let this happen again. "Can we go to the stables for a little bit?" I ask, looking up at him. "I would like to see the horses before we go in."

He nods his head tightly and leads the way towards the stables. Once inside I leave him with the stroller and pet a few of the horses. I actually don't know why Draco has them. He doesn't seem to enjoy them that much. As I'm petting the mane of a black stallion I remember the one time that Draco took me riding and how terrible that turned out. I bring my hand back like the horse had burned me and chew my lower lip. Draco is terrible.

"Hey, Jacob, can you hand me that brush?" A young boy asks and I assume it's one of the workers.

I step back and watch as a brown headed man walks out of one of the stalls with a brush in his hand and hands it to the other boy who's cleaning off one of the horses. That must be Jacob. He pats a horse's nose and then turns to the side. He sees me and then his eyes shift to Draco who's standing in the archway, with Cassius. He nods his head in greeting and then disappears behind one of the horses stalls. That was handled well. I turn around to see what my husband is doing and roll my eyes at his impatient posture.

He's tapping his foot with his arms crossed as he looks around the stables with a bored air about him. I decide to test the waters a little bit. He's been so on edge recently so I think I'll call him a nice name. "Draco," I say trying to get his attention. He looks to me finally. "Darling, do you think we can get Cassius a horse one day?" I ask as he walks closer to me with the stroller. I wonder if he notices how strange it is that I'm calling him that.

"Malfoy children always get them when they turn five." He tells me seriously.

"What kind are we going to get our little boy then?" I ask with a smile.

"What kind do you want to give him?" he counters back.

"A black one." I say nodding to the horse I was just touching.

He laughs. "That's not really a type of horse but I suppose you don't know any better." I frown at him and he smirks. "Don't be sore, little girl. I'm only joking with you."

I nod my head and walk closer to him. Since we're having such a good day I think I'll be able to ask him a question that's been bugging me. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest.

"Draco…. When you were… when you were mad at me about that whole… about that whole kiss thing—"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it again." He says angrily, pushing me back.

"I know." I say softly. "I know… but you said that my family…. That none of them have tried to contact me…do you really think they don't love me?" I ask softly, searching his narrowed eyes.

"I already told you I was upset when I told you that." He says, basically answering my question in his own warped Draco way. "We're going in side now." He practically barks at me and he spins on his heels and leaves.

I take the stroller and follow him out. I have to jog to catch up to him and when I finally do I take his hand in my own. Almost relieved when he doesn't throw it back at me. "I'm sorry I brought it up." I say, feeling lighter and happier. "I don't want to upset you."

"I have to work tonight." He tells me flatly. "I'll be gone most of the night."

I stop and tug on his hand and he looks utterly annoyed as he turns to me. I stand up on my tips toes and kiss him deeply, with my hands entangling in his hair. He responds to my random show of affection, placing his hands behind my back and lightly lifting me up.

"I love you." I tell him and he nods his head like he believes me.

"I suppose I can put down the wards so you can go outside with Cassius until it gets cold." He tells me. Like he was rewarding me for being good today. I smile at him and he lets a little smile tilt his lips. "Just ask permission first."

He's such a control freak. I nod my head anyways and kiss him one more time. "That would be wonderful." I say against his lips as I allow him to steer me and our son back inside.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm cutting myself off emotionally from Draco. I don't want him to hurt me with his words anymore and even though he's nice right now, I know eventually I'll breathe on him in a way he doesn't like and he'll try to make me cry again. He's good at doing that. So if I tell myself I don't care, if I focus on other things, if I act like some kind of detached zombie then I don't think it will hurt so much.

I stare at him as he looks down at the chess pieces. I think he believes he's doing me a favor by playing with me. He sighs and moves his pawn. All that thought for that one little move. He's so annoying. I hover over the board as soon as he sits back and take his stupid little pawn with my knight.

"Good move." He says lightly and I glare at him.

"I don't want you to let me win." I snap at him hatefully. I'm insulted that he thinks I can't beat him on my own.

"Let's make this interesting then…" he says seriously. He sits forward and places his elbows on his knees. "If I win you have do something that I want and if you win I have to do something you want."

That was rather vague of him. "Like what?" I ask, watching his expression closely as he moves one of his pieces. I look down at the board and say my next move.

"Well, I guess if I win you have to give me a blow job."

I scoff at him. "That's it?" I say with disgust. Sometimes he's just like a hormonal teenager.

"Yes, with your clothes off and whenever I want one for the next two weeks."

"That's stupid." I say with a roll of my eyes. I didn't fail to notice the little things he added on to that. He looks at me and raises his eyebrow with a tilt of his head. "Fine," I snap angrily. I am very good at wizard's chess so he had better watch out. "If I win I want to see my parents." I say it quickly, hoping he won't get angry.

"Out of all the things you could have me do that's what you ask for?" he says, moving his knight.

"Is that okay?"

"No, pick something else." He snaps and I sit back and cross my arms. He flicks a glance up to me. "This is between you and me." He says like it explains everything.

"I guess…. I guess if I win then I want to be able to go where ever I want. Inside and outside the grounds." I say. That way I could go find my parents if he won't let me see them. "With out having to ask for permission….and I want my wand back."

"Pick one, you can't have both." He says.

"What do you mean?"

"Either you want to go wherever you want or you want your wand. Pick one or the other."

"Fine… I guess… I guess I want my wand back." I say figuring if I have that then I can take down the wards and find a way to leave.

"Deal." He says and studies the board closely.

The fire flames behind us as we both intensely play chess. I really want to win this game. I sit at the edge of my seat and bite my fingernails before each move and I take an embarrassing amount of time choosing my next move. The whole time Draco keeps on smirking. I have the insistent need to punch him. I wanted to cut myself off but he makes it so hard.

He cracks his neck and takes a drink of his brandy before telling his next chess piece where to go. I study the board again, thinking I finally have him and I smile up at him before saying my next move. I'm one more move away from unlimited access to the outside word and I'll finally be able to do magic. Draco makes a house-elf refill his glass before turning back to the board and I watch as his chess piece moves into place after he commands it.

"Check mate." He says confidently.

I stand up and glare down at the chess board. "That's not possible." I say hatefully. He smirks up at me. "You cheated."

"I did not." He says lightly, amused by my distress.

"Yes, you did!" I say, looking back down at the board. "There is no way I missed that obvious move. You cheated."

He sits back in his chair and relaxes his body. "I would like you to hold up your end of this bet now." He says, smiling up at me.

He had to have cheated. I kick the chess board and watch the pieces go flying over the room. "You did not play fair."

"Yes, I did. You're just upset because you lost."

"I did not lose!"

"Yes, you did." He says very slowly. He stands up and touches my face. I flinch away from him and pout. He laughs. "Sweetheart, don't look so flustered. I won't abuse my power."

"Like you don't already." I snort and turn away from him. Totally pissed off that I lost and convinced that he cheated.

He comes up behind me and nuzzles my neck. He places her strong arms around my stomach. "Do you want to play again?"

"No." He'll just cheat again.

I catch our reflection in a randomly placed mirror and I want to puke at how proper and wholesome we look. Draco's practically cuddling me as he places light kisses on my neck and if I didn't have a scowl on my face I would say we looked happy. He's wearing a light blue polo shirt, tucked neatly into his khaki slacks. He looks so light and inviting… so unlike his own personality. He's like the devil in pastel. I'm wearing a light green and brown pleaded skirt with a white button down blouse under a matching green vest. We look like we belong to some yacht club… now that I think about it, we probably do.

"I didn't know you were such a sore loser." He smirks against my neck.

"I'm tired." I say, though I lean into his chest. I don't want to take off my clothes and do… that… to him.

"You're always tired."

Imagine that. I don't want to continue where this line of conversation is going so I turn around in his arms and place my hands on his chest. "Cassius rolled over today."

"He's been doing that for a couple of weeks."

"From his stomach." I counter. "But now he can do it from his back. Soon he'll be crawling." I say happily.

Draco smiles and tugs on my pony tail. "You remind me of a school girl." He says looking down at my knee socks.

He's telling the truth. I do. I was so bored today that I was just going through and trying on outfits and settled on this one when he came home. It's his fault that I'm such a boring person now. I use to be interesting. I shrug my shoulders and step away from him. Pretending like I'm looking at a crystal statue on one of the shelves.

"My parents want us to join them at the theater tomorrow night."

"Really?" I reply, not really caring.

"Yes." Is all he says, letting the conversation hang in the air.

I sigh before picking it back up. "Is it a play?" If it's an opera I will pretend like I'm sick.

"Yes."

"What kind of play?" I ask while picking up the small crystal ballet dancer and watching it shine in my hands.

"It's not a musical, they assured me." He says. Sometimes having a conversation with him is like pulling teeth. "It's a tragedy."

My life is a tragedy.

"I think you'll enjoy it." He says. I look at him over my shoulder as he sits back down and crosses his legs. "They adapted that book you like so much. Cassius Finch."

"Oh." I say, turning back towards the shelf again and placing the statue back in its place. "Do we have to go?" I ask lightly. Trying not to sound agitated.

"Yes." He leaves no room for discussion, like always. I nod my head and go to pick up another figurine. "Stop messing with those." He sounds like he's getting annoyed, probably because I'm not focused on him.

"I won't break them." I say softly as I bring my hand back anyways. "I think they're pretty. Where did they come from?"

"Spain." He doesn't elaborate any further so I turn around to face him with my arms crossed. "Come here."

My whole body tenses and I clench my fists before taking a deep breath and walking towards him. Once I'm standing beside his chair he places his hand on my thigh, rubbing my exposed skin. His fingers skim to my inner thigh, massaging my muscles there, and I wish I could bat his hand away. I look steadily at the wall across the room, wanting him to leave me alone. He never leaves me alone.

"Look at me."

Reluctantly I look down at him moving only my eyes. I'm trying to keep my body as closed off from him as I can. Trying to send the signal that I don't want to do anything with him right now. His hand moves up a little further under my skirt and I close my legs a little tighter. He notices me do this and he narrows his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asks in a fake nice voice as his tilts his head to the side.

"No."

"Really?" he asks coldly as his insistent hand reaches my knickers. "You seem a little tense."

"I told you I was tired." I say, wanting to get away from his cool tone that he's using. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

He smirks. "No, I don't suppose you did." He says arrogantly. He was the one that kept on waking me up through the night. His libido is going crazy. "You shouldn't have worn one of my oxfords to bed."

Of course it's my fault. We always seem to play the blame game. "Can I go upstairs?"

"No." He starts playing with the outline of my underwear while he watches my face closely for a reaction. "You're acting as though you don't want me to touch you, my love." He sneers hatefully. My love, I almost scoff at that title. He doesn't love me… he loves possessing me. "Why is that?"

That's a trick question. I look at the wall again to get away from his calm façade. If I tell him what I really think, that I really don't want him to be any where near me right now, then he'll be upset and probably hurt me to prove a point. If I tell him that I don't know what he's talking about, that I want him to touch me, then he'll have me out of my clothes and underneath him in no time.

"Ginevra." He warns, digging his fingers into my skin. "I asked you a question."

He's been getting nastier and nastier towards me recently. Like the little patience that he had has broken. He pulls his hand back from under my skirt and grabs my wrist, pulling me directly in front of him. It's almost scary how strong he is. I'm forced to look at him this way and I can see the twitch in his jaw. He takes everything like a personal insult.

"Well?" He snaps, glaring a hole right through me.

"I'm just…. Well, I'm tired." I say like it was an excuse and trying to dodge his stupid question.

His face remains collected but he yanks on my wrist so I have to bend down to him. "You know what makes me tired?" he questions dangerously, looking deeply into my eyes. It's strange how quickly he can turn. He was all cuddly and nice earlier but right now I wouldn't be surprised if he hit me. "It makes me tired having to play this game with you."

"What game?" I question, even though I know I should just apologize and spread my legs for him.

"This." He says with his eyes narrowing. "Where you try to decide what kind of woman you want to be. Are you going to be strong and try to get out of your duties to me? Or are you going to be submissive and save yourself from a lot of grief?"

He kind of hit the nail on the head with that. I don't want anymore grief… I drop to my knees to save my back from hurting anymore from being in the strange position but his death grip on my wrist doesn't deaden.

"I'm sorry, Draco." I tell him, even though I don't mean it.

A cruel smirk plays on his lips. "I see you chose the latter for tonight."

I can feel a blush play on my cheeks because of the truth in his words but I refuse to let it get to me. "You're hurting me." I tell him softly as my wrist starts to ache.

"Am I?" he questions lightly and I have to look at his throat so I don't see the loathing in his silver eyes. He tugs on my wrist again so that I sit up on my knees and I'm closer to his face. He sits forward and parts his legs to get closer to me. "Why do you always insist on testing my moods?" He hisses. "We were perfectly content earlier."

I can't help it. I hold his eyes because I can't find it in me to look away. He tightens his grip and I have to stop myself from whimpering but I can feel tears sting my eyes.

"Are you going to cry?" he asks cruelly with a level voice.

I shake my head even though my eyes say other wise. His eyes flick down to my lips and then his tense stance relaxes. He brings my wrist up to his mouth, loosening his grip and placing a light kiss where the bruise is sure to form. He gives me my arm back and sits back in his chair with a sigh. I massage my sore wrist as I watch him turn his head and look into the fire. His face snaps to mine when I attempt to get up and his glare holds me into place again.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snaps.

I settle a little bit more on my knees knowing he won't let me get up from this position until he proves some kind of point. "Nowhere." I say softly.

He brings a hand up to rub his face and then lets it fall back to the arm of the chair where he taps his fingers impatiently against the leather. "Ginevra," he uses my full name and I know that usually isn't a good thing. "Who do you belong to?"

I don't belong to anyone. He raises an eyebrow at me and I shake my head but answer the way he wants me to anyways. "I belong to you."

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes."

"Then you better start acting like it." I look down. I don't want to be locked away from my son again. "Have you forgotten how much power I have over you?" I hate that he said that out loud. "Your parents are still alive, Gin. Only because I want them to be. That can easily change if you'd like." He eyes me up and down. "Is that what you want?"

"No." I say softly. Like some broken little thing.

He sighs again I reluctantly look up at him. He's not looking at me. "It's like you don't want me to be nice to you." He says harshly. More to himself then to me.

This is my window of opportunity before he totally goes ballistic on me. I place my hands on his knees and sit up. He looks down at me skeptically as I look into his eyes. All this because I didn't want to put out. "I'm sorry, Draco." I repeat for the trillionth time since I've been here. "I really am tired and not thinking straight." If anyone's not thinking straight it's him. "I don't want to fight." Or have him hurt me. I give him a weak smile. I am weak. "Thank you for playing chess with me."

He's eyeing me, trying to decide how to take what I just told him. He touches my cheek and like any good submissive prisoner I lean into his fingers. "It's hardly worth it." He says and I'm not really sure what he means.

I chew my lower lip before standing up and unzipping my skirt. He watches me with darkened eyes as I strip in front of him. I start taking off my other articles of clothing and I can see his body responding.

"What are you doing?" He asks in a deep voice. I was right in my decision to do this. He's no longer angry.

Once I'm left in only my knee socks I get back down on my knees and start unbuckling his belt. "I'm holding up my end of the bet." I say softly, stopping a moment to kiss his confused lips.

"Really?" He questions as he sits back so I have better access to him.

I put on my most innocent face and try to be seductive as I look up at him. I release him from the confines of his pants. My breasts skim against his knees and I can tell that he's watching them. "May I?"

A slow smile spreads across his face and I know I dodged that potential land mine that was going to go off on me. "You may." He says with an amused tilt of his eyebrows.

I take a deep breath before diving into my task. The stupid task I was trying to avoid in the first place. I don't even know why I still try. There's no point. Draco always gets what he wants.

X

"Mr. Malfoy, this owl came for you this morning." Joel, my very flamboyantly gay, secretary tells me as he struts into my office, laying the paper on my desk. "And your one o'clock floo'd and said they would be a little late."

I wave an annoyed hand so he'll go away. I don't know who hired him for me. Someone probably thought it was a joke to do so but he's efficient and he gets things done so I really can't fire him because he doesn't look good in a skirt. He flicks a piece of straight brown hair out of his eyes and I watch him walk out of the room in brown plaid pants and a bright pink shirt that hurts my eyes. I should order him never to wear that again. Once he's out of the room I stand up and walk over towards the window to look at all of the other buildings that line the block.

I let a little smile come to my face when I think of my wife and how she held up her side of our bet twice last night and once this morning. I didn't cheat, as she seems to think, though. It probably was one of the only times that I didn't cheat at wizarding chess. I could see her body tense up when I called her to me last night after we played. And when I touched her leg this disgusted, closed off, look entered her face and her body remained ridged under my fingers. That's why I was so mad at her. She was making me feel… she was making me feel unwanted and like some kind of foul monster that she can't stand touching her. I would never admit that out loud, of course.

Whenever she gets that look on her face I want to hold her down and force her to accept my caresses. I know that doesn't make much sense but she shouldn't make me feel the way that I do in those situations. She handled it well, though, I think with a smirk. I walk back to my desk and sit heavily on my chair. I sort through some papers and sign my name on the dotted line on some of the account information. Work is boring.

My other 'work' is not, to say the least. Harry Potter has come to England. That much is sure and there's a nervous hum amongst the Death Eaters because of it. If he reveals himself that could shake up our whole way of life. He'd send hope to the stupid mudbloods and resistance fighters, thinking that they still have a chance, and another fight would ensue. This time he could beat the Dark Lord… and then our whole world would turn up side down.

Him and that mudblood know it all have been spotted in London…. That's dangerously close to my home. Closer then I would like. That's why I'm so on edge, that's why I have so many more assignments during the week, that's why I'm so short with Ginny. If she ever found out the boy wonder was still alive and kicking she would probably kill me just to see him again. I sneer at that thought and shake my head.

There's a sharp tap on the door and Joel sticks his head in. "Sir, your mother is on floo, line one. She would like to speak to you."

I roll my eyes and look down at my papers. "Tell her I'm busy."

"She said you might say that." He says with a slight smirk on his face. "So she said to tell you that it's important."

"I highly doubt table arrangements and restaurant choices are important." I say to him. Knowing that's probably what it's about since Ginny and I are going with them tonight. "Tell her I've left the office for a quick meeting." I say standing up and shoving some papers into a briefcase. Going home does sound nice.

He nods his head and closes the door. I wait five minutes before walking out and his eyes follow my progression. Once he understands that I'm literally leaving the building he stands up and calls after me.

"Mr. Malfoy, what about your one o'clock!?" he yells, running after me.

I don't even turn around as I stomp off to the apparition point. "Cancel it." I say before popping home.

I go inside the Manor and drop my brief case and cloak on some stupid little elf's head before heading towards my study to make myself a drink. I pass one of the main living rooms with a brief glance inside and stop, walking three steps back to watch Ginny from the open doorway.

She's standing by the fire place with Cassius against her shoulder, staring into the grate. I watch her do this for a few moments, wondering what in the hell she's doing. She's just standing there, looking at the empty fireplace with a perfectly ridged posture as she chews on her lower lip in a very indecisive gesture of hers. I wish I could read her mind right now. I've never been that great at it. Cassius makes a noise by her ear and she looks up at the floo powder held in a pot by the mantle. Again she stares at the grate for a few more moments before taking a deep breath and taking a handful of floo powder out of the pot.

I narrow my eyes and am about ready to storm in and demand to know what she's doing but she stops and stares at her hand and then at the grate again. She uncomfortably shifts her weight from side to side before sighing heavily and taking a step forward. Cassius makes another happy noise and she looks at him again. Her whole body slumps and she kisses his cheek. Then she shakes her head and puts the powder back in the pot, using her dress to wipe off the rest that lingered on her fingers.

"We can't leave your Daddy." She says softly, like she was convincing herself that it was a good idea. She turns around and sees me standing in the doorway and her whole body freezes. "Draco, w-what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?" I snap harshly as her face reddens and her hold on Cassius becomes tighter. I don't have to explain myself to her. "Were you planning on going somewhere?" I ask, looking behind her at the floo connected fireplace that she was just staring into.

She stares at me for a long time, trying to formulate an answer and then she shakes her head slowly. "No, Draco, I wasn't…" she says softly, like speaking too loud will hurt.

"You're a liar." I call her out as I take long strides towards her. "I just saw what you tried to do."

"I didn't do anything." She says and when I narrow my eyes at her she starts looking around the room like she was looking for a place to run to. "I changed my mind." She admits like it would help anything.

"I haven't shut off the floo network because I didn't think you would actually be that stupid to try to use it to leave." My eyes narrow dangerously. "Are you that fucking stupid?"

She shakes her head and blushes at the insult. "I didn't try to leave."

"But you were debating it."

"I know I can't leave you, Draco." She says, staring at my shoes.

A strange sensation of anger courses through me at those words. She can't leave me because she knows what consequences would follow. Not because she just wants to be with me. I look at Cass in her arms as he turns his face back to look at me. He smiles. I can't hit her, not while she's holding the baby. So I step away and turn around to collect myself. I do need to control my temper.

I feel her warm hand on my shoulder and I resist the urge to throw it off as she presses her chest into my back and kisses my neck. She always seems to do that to calm me down. Most of the time it works. "Forgive me." She says against my skin and I can feel Cassius grasp at my shirt too. "I was just thinking… I just wanted to go off the grounds for a little bit. I wasn't going to leave you."

"Have you done that before?" I ask sharply, not moving my body. If she has then there is a house-elf I need to kill who has been lying to me.

I feel her shake her head. "No, I promise I haven't."

"You're such a fucking liar." I burst out. Stepping away from her and ignoring the way her body jumps at my words. I turn around and plant my hands on my hips. "We're going off the grounds tonight… that excuse doesn't work with this."

"Draco, I swear…"

"Stop lying to me!" I shout and Cassius jumps at the noise and starts to cry.

He buries his head into her shoulder as she rubs his back and turns around. "It's alright, honey." She says against his ear.

I glare at her back as she does this but I stop when Cassius opens his eyes and looks at me. From his spot in her arms I can see his whole face and his little hands fist the material of her dress. His large gray eyes are full of tears that run down his face as his lower lip trembles. He looks at me sadly. Suddenly I'm not so angry. He's looking at me like I should be able to fix whatever he's crying about so I step closer to them touch his cheek, running my fingers over his soft skin. He sniffs and cries again.

"Don't cry." I tell him and kiss his head.

Ginny's body is tight as I touch him so I sigh before kissing the side of her neck. "Don't do it again." I say, willing to let this go because of the pitiful look my son gave me. "We'll forget this happened."

"Thank you." She says softly, turning around and handing the baby over to me. I take him and he calms down. She lets her hand rest on my shoulder and kisses my lips. She looks almost relieved. "Thank you." She says again.

I nod my head tightly and turn away from her. "Go to your room." I say looking down at my son. "I don't want to see you the rest of the day until we have to meet my parents." I just might kill her if I do.

She nods her head and kisses me on the cheek. "Okay, Draco." She says softly before leaving the room. I can hear her footsteps become closer together and louder as she gets into the hallway.

I can tell she's running.

X

Of course the Malfoy family has a theater box and of course it is the best one in the whole play house. I'm actually kind of excited to see this play so I ignore Lucius' hostile glare and sit at the edge of the seat with my hands on the railing to see the first act. I love books and plays because it sets you in a whole different world entirely and you can place yourself inside of it. Forgetting momentarily about your own life and how crappy it is. I look at Draco over my shoulder and then quickly look back on the stage when his sharp eyes turn to me.

The play is going right by the book and I'm so grateful to see it come to life. I'm like a kid at Christmas with bright eyes and a little smile on my face the whole time. Even though the story is so sad. When it gets to the scene where Cassius Finch is forced to watch as his family is murdered and his home is burned to the ground because he spoke out against the tyranny of the antagonist, the wicked wizard Icarus Cain, I can feel tears sting my eyes. As the actor playing my favorite character turns around to give his 'inner demons' speech I feel a hand on my back.

I look over my shoulder at Draco again. "Sit back." He says softly. I don't do it right away so he repeats it more sharply. "I told you to sit back."

I can't ignore a direct order from him so I sit back in my chair and try to ignore that I'm sitting by him all together. He ruins everything. Cassius Finch holds the lifeless body of his three year old son as he calmly tries to make sense of what was happening around him. Instead of cowering to the power of the greater evil he sets into motion a plan of revenge and deceit to take back what little life he has. This isn't a love story; every thing he possibly cared about is destroyed. This is a story about survival and determination.

The curtain falls and he receives a standing ovation for his speech. The torches blaze to life, lighting up the room as people get out of their seats for the intermission. I kiss Draco's cheek before we have to stand up and he smirks at me. He likes when I do random little things like that and I am grateful that he didn't kill me earlier today. Even though I know he wanted to.

I had assumed that we would rest in the main hall like everyone else, but of course people from the box seats get their own room with Champaign and escargot, to take a break in. Draco steers me through the crowd of people with his hand on my back and when we enter the cream colored room Narcissa sighs loudly.

"Well, it seems to be getting off to a good start." She says, fanning herself with the play bill. Her diamond necklace catching the light in the most flattering way and complimenting her cool blue dress wonderfully. I hate that everything about Draco's family is perfect. "Very emotional."

"Indeed." Lucius agrees. Grabbing a glass as it floats by him. "What do you think, Draco?"

He shrugs his shoulders and looks around the room with his hands in his pockets. Of course no one asks me what I think so I cross my arms and look at the marble pattern on the floor. Trying to ward off the chill, no thanks to the thin white dress I'm wearing. After a few more discussions about the first act, that do not involve me, I feel Draco touch my arm.

"Do you see that woman right there?" he asks, nodding his head to a short lady with graying hair who is surrounded by a horde of people. I nod my head. "She was the one who wrote this play adaptation."

I nod my head and watch as she converses with the people around her. She seems so smart and put together. I'm kind of jealous of her. The Tragic Tale of Cassius Finch was written a long time ago so the original author, Hershel Wainwright, of course wouldn't have been able to write this play. I'm pleasantly surprised that it's a woman. I'm around a dominating man day in and day out. Some times I forget how powerful my sex can be.

"Would you like to meet her?" he asks in my ear.

I nod my head again and a nervous flutter starts in my stomach as he takes me by the hand and starts leading towards the woman. The crowd parts to let us through when we arrive and I'm reminded again about how influential Draco and his last name can be.

"Mr. Malfoy." The woman says, placing her hand out to shake his. I like that she did that and not some silly kiss on the cheek like other girls do. "How nice of you to come."

"I think the general consensus is that you have done a wonderful job."

She laughs and taps her heavily ringed fingers against her cheek. "Talk to me after the second act." She says and the people around laugh. I take in her long sleeved brass colored dress and her large loop earrings. She's an older woman but she looks so confident and… cool.

Draco smirks and puts his hand on my back, pushing me forward. "Natalie Mares, this is my wife. Ginevra."

She sticks out her hand again and I shake it limply, almost too nervous to talk. Natalie Mares is a very, very famous author. She's written over twenty books on varying subjects. I've read a few of them at the manor. She is very talented and fiercely intelligent. It didn't even occur to me when I read her name on the bill. I just assumed it was someone unknown who did the adaptation. It was just an adaptation after all.

"Pleasure." She says as her dark eyes take me in from head to toe. It's not the same condescending look that I receive from Draco's friends. She seems to be measuring me for a whole different reason.

"My wife really enjoys Wainwright's original works." Draco says, with his hand still on my back as I stare into the eyes of this woman. "So I'm sure she appreciates what you've done."

"Yes, it is wonderful." I manage to cut in.

She smiles at me. "If it wasn't for your husband this wouldn't have made it to the stage." She says and I look at Draco. He never tells me anything… and maybe that was almost nice of him to do. "It's one of my all time favorite stories and I'm so glad Mr. Malfoy was generous enough to see it to light."

"Oh," Is all I say like some stupid idiot.

"So, you're liking it so far?" she asks, watching me closely. Twirling her Champaign in her hands.

I nod my head with a lump in my throat. I'm embarrassing. "Very much." Another short answer because of my shyness and stupidity. "I think you've done a great job." My voice sounds weird. I should never be allowed to talk to people.

"Aren't you a doll." She says with a smirk playing on her face. "You're not overflowing me with words like most do." I blush and look away, thinking she's making fun of me. She takes my arm and my eyes snap to hers. "Let's take a walk about the room." She says and I look to Draco who nods his head and takes his hand from my back.

She starts walking with my arm curved in the crook of her elbow. I can't tell why she's doing this. Either to take pity on how slow I probably seem because of my lack of communication skills or because Draco financed this whole thing… I don't know.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She tells me as we walk towards a large window. "I seem to do that to people with out even realizing it."

"It's alright." I say quietly. "You didn't hurt me."

"Of course," she says with a smile, even though I can tell she doesn't believe me. There's a pregnant pause and I wish I was witty or funny to fill it up. "So, tell me," she starts as we stop by the large window. "What's it like to marry into a family like the Malfoys?"

I don't know how to answer that question so I shrug my shoulders and can't quite look her in the eyes. "It's alright, I guess." She must think I'm retarded.

"Yes, I imagine it would be." She says and her voice holds something else. Like she knows more then she's telling. "You know, I don't usually do plays."

"Yes, I've read a lot of your books." I cut in and then blush because of my big mouth.

She smiles at me. "Yeah, I do write a lot of those." She says and then laughs as she surveys the people in the room. "but I was working on this particular play for a while now. Wanting to see it come to life, you know?" I nod my head even though she's not looking at me. "So I was pleasantly surprised when your husband came to me and told me he'd finance it." I watch her, not knowing what to say. "His family owns this theater, of course, and he was one of the only people who would pick this play up."

Another thing about Draco that I didn't know because he doesn't tell me anything. Again I feel cold so I cross my arms over my chest and rub my arms. I spot Draco standing on the opposite side of the room talking to some older man with dark hair. He spots me staring at him and winks before turning back to his conversation.

"Lucius is annoying." She says and I look to her. "I know he's your father-in-law, but that man is unbearable." I laugh out loud at that and she smirks. "He really is but, you know, Draco isn't so bad once you get to know him."

She obviously doesn't know Draco very well. I look at Draco again as my laugh dies down. He's smiling about something. He does look good when he smiles.

"I suppose you're right." I say, just to say something. I can't rightly tell her how terrible and hateful he really is once you get to know him.

"I should give you back to your husband." She says looking at her watch. "The second act will be starting soon. I hope you aren't disappointed." She tells me as we walk back towards the crowd of people.

"I doubt I will be." I say honestly.

Draco meets us half way and after a thankful goodbye he walks us back towards his parents. "What did you think?" he asks quietly.

"I think she's brilliant." I tell him and then I look to him from the corner of my eyes. "This was nice of you, Draco." It makes me almost feel guilty for wanting to leave this afternoon.

He shrugs his shoulders like none of it matters. "I'm not a nice person." Is all he says as we take our place by his parent's side.

We walk to our theater box and I watch excitedly as the curtain opens for the second act. I sit forward, placing my hands on the railing again, to get as close as I can to the action. This time Draco doesn't tell me to sit back.


	21. Chapter 21

"I love you so much." I tell him and he smiles at me. "Yes, you. I do love you." His face scrunches up as water falls around his face and I smooth my fingers through the little bit of blond hair that he actually has. A part of me almost wishes he was a redhead. I massage the shampoo into his scalp and he completely relaxes as a small sigh escapes his lips. He likes it when I do that. "You are going to smell so much better now." I say with a smile.

He bats his hands against the water and makes a baby noise. "Do you think so?" I ask in response to his cooing like I know exactly what he's talking about. I suppose he's telling me about how much he loves taking baths in a sink. I take the wash cloth and clean off the rest of his body, supporting his head with my other hand. He gets some water in his eyes and makes the most disagreeable face. "Oh, no." I say softly. "You look exactly like your father when you do that."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

I don't even turn around to know who it is. "I have reason to fear when he's already scowling at me." I say, attempting to make a joke as I smile down at my son. "I didn't think you'd ever wake up." I tell Draco with a smirk.

He barely ever sleeps in later then me. So when he does I enjoy pointing it out. "Me either." He says tiredly, walking over to the cabinet and taking out his tooth brush. "If you weren't doing that annoying baby voice I probably could have gotten another hour in." he says as he puts toothpaste on his brush. He turns on the tap beside me as he starts cleaning his teeth. Double sinks are convenient. Again I'm reminded why it's nice to be rich.

"Cassius likes it." I say, doing the stupid voice again. "Don't you." I say, letting him splash and play in the water.

"Why are you giving him a bath right now?" he snaps at me. Pretending like it's seven in the morning and not two in the afternoon.

"Because he smelled like a foot."

He snorts and spits into the sink. "What a terrible thing to say." He leans over to my side and looks down at Cassius. "Did you hear what your mother just said about you?"

"He knows that I love him no matter what he smells like." I say taking him out of the water and wrapping him in a little towel. I snuggle closer to him in my arms and smelling his newly cleaned skin. "What time did you come home last night?" I ask Draco quietly, like the subject would hurt the baby's ears.

"Late." Is the short answer that I get so I nod my head and walk into the bed room. I don't want to know anything else.

I lay Cass on the bed and start changing him into the cute little shirt and overalls I chose for him. "Draco," I call as I hear the sink turn off again. He must be shaving. He makes a noise to show he heard me. "Can I take Cassius out side today?" I worded it like that in hopes of appealing to his rational side. I'm sure if I said 'could _I_ go out today' he would have said no and gave me a lecture on how he makes the decisions and how I need to do what he says. "The weather just seems so perfect." I add hopefully.

There's a pause from him and I start fiddling with the snaps on Cassius' clothes. "What time did you want to go out?" he asks flatly as he moves about the bathroom.

"Well, before the sun goes down." I answer nervously. "I think Cassius would like seeing the fish in the lake."

There's a sigh as Draco walks back into the main room in a pair of dark dress pants. He never just wears jeans or anything like that. He walks over to the closet and takes out a green tee-shirt. As he pulls it over his head I notice it just says _Slytherin_ on the front in black letters. This might be the most casual outfit I've ever seen on him. "It's fine with me." He says and my whole body seems to light up. I'm always so pessimistic now. "I will have a house-elf there with you so you won't do anything stupid."

My smile falters a bit but I won't let him ruin my day. "I appreciate it." I say, even though I'm not totally sure if I should. I pick the baby up and hold him against my chest. "Are you going to be gone again tonight?" I don't know why I care. I really don't.

He smirks as he puts on his shoes. "Do you miss me when I'm gone?"

No. "Of course."

He snorts like he knows I'm lying. "I'm sure." He says sarcastically. I don't know why he even asked. He's never pleased. He gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask him softly.

He turns around and raises an eyebrow. "I just got up. I'm hungry." He said like I was an idiot for asking.

"Oh," I say and follow him when he walks out the door. "I made you some lunch. Granted it was a couple hours ago, but I had the kitchen staff save it for you. The spell they put on it said it should keep it fresh."

He stops again and turns around. "You made me lunch?" he says disbelievingly. I don't know if I should be offended by his tone.

"Well, yes…" I answer feeling kind of foolish. "I really wasn't sure what time you would wake up and I made my own, so I thought I would make something for you…I didn't want to wake you up and I was bored so I thought I would do it myself to kill time. You don't have to eat it… I just… oh, never mind. Just tell them to throw it away." He narrows his eyes at me and I want to take a step back. "Or, well, I can make tell them to."

Still he stares. "Um, I guess, you know I'll just—"

"Stop stammering on." He says. Turning around to walk away again. "What did you make?" he says dismissively over his shoulder.

I take a deep breath and place my hand on the baby's head before following him. "You probably don't want it." I say honestly, kind of feeling put out. I was thinking of him today. That should get some points on his selfish meter.

"Answer my question, Gin."

Now I feel stupid, I always feel stupid. I pretend like I'm adjusting something on Cassius' overalls while I answer. "Well, I… I grilled some chicken… It was already in the kitchen and the house-elves helped me… and then I made sandwiches with it. I found some rice and made that and used some kind of dressing I found to mix it with the vegetables… it's actually pretty good. I'm not very good at cooking." I watch him as I continue to talk. He looks totally uninterested. "You don't have to eat it. It was stupid, I know you probably want something better then that…" He must think I'm horribly annoying.

He stops walking again and spins towards me. I think he's mad so I step back and look away. He surprises me by grabbing my face and kissing me deeply on the lips. My knees almost buckle because of it. When did that start happening? Cassius coughing pulls us out of our snog session in the hallway, thankfully. I'm surprised he's not glaring at me, telling me I'm not common anymore so I shouldn't do lowly work like cooking. Neither of us look at Cassius when we pull back and for some reason I can't look away from his eyes. Draco runs his thumb over my lips and smirks.

"Thank you." He says and then walks back towards the kitchens. "By the way, the wards are down from the doors." He says with out even turning around.

I smile and pick up a few things for the baby before going outside. I can even bring myself to ignore the stupid little elf that is following me around. As the sun hits my face I smile at the sensation. Cassius coos beside me so I take out a rustic orange colored bucket hat from my bag and place it on him to protect his head and face from the sun. He looks ridiculously cute in it so I kiss his cheek.

"We're going to have a good day." I tell him hopefully before walking further away from the house.

I set out a blanket by a large tree. I didn't want to wonder too far away from the house. Something didn't feel right to be away… probably because I am _always_ in there. I sit Cassius down in front of me and hold him up in the sitting position. He makes a few baby noises and chews on his hand as he looks around. I can't wait until he can sit up on his own. I reach into the black bag that I brought and take out the stuffed dragon that Draco got for him when he was just a couple weeks old. He leans towards it, talking to it like it was a person, before finally getting a hold of its ear and chewing on it like it was a meal.

I laugh at him and lay him on his back so he can look up at the sky. "You make me so happy." I tell him honestly as I kiss his little foot. He's one of the only things that actually does.

X

She's sitting underneath a tree with her back against the trunk looking impossibly innocent and pretty. A book rests in her lap but even from here I can tell she's not reading it. She keeps on sweeping her eyes over the grounds and inhaling the fresh air deeply before turning down to Cassius who is on his back, cooing up at her.

She looks so perfect, so content… from here. Everything is better when viewed at a distance.

"Draco, I am talking to you." My father snaps and reluctantly I turn around. "You have been off recently. I don't appreciate it."

I don't apologize. I just not my head to show I heard him. "Things have been stressful." I admit and he agrees.

"They have been stressful for everyone. And I would like to bring attention to your lack of respect by not going to your Aunts funeral today." He looks me up and down. "You didn't go into work. I would have assumed you would show up."

I snort and turn around again. Ginny is standing up with Cassius in her arms. She adjusts the orange hat on his head to get it out of his eyes. I can tell she's laughing as she kisses his face. "She wouldn't have gone to mine." I say honestly.

"She was still family. Your mother's own sister." He sneers behind me. "and one of the Dark Lords most enthusiastic followers."

Enthusiastic would not be the word I would use to describe her. I would say insane. "It doesn't matter." I say dismissively as Ginny and Cassius walk away from the tree. "No one seemed to care when Mother's other sister was in trouble."

I smirk at the silence. The other sister married the mudblood Ted Tonks. We aren't supposed to talk about her. "That's not the point." He snaps after a few moments. "Your Aunt died fighting for our cause. I didn't like her either but it was disrespectful not to go. Rodopholus noticed your absence."

I sigh and turn around again. "Bellatrix Lestrange died at the hands of a thirteen your old boy because she was doing what she does best. She was ruining another team's mission, like she always does because she was unprofessional. Frankly I could care less about her being gone."

He stands up and shakes his head, straightening his coat. "Still, you need to write to your mother and apologize." He says sternly. Like I was a child. "You know she takes things like this hard." He eyes me up and down again in a gesture he always does to make people uncomfortable. It doesn't work on me. "By the way, you should know that the Dark Lord nailed Simon Malone's hands to the Ministry door. He was gracious that you weeded out that traitor."

I nod my head tightly and watch him leave with a swirl of his cloak. I look back out the window. Ginny is pointing to something on the ground, trying to get Cassius to look at it. My mother and Ginny are a lot a like sometimes. Both are… empathetic… I suppose is the best word to describe them. I totally dismiss the thing about Simon, he deserved to die.

I place my hands in my pockets and go outside to join them. I don't feel bad for my aunt either. We all know the risks of being a Death Eater, we all know we could die once we lift our wands. She was the one who kept putting herself into high risk situations with that stupid mouth of hers. I walk over to the tree and her face immediately snaps to mine. I notice a hint of disappointment in her eyes at my presence and my temper flares.

"You're going inside now." I practically bark out. Pissed off by her initial response to seeing me.

"Alright." She says softly. Holding Cassius closer and picking up the bag that she packed. She bends down to fold up the blanket she brought out. "Why do we have to go in?" she asks, not looking at me. "Are we going somewhere?"

I cross my arms and stare down at her, refusing to help. "No." Is all I say.

"Oh," I can tell she's gathering up her courage to look at me, "Then why?"

"Because I said so. Now hurry up."

She stuffs the blanket in the bag and doesn't look at me as she starts walking back inside. She stops a few steps away from me and looks over her shoulder.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks quietly, taking in my icy glare. I don't say anything so she nods her head like that was my answer before resuming her walk back towards the house with her head down.

I feel like I just hit her or something. "Wait." I say reluctantly. She stops but doesn't turn around. "Come here."

I can tell it pains her but she turns around and walks back anyways. Her and my son both look up at me with blank stares. I'm overreacting. I run my hand through my hair. "You can stay out here." I say quickly, walking past her.

X

That was strange. I'm racking my brain trying to think of what I did that offended him but as I watch his narrow back walk away from me I decide to stop him. Against my better judgment. I walk towards him quickly and grab his hand. He stops and glares at me. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea.

"Do you want to stay with us for a little bit?" I asked stupidly. He probably has better things to do.

"No." he says shortly and I frown. Not really knowing what I did to make him angry with me.

I squeeze his hand and run my thumb over his skin. "Are you mad at me?" I ask softly. I don't want him to stew about this and blow up at me later over something. "Was the food I made that bad?"

He laughs, thankfully, and shakes his head. "I'm not mad at you." He says and his tense frame relaxes.

He's crazy. Was he just telling me to go in to show me what power he had? "Okay…" I say even though I want to ask him a million questions. I shift the baby to my side and step closer to Draco. I bring a hand up to his face and kiss him on the mouth. "I'm glad you didn't go to work today." I lie against his lips.

I've done something right because he smiles at me, breaking his hateful stance. "Me too."

He takes Cassius from me and adjusts the hat that keeps on falling down in his eyes. "I think his head is a little too small for this." He comments as he fixes it.

"He'll grow into it in a couple of days at the rate he's going." I say with a smile. I like it when we talk about him. We can find some common ground since we both seem to be rather fond of him. "Tomorrow I'm going to start him on solid foods."

"How exciting." He says down to the baby and I'm pleasantly surprised that it wasn't sarcastic. "So, what have you two been doing out here?" He asks, walking back towards the large tree I was using as shade.

"Just enjoying the day." I say as I follow him. I take the blanket back out and lay it on the ground. "Cassius loves looking up at the leaves and seeing the sun pattern through them." I tell him honestly.

Draco nods his head and puts the baby on his back on the blanket. Cassius looks up and smiles at the leaves like they were people and reaches his small little hands up to grab them. Draco sits beside him with his hand on the baby's stomach as he watches his face closely, like he was memorizing every little line and tilt. Sometimes he just randomly touches his cheek or little hands with his own fingers as I stand there watching them. I don't know why I like watching Draco act like a loving father.

Draco must feel me looking because he looks up and raises an eyebrow. I realize I must look silly, just standing there. So I put the bag down and make a move to sit. Draco shakes his head and puts out his hand for me to take. Which I know better then to ignore. So I place my hand with his and he guides me around the other side of Cassius, right in front of him. He spreads his legs out and leans against the tree as I take my seat in front of him and scoot back into his chest. I inhale his cologne and close my eyes when I feel his warm arms wrap around me. I almost like him sometimes if I let myself forget who he is.

"I want to cut my hair." I say softly as I look out over the grounds. The sun is shining, making the colors of Malfoy Manor look almost dream like. "I think it's too long."

There's a pause before Draco answers. "No."

"Why not? It's just hair."

"Because I like to look at it too much for you to butcher it off." He answers tugging on a loose strand by my face. Of course he has to control that too. He only likes an idea if he thinks he's the one who came up with it. "and we do things the way I say around here, don't we?"

I don't respond to that and relax more into his chest as I place my hands on his thighs. He kisses my shoulder. There's no point in talking any more on the matter. It seems Draco has already made up his mind. Cassius makes a noise and we both look down to him as he rolls over on his stomach. He pushes himself up on his arms and looks around for a while before the hat falls in his eyes and he starts whining. I laugh at that and sit up straight, taking the hat off of him and picking him up to lean against my chest.

"You poor boy." I tell him as he frowns at me. I relax into Draco again, using him as chair. "You are just so annoyed, aren't you?"

"Because you put a stupid hat on him." Draco answers by my ear as he touches Cassius' cheek. "And overalls. He's just swimming in embarrassment."

"He looks cute." I say with a smile as I put Cass' pacifier in his mouth when he starts to whine. He lays his head against my shoulder and his eyes start to droop. "Aw, he was tired." I say softly, running my cheek over his soft hair.

"I can sympathize with him." Draco says and I almost laugh.

"You slept until two today."

"But I didn't go to bed until nine in the morning." He says and I look out over the grounds. I don't want to talk about what he was doing that kept him away.

We sit in silence as Cassius falls asleep against my shoulder and I can feel Draco's breath on the side of my neck as his hand caresses my thigh. It's actually kind of nice to feel his body against mine, feeling his heartbeat. He's the only person I have who shows me love besides my son. After a few more moments of that he kisses my neck and then my shoulder.

"I think you have more freckles here then anywhere else." He says against my skin before kissing me again.

"I didn't wear a lot of sun screen when I was little." I say with a smile, allowing myself to remember my childhood. "I would get a really bad sunburn on my shoulders and then more freckles would pop up afterwards."

"I think they make you endearing." He smirks against my neck. "Like a spotted little puppy."

I roll my eyes. "You know you have freckles too." I place the sleeping baby beside us on the blanket again and twist my body to face Draco. I point to the two little spots on the side of his face. The two little freckles that I can't help but love. "Right there." They're the only natural marks on his whole body.

He smiles and takes my hand away from his cheek so he can kiss my palm. "Those aren't freckles." He says and I raise an eyebrow. "Those are beauty marks."

I laugh out loud at his joke and shake my head. "You might not want to tell anyone that." I say in a serious voice. "They might mistake you for a lady, Mr. Malfoy."

"That's impossible." He says with a sly smile. "I am way too manly for that." Like lightening he sits up and pushes me on my back so he's lying on top of me. "Even though I am pretty." He jokes as he settles between my legs.

I smile at how playful he's being and I put some hair behind his ear. "I wouldn't say pretty." I sigh and look away like I was bored. "Tolerable maybe."

"I'll show you tolerable." He says as he kisses me deeply on the mouth. I giggle into his mouth and I arch into him, allowing myself to enjoy his touches but when his hand starts to creep up my dress I pull back.

"Draco," I say, nodding my head to Cassius who is still sleeping right beside us.

He shrugs his shoulders and kisses my neck. "He's asleep."

"What if he wakes up?"

"He won't know what's going on anyways." He says as he sits up on his knees to unbutton his pants. I watch him do this and I bring my hands out to still his.

"Let me do it." I say as I start to unzip his pants.

He smirks and rests back on top of me. His hand goes back under my dress and I kiss the side of his face as my fingers find him under his clothes. I look to make sure the baby is still sleeping before letting a soft moan escape my lips as Draco touches my breasts and rubs his fingers between my legs. All of a sudden his whole body tenses up and he clenches his jaw shut.

"What is it?" I whisper against his ear.

He sits up and holds his right arm. I gulp, knowing exactly what it is now. "I have to go." He says sharply. Standing up and fixing his pants. He looks at his watch and cusses and then he looks back down to me. "Go inside now." He says before stomping back towards the house.

I know he's going to the Apparation point. I lie back down against the blanket to catch my breath and I chew on my nails for a few moments before standing up and taking myself and Cassius back in the house to wait for Draco.

X

"What is it?" I snap hatefully as I Apparate to our meeting point. My father raises an eyebrow at my tone. Now Voldemort's closest followers can use his dark mark summoning tool.

My group of men are already around us as I rub my arm, still feeling the burning after effects. My father throws a folder on the table in front of me. "This is where Potter and his friends have been spotted." He looks around to make sure we're listening. "They should still be there now. Go and bring them back… dead or alive. We'd prefer to have a few witnesses brought back, for information."

I look at the address on the paper and we all Apparate to the house in London. It's a pitiful little thing, about ready to fall over and our spells easily break the wards set up around it. We didn't find Potter inside but we did find the next best thing. Hermione Granger. A dangerous smirk falls on my lips as I watch her battle with Blaise. She was alone in this house but I am sure that Weasley and Potter were with her, judging by the clothes and things left around. They must have gone out for a while and left her here. It's almost funny.

"Why, isn't it the mudblood?" I say and she stops her pitiful dueling and looks at me with wide eyes. "Yes, it's very fitting of you to hide out in a muggle neighborhood." She sneers at me and my smirk broadens. "Still as ugly as ever I see."

I laugh at the insulted blush that plays on her cheeks. Blaise easily disarms her and we none too carefully cart her off to be questioned. "Harry will kill you." She says through clenched teeth as we throw her down on the floor at Zabini'a home.

"Not if I kill you first." I say softly. We're one step closer to getting rid of the biggest problem… Potter.

She doesn't tell us anything about Potter or the Order and with annoying loyalty she refuses to tell us where anyone is located. After our preliminary questioning and torture we erase her memories of our encounter so she won't know where she is when she wakes up the next morning. We do that with most of our political prisoners. It frightens and worries them when they wake up, not knowing what happened the night before and wondering where all of their sores and wounds came from. They easily break this way because they aren't sure what information they told us either, so it's easy to play them. I'm almost looking forwards to this. Blaise volunteers to hold her in his dungeons and I smirk knowing why he'd want to do that.

If I'm correct… and I'm never wrong… Granger won't be walking properly for a couple months after a night with Zabini. He has a lot of pent up sexual rage for a man who was raised in a domineering matriarchal home. The mudblood's bushy head turns towards me as I lift my wand to confound her.

"You are a disgusting piece of trash." She says. I watch her distracting horse teeth and roll my eyes. "I hate you Draco Malfoy and you will pay for this."

"And you're going to wish you didn't say that to me." I say before erasing her memories and watch the other men put a black bag over her head to carry her off.

With a smile on my face I go back home. I check my watch before going inside. Ginny should still be awake and I want to celebrate. I assume Cassius is asleep because I find her in one of the sitting rooms with a record player playing an old song from my Father's time. She's singing to the song and moving her feet as she reads a book.

I smile at her and walk into the room. She looks up and takes in my face. "You're happy." She points out and I nod my head. "You had a good night?" She says with a tilt of her head as she stands up and puts the book down.

"I most definitely did." I say. If she knew why I was so happy she would probably cry. "Aren't you pleased?"

She nods her head and responds to my smile. I only feel a little bit bad. "I'm glad."

I walk over to her quickly and lay her down on the couch. I make love to her there with a song about lost love playing in the background. I look down at her face as she bites her lower lip and grips my shoulders, vaguely wondering what she would really think of me if she knew what happened tonight. It would be another reason to add to the long list of reasons to hate me.

When she says my name in a soft, wanting kind of way I forget all about that and focus on pleasing her and getting off myself. In the back of my mind I wonder if Granger is enjoying her night with Zabini. It makes me smile against Ginny's shoulder and I close my eyes, trying not to think about it. Granger is the last fucking person I want to think about as I fuck my wife.

Ginny lifts her hips to meet mine and she starts rambling. "Draco, please, please… please." She closes her eyes and furrows her brows. "Please…"

She does that sometimes… just says that word over and over again. I doubt she even knows what she's begging for. I kind of like it so I start moving faster and when she bites my shoulder and clenches around me I totally lose it. I relax on top of her while we both catch our breath and she runs her fingers lazily through my hair.

"I'm glad you're happy." She says in a husky voice against my skin as her warm body presses into mine.

I sit up on my forearms and kiss her. "Me too." I answer honestly.

It's been a good day.


	22. Chapter 22

"Can I go?"

"No."

"You always say no." I pout with my arms crossed. "Please, just this one time?"

"I said no."

Yes, I heard that. I turn around and roll my eyes at his domineering behavior. I'm trying not to stomp my foot and whine like a child. I found the letter by accident. He probably didn't even want me to see it. "We could go together."

"I don't want to go." He says as he sits down and props up his feet on the table.

"Then let me go by myself."

"I already gave you my answer." He says coldly.

I turn around and try to look as innocent as possible. I really want to go. That author and playwright, Natalie Mares, invited me to one of her dinner parties. Of course Draco won't let me go because he's a terrible person who never wants me to be happy. I found the letter on the ground outside of his study earlier today. It makes me wonder about other posts I get…

"Why can't I go?" I ask more sharply then I should have. He shoots me a heated look in response. He's getting annoyed with me but he has no right to keep me here like this. "I thought you liked her too." I say softly, trying to appeal to him.

"We're not going." He says. "End of discussion."

This is not a discussion. This is him being a tyrant. "It's only dinner, Draco." I walk closer to him and stop when I reach the edge of his desk. "I think it will be fun."

"No." he says again as he lets his feet fall. He sits forwards and picks up a piece of paper from his desk. I doubt he's even reading it. He's probably just waiting for me to leave him alone.

"I'm boring." I say out loud, accusingly. His eyes snap to mine and he watches me blankly. "I'm boring now and it's your fault. I want to go and actually make friends who I like since you won't let me see anyone who I'm actually close to anymore."

"I am going to say this one more time." He says in a steady voice. "You are not going, and no matter how many times or ways you ask me I will still say no."

I stomp my foot again. I've become quite good at handling our fights like a little girl. "Why?" I whine again. "I do everything you say. Why can't you just let me have this?"

"Do you know who is on the guest list for Natalie's dinners?" I just look at him, knowing he's going to tell me no matter what I say. I'm sure they're a lot better company then his Death Eater friends. "It's stoned up poets and beatnik non-conformers. They will just sit around, talk about the philosophy of life, and do drugs. Do you want to be around that?"

I shrug my shoulders. It would be better then being here. He stands up and walks around his desk. I take a step back out of pure habit. I'm always on the defensive around him.

"Your duties are solely to me and my son." He says in such a sexist way that it's almost painful to hear. "No one else should occupy your thoughts besides our family, my frustrated little wife." He touches my cheek and I just stare at him. "All you have to worry about is being a mother to our son and a woman to me." He says as he stares at my lips.

Does he really believe that? Does he really want me to be so one dimensional, or is he just saying that to upset me? I never know with him. "Please, I really want to go." I try one last time and lean into the hand on my face. I bring my other hand up to hold it there. "You know I love you and Cassius and I'll always do what you want me to… but I think it will be fun to go." This is pitiful. He shouldn't run my life like he does.

He takes his hand back and studies my face for a few moments. "What is this really about?" he asks with a hint of suspicion his voice.

"What?"

"Why do you really want to go to this?" I can see something changing in his eyes. He's convincing himself of something terrible in his mind.

"I just… I think it would be fun. I liked Natalie."

"That's not the only reason." He snaps at me and I take a few steps away from him. This is turning dangerous. "What did you two talk about that night?"

"What night?" I ask even though I know what he's talking about.

"The night of the play, when she walked off with you. What did she say to you?" he says hatefully and I can tell this is going to hell fast.

"We didn't really talk about anything.. .just her books and stuff."

"And stuff?" he says, placing a hand on his hip.

"I don't understand why you are getting so upset about this…" I say quietly, letting my voice trail off.

"I knew there was something different about her." he says like a crazy person as he turns around and walks away from me. "It was a bad idea."

What is he talking about? I suppose I should admit defeat now… before he gets really angry. "Nevermind." I say softly, watching his narrow back as he fills a glass with brandy. I hate that he always drinks. "You're right. I shouldn't go."

"Did you hope one of those sensitive writers was going to whisk you away and fuck you under some palm tree or something like that?"

What? I narrow my eyes at his back. He's being ridiculous. "I didn't even know who went to those parties until you told me." I point out. He's being stupid.

He shrugs his shoulders and downs his glass. As he's filling it again he starts to speak. "I suppose you did." He sneers, obviously having ignored any sense that his mind allows him. "I suppose you like the thought of being rescued." He looks at me over his shoulder. "Don't you?"

"No…" I say, not really knowing what else to say to that.

I turn on my heels and start to walk out of the room. I don't want to be here anymore. "I hope you don't think you're leaving." He says in a fake nice voice. "We aren't done talking yet, princess."

I stop but don't turn around. "Draco, I already said that you were right. I won't bring it up again."

"You had no right to read that letter in the first place."

"It had my name on it." I'm trying to keep the edge out of my voice. If he thinks I'm talking back then that will just make him angrier.

"It doesn't matter." He says batting away my clearly logical point like it was nothing. "Letters go through me, remember?"

"Yes." I say with a sigh.

"I try to be patient with you but you always have to go and ruin it."

I finally turn around and face him when he says that. His back is still to me and he's drinking more glasses of alcohol. I wonder if he really believes that. Instead of yelling at him like I want to do I take in a deep breath and hold my hands together so they don't shake, or I don't hit him.

"I'm sorry."

He snorts. "You're always sorry."

"Can I leave the room now?"

He glares at me over his shoulder again. "No, you can't. Take a seat."

I nearly groan at his words but I sit down in one of the chairs across from his desk anyways. I cross my arms and refuse to look at him as he stands in front of me and leans against the ledge of his desk. After a few moments of silence I finally flick a glance up to him. He has his arms crossed and a serious look is on his face as he stares at me.

"You know what I would do if you ever tried to leave me, right?"

"Yes." I say, looking down at my hands. I don't need him to tell me the horrifying list again.

"And you know what would happen if you tried to be with anyone else?"

I nod my head and say yes again. I haven't forgotten that fidelity charm. It would probably kill me. I look him in the eyes. "No one else is allowed to have me but you." I say one of his stupid rules to please him.

It doesn't work.

"That's right…" he says standing up and walking back to his brandy. I don't know where this is going or why he feels the need to talk about it. "Tell me, my love, if the doors were open tomorrow and you found you could leave the grounds with out any one to stop you, what would you do?"

Why is he asking me these questions? "I don't know." If I was being honest if that ever did happen my first instinct would be to stay because it was probably a cruel trick of Draco's… because he's mean like that.

"You don't?" he questions tightly. He downs another glass and when he turns around I can see the flush in his cheeks. How many glasses has he had already? Five? Six? "I think you're lying to me."

"It's a hypothetical question." I say, gripping the arms of the chair because of the glazed look in Draco's eyes. He's getting drunk. Why does he always do that? "I can't really give you an answer because I don't know."

"So, you're saying there's the chance that if given the opportunity you would high tail it out of here with out thinking of the consequences."

"Well, no… Why are we talking about this?"

"Because I want to." He says sharply, walking back towards me. "Isn't one of my rules no lying?" he asks lightly as he resumes his spot against his desk.

I lie all the time. I have to or he gets mad. "Draco, can we please stop this?"

"No." He looks down at the full glass in his hands and then hands it out to me. "Drink this."

I shake my head but take it anyways. The liquid spills over the side and onto my hands and lap because he filled it so high.

"I told you to drink it."

Reluctantly I do what he says and I down the glass. It burns my throat so I scrunch up my nose and cough as I hand it back to him. "Are you happy now?" I can feel the alcohol burn inside of me.

He refills the glass and hands it back to me. He's trying to get me drunk. I look at him and shake my head again. "Do as you're told." He says hatefully. Why is he making me do this?

I take it and drink again. I really hate the taste. My mouth waters and I can feel my face turn hot. My alcohol tolerance is not very high and that stuff is really strong. He makes me drink again and my head feels light and dizzy. I hiccup and cover my mouth, it makes me giggle.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask in a detached voice as I close my eyes an inhale. I start rubbing my hand on the material of my dress, having never realized how funny it feels before. "Why do you want me drunk?" I look up at him and am suddenly struck with how cute he is… how cute and blurry. "Can I have another?"

He smirks, thankfully, and gives me another glass. I notice him take one for him self and when he comes back to me he takes my hand and walks me over to the couch in front of the fire. I take my time drinking this fourth glass. It doesn't burn as much anymore… in fact it's more like a numb tingling going down my throat. I watch Draco's blurred profile from the fire. He's all sharp angles and delicate arches… he would have been a pretty girl. I snort out loud at that thought and he glares at me. He always glares at me.

"Do you hate me?" I ask Draco out of no where. I don't know why I asked.

He turns his head to me so I can see his full face. I can feel his breath warm on me… I didn't know he was sitting so close. "No." he says shortly watching me as I take another sip.

"Sometimes I think you hate me more then anyone." I try to say quietly but it rings loud in my ears.

"I don't." he says turning back to the fire and downing his glass. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly." He says, turning back to me again. For some reason I want to kiss him.

"Alright." I slur as I relax more into the chair and he puts his arm along the back of the couch, around my shoulders.

He itches his cheek like he's trying to distract himself before talking. "If Potter was still alive… Would you want to be with him? If you found out he was here in England… would you try to go and be with him?"

I shake my head to make sure I heard him right. I suddenly become very interested in the stripes on his shirt. "Potter's dead." I say and then laugh because I called him Potter and not Harry. It isn't funny, it really isn't. I just can't help laughing though.

"Answer my fucking question." He snaps annoyed and I stop laughing at his tone. He's still staring at me.

I shake my head and take another drink. "You're my husband…" I say slowly. "Isn't that strange?" I smile, I don't know why. "That we're married and that we still hate each other." Something flashes dangerously in his eyes and even my drunk eyes catch it. I sit up straight and touch the back of his neck. It feels good to touch him with my tingling fingertips. "I don't hate you." That's a lie, I'm afraid of him more then anything. I kiss his cheek. "You are the father of my child. I don't want to be with anyone else."

I push him back a little and straddle his waist. I wish I could drink all of the time… I feel free. "Even perfect Potter?" he asks watching my lips as his hands stroke my thighs.

"Even Tom Riddle." I say and I furrow my brows because I said it. Draco obviously doesn't know who that is, but I do. He was the best looking boy I had ever seen. I shake my head again to rid it of that image and take another drink, emptying my glass. I feel wetness down my chin and neck and when I look down I laugh. "I'm drunk." I say in response to spilling the alcohol on myself. The brandy drips down between my breasts and dampens the top of my dress.

I'm not paying any attention to Draco, even though I am sitting on his lap but my focus turns on him when he dips his head down and licks the trail of brandy all the way from my cleavage to my chin. He kisses me when he reaches my lips and I drop the glass behind his head when I lock my arms around his neck. I kiss him deeply in a wild way that I have never kissed him before. I suppose the alcohol allows me to lose myself.

"Why did you want me drunk?" I ask against his lips as he unzips the back of my dress. "So I wouldn't want to go to Natalie's dinner party anymore? I already told you I wouldn't bring it up again. Even though I don't understand why you don't want me to go… I would be good… I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to..." He grabs my face and kisses me again.

He shakes his head and tells me not to talk. "I did it so you wouldn't remember what I asked you tomorrow."

"What did you ask me?" I have totally forgotten.

He laughs against my neck. "Exactly."

He pulls down the top of my dress and starts touching my exposed skin. I drop my head to his shoulder and wrap my hands around his arms. Everything feels so intense.

"Sometimes I feel like your hands are burning your initials into my skin." I say as he fondles my breasts.

His touch is always so possessive and confident that every time he takes me I feel like I'm being branded.

I sit up and place open mouthed kiss on his neck while my hands unbutton his shirt. "That's because you're mine."

I sit up and look at him very seriously in the face. He smiles and puts a strand of hair behind my ear. "Does that mean you're mine too?" I say, remembering that orange haired woman, remembering Pansy Parkinson, and all the other women he's probably been with.

"If you want me."

"I do." I say without thinking straight and just listening to my body. I kiss him again and grind my hips into his erection. "I want you so much."

He lets me be in control but when I tell him that I love him he still doesn't say it back.

X

She's still on top of me, totally passed out. I can feel her breath warm against my neck. I smirk at the sensation and the fact that I'm still partially inside of her. We did drink a lot last night. I rub my eye with my palm and relax back again, feeling her naked chest against mine. She's going to be sore. She's still in that weird straddling position.

After a couple of minutes I feel her stir on top of me and I keep my eyes closed as she sits up, using her arms against my chest as leverage. I feel her take my left arm and lift it to her face to check my watch.

"Shit." She says softly. I snort and open my eyes. She doesn't cuss very often so when she does I think it's funny. "Draco, it's seven." She says softly as she attempts to get off of me and makes a strange face when I fall out of her. "We left Cassius just in his room." She says worriedly.

She sounds tired and her voice sounds hoarse. I watch her squint against the light as she puts her underwear and dress back on. She turns around to zip up her dress but I beat her to it. "The nannies were taking care of him. If something happened they would have gotten us."

Her tenseness relaxes a little bit and she nods her head. She turns around, rubs her eyes and puts her hair back up in a pony tail. Which was down because I tugged on it so much last night. "You need to get ready for work." She says seriously as she coughs. I look at her and smile. She's hung over.

She rubs her eyes again and goes to walk out of the room but I grab her wrist and the glare she gives me almost makes me let go.

"What?" she asks, staring down at my hand.

"I'm going to be gone most of the day." I tell her. She nods her head before walking out of the room.

I sit back down on the couch and close my eyes to collect myself before standing up and going to take a shower. Ginny is walking out of the bathroom when I get in the bed room. She gives me a cute little smile as she wraps the towel a little bit more around her body before disappearing into the closet to change.

I take a long shower and it feels good against my skin. I inhale deeply as I comb my fingers through my hair and clean my body. I brush my teeth and shave my face before getting dressed in a blue shirt and tie with black pants that hold my wand. I pause before stepping out of the bathroom... I really hate gong to work. With a sigh I walk into the main room and sit down on the bed to tie my shoes. I look over my shoulder when Ginny walks back in with Cassius.

"Draco, will you dry my hair?" she asks as she puts the baby down on the bed and touches her damp hair.

I nod my head and stand up, walking towards her. I take out my wand and tap her head. Her hair dries and she thanks me with a smile. I like it when she smiles. I watch her pick up Cassius again and kiss his cheek as I pick up my jacket and cloak. It's starting to rain outside. I glare before putting on my gloves and turning to walk out the door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" a soft voice makes me stop and turn around. I didn't think she would care.

I smile at the sweet little frown on her face and I walk back towards them and kiss her softly on the lips. I touch Cassius' head and kiss his cheek before saying goodbye and finally leaving with a smile on my face.

I stay in my office for exactly two hours before going to Zabini's. He's lounging in his living room, smoking a cigarette with his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him.

"Any progress?" I ask, sitting across from him with my legs crossed.

"Personally, yes." He says with an evil smirk as he taps his ashes on the floor. "But she hasn't said anything about the Order or Potter yet. That girl is persistent."

I scoff. "I still can't believe you would want to touch her like that." I say and shudder at the thought. I take the glass of scotch that's offered to me by a skimpily clad servant. I check the glass to make sure it's clean before I take a drink.

"She didn't either." He says and snorts at his own joke. "You know it's not true." He says and I turn to him while loosening my tie. "You always said her cunt was a Venus Flytrap….It's actually quite nice."

"Oh, that is disgusting." I say with a horrid look on my face. "I don't want to think about that."

Blaise shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "And her body is almost tolerable, as long as you don't look at her face."

"It's below you." I end up saying even though I know it's a moot point with him. No pureblood should touch a mudblood like that.

"You know I don't have any standards." He says and then laughs, putting his cigarette out on the arm of the couch. "How's the family?" he asks taking his glass from the table.

"Fine." I answer shortly. I don't like talking about that with him.

"How is Weasley treating that little heir of yours? She's not too mean to him is she?"

I roll my eyes. "It's impossible for Ginny to be mean to anyone." I answer downing my drink and making a motion to have it refilled.

"That's not true." He says and then snorts. "She has never been particularly nice to me."

"That's because you're a bastard."

"You're probably right."

I stand up and unbutton my sleeves, rolling them up to my elbows. "Let's get this over with. If we don't have any information for tonight's meeting then it won't be pretty."

He nods his head and lazily gets up. We walk down to the dungeons and towards the cell where Granger is being held. I roll my eyes when she hisses at me.

"Get away from me." She says hatefully, trying to cover the ripped parts in her clothes. She looks filthy.

"You didn't erase her memories." I say flatly as I take out my wand.

Blaise smiles as he walks up to her. "I wanted her to remember the wonderful night we had." He says, licking the side of her face. I almost gag. "I told her all about you and her best friend last night… she seems to think it was all fabricated." He touches her face and smiles. "Tell her about your wife, Draco."

"It's not worth it." I say sharply.

"Ginny would never want him." Granger say, refusing to look at me and trying not to cry.

Blaise leans against the wall and watches her with amused eyes. He likes doing this. "She does. In fact she wants him every night." He says suggestively, looking at me and smirking. "Isn't that so, Draco? She could care less about you or Harry Potter. She's on our side now, Granger."

"You're lying."

"And you're filthy." I cut in looking at her in disgust.

Blaise touches her neck, watching her reaction as his hand slightly tightens. "Wouldn't it just break Potter to know that Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend are in love and have a son?" she glares at him. "If you told us where he is… I promise nothing bad will happen to him."

"Don't touch me." She says, trying to get away from him but being chained to the wall really doesn't help her. "You are foul and Harry will come and save me."

"Yes, speaking of Potter…" I say and lift my wand. I'm holding off from using the Crusiatus curse. I want to save that one for a special occasion. "Where is he?"

"I'll never tell you anything."

Again I roll my eyes before shooting a curse at her.

X

"Look at the horse, sweetheart." I tell him holding him against my chest and taking his small little hand out to touch the horses nose. "That feels funny doesn't it?"

He gurgles in reply and I smile. "This is your father's horse." I tell him as the white horse moves his head and Cassius hides his little face in the crook of my neck. The movement scared him. "Maybe he'll teach you to ride one day." I say, leaning my head against his.

It has stopped raining but the ground is still all mucky so I'm wearing a pair of green rain boots that go up to my knees and squeak when I walk. I tuck the blanket around Cassius' body a little more. Fall is officially here. "Let's look around some more, shall we?" I question, walking down the other stalls and looking in at the horses. "What do you think?" I've grown very good at having one sided conversations with a baby.

I stop at a white and brown pony and touch the side of its head. "Aren't you pretty?" I say. Cassius finally lifts his head and looks at the pony. "Isn't she pretty?" I ask him with my lips against his cheek. I love how soft he is.

"That's a boy." I turn around and see that one male helper. I think his name was Jacob.

"Oh," I say softly turning back around. "Well, he is a pretty boy." I chew my lower lip. "What's this one's name?"

"It's Billy." The servant answers more solidly.

"Billy." I say with a smile, touching his nose again. I'm about ready to ask another question but I'm cut off.

"Ginevra." I turn my head slightly and see Draco impatiently tapping his foot in the archway. "Come inside."

I grumble to myself as I follow him and send a small smile to that Jacob boy before leaving the horse stalls. When I finally catch up with Draco he's looking steadily ahead of him with his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you were going to be gone most of the night." I state as my boots squeak in the mud.

"I have to go back out." He says sharply. "I saw you talking to that servant. Don't do it again or you won't be allowed to go outside anymore."

"Okay." I say, not even realizing that I broke that stupid rule of his. "Sorry."

When we get inside I hand him the baby as I take off the boots. "What's going on?" I ask as he checks his watch and huffs in and out at how slow I'm being.

He stalks off again and I have to jog to catch up to him. "Listen," he says stopping and turning on me. "I'm not in a good mood."

He's never in a good mood. "Okay…" I say softly again. That's not news to me.

I take Cassius back from him as he takes a deep breath. He seems really stressed out. "When I come back tonight… When I come back I don't want you to question me. Just do as I say, alright?"

"Alright…" This is kind of making me nervous.

"I'm serious."

"I understand."

He nods his head and kisses me quickly before leaving again. I watch him go with a strange look gracing my features. I really don't understand why he's acting this way. I spend the rest of the night playing with Cassius and drawing random things around the house in my red sketch book. When bed time comes around I put Cass in his crib and crawl under my covers almost nervous for Draco to come home.

Around three in the morning the bedroom door opens. When the lights turn on I sit up, totally awake when he walks in. His movements are awkward and he winces when he takes off his cloak.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I look at the gash across his arm.

He snaps a glare at me. "What did I tell you?"

Oops. I stand up and walk towards him. He narrows his eyes at me when I help take off his shirt. "Do you want me to run you a bath?" I ask uncertainly. He's obviously hurt.

He nods his head tightly so I go into the bathroom and turn on water in the bathtub. He walks in a few moments later in only his pants. I stand up and unbuckle his belt, trying to help him. I know he doesn't want me to question him but I wish I knew how this happened. He obviously knew it was coming. It was probably Voldemort. I scowl into Draco's chest as I let his trousers fall to the floor.

Once he's out of his remaining clothes he eases himself down into the water. I bend down and pick up his clothes so I can put them down the laundry shoot but I feel his wand in his pocket so I take it out. I hesitate a moment before walking back towards him and sitting on the rim of the tub.

"Do you want me to heal you?" I ask, nervously rolling his wand in my fingers. I haven't done magic in such a long time, but I am really good at healing charms.

He looks at his wand in my hands and then nods his head. I point it to the gash on his arm and close it up with a simple spell. "I can get a house-elf to bring you a potion for anything else." Judging by his movements he probably had the Cruciatus curse on him. For some reason that makes me angry…. That someone would do that to him. I should be happy, he probably deserves it.

"No." Is all he says as he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the back of the tub.

I place his wand on the ground and watch him as he relaxes in the water. I feel kind of awkward so I get up to leave but he grabs my hand. I sit back down. He doesn't say anything and he doesn't open his eyes. I bring a nervous hand out to touch his face and when he doesn't throw my hand off of him I lean down and kiss his lips. I don't know why, I just can't help it sometimes. Even when he's hurt he's a prick because he grabs my arm and pulls me on top of him.

"Draco!" The water splashes around me and I try to get my barrings but he clamps his arms around me so I can't get off of him. The water drenches my clothes and makes them heavy against my skin. I blink rapidly when water gets in my eyes. "Let me up." I say, I don't think it's funny when he does this. This isn't the first time this has happened.

He shakes his head. "I'm hurt, Ginny. Don't you want to please your husband? You did say you would do as I wanted."

I stop wiggling around when I feel him respond to that and I glare at him. "Stop—" he cuts me off by kissing me so I give in. There's no point in fighting. I relax against his body, hoping that my clothes irritate his skin a little bit, and kiss him back.

He lets his hands tangle in my hair and I try not to drown because of the awkward angle that I am in. "I'm glad you're feeling better." I say sarcastically when he lets me pull back. I steady myself against his chest.

He relaxes again and runs his fingers down my cheek bone. "You and me both." He says with a smirk.

He's such a jerk.


	23. Chapter 23

I am not a slave.

I am not a house-elf.

I am not a child.

I am not disposable.

I am not broken.

I am not a Malfoy…

I keep on repeating these things over and over again in my head as I stare out the window. Today is my Mom's birthday. I just happened to remember it by accident, really. Now that I've actually sat down and thought of it this over whelming sense of self pity and bitterness has over taken me. Is my Mom even still alive? Draco won't tell me. He refuses to answer questions regarding my family, like I was just an orphan with no one until he came and got me.

I am not stupid.

I know Draco likes to think I am but I'm not. I'm not all of those things he wishes that I was… or that he thinks I am already. I'm trying to look at my situation from a different angle. How would other people I know handle this if they were me? Have I done something wrong in allowing myself to be comfortable here? Is it terrible to think Draco is attractive and am I just as bad as he is for thinking he's actually funny sometimes? After everything he's done to me he really should look like the worst kind of Monster. It's almost not fair that he's good looking.

Draco has been his usual bitchy self, only now he's almost unbearable. He's gone a lot more and he comes home at weird times with new injuries and wounds. The man has always had a quick, ruthless temper but now it is really chilling to see him angry. He doesn't rant and rave like he use to. In fact what he's been doing is a lot more frightening.

He's completely calm and collected now. His mean words and the tick in his jaw are the only indication of how he really feels. It's deadly to me when he gets like that. And it seems to be happening all the time now. He even snapped at Cassius for crying too loud yesterday…Cassius, our five month old baby… I have never seen him be mean or even annoyed with our son until he did that. He stormed off to the bed room afterwards and slammed the door shut. He hasn't been sleeping very well either… that never helps.

I am not a Malfoy. I am a Weasley, and no matter how many times Draco takes me, or hits me, or yells at me that will never change. At least, I hope it doesn't.

I let my forehead fall against the window pane and inhale a shaky breath. I hate being stuck in this freaking place every single day with out fail or change. I guess I could look at it like the glass is half full and be happy that it's a Manor and not a two bedroom flat or something like that… I could think that way… but I'm not going to. I don't want to be here anymore.

With a sigh I turn away from the scenery outside and walk back towards the play pen where Cass is playing with a few toys. He's been very lethargic today. I won't ask Draco for permission to go outside today because of the fight we had earlier so that shoots down anything fun happening. Unless I go out anyways and test Draco's wrath… but I want to remain alive to see my son grow up… I look down as Cass chews on the corner of a block. He's totally absorbed in his own little world right now and could care less about me. Sometimes I think Draco thinks that way too.

"I'm leaving now." Draco says sharply and I finally look at him as he stands from the couch and puts the paper he was reading back on the table. I like to imagine that he's not in the room sometimes.

"Bye." I say weakly, turning around again and crossing my arms over my chest. I can't rightly say 'have a good time' or 'I hope you have fun' because he's probably out there killing people or something equally as horrid.

"I'm going to try to be back by ten. I want you to be ready to go by that time. We're already going to be late but I don't want to be that late. It's rude." He tells me as he moves about the room. I don't even turn. "I don't want you mumbling and biting your fingernails tonight either. It's very unbecoming and frankly fucking annoying so don't do it. Avery is an important person right now and I can't have you acting like some stupid little girl when we're with him. Do you understand?" I nod my head. I am not a child. I am not a slave. I close my eyes as I repeat this chant for my sanity. All movement stops and I can feel his eyes burn into my back. "Look at me when I speak to you." He says with venom.

I slowly turn around and face him, nodding my head to agree with him. If he told me that it was a good idea to murder puppies I would probably agree with him so he would leave the room.

He's adjusting his silver watch on his wrist as he stares at me. "I'm glad you understand." He sneers sarcastically. "I won't tolerate disobedience tonight."

I am not a house-elf.

He leaves then with out another word and he doesn't even look at his son. He's terrible. I don't even want to know what's wrong with him this time… I like it much better when he's mean to me because when he's nice I get confused. I hate being confused. I never know who the real Draco Malfoy is and that scares me.

I walk over to one of the shelves on the wall and look at the crystal ballerina dancers that I had admired in this room so many times before. I pick one up and run my fingers over the smooth, cold angles and sharp corners that shape it. The face and body are perfectly formed and would look absolutely real if it wasn't for the fact that they are made from unforgivably solid material. The ballerina is in a basic dance pose with her hands above her head and one leg extended behind her body. On her face is a very serene expression… one I've probably never had since I've been here. It's an expression of calm, of control of ones own actions and the world around them. That definitely isn't me.

I just stare at it for a long time, watching the light break inside of it and reflect off of my skin. A cough startles me and I drop it.

"Oh, no." I say in a panic as the pieces shatter all over the hard floor. I turn around to make sure Cassius is alright. He coughs again and then sneezes before picking up another toy and putting it in his mouth. I get down on my knees and attempt to gather all the pieces together in a small pile. I am such a clutz. "No." I whisper again. Draco is probably going to kill me for this.

It only takes one little trigger for him to go over the edge.

If I call for a house-elf or a servant (which wouldn't come because they can't talk to me) then they'll go straight to Draco and tell him what I did and probably embellish the story and make it worse then it actually was. Not that they would actually come in the first place. Draco has made sure of that. I look up at the shelf again and chew my lower lip. There are about nine other ones up there… I doubt it he'll notice one is missing. Besides, he wasn't even going to tell me when he killed my cat and this is on such a smaller scale.

I pick up a few of the shattered pieces in my hand and then cuss out loud when a jagged end slices my palm. "Damnit." I glare down at the small little piece like it was it's fault and I stand up to get a better look at my hand.

It's a small cut but it's bleeding a lot, like those little annoying small cuts do. The bright blood smears across my pale skin and for a moment I don't even go to wipe it off. I just watch myself bleed. Frankly, I'm surprised I still can. Considering how different I've become. The blood trickles down to my wrist and a thought strikes me what brings water to my eyes. I shake my head to get rid it of the image. I can't kill myself… someone would care. For some reason I'm feeling very depressed.

Cassius sneezes again and I hear him sniff. Poor boy, he must getting a cold. He didn't eat much at all today and he seems stuffed up. I wipe the blood from my hand on my dress and put pressure on my wound until it stops bleeding. Cassius starts to cry so I go to pick him up. He sneezes again and I give him a sad smile. His nose is all runny and his eyes are watery as he rubs them with his little fists. He just started to get sick this morning. I was hoping it would go away by now. I wipe some of his snot away on my sleeve and I let him rest his head against my shoulder. He feels really hot.

I situate him to lie against my arm so I can look at his face. He looks terrible. I put my hand on his small face, he seems warm. He must have a fever. A concerned frown creases my face as he cries like he's in pain. I walk quickly to his nursery and take out the baby thermometer out of one of the drawers. 101, that is how high his fever is. I want to panic now. He keeps on crying and I bounce him in my arms to try to calm him. I don't know where anything is, I can't leave, and none of the servants are allowed to answer my calls now.

Maybe he should eat? I don't know but that might be why he's crying because he didn't get much earlier. I go down to the kitchen, wishing I wasn't stranded here like some helpless muggle. Draco even blocked the floo from the fireplace, every place but his office which he locks every time he leaves. What did he expect me to do if there was an emergency? He didn't think this out well. I make him a quick bottle and sit down on one of the plain wooden chairs in the bare kitchen. I try to get him to eat but he only tries for a few moments before pulling away and coughing.

I don't know what to do so I put him against my shoulder again and rock him back and forth. I'm really worried. He's never been sick like this before and I can't do anything about it. Suddenly I hear a foul noise and I turn my neck to look at my screaming son. He has thrown up on me, all over me. I start yelling for a house-elf. No one comes, they all learned not to respond to me I suppose. In a fury I run with him to the west wing where I know the servant quarters are. I don't know where any medicine is and even if I did I wouldn't know what to get him. Maybe I'm overacting but what if something more is wrong?

I find the servant entrance door and I pound on it with my fists as the baby cries into my neck. I keep on pounding, nothing happens. I can feel tears in my own eyes because of my helplessness. I walk back up to the nursery to clean us off. He stopped crying half way up and is sniffling against my skin. It hurts me that he isn't feeling well. I want to kill Draco right at this moment. I put him down on the changing table and take a moment to collect myself as I push some of my hair out of my eyes.

"It's okay." I tell him, and me too. "We're going to be fine." I start to unbutton his clothes, that are covered in baby puke, and smile tightly down at him. "After we get you cleaned up we'll just lie down for a bit until you feel better." He doesn't respond at all to me as I do this and he still feels hot as I put him into a small blue and brown striped sleeper.

He doesn't take his pacifier because he's so stuffed up that he can't breathe out of his nose. I use the blue little suction thing to get most of the stuffiness out and to relieve him of some of the pain but it's of little use. I feel terrible for him so I massage his little body as he lies down beside me and eventually he falls into a fitful sleep, waking up constantly to whine or sneeze. I get up and clean myself off, putting pillows around him so he won't roll off the bed. I don't even bother getting dressed for tonight. I don't care what Draco will do. I'm going to stay with my sick little boy.

X

"We could cut off her fingers?" Someone suggests as we sit around the table at Zabini's.

I shake my head. "No, if we plan on using the imperious curse on her we can't send her back into the world deformed."

"Well, I'm tired of being punished because of her." Blaise spits out hatefully while running a hand through his dark hair. "She should have told us something by now."

"I think we'll have better luck tonight." I say optimistically… just because I don't want to be on the receiving end of anyone's wand again.

The Dark Lord has a very effective way of handling disappointments. If the people torturing a prisoner don't get the information they need then they get tortured… it's very good motivation.

With new determination we walk back to the dungeons where Granger is huddled in the corner like some kind of animal. It smells terrible down here, it's probably her. She lifts up her head to look at us with wide frightened eyes. She doesn't remember last night, we had to erase her memories.

"How did I get here?" she whispers out through cracked lips. She falls when she tries to get up because of how weak she is.

"You told us about the hide out last night." I tell her smugly, even though it's a lie. She narrows her eyes at me and rubs her arms. "You don't remember that, do you?"

She shakes her head and starts looking around for ways to get out. I don't know why she tries. "That's why you have that scratch." Blaise is close enough to touch her and his fingers run down her cheek. She nips at his fingers and he laughs. "I do enjoy you, mudblood."

"If I told you anything then why are you still down here?"

"To gloat." I say nonchalantly, leaning against the wall and toying with my wand. "You said you would never break but now… now you betrayed everyone and they're dead."

"That's not true." She hisses angrily. Looking like an animal trapped in a corner. "I don't remember telling you anything."

"You don't… but I do." I lie again, smirking smugly at the tears in her eyes. "You were very helpful."

"About the Order." Blaise adds on to my sentence as he steps back and takes out a cigarette. "It really was quite a show. Too bad you missed it."

"You're lying." She says again and stares out in front of her. Trying to distance herself.

"Ron Weasley said to tell you he was sorry." Blaise says while flicking his ashes at her feet. "Why was he sorry?"

A sob escapes her lips and I tilt my head as I watch her. I'm totally cut off, right now I feel nothing. "Potter refused to believe that it was you who betrayed them. Isn't that funny?" I ask lightly, taking in her dirty red face. "That your best friends are dead because of you?"

"They aren't dead." She says softly, staring at the ground. I think tonight will be the night. "They aren't." she repeats, shaking her head.

"What do you know?" Blaise smirks, walking closer to her again. "You don't remember." He mocks and he laughs at her loss of control.

"I know they aren't dead! I know they aren't dead because their charm would have fallen off!" she says, showing us the ugly silver bracelet on her wrist. "See, they aren't dead and you're lying!"

I watch her with a blank face as she raves and Blaise looks over his shoulder and raises his eyebrows at me.

"You wouldn't be able to find them, you wouldn't find them. McGonagall has them!"

McGonagall…. Now that is some interesting news. We know where she is. We've been keeping tabs on her for months.

A slow smile starts on my face as I stand up straight. She stops talking to look at me and realizes she has let something terrible slip. "Lift her memories again." I tell Blaise before leaving the cell to go tell this news to my father. I hear her screaming and roll my eyes knowing Blaise is doing a little bit more then I asked him to. Oh, well.

I relay my news to my father who immediately informs the Dark Lord. I smile when I return home, thankful that no more painful curses will be cast on me for this week. I check my watch. It's 9:30, I have time to get home and get ready and hopefully we won't be late. When I arrive home I go straight into the bed room and clench my fists when I see Ginny on the bed, not dressed, not ready, and not doing what I told her.

"I thought you understood what I said when I left earlier." I tell her angrily while walking into the room. "Or did you just decide to piss me off some more today? Because I have to say, beautiful, you are doing a bang up job."

"I'm not going." She says softly and my eyes snap to her as she sits up on the edge of the bed. "Cassius is sick."

I look to Cassius who's lying on the bed beside her, curled up on his side. "He's fine." I say shortly. Taking off my clothes so I can change. "Get dressed." I snap at her.

"Draco, our son is sick. He's been feeling terrible all day. He hasn't eaten at all and his temperature is still really high. The poor kid can't breathe out of his nose properly." She stands up and her voice becomes louder. "This is your fault because I don't have my wand or any way to communicate with anyone to help him. What if it's something terrible and now he has some kind of brain damage because of your need to have total control over everything that I do like some kind of power hungry freak!" She takes a deep breath after saying that and then turns her head away.

"I suggest you not take that tone with me again." I say brushing off her words like they were nothing. "Get ready or I will imperio you."

She narrows her eyes at me. Cassius moves on the bed and coughs before whining a little bit. She goes and picks him up, giving me a very heated glare. "I'm not going and you are going to go get the house-elves to come here so they can figure out what's wrong with him."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"This isn't about you!" she says and Cassius cries by her because of her annoying shrieking. "This is about our son, Draco. And right now our son is sick."

I walk over to her and take my crying son from her arms. He is all snotty and sad looking. I grab her arm and practically drag her over to the closet and throw her in. "Get dressed." I tell her. Slamming the door shut and walking away to go get a house-elf.

I turn down to my son as he coughs and hacks against my shoulder. I wipe his snot with my shirt, almost surprised that it doesn't disgust me and I go down stairs to my office where I call for an elf. The ugly little creature looks at Cassius, says he has a cold, and gives him a pink potion that clears him up right away. He inhales through his nose and then smiles at me because of it. I smirk at the goofy look on his face. He makes me happy.

I walk back up to the bedroom to make sure Ginny is getting ready. I check my watch and cuss before opening the door. "I hope you're doing what I told you."

She's standing in front of the vanity doing up her hair and she looks over her shoulder at me. "I'm doing what you said." She says softly. Her eyes flick down to the baby in my arms and she walks closer to me. "Is he feeling better?" she asks, eyeing his newly placed happiness.

"He had a cold." I say shortly, walking into the nursery and putting him in his crib. The nannies will come up after we leave.

"Draco, I was really worried today." I turn from the crib and see her standing in the door way in a blue dress with her high heels hanging from her fingers. "What if something happened? I can't get a hold of you if you keep me here like this."

"We have to leave." I ignore her plea with me again. I really don't want to think about it and when we reach our Apparation point she won't even look at me as I wrap my arms around her. "Be sociable tonight." I warn her before popping away. "I don't want you to embarrass me."

She nods her head and leans into my chest as I bring us to the society club in London where we're suppose to meet Avery. Cicero Avery owns this club and since his family is one of the earliest supporters of the Dark Lord he holds a lot of sway and power in the world. The v.i.p. room is where we are suppose to meet him so I put my hand on Ginny's bare back to steer her to it. She looks nervous as the crowed room moves and changes to the songs being played.

The blue lights make everyone here look like they're being bathed in moonlight. I glance down to Ginny as we take the stair case that leads up to Avery. She looks worried and preoccupied with other thoughts. Probably about our son. If she liked me as much as she liked him then we could be happy. Her back is completely bare in this dress so I let my hand slide around her waist, under her dress, and she gasps because of it. I smirk to myself. I'm going to fuck her tonight.

"I'm so glad that the all powerful Malfoy heir could join us tonight." Cicero opens the door and smirks at me. The room is dark and maroon in color with a large window that over looks the dance floor. "I have heard a lot about you recently." He says and I smile smugly.

"I'm not surprised." I say arrogantly. "This is my wife." I push Ginny out a little bit more and she looks at me nervously as Cicero takes her hand and places a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Aren't you pretty." He says in a deep voice as he smiles up at her. My hold on her tightens and her skin prickles under my fingers. His dark hair is starting to pepper with gray at his temples and his suit is bottle green. "Your name is Ginevra, is that right?" She nods her head and gulps. He smirks and lets go of her hand. "These are my girlfriends."

He steps aside and makes a sweeping motion with his hand. Three women, all blondes, are lounging on the couches looking nonchalant and beautiful. I smile at the disgusted look on Ginny's face as Cicero tells us their typical air head names. Bunny, Cindy, and Bambi… yes, her name is Bambi. I smirk at Ginny when she scowls.

I make Ginny sit down with Cicero's sluts as he puts his hand on my back and walks with me towards the large window.

"I have heard good things about you." He says, running his fingers over his dark goatee. "You are moving up in the Dark Lord's circle."

I take the drink offered to me and turn back to him. "I suppose."

"There's a lot of money to be made in our business." He says and I'm not totally sure what he's talking about and why he's talking to me and not my father.

"I already have enough money." I state honestly. I look over my shoulder at Ginny. She looks so uncomfortable.

"Yes, I suppose you do." He says with a twinkle in his eyes. "but we all aren't as fortunate as the Malfoys." He leans in closer to me. "You know that my family has deep ties with Our Great Lord." He says.

"Mine too." I say snidely.

"Yes, I know." He gives me a sly smile and I know he has an ace up his sleeve. That's why I'm here. "But you know I head the treasury department…"

"Yes." I say again, watching him closely.

"And all of those homes that you raid could easily be turned over and turned into a profit."

"Where is this going?"

"All I'm saying is that those people that you're sent to kill and their homes… they don't exactly need to be destroyed." He flicks his eyes around the room and then back to me.

"If you hand over all that to me then I'll give you forty percent of the profit I make on the people and their lands."

"My missions are to kill, not to sell people."

"You'll make more by doing things with me."

"Except if the Dark Lord finds out. Then we're both dead."

"I'm sure if that were to happen he would approve of our business venture."

"Then why don't you pass it by him first?"

"I didn't want to get into the politics of it. But listen, you can think about it, eh?" he turns around and smiles. "We're here to have a good time, after all."

We walk back towards the couches where the women are sitting. Ginny has her arms crossed and is glaring at the other girls. I don't even want to know what happened. I sit down beside her and she crosses her legs and slightly turns away from me. Her body language is telling me she's upset but her bare legs are telling me something completely different. Today has been a good day, one of the few I've had in the past couple of months and I want to celebrate.

X

I scowl at the woman beside me, Bunny or something like that. What kind of stripper name is Bunny anyways? They keep on talking about Draco and how good he looks from behind as they lounge on the couches. It's gross… and I don't like it when other people talk about Draco like that. I glare at my husband when he sits down beside me and he smirks. I hate it when he does that.

"Are you having a good time?" he asks like the jerk that he is.

I nod my head trying not to seem irritated. "I always have a good time with you." I say sarcastically, laying it on very thick and he raises an eyebrow to that.

"So, Mr. Malfoy," One of the stupid blonde chicks sits up and leans forward, spilling out of her top. "Are you going to come and dance with us?" she asks like his wife wasn't sitting right here beside them.

"Maybe later." He says with a sly smile and I glare at him.

"I thought you didn't dance." I say sharply.

He smiles. "I'm always willing to dance with a beautiful woman." He says, tilting his glass to one of the whore-ladies in the room. That comment hurt me and it was probably intentional so I sit back and ignore him for most of the night.

Draco and his Avery friend talk about politics and the financial state of the wizarding economy for a while until things become more loose and Avery removes a small metal tin from his pocket. The girls on the couch sit forward and smile at what's in his hands.

"This just came in from India." He says, taking out two small red pills. Drugs… this is wonderful. Why did Draco bring me to this? "The best of the best I assure you."

Draco's hand is on my back again and his fingers are drawing patterns on my skin. "Oh, let me have one first, Daddy." One of the disgusting blondes says as she reaches a hand out. He gives her a pill and she takes it without hesitation. The other two get the same treatment and after a few moments the drug must kick in because they are on their feet and dancing in the most foul way with each other.

Avery moves closer to us and offers one of the pills to me. "No." I say, shaking my head.

"Are you sure, little lady." He says with an evil smile. "It will make you feel color."

Feel color? I look back to Draco and he raises his eyebrows, telling me the decision is mine. I shake my head again. "I don't want to."

"What a drag you are." He says and then offers one to Draco. "What about you Master Malfoy?"

"I don't like being out of control." Is all Draco says as a refusal and I look at him. That would make sense.

Avery shrugs his shoulders and then takes four. "Suit yourself. You two are on your own for the night." He closes his eyes and leans back against the couch. One of his girlfriends, who all look the same, straddles his waist and then removes the barely there black tank top she was wearing as she kisses his neck. I left my sick son at home for this?

I am completely horrified. "Can we leave?" I say panicky as the other drugged up morons in the room do stupid things. I thought he said this guy was important? What is important about a middle aged druggie with his prostitutes?

"Are you not having fun, princess?" Draco says in an amused tone as he finishes off his drink.

One of the blondes trips over her heels and lands on the floor. She's not wearing any underwear. "Oh, please can we leave? This is ridiculous." I say as I blush and look down at my lap to get away from the display of body parts around me.

"You're embarrassed." He states with a smirk.

"You should be too." I say more sharply then I intended.

His hand on my back dips down and starts playing with the line of my knickers. This is not where I want this to go. He gets very close to me, uncomfortably close and puts his free hand on my leg. I hear one of the blonde idiots moan and say 'daddy' again. I want to puke.

"Draco, this is trashy. Can we leave, please?" he doesn't say anything and judging by the movements of his hands he wants something more. It's almost funny that I hate Malfoy Manor so much but when ever we leave it I can't wait to go home.

"I've had a very tough week." He says seriously, his hand sliding further up my leg. He's not treating me like his wife right now, he's treating me like some cheap date. "Don't you want to help me?"

"At home." I say, turning to him and looking him in the eyes. "We can do whatever you want at home."

"Don't you want me?" he says, taking his hand out from under my skirt. I know he took what I said and is spinning it again.

"I always want you." I admit.

"Then show me." He says dangerously before kissing me. The kiss is hard and unforgiving and I crack my eyes open as his hands tighten around my arms. The different lights of the dark club play off of him through the large viewing window and it makes him look frightening. He pushes me back and leans on top of me.

I'm not nearly drunk enough for this. "We should do this at home." I say as he kisses my neck, I bring my hands up to push him back but he grabs my wrists quickly and pins them down. "There are other people in this room." I whisper fiercely as I feel his erection against my leg. I don't want to participate in an orgy. He didn't want me to embarrass him tonight? With these people? He's insane.

"They're too far gone to pay attention." He says looking around at the druggies. "Spread your legs."

"Draco, I'm uncomfortable with this." I say softly. Hoping against hope that he'll let up.

"I've gotten some good news today." He says but doesn't elaborate further. "I want to celebrate."

"We can celebrate at home, in our bed." I say, trying to get him to listen to me. I don't want to do anything here, in front of these people. I bring a hand up and touch his face. "I want to feel my skin against yours. I don't want anyone else to see my body. Only you can." Maybe his possessiveness of me will help shift this into my favor. I hate that I have to do this. I hate that I'm married to him. At least a mistress gets to go to her own house when it's all said and done. "I'll do whatever you want… and I won't complain." I'm leaving that door wide open and when a slow smile crosses his face I know he's accepting my offer.

"Aren't you the little diplomat." He states as he looks down at me.

His personality switches are hard to keep up with. I watch him, waiting for his final say because I know I won't be able to say no if he decides he wants to do something here on this couch. I sigh in relief when he stands up and grabs my hand. He doesn't even say goodbye to his stoned out friend and he practically drags me all the way outside. He's acting like I don't give into his advances every night.

His tight hold on my wrist stays the same as we stalk down the sidewalk towards the apparition point. Before we reach it, though, he pushes me into an empty alley way and pins me to the wall. One hand unbuckles his pants while the other creeps under my dress and tears the underwear from my body. The unexpected quickness of it all shocks me and I can barely move. He's so forceful and controlling that I can do nothing as he lifts me up and impales himself inside of me.

"I, I thought—" I start to say as my arms automatically go around his neck to steady myself.

He cuts me off by putting his hand over my mouth and pounding into me. It hurts. The solid brick wall bites into my back and hurts my skin. Draco is unmerciful in his movements and his stubborn hand does not remove itself from my mouth so I can't tell him even if I thought it would help. I make a painful noise into his hand as one hard trust smacks my back against the wall but it's muffled and he ignores it. As he drops his head to my shoulder, I wrap my legs securely around him and wait for him to be done. He pulls all the way out and then slams back in at full force repeatedly, making my eyes clench shut at the sensation. I know I'm going to have trouble walking after this. When he's done he slumps against me and he drops his hand. I can feel my eyes sting with tears.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." He says harshly in my ear.

I'm confused. He pulls out and starts to right his clothes and he straightens his hair. "What did I do?" I ask softly. Was this some sort of punishment? My shaky legs barely hold up my body and I feel like I should hold myself down there.

"Manipulating me." He says, putting his hands on the side of my head. Caging me back against the wall. "I know you think you do it pretty fucking well." Where did this come from? "Let's get one thing straight here, Ginevra. I take what I want when I want it."

After a few moments of confused silence I nod my head. I wasn't trying to manipulate him. I was trying to convince him wasn't I?

"What do you say?" he snaps.

"Yes, Draco." I whisper. He just totally turned around to his ugly side again. I can't keep up.

"Good." He says, straightening back up and tucking in his shirt. "We're going home now, because I want to." He says like some spoiled little brat. "and you're going to clean up this mess you left on my dick."

What just happened?

I am not a slave.

I am not a Malfoy.

I am not a toy.

These things I repeat to myself again and again as I follow him up the stairs when we get home. I repeat them as I'm taking off my clothes. I think them as Draco orders me to take off his. But when I get down on my knees and use my tongue to 'clean' him off, I don't know how truthful those words are anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I stretch out my body and rub my face as I yawn silently, feeling the warmness spread through my body. I take a moment to fully wake up before sitting up on my elbows and cracking my neck. Ginny's beside me, sleeping deeply on her back with her breasts totally exposed to the morning light. I was mean to her last night. I probably shouldn't have done that.

I turn on my side and prop myself up on my elbow, watching her closely. She's too nice... A hell of a lot nicer then I ever was or ever will be. I don't really know how to handle that but I can tell when she's trying to play me. When she tries to mess with my emotions to make me do things she wants I can help but get mad. Why does that make me so angry? I bring my free hand up to touch her soft skin and her skin prickles against my finger tips. I run along her collar bone and the muscles in her neck. Maybe I shouldn't have hurt her last night. She groans but I don't stop my hand from traveling around her upper body.

"I'm sore." She says, still half asleep as she turns her back on me and tucks herself under the covers more. Her breathing slows down again as she falls back to sleep.

I fall back against my pillows and sigh. Sometimes I just react with out thinking about the next day. If I held back a little bit more then I wouldn't be in this position all of the time. I flick a glance at the back of her head. Her hair shines brightly with hues of copper, browns, and reds. I lean over to her and kiss her shoulder before getting up and going to the bathroom. When I'm dressed and ready for the day I hear Cassius cry from his nursery and when I walk back into the bedroom I find that Ginny is still fast asleep. It doesn't look like she's going to be waking any time soon.

I go and get him from his crib before he wakes her. "How are you feeling today, Cass?" He looks a lot better then he did yesterday. The nannies should have given him that potion every five hours. I hold him against my chest and run my fingers through his hair. It gets longer every day. "It's not fun to be sick, is it?"

He breathes against my neck and I kiss his cheek. The elf who is supposed to follow Ginny around should have told me he was sick yesterday. That's one of the reasons, besides the general spying aspect of it, why I have the stupid thing follow her around. I make sure the nursery door is closed and the baby monitor is off before calling that specific elf to me.

"Master." The little elf with green eyes and a crooked nose bends at the waist to greet me.

"Why didn't you tell me he was sick yesterday?" I bark out. Ginny was right, what if it was something serious?

"What's does Master mean?" it asks, panicked at my tone of voice.

"You were supposed to come and get me if something was wrong with Ginny or my son." I say, narrowing my eyes. This isn't my fault. It's the elf's.

It drops to its knees and starts pulling on its large ears. "Oh, Forgives me, Master!" I tell it to be quiet so it moans in a whisper. "Me's did not know. Master said to tell you if the Mrs. was being bad. I not know you wanted to know if Baby Master was sick!" It starts pounding it's head on the floor and Cassius twists in my arms to watch it. He starts laughing at the sight, thinking that the little creature was funny. "The Mrs. was bad last night and I did not tell you! I am a bad elf!"

I raise an eyebrow and stare at the thing in disgust as Cassius claps his hands and lays his head against my shoulder, totally amused. "What did she do?"

"She broke one of Mistress Narcissa's ballerina's and I did not tell! I not think it was so bad! It was an accident."

It goes up to Cassius' crib and starts banging its head against that. House-elves are annoying. "Well, now you know that if there is an emergency. If one of them is sick or hurt you come and get me from now on." It keeps on punishing itself and I roll my eyes. "Go find something sharper to hit yourself with. If you're going to do that you might as well do it right." I hiss before leaving the room.

Once in the hallway Cassius makes a few noises by my ear so I rub the smooth skin on his arms. "Are you ready to eat?" I ask him. He looks at me and blinks his big gray eyes. "Are you hungry?" I ask him softly and he smiles at me and grabs my ear. He looks just like Ginny when he does that. I like that about him and I like that I'm his father so he has to love me. I don't have to force him like I have to force his mother. He coos again and I smile at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

I secure him in the high chair and sit beside him as we wait for our food. When his cereal arrives I start to feed it to him with his little blue spoon and he keeps on dodging my hand and getting it one his face. This is actually kind of hard. Ginny usually does this. The dining room door opens and we both turn towards the noise.

Ginny is standing in the door way in a yellow skirt and white sweater. She looks between me and my son for a few moments with a flat face before turning around and walking right back out of the room. Cassius looks at me and makes a strange little sad face, I smile tightly at him.

"I think I upset your mother." I tell him, scooping up some cereal on his face with the spoon and putting it in his mouth. "I always upset your mother." I say quietly to myself.

After breakfast I clean him off and change him onto his clothes for the day. His outfit doesn't match at all, but we're both guys so it doesn't matter. Ginny's not in the bedroom so I walk towards the library, almost positive that she's there. When I open the large doors I see her sitting in front of the fire place, lying on her stomach with her head propped up on her hands as she stares into the fire.

"I have to go to work." I announce as I walk closer to her. She nods her head but doesn't move. I'm getting the silent treatment today, I see. I probably deserve it. "You're going to have to take him." I try to be playful by putting Cassius down on her back when she doesn't turn.

"Ow." She flinches and sits up quickly with a pained look on her face as she arches her back. I pull Cassius back up to my chest as I stare at her.

"What's wrong with you?" I say more harshly then I should have. She touches her back again and winces but doesn't say anything. "Ginny."

"You're going to be late." She says flatly, looking at the fire again and bringing her hands to rest on her lap.

I look her down from head to toe and then it hits me why her back hurts. That brick wall probably tore her up. I tore her up. "Stand up." I try to say gently. She hesitates a moment before doing what I say. I pull out my wand from my pocket and shift Cassius to my side. "Turn around and lift up your shirt."

She stares at my wand and then shakes her head. "You need to go to work." She says in that bland voice again as she takes Cassius from my arms. "It's almost nine."

"I'm going to heal you." I say slowly, thinking she doesn't understand what my intentions are.

"I'm fine."

"Well, that's obviously a lie." I say as I watch her hands tighten around the baby. "Put him down and turn around so I can heal you. Or do you want to be in pain all day?"

"I don't need to be healed by you." She says and then turns around and walks towards one of the book shelves.

I watch her awkward movements and ridged walk with intense eyes. I hurt her down there too. I was really forceful when I took her. "Stop being like this and let me fix you."

"I'm not broken." She says softly like it was an old line she says all the time. "I don't need to be fixed by you."

I look down at my watch and back up to her. I hate being late. "This is your last chance before I leave." I tell her as she pretends to look through a stack of books. "But if you don't take up this chance now, I'm not going to offer again. You'll have to wait it out like a muggle."

She sucks in an angry breath. What I just said upset her but she doesn't turn around again

"Fine." I snap at her distant attitude. "If that's the way you want it."

I stalk away from her and walk towards the doors. Before I leave I look over my shoulder at her as she fiddles with the edge of a green covered book. Her jaw is set and her eyes are staring straight down at the table, but I know she's not really seeing anything. I almost want to ask her what she is thinking about but I know she'll just tell me a lie.

"Gin," I call and she barely moves her head. "Come and give me a kiss goodbye." I ask just to see if she'll do it.

It's back again. That disgusted loathing look that she use to have all the time in the beginning. She doesn't say anything but with slow steps she makes her way over to me. I can tell she hates this. She hesitates before reaching up and kissing me on the cheek. I move at the last moment and make her kiss me on the mouth. She retracts suddenly like I was a snake or something.

"You're my wife." I remind her as she looks into my eyes. "Kiss me properly."

She works her jaw in anger before giving up and trying again. She kisses me on the mouth this time and lets herself linger there until I finally pull away. But when I do I surprise her by tilting my head and kissing her from another angle as one of my hands thread through her hair. I can feel Cassius' little fingers fist into my shirt as he coos in Ginny's arms.

My other arm wraps around her and lightly touches her back under her sweater. She sucks in a breath and arches her back but doesn't let herself break the kiss. I finally pull back as my fingers run up her spine.

"I'll heal you when I get home." I tell her, contradicting what I said earlier as I bring my hands back. I shouldn't get angry with her today. "I'm going to take my lunch here so expect me at one."

She nods her head and takes a step back. I run my hand over Cassius' head before leaving the room and closing the door. I Apparate to my office and plop down heavily on my desk chair. I glare at the stack of papers I have to go through before picking up my quill and signing on the dotted line.

X

I close my eyes when he leaves the room and inhale deeply. He can't do this to me. He hurt me last night. He used his power against me and hurt me. He can't just heal me the next morning and expect things to be fine. Things don't work that way. I feel the cuts and bruises rub uncomfortably against my sweater and I arch my back again to try and deaden the pain. I shouldn't have worn a backless dress. I'm in a lost situation here and no matter what I do I can never win.

Cassius moves in my arms so I give him a sad smile and walk towards his play room. Draco moved all of his toys and other cool baby things into a brown room by the nursery so he has an area all to himself. It will come in handy when he finally starts walking. I put him in his baby swing, pressing the on button so it will rock him and he quiets down like a man in a trance before falling asleep. I watch him for a few moments, smiling at the green shirt he's wearing that has a golden snitch on the front and the blue stripped pants on his legs. Draco definitely dressed him today. I pick up a random discarded book and start flipping through the pages. Doing what I do best-- waiting for Draco to come home.

I sit down on a chair but whimper when my sore back and my sore… other parts…touch the solid material and I stand up quickly. _Stupid freaking Draco_. I hate him so much. I would never do something like this to him. My body isn't my own anymore. I guess he did tell me that from the beginning but it's still not fair. I resist the urge to growl as I lay down on my stomach across the carpeted floor. Letting my aching back rest for a while. I eventually end up on one of the couches with my eyes trained on the leather backed book.

When one o'clock rolls around I glance at the clock and then back down at the page I was reading. I won't greet him at the door. I won't greet him at all. After a few moments I hear his boots in the hallway and then the door opens. I don't look at him. I can't or I might start crying so I stare down at my book. Cassius is still sleeping in his swing and I can see Draco touch his cheek out of the corner of my eye.

"I hope you're hungry." He says as he walks towards me. "I had the house-elves make Chinese food for lunch."

I still stubbornly refuse to look at him and I can feel his eyes burning into my neck. "I see you're still being difficult as well."

I almost snort at that. I'm not the difficult one. His cool fingers touch the bottom of my sweater and lift it up to expose my back to him. I stay as stiff as a board as he runs his fingers over the painful wounds on my back that are a direct result of his unbalanced temper. He reaches a rather sensitive part on my skin and I suck in a breath and move my away from him.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

What lesson? Not to wear backless dresses around Draco and brick walls? Not to fool myself into believing he's a possibly decent person sometimes. Instead of saying all of the terrible things in my mind I turn a page in my book and nod my head, trying not to cry as his fingers continue to skim over the cuts. He unhooks my bra but I make no reaction to that. I just make sure to press my chest further into the couch, away from his calculating view. His hand leaves me and I know he's taking out his wand. When the smooth wood touches my skin I close my eyes and enjoy the warm tingling the healing creates. I was in pain.

"All better?" he asks lightly as he sits down beside me. I move closer to the back of the couch and turn towards the cushions as I hook my bra and pull down my shirt. I will not talk to him today no matter what he says. He moves the hair over my shoulder so he can see my face. "I want you to have lunch with me." I almost tell him that I'm not hungry but he beats me to it. "If you aren't hungry it doesn't matter because I want you beside me anyways." He says a little sharper. I'm starting to bug him. I can tell that much. "I like looking at you."

His hands play over my curves and I close my eyes again and clench my jaw. I want him to leave me alone for once and let me wallow in self pity. He puts pressure on my shoulder and makes me shift to my back to face him, but I refuse to turn my neck away from the cushions. I try to cut myself off from him but when his hand starts to move up my skirt I feel tears sting my eyes. I'm still sore there.

"You know," he continues like he's just having a normal, everyday conversation with me. "Malfoy men have always collected beautiful things…" he trails off and I press my legs together tighter as his hand works up my thigh. "I think you just might be the prettiest thing that I own."

In a twisted way I think he sees that as a compliment, but I do not at all. He's talking about me like I was some object. Like a painting or a vase, something that has no feelings or sense of self. He uses his elbow and parts my legs. When he reaches my hips I whimper when he runs his fingers over the front of my knickers. He watches my face closely as he does this and I bite the insides of my mouth so I don't yell or cry.

"Does your pussy hurt?" he asks and I cringe at the word he used. He rubs a little harder and a tingle runs through my body as my cheeks flush. He kisses my bended knee. "I could heal that too…. if you asked nicely."

He's hateful. He's hateful and cruel and every bad name in the book. I stare at his throat as his fingers continue to make circular patterns on my knickers and with much humility I realize they are starting to dampen. When he begins to move his fingers under the smooth lace of my underwear I break and grab his wrist.

"Please, don't touch me there." I say pleadingly, finally looking into his eyes for the first time since he came in.

His fingers stop and he has this triumphant look on his face like he was proud that he got me to speak to him. "Do you want me to make you feel better?" he asks with a smile starting to turn his lips. He likes that he has total control, total power, over me.

Reluctantly I nod my head. I want to be able to walk with out a limp and when he raises an eyebrow I exhale slowly. "Yes." I whisper softly, flicking a glance at Cassius as he shifts his body in the swing. "Yes, I would." I admit.

"Is that your way of asking me nicely?" he asks with a tilt of his head. I know he's trying to be playful with me but this is not the proper situation. Nothing with him is the proper situation.

"You hurt me." I tell him like it would matter. My voice cracks and I look away again. I said it because I shouldn't have to ask him for anything like this. He shouldn't have caused me the pain in the first place.

"You hurt me all the time." He says. Doing that infuriating thing he does. Making himself the victim and taking my justified claims of unfairness and spinning them around to his side like they justify his actions. I furrow my brows and he removes his hand completely from under my skirt. "I do everything for you…" he trails off and looks away.

That's probably true. He does do everything for me and I wish he didn't. Shouldn't he apologize to me? Shouldn't he do something besides stare off at the wall with an angry tick in his jaw because I pointed out what he did to me? He goes to stand up and I know I should pacify this situation while I have him here or he'll just go to his office and drink and then call me down later to yell at me or something worse. Before he stands I put my leg across his lap to stop him and his head snaps to mine. I hate that I'm always the adult in the situation and that he gets to be the brat little kid with all the power.

"Would you heal me, please?" Hopefully that's nice enough for the egotistical bastard that he is. He sits back and watches me through narrowed eyes. I spread my legs a little bit more and try to look as sweet as possible. "Would you?"

He sighs like it was a chore before taking out his wand and using his thumb to hook in my knickers and move them aside so he can heal me there. I don't even blush as he looks at my most private area. He probably knows my body a lot better then I do. He whispers a few words and the soreness and pain between my legs dies away. I close my eyes at the sensation.

"Thank you." I say even though I don't mean it. He doesn't care about my basic human rights as a person or as a woman. I don't know how to get through to him.

He runs his fingers over me down there and I inhale, trying not to make a noise. "You're wet." He points out flatly. He does it again and then looks me in the eyes with a small smirk on his face. "Did you know that?"

"I'm getting hungry." I say so he'll stop.

"Right." He answers tightly as he stares between my legs, like it was the most interesting thing he's ever seen. He pulls back and looks away, standing up and running a hand through his hair. "Let's go eat then."

I'm thankful that he didn't act on anything because I know he wanted to. I pick up the baby, who wakes when I hold him, and follow Draco to the dining room. I feel much better now. I'm glad it doesn't hurt to walk. I take my usual seat beside him as he sits at the head of the table and puts his napkin across his lap like the proper rich kid that he is. Cassius gets strapped into his seat and glares at me because I woke him up.

I laugh at the face he's making. "Oh, don't be so upset." I tell him as I snap the last strap.

"He does look rather unhappy, doesn't he?" Draco says as Cassius starts to chew on his fingers.

"Yes, he does." I refuse to look at him. I'm still mad, I still should be.

We eat our lunch in silence and I can feel Draco staring at me the whole entire time like some kind of creep. When I'm finished I go to stand up but a hand on my thigh stops me.

I look at him from the corner of my eyes as he drinks from his glass.

"I'm finished." I point out, wanting him to let go of me.

"I'm not." Is all he says and I get comfortable to wait until he is done. Because he is the most important thing in the whole entire world.

I roll my eyes and rest my chin in my hand as he finishes his food. Cassius starts to whine and kick his chubby little legs on his seat. Since he had cereal this morning, thanks to Draco, I should nurse him now. So I lift my sweater and move my bra so he can eat from my chest. I don't even care that Draco's in the room while I do this because it's his fault. He was the one who just had to get me pregnant. I sigh and watch Cassius' little hand spread out on my breast as he eats. I need to cut his fingernails I muse to myself as I play with his little hand. He's the only thing I care about here. Draco is staring at me again but I pretend like I don't notice.

When Cass is finished eating I hold him up against my shoulder to burp him, then I put him back in his high chair. Smiling at the satisfied smile on his face. Draco is taking a very long time eating his freaking food. When he's finally done he tells me he has to go back to work so I take Cassius and follow him to the door. He goes to kiss me but I turn my head. He grabs my chin in response and makes me look at him.

"I'll be home late." He tells me. I try to move my head but he grips tighter. "I want you in bed when I get home." He tells me, his eyes flashing. "Since you're feeling better and I went out of my way to heal you, I expect to be compensated."

"I will." I say just so he'll let go and as he's walking out the door I can't help myself. "I hate you." I say quietly, he heard me because he stops but doesn't turn around. "I hate you so much." I say before turning around and walking towards the bedroom. I'm surprised when he doesn't follow.

With a nervous flutter in my stomach I wait for him to come home again. This relationship is so unstable and Draco is so unbalanced that I don't know what to expect from him. When night time rolls around I put Cassius down to bed and go back into the bed room as I chew on my lower lip. I strip out of my clothes and put on a small silk night gown that's light blue in color with a lace trim. I walk over to the set of drawers and pull out a pair of matching silk panties to put on before I crawl into bed. To wait for my husband again because no matter what I think, no matter how much I complain, I always have to do what he says.

X

We found McGonagall. It really didn't take much but we didn't get a chance to ask her any questions because as soon as we entered the house she turned her wand on herself. She was dead before we reached her and I destroyed the whole room in a fit of rage. This is another dead end. This is another hollow lead. If we don't work this out soon then I'll never get promoted.

Scarhead had been in the house. I can tell… and that pisses me off more then anything. He should be dead. I'm tired of being crucioed because of the Dark Lords hidden fears of death. I'm a Slytherin through and through. I know who's in charge now and I agree with pureblood dominance but I swear if I get tortured one more time because of that fucking Order I will kill that snake like man myself.

We question the mudblood again but she remains stubbornly tight lipped so when I go home I'm completely on edge. I down a glass of brandy before I go up stairs and I loosen my tie. Ginny had better just lay back and take it tonight because I don't think I could handle it if she spoke to me. I don't care that she hates me. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that she's here and she's mine. I don't care what she thinks about it. Besides, I hate her too.

I slam my glass down on my desk and kick a near by table watching it crash to the ground. I take out my wand and destroy a few more things in my office before tucking it away and stomping upstairs. I open the door to the bedroom and glare towards the bed as Ginny sits up. She's looking at me with total and complete loathing in her eyes and it pisses me off. I don't want to have sex with her right now. I don't want to be around her just so she can remind me what a terrible person I am. I could get rid of her and marry some one like Pansy Parkinson and be content. She would never dare look at me like Ginny is right at this moment.

"Do you want to leave?" I say out of no where and she looks at me suspiciously. "Do you want to go back to those embarrassing trolls you call family?" She doesn't say anything, probably wisely. So I walk closer to her. "Do you?" I say dangerously.

"Yes." She says bravely, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "Yes, I do. My brothers would never ever treat their wives the way you treat me!"

"I treat you the way you deserve to be treated." I say calmly.

"What does that even mean?" she asks and it's now that I notice the little slip she's wearing. She was probably going to be good tonight. But I ruined that. "I'm not a dog, Draco!"

"You are going to wake Cassius up." I hiss angrily as I close the nursery door. "I was never like this." I admit, turning to face her. "You make me like this." I say accusingly.

"I make you insane?"

"I'm not insane. Every thing I do is a direct result of your stupid behavior."

"I don't do anything! You just get these warped ideas into your head and then you take it out on me." She says with a stomp of her foot. "You need help. There is something wrong with you!"

I can't stand her.

I grab her arm and start dragging her out of the room. "See!" she says as she struggles to get away from me. "See, this is what I mean. You need help, Draco!"

"I need to get away from you, is what I need." I say to myself. It's true, she's the one that makes me do these things. She's the one that makes me crazy.

I drag her all the way to the back door, leading out to the gardens, and I throw her out side. It's raining and she falls down in a puddle that's in the yard. The mud clings to the blue little night gown she's wearing and the rain drenches her hair. She gasps and tries to stand up but falls again. I stare at her with fire in my eyes.

"Do you think you're better then me?" I ask angrily and then I rub my head because of the headache that's overtaking me. She thinks she's the one who has the moral compass. I can tell she thinks she's above me and she's some kind of martyr for putting up with me. "You aren't. This is where you belong, Weasley." She stops moving and looks up to me with wide eyes. It's night time but the lights from the house make her clearly visible. "In the mud, like the rest of your disgusting family. You know, I tried to tell myself that you weren't one of them, but you are. Now you can go and do whatever the fuck you want because I don't care anymore."

We stare at each other for a few moments as the water drenches her clothes and skin. It makes her hair seem darker, and her skin seems paler. "You're going to go to hell." She says like it would hurt me.

I look at her a few moments. "I don't believe in hell." I say honestly before walking back inside and slamming the door.

X

The door is locked. I pound and pound on it as more rain soaks my body. I should have killed him when I had the chance. I try another door and even a few windows before giving up and crossing my arms over my chest to ward off the chill. It's so cold out here. Maybe I'll get sick and die. I start laughing. It's really not funny but I can't help it.

I walk away from the house and right to the center of the yard with my arms limp at my sides. I look down at my clothes that have become totally see through and my hair clings to my neck and face. My nipples strain painfully against the smooth material of the night gown and I start laughing again.

What was that even about? He is crazy. He does need to see a doctor or something. What if he doesn't let me inside? I really can't leave. First off I don't know where the wards end and I can't Apparate or do anything with out a wand. Why did he do this? I told him I'm not a dog but now he put me out side like I was one. He does think I'm a bitch. I start laughing again and crying. This is so inappropriate but I can't help it. I rub my face and then look up at the stars. I could run as fast as I could, as far as I can, and maybe be able to leave but then I would have to leave Cassius here.

As I think that an image of Cassius as a toddler comes into my mind and Draco throwing one of his bitch fits at him and hurting him like he does me. If I did leave would Draco take his anger out on our son? Probably. I won't look for shelter or warmth right now. I'm kind of enjoying the uncomfortable rain and pain at this moment. At least it's not Draco doing it. I walk around in circle like a crazy person, feeling the mud between my toes as I start singing an old Irish song my Mom use to sing to me when I was younger.

It's called the Old Man's lament and it's told from his point of view as he sings about the loss of his redheaded wife to the great sickness and the death of his child that followed afterwards. I kind of feel like a crazy person right now but I don't care, I'm just like my husband. I end up under a tree and I lie down on the wet grass as more rain falls down on my body. The tree covers me a little bit, blocking out most of the hard rain fall. I close my eyes. I would rather be out here then in the bed room with Draco. I keep singing as I think about my life and where it is right now. If some one told me this story I wouldn't believe it. I probably would laugh and say it was outrageous and impossible. Draco is like a villain in a book… that would make me the sad damsel in distress I suppose.

I run my fingers through the blades of grass as I look up at the sky and start counting the stars through the leaves in the tree. I should murder Draco… but would that make me just as bad as he is? I don't know. I never know anything. If I would have disobeyed my parents and fought in that final battle I probably would have died along with my friends. That would have been a good thing. Again I laugh.

I didn't know I still could.

X

"Goddamnit." I drop my head against the wall and clench my fists. I can't leave her out there. "Fuck." I say again as I throw my hand across the shelf and watch as everything shatters.

Maybe she's right. No, I'm right. I'm always right. This is my house, she is my wife, this is my life. I was the one who started that fight. I think too much, I always have. I over analyze and then just react. It's not good and it's raining outside. She'll probably get sick and then I'll have to take care of her… What point was I trying to make? I don't even know.

I groan again and rub my temples. I can't leave her out there. I stand up in a fury and stomp outside. It's still raining hard and it immediately soaks through my clothes and hair. I flick my head to get some wet strands out of my eyes and I squint in the dark to find her. I check the horse stalls and the sheltered areas. After an hour I start to panic. Where did she go? She couldn't get past the wards. The rain bats in my eyes so I wipe some off my forehead before walking towards the house again, thinking she may be there.

Suddenly I hear singing, Ginny's singing, and I walk towards the large tree that she seems to favor whenever she's outside. I see her body outlined on the grass and she's looking up at the sky as rain pelts her face. She calls me the crazy one. I shake my head and take off my cloak as I approach her.

"You are going to get sick." I tell her, trying not to be as angry as I was before.

"Isn't that the point?" she asks, not looking at me. She plays with a piece of grass and twirls it between her fingers.

I throw my cloak at her so she can cover up but she doesn't move. "Let's go inside."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care."

She sits up finally and looks at me. "What do you want, Draco?" She asks, looking me in the eyes. "Do you want me or do you want to kill me? Do you want me to love you or do you want me to hate you? Just tell me what you want so we can get this over with."

She's completely wet and her lower jaw is chattering against her teeth. She's cold but the fierce look in her eyes makes her look completely hot. I don't know what I want… but I can't let her know that.

"Just tell me what you want. Because I can't keep doing this. Dealing with these mood swings of yours, and neither can our son." She lies back down. "If you don't care about me or what I think then at least think of him."

She glares at me and then her eyes shift over my body. Taking in the shirt and pants that are stuck to my body like a second skin. Her eyes suddenly darken for a whole other reason and I want to smirk. It thunders but neither of us jump.

"I want you." I tell her as she stands up trying to wipe off some of the mud on her body. "Does that answer your question?"

"No, it doesn't." she says, looking at my chest again. She's trembling so I go to hold her but she backs away. "Stop doing this. Stop being nice to me after you're hateful."

I ignore her and bring her into my arms anyway. She tucks her head under my chin and shivers against my chest. I kiss the side of her face as my hands touch her wet skin. When I pull back to look at her the lights from the house show her tears. She sneezes and then starts to sob.

"Don't cry." I tell her, wrapping my cloak around her shoulders.

"I should cry all of the time." She says. Sniffing and then grabbing the front of my shirt with her slims fingers. "I'm always sad." She admits and I ignore that. I don't want to hear it.

"Let's just forget this past week, okay?" I tell her, tilting my head to look at her. "Forget that it happened."

She shakes her head and clenches her jaw. I go to touch her face but to my surprise she pushes me, and I stumble back a few paces before regaining my balance. She attacks me again, pushing me hard with her hands. My foot slips from all of the mud and I land on my back, with my head smacking against the ground. She's on me in a second straddling my waist and punching me in the face. It surprises me so I really do nothing when she does it again. She hits fucking hard for a girl. My nose starts to bleed and I can feel my face start to tingle as her blows leave bruises on my skin. I grab her wrists before she can do it again and we stare at each other for a lifetime.

She's crying but the rain washes her tears out. When she dips down I think she may bite me but she kisses me instead. Painfully. I let go of her wrists and she threads her hands into my wet hair. She kisses me again and bites my lower lip when I don't open for her right away and a shiver runs through my body. I know she broke skin because I can taste blood in my mouth. She starts to grind her hips against mine as she assaults my mouth and I feel completely out of control. This must be how she feels most of the time.

I relax into the mud and allow her to do what she wants with me. When she sits back up and glares down at me I try not to smirk at her. I can see right through her night gown because of the rain. I don't get to enjoy the view for very long because she starts to undo my pants at an alarming speed. When I'm free she takes me into her hands and brings me to full attention, which really wasn't so hard to do.

I go to say something but she cuts me off with another painful kiss and I nip her lip when she pulls back, in a fight for dominance. I bring my hands up to her shoulders and lower the straps of her nightgown. I lower them down her arms so I can see her breasts. She has the best tits I think I've ever seen. Once she's exposed to me I go to touch her but she grabs my hands and pins them to the sides of my head. We're outside in the mud and it's still raining. I feel very primitive right now… very ancient.

Her knickers rub painfully against my dick and I do all I can to try not to moan at the sensation. She finally stands and takes those annoying things off, throwing them to the side like the pointless things that they are. She takes me into her hands again as she slowly lowers herself on top of me, taking me into her warmth. She seems so different right now. So powerful and fierce. It's sexy. I rest my hands on her thighs and let her ride me at the painful pace that she has set, pounding my back deeper and deeper into the ground until it's almost hurtful.

I'm so preoccupied with her and the way she looks as she moves on top of me that I barely even notice that it stopped raining, but the sounds we are making become clearer because of the absence noise. Her body keeps pulling me back inside of her and it's almost painful for me but I won't complain because the things that I'm feeling right now are amazing. Her breathing is short and her movements are hateful as she claws her fingers down my chest, breaking open the buttons of my shirt one by one. She lets her chest fall against mine and she begins biting and sucking on my neck and ear. It seems like she's trying to take out her anger this way, treating me the way I treated her. I suppose it's fair.

Her movements become more erratic and her body begins to shudder around me. I know she's cumming. When her thrusts start to slow down and her body starts to feel heavy against mine I flip us and start moving inside of her as she slumps against the ground and exhales with a warm breath on my face. I watch her as I move and when I cum inside of her I whisper her name into her ear, slowing my pace down and nearly passing out from the sensation. She locks her legs around my waist and lets me stay deep inside of her until I'm finished. That was the best orgasm I've ever had.

"You love me." I say arrogantly because of what just happened.

She sniffs and kisses my cheek. "I do." She whispers quietly. It's a lie, I know it is... but I don't care.

I smile down at her before helping her up. She buckles up my pants as I put the straps of her night slip back along her shoulders, covering her body up. I don't even bother wiping the blood from my face as I walk us back into the house and with another passionate kiss we fall down onto the bed.

I run my fingers through her hair and rest my hand on her cheek as we lay side by side. Maybe I should apologize… but I never do that so I kiss her instead. "You're mine, Ginevra." I say again for the millionth time. She's mine in so many ways. It doesn't matter if Potter comes or if he finds her because she'll always stay.

She moves to her back and closes her eyes. I don't know if she's happy or upset. "I know." She says with a tilt of her eyebrows and I know she means it.


	25. Chapter 25

She looks powerful.

Even with all the control I have over her and the fear I can inflict she still seems strong. Even when she cries, which is a lot; there is still something bold about her. I can't place my finger on it and I can't decide if it's a good thing. My arrogance won't let me see what I'm doing to her and my pride won't let me admit that I'm wrong… because I'm never wrong.

I'm watching her like I usually do as she stares out of one of the large windows in the hallway. Marveling that she's here. That she's mine, finally, after all those years of wanting. I flick my neck to get some hair out of my eyes and then resume looking at her. She doesn't know I'm here, or if she does she isn't acknowledging me. Her skin looks like porcelain… just as smooth and easily as breakable and I find myself wanting to touch her.

I _always_ want to touch her.

Her copper hair stands out brightly against the dark colors of Malfoy Manor making her seem too new and too vibrant to even belong here, but the way she carries herself sometimes makes her seem like she owns this place. In another life she must have been a queen. I lean against the wall and cross my arms as I study her delicate features. Sometimes I wonder what she thinks of me. Are they favorable thoughts, or are they dominantly negative? I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case but I do try to be good to her most of the time. Those are the days that I care, those are the days that I try to be nice to her.

She has one arm protectively across her stomach and the other is up by her neck, holding a piece of hair that has come loose from the hairstyle that she has it in. She hasn't been talking to me… really not surprising… and her appetite seems to have died. She must be depressed again. After that night outside in the rain I thought things were going to be different… but they went back to what they were before, only now she isn't as open. It's like she's keeping a secret from me. I really don't like that.

"Do you want to come with me today?" I ask, breaking the silence.

She jumps a little and then turns to me. Her easy stance is gone and replaced by an uncomfortable position with her hands clasped in front of her. "What?" she asks softly with her brows scrunched together.

"To work. Do you want to come with me to my office?" She hasn't been there yet and I kind of want to show her and Cassius off. Besides, if they're there then I will have an excuse to go home. "It will be a chance to get out of the house."

She's debating it. I can tell. Would it be better to stay here alone or actually get away from the Manor for a while? She starts to chew on her lower lip as she looks at me and decides what she wants to do. I don't think she even knows that she's in the habit of doing it so often.

"What about Cassius?" she asks and squints her eyes because of the golden rays of sun coming through the window. They hit her just right and make her look like some kind of divine thing. My obsession with her and the pedestal I've placed her on is almost pathetic.

"He'll come too." I push off the wall and walk closer to her. "It will only be for a little bit. You'll get to see what I do all day." If she says no I'll make her come anyways... I actually don't know why I'm asking.

"Alright…" she says softly again. She doesn't want to. She really doesn't but she will anyways. Is that strong or is that weak?

It's cold outside and a light snow has settled on the ground. Ginny puts Cassius in a red long sleeved thermal shirt with tan corduroy pants. He's so small, so when I see him dressed in clothes that I would probably wear, it makes him seem so endearing. I smile at him as Ginny bundles him up and puts a small black hat on his head, covering up his messy blond hair and I swear that he smirked at me when she tried to put on his socks. Little brown boots follow and I'm left to wonder why he even needs to wear shoes, the kid doesn't even walk yet.

Ginny avoids looking at me as she grabs a teal baby sling holder. It's a strange looking thing, wrapping around her shoulder and side, making a pouch that Cassius sits in against her hip. She can move around with him practically attached to her and she still has her hands free. It's very tribal looking. My mother had gotten it for her and she has rarely used it but I suppose she will today.

I watch her like a silent observer and once he's in place and her cloak is wrapped around the both of them I walk them outside so we can Apparate away. She looks weary and tired as I wrap my arms around her but I pretend like I don't see it and I pop us to the front glass doors of my family's company. It probably would have been better to floo, but I wanted to do it this way.

I introduce her to most of the higher up board members as the rest of the lower, less important workers crane their necks and look around corners to get a glimpse of us. My father even comes down to greet us and then I steer her into my office after a small conversation with him about nothing remotely interesting. She looks around the huge space with wide eyes as I close the door behind us. It's all metallic, with cool grays and sharp blacks, totally unlike my study at home.

"What do you think?" I ask as she takes Cassius' hat off for him, leaving a kiss on top of his head. It does something strange to me to see her with him. "Do you like it?"

She walks over to one of the floor to ceiling windows and takes in the landscape. "What do you do here?" she asks, instead of answering my ego boosting question. I go and sit down on the cold metal of my desk and I cross my arms. "What does this company do?" she looks at me over her shoulder.

"We're an investment company." I tell her as she turns around with her arms wrapped around the baby. I don't know why, she's wearing that stupid sling thing.

"What do you invest in?"

"Anything. Other companies, insurance agencies, artists, inventors, health companies… anything that will turn out to be a profit." I pause a second to watch her back. "If we finance them or have a stake in their company then we'll benefit from their success… and we do."

"Oh." Is all she says, not sounding impressed at all. "What is your job?"

This is the most she talked to me in a week. "The biggest contracts have to go through me and I sign off on them."

She takes one last glance out of the window before walking away from it and taking in the abstract paintings that are hanging on the walls. I hope she doesn't ask me about them, I didn't pick them out. In fact, I've never actually looked at them before.

"It seems very bare in here." She says finally after a long moment of silence.

"I suppose it is." I answer. I should stop looking at her so I sit down in the black leather chair and roll up to the desk to straighten out my papers.

I don't know what I was expecting by bringing her. The top of my inbox holds a letter from Cicero Avery. I pick it up and twirl it between my fingers. I don't want to get into business with him right now. I'm already in deep water with the Dark Lord because of that stupid fucking mudblood. I don't need another weight on my shoulders.

I dump the letter into the trash bin and turn to Ginny to speak to her but a sharp knock on the door makes me shift my focus. My secretary Joel sticks his head in. "Mr. Malfoy, would you and the Mrs." he gives her a huge grin that she doesn't return. "Like some tea?"

He should know I hate tea. "No, we're fine." He stands there, just staring at my wife and I narrow my eyes at him and his shiny purple shirt. "Go back to work" I snap hatefully. "And don't open the door unless I tell you it's okay."

Quickly he closes the door and I turn to Ginny. She's still looking around at things on the walls. "Do you like working here?" she asks quietly after a few moments.

"Some days." I say honestly. I tap my fingers against my desk and she takes Cassius out of the sling and she drops the teal cloth on a side table. Suddenly she's not interested in anything but him and she lifts him up and kisses his face. His small little hands come up to his mouth and he laughs.

"Come here." I say and her body tenses. Sometimes I think she likes to pretend that I'm not in the room. "You should find this interesting."

Reluctantly, very reluctantly, she walks over to me and sits down on my lap, facing my desk. I put my chin on her shoulder and reach around her and Cassius to lift up a piece of paper. "This is a magical packaging company." I tell her as her eyes skim over the contract. Cassius tries to scrunch it up in his sticky little fingers so I move it to the side, out of his reach. "They specialize in owl deliveries and they have been ministry approved to carry highly productive magical objects and foods. They just need money to get in with the bigger businesses."

She looks at the name and familiarity dawns on her face. She inhales deeply, trying not to show what she thinks. "Do you think we should fund them?" I ask against her ear. She nods her head. "Why?"

"I just… I think you should." She says softly, looking at the name again.

It's just three letters, W.W.W… I know it's her brother's company. After his twin died the other one stopped developing joke items and their shop closed down. I guess he went into another avenue of business. I was surprised to see this come across my desk considering it's the Weasleys but they wouldn't be able to get approved anywhere else with their last name. They've been blacklisted by basically everything in our new world so we must be a last resort for them. It's like in indirect way of pleasing Ginny if I sign off on this.

"I don't know…" I trail off, dragging it out.

"You know this is my brother, right?" she says flatly, not playing back.

"Is it?" I ask lightly, like I didn't know.

"So, he's still alive." She almost whispers to herself. "This could help them." she turns her body so she can look at me and I lean against the back of the chair. "Will you sign this?"

"Should I?"

"Yes." She says, running the hand that's not holding the baby over the three W's like they were real people. "Yes, you should."

To please her I take my quill and dip it in ink. She shifts herself to the side to give me more room and I sign the dotted line at the bottom. Allowing the funding to go through on their account. After the ink dries she sits back against my chest and turns her head to look at me. She gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Draco." She says against my skin. "They probably really needed that."

I didn't do it for them. I don't answer her and when my door opens again I prepare to yell at my secretary but my Father walks swiftly into the room. I raise my eyebrows at him and Ginny stands up suddenly from my lap, placing her hand across Cass' back.

"I see you are enjoying Malfoy Enterprises." He says with a sneer. She glares at him, so do I. "Draco, when you're finished playing show and tell I would like to see you in my office."

"Why?"

He sends me an annoyed look because of my question. "Because I said so." He says, leaving the office with a slam of the door. Most of my mannerism and my temperament come from him.

It's probably about my next mission. I roll my eyes before turning back to my wife. "Is there anything else you want to see?"

She shakes her head no.

"Do you want to stay here or go home?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

I inhale deeply and tap my fingers against the desk. "Do you want me to take you on a tour?"

There's a pause and then she says, "Shouldn't you be working or something?" She's annoying. I just stare at her and she must take it as a bad thing because she begins to fidget. "I would like a tour." She says quietly, saying what she thinks I would like to hear.

I stand up and take Cassius from her, placing my free hand on her back to show her out of my office. As I'm showing her around the top floor of the building she surprises me by taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. It's like we're a teenage couple in Hogwarts. I smile at her and she blushes, turning her head away. Cassius' long fingers grasp onto my tie and he begins playing with it with his little hands. He has beautiful long fingers for a baby. He must have inherited them from his mother.

"What's that?" Ginny finally speaks as we step into the glass elevator and start going down.

"Our art department." I tell her as the elevator stops and we step off. "We have our own advertisement firm in here as well." I tell her as we walk by art tables with illustrators hovering over blank pieces of paper with ink quills.

Interest flashes in her eyes as we walk around, looking in on the different artists as they work. We spend a long time on the art floor and when we finally leave she has a strange little smile on her face. The rest of the tour is admittedly boring but she doesn't show her displeasure and I totally ignore my Father's request to go to his office. Instead I go home with my family.

"Don't you need to go back?" Ginny asks with a frown on her face. She takes Cassius away from me and places him against her hip. "Your Father wanted to see you."

"He can owl me later." I say with a shrug. She's talking to me now. I'm going to take advantage of the situation. I take a step closer to her, she takes a step back. It upsets me when she does that but I try not to show it. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Are you serious?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"You know very well I don't have any plans." She says all huffy, turning away from me.

I can't help but laugh at her when she looks like that. It's a bit dramatic really. "I was just asking."

"It was a rude question." She says softly like whatever I did hurt her feelings.

I don't know where to go with this conversation anymore so I just stare at her, taking her in. She becomes uncomfortable and a blush starts to stain her cheeks because of it. "I'm going to go upstairs." She says quickly as she starts to walk off. She's halfway up the stairs when I respond.

"Did I say you could?" I ask, playing my control card. She stops mid-step and looks at me over her shoulder. "Did I?" I ask again as I look at her rose colored lips turn in a frown.

Her hand tightens on the railing. Cassius is now asleep against her so I know she won't yell or do anything to make me yell. "Can I?" she asks, hating herself because she has to ask. Because I make her ask for everything.

I tilt my head, deciding what I want to do. "Put Cassius in his crib and come back down." I tell her. I'm not finished with her yet.

She nods her head and walks the rest of the way up with stiff, angry steps. She wants to get away from me for a while and every time she acts that way it makes me want to be around her more just to teach her a lesson. I never said I was a good person. I stay at the bottom of the landing and look up as she makes her way back down to me. I smile to myself when I see her move down the stairs, thinking of all the things I can do to her since I'm home right now and the baby's asleep.

"What room?" I ask her with a smirk on my face. I've been doing this recently. Making her pick the room she wants me to shag her in. She absolutely hates that I ask and I suppose it is a little bit cruel but I don't care. She doesn't answer so when she's close enough to me I grab her wrist and pull her against my chest. "What room do you want, princess."

She has to answer, she knows she does. "I don't feel very well."

"Nice try." I say to her lame excuse. "Answer my question or I'll decide for you." She really doesn't want that. The last time I decided we ended up in the sun room where three female servants were cleaning. They tried to keep their heads down but I know they were watching and I know Ginny was mortified. Especially by the things I made her beg me for. "I suppose you want me to…" I start but she cuts me off.

"The blue guest room." She says quickly. She always picks one of the bed rooms. I roll my eyes and tell her to try again. I want this to be creative, not boring. "Fine… the... the dining room?"

I smirk at that and take her hand as we walk towards the dining hall. I make her lay down naked on the table and I make her cum two times before I finally enter her. I want her to remember this every time we eat on this table. I want her to remember the things I make her feel every time she enters one of the rooms here. It's evil of me. I know it is…but the moan she makes after a hard thrust into her makes it seem worth it.

I watch her body, the body that belongs to me, as I hook her legs around my waist and drill into her. She's beautiful, she really is. Her hair is splayed out across the dark wood of the table and it plays perfectly with the flush that's on her cheeks. Her red lips offset the paleness of her skin... She reminds me of strawberries and cream. I grip her hips almost painfully hard and my movements are unforgiving. I'm being very rough with her but judging by the noises she's making she must like it.

Even the most beautiful dolls tempt you to break them… just because you can.

X

"Can I get dressed now?"

Draco pulls his shirt over his head and smirks at me. "I don't know._ Can_ you?"

It's bad enough that he made me do that with him three times. It's bad enough that my body is sore from being shagged on a table, then bent over a chair, and finally with my legs on his shoulders on the side bar, but now he's trying to be funny. I glare at him. "May I?"

"Yes, you may." He thinks he's wonderfully amusing.

I start to put my clothes back on and I ignore his very presence in the room. I wish he just would have gone to work today and left me the hell alone. Once completely dressed I face him, intending to ask him if I can leave the freaking room but he looks down at his watch and sighs before I get the chance to.

"I suppose I should go back to the office and see what my father wants." He says, more to himself then to me.

My heart fills with happiness at those words. It means I'll be alone, away from him, for a while. "You probably should." I say seriously, not trying to sound eager.

He stands up and walks towards me, tiling my chin and kissing me on the lips. "I'll be home for supper." He says before finally leaving the room. I sit down heavily on one of the dining room chairs but immediately want to leave the room and have it cleaned. It smells like sex in here.

I go and check on Cassius, he's still asleep so I take the free time to take a long shower. Ridding my body of Draco and the shameful things he makes me feel. I've been playing the _at least_ game with myself for the past couple of days.

Like, Draco is a terrible person but _at least_ he's not Voldemort.

I hate Malfoy Manor but _at least_ it's big enough for me to not totally go crazy here by myself.

I hate my life now but _at least_ I have Cassius who I can love and make it worth while.

I don't like being around Draco but _at least_ when we do have sex he lets me enjoy it.

Saying little things like that make me feel better about myself. I don't know what point Draco is trying to make recently. Like him bringing me to work today with him. What was that about? I don't know why he does anything that he does. Especially when it concerns me. I highly doubt he even knows. There's a part of me that's happy about him not being in total control of things.

I close my eyes as the water beats down on my body. Is it wrong to wish your husband would be killed will he's working? I don't think it's wrong. I don't think it's wrong at all. With a sigh I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I dry myself off and get dressed in a white turtle neck and dark brown slacks. I wonder who buys my clothes because I always have new ones in my closet each month and I rarely ever have any pants. It's one of those little things that I wonder about but don't care enough about to ask.

I take a towel and attempt to dry out my hair as I look out the bedroom window. It's snowing again. I love the snow. Cassius cries from his room so I go to pick him up.

"Do you want to go outside today, little one?" I ask him as he rubs his eyes and moves around in my arms. "Let's hope Daddy doesn't get too mad." I didn't ask him if it was alright and I can't contact him… but I think I earned the right to anyways.

I bundle him back up in a hat and little coat before I grab a scarf and gloves for myself. I find a maroon hat and my cloak to ward off the chill for our outing and then I walk towards the back door. The wards are still down and I let out a breath of relief when I open the door. The crisp air hits my face and I smile at the snow flakes as they fall. Cassius' little nose is red from the cold so I hold him close and wrap him up in my cloak as we go for a walk around the grounds.

I cuddle Cassius to keep warm and I enjoy my make believe freedom until it gets too cold and I make my way back inside. I feed Cass and end up in the library in front of the warm fire. I memorize the flicks and dashes of the flames as the baby plays on the floor beside my chair. He makes a noise and I look down and smile at him. He's my best friend.

With a smile I pick him up as he runs his hands over my nose and mouth, like a blind person memorizing my features. I sit him on my lap and play with his hair, combing it with my fingers as he plays with the buttons on my shirt. I start laughing to myself when I put his soft little blond strands into a Mohawk and he looks up at me with his face confused by my laughing. He's ridiculously adorable.

My happiness is cut totally short because Draco walks into the library killing my peace. I reel in my bitterness though and decide to make things a little bit easier on me today. I put Cass and his cool new hairstyle back on the ground with his toys. I stand up and smile when he comes in. I doubt he even knows that it's fake.

"Hey." I say softly as he approaches. He immediately becomes suspicious and raises an eyebrow. I probably am layering it on too thick. "So, you're back." I point out like an idiot.

"Yes, I am." He says, watching me closely. I walk up to him, placing my hands on his shoulders and I kiss his cheek. "What are you doing?" he asks when I pull back.

"What?"

He looks at me sternly. Like I was a child getting in trouble. "Nevermind," he says instead of scolding me. "If you're going to play then so will I." He kisses me then and drops another kiss on my jaw as he steps closer to me. "You smell nice." He says against my skin.

"I took a shower."

"Hey, buddy, don't do that." He says suddenly stepping away from me and hurrying towards Cassius who's crawling towards the fire place. He picks him up and holds him out in front of him so he can look into his face. "Don't do that again. It will hurt you." He says like the baby will actually listen to him. "Understood?"

Cassius makes little baby noises and Draco takes that as his answer. He holds him close and kisses his head. I still think it's strange to see him be so sweet to the baby.

"What did Mommy do to your hair?" He comments after a few moments, fixing the baby Mohawk with his fingers so that his blond hair lies flat again. I smile.

"He likes it." I say with a laugh in my voice. "What did your Father want?" I ask, trying to make conversation as I sit down on the couch with my legs tucked under me.

"If I wanted you to know I would tell you." He says and I become very interested in my fingernails. I don't even know why I try to be nice to him. "I'm in a decent mood today." He announces and I have no idea why so I look at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "So I will not hold it against you that you went outside with out permission today… but I will remind you that I might not be so forgiving next time." He says as he looks at our son and smiles.

I bite my lower lip and start playing with the edge of the pillow. "Thank you, Draco." I don't know why I'm thanking him. I really don't.

He nods his head and finally turns to me. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes…" I mumble quietly. He starts to walk out of the room but I sit up on my knees to plead with him. "Can we eat in here?"

"Why?" he asks with a sly smirk on his face. He's knows perfectly well why.

"I just like it in here better…"

"Is that so?" He asks with an amused tilt of his eyebrows as he walks towards me with the baby in his arms. "Don't you want to dine on the table that we were so fond of earlier?"

He's a prick. "I would just really like to take my meal in here… the dining room is too cold." He's close enough so that I can touch him so I run my hand down his chest. "Please?"

He's giving in. I can tell by the look on his face. He takes my hand that was touching his chest and he brings it up to his mouth, kissing my knuckles. "Alright."

I give him a tight smile as he calls for a house-elf and has them bring our food in the library. I watch him out of the corner of my eyes as we eat our meal in front of the fire place. Once we're finished eating I ignore Draco and lay on the floor to play with Cassius.

After a few minutes Draco gets my attention.

"What's this?" He asks as he flips through a book I've been reading recently. I left it on the table.

"A book." I point out like he was stupid as I dangle a toy in front of the baby.

"The Separate but Equal Doctrine." He reads the title with distaste. The book was written to convince the wizarding world on the equality of muggles and wizards and the need to keep ourselves secret from them to protect both of our livelihoods. It also talks about muggle borns and how they have a right to magic like everyone else. I was surprised to find it in their library. It's a book Dumbledore would champion. "Why are you reading this?" he asks as he stands up and walks over to the fire.

"I think it's interesting." I say, and it is. It explains in great detail why we have to be separate from the muggles but it doesn't make us superior in any way and to use our power against them is evil and unjust.

"I don't want you to fill your mind with these dead ideas." He says, throwing the book into the fire and watching it as it burns. "It's total bullshit."

He knows who my family is, he knows what I believe. "I don't think so."

"I hope you aren't siphoning these ridiculous ideas off on our son. You'll make him weak and foolish."

"It's ignorant not to look at all perspectives." I point out like it matters to him what I think. I'm bitter about him burning that book… I wasn't done reading it. "We want him to be a well rounded person, don't we? Not some blind cult follower."

"It's not blind or ignorant to do what is right for our civilization, Gin." He says like he was speaking to a small child. "You're a Malfoy now, whether you like it or not, so I suggest you start acting like it."

"What am I doing wrong?" I ask. I would really like to know what he thinks about that.

He doesn't answer me. Probably because he doesn't have anything worthwhile to bring up. Sometimes I think he says things just to say them.

"Draco?" I try to get his attention but something is wrong. His body is tense and his face is contorted in a scowl.

"I have to go." He says, leaving the room with out another word. I watch him close the door with an eyebrow raised before picking Cassius up and forgetting that Draco is even a part of our lives.

X

"Put your wand down!" I yell at Crabbe as he prepares to kill Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"But Malfoy… they…"

"Do as I say and put your goddamn wand down." I say hatefully as I step closer to him and snatch his wand away. Sometimes I have to treat these fools like children to get them to listen to me. "You do not kill them."

"Why not?" Blaise asks as he rounds up the rest of the rebels that were hiding out in the house. "They're just as guilty as everyone else in this room."

My eyes glance around at the rest of the rebel wizards and witches that are tied and gagged, sitting in circle in the center of the room. This is one of their 'safe houses'. It really didn't live up to its name.

"I'm in charge here." I snap. "We do things because I say so."

"They are your family, I suppose." Blaise smirks as he shocks one of the people on the ground with his wand. "I never thought in a million years you would be related to these people." He walks over to Mr. Weasley who's glaring at us through narrowed, bruised eyes. "I guess your little girl makes it worth it though, eh?" he asks with a smile and a playful nudge to Ginny's gagged father. "Do you know you're a Grandpa?"

"Leave him alone now, Zabini."

I will keep my word to Ginny. As long as she stays with me her parents are safe…. Even though they are stupid enough to get caught like this.

"Kill everyone but these two." I say, pointing to the Weasleys. "Confound them of this incident and send them back out on the streets…then burn down the house."

I step away from everyone and run a tired hand through my hair. These things are starting to take their toll on me. I sigh and sort through a few things discarded on the chair beside me with my wand. I don't want to touch anything these dirty blood traitors touched. A violent pink wool jumper at the bottom of the pile reminds me of something…. Or someone.

I decide to sully my hands and pick it up. I hold the small piece of home made clothing in my hands and I see a wobbly letter G knitted in white across the front. I've seen Ginny wear this before. I know I have when we were at school. I look over my shoulder at the members of my team as they execute the tied rebels against the wall. Ginny's parents are sitting beside each other watching the whole scene with helpless eyes and when Molly Weasley's cold eyes fall on me she glares in a way I have never seen a person glare before. It's strange because those eyes are almost the same eyes that I look into everyday at my home.

It almost makes me feel bad.

I look back at the jumper in my hands, ignoring my mother-in-law's loathing look. I've seen Ginny wear this stupid, ugly thing so many times. I wonder why these people here have kept it. She's not this person anymore. She's not little Ginny Weasley, youngest of a huge family and dating Harry Potter. I throw the jumper down on the ground and step on it as I walk out of the room. She's Ginevra Malfoy now. My wife, the mother to my son… she's everything that I want her to be.

I pull down my mask to cover my features and flip up my hood, intending to go home as soon as possible. There was nothing of much importance here. As I walk down the creaky stairs and out the front door a blast from a wand shoots me back into the house. I grab my wand, immediately on the ready, as I jump up and prepare to duel back. We thought we rounded everyone up.

Another blast just barely misses me and it splinters part of the stairway. A tall and lanky body steps into the door way and I can see bright red hair through the holes of my mask. My eyes light up with excitement when I see the fumbling Ron Weasley actually attempt to cast another curse at me. I send a hex his way from behind a wall and it hits him in the arm. He stumbles back on the porch and I charge him, hitting him with another curse. I won't kill him right now… if he's here that means Potter is close by.

"Bloody hell." He says to himself as he clutches him arm to stop the bleeding. He looks up to me and I know he just sees me as another nameless, faceless Death Eater. I'm half tempted to take off my mask and describe in great detail all the fun I had with his sister this afternoon but there's no time for that. "I'm going to kill you, you dirty Death Eater."

I roll my eyes at his dramatics and blast a scolding curse at his wand hand. He dodges it, surprisingly, and jumps off the porch, rolling on the ground and gathering his footing again. I stay straight and narrow as I ease down the stairs the proper way. Not like some animal.

"If you're here, I suppose your boyfriend isn't too far away." I say and I see something working in his eyes. He knows my voice but it hasn't registered with him who I am. "Is that right? What's old Potter waiting for, hm? Having the stupid sidekick doing the dirty work?"

He tries to Crucio me, which is another surprise. I didn't think they did that type of thing on their side of all of this. I reflect his weak curse with an easy flick of my wand. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins right now and I'm almost disappointed when I see the Dark Mark shoot up above the house. Weasley sees it to and his narrowed eyes flick to mine.

"You killed my parents." He hisses through clenched teeth. He ignores his wand totally and charges me, tackling me to the ground. 'You killed my parents!" he screeches at me and starts to punch me in the stomach.

I still have my wand, unlike him, and when I point it at his heart he stops his fists. "They aren't dead." I say solidly, even though I'm sure one of my ribs is broken. "But I have no problems killing you. In fact, I just might enjoy it."

He looks at my wand. Right now he probably would let me kill him because he looks so hopeless. I almost say the words… I almost kill him but footsteps coming out of the house make us both look away. My team is dragging the Weasley parents, with black bags over their heads, out of the house. With a silent curse the house goes up in flames. Making sure those five people left over are dead two times over.

The men see the strange position I'm in with Ron Weasley and immediately their wands are out and pointed at him. He moves faster then I've ever seen the lanky oaf move and he grabs his wand, Apparating away in a matter of seconds. I'm probably going to get in trouble for letting that one slide but I guess we did learn something.

I stand up and lift my mask again, revealing my face. "Put a tracker on them." I say, nodding my head towards Molly and Arthur Weasley. "I'm sure he'll try to find him again… and I'm sure the one we're looking for will be close by."

I try not to limp as I make my way home and up the stairs. I call for an elf to heal my ribs and the other wounds on my body before crawling into bed beside Ginny. She's awake, but pretending to be asleep. I lie on my back and look up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. Something big will happen soon. It has to. I can't stay in this suspended stale mate anymore.

Ginny has her back to me but after a half hour or so of complete silence she rolls over and cuddles up to me. She places her body right up against mine and she lays her arm across my chest. Her head rests on my shoulder by my neck so that her breath is warm on my skin. I don't let the sudden movement surprise me, though, and I bring a hand down to wrap around her hip. She seems less tense and her body relaxes. Soon she allows herself to be comfortable and she falls asleep.

I'm a horrible husband. I'm a terrible friend. I'm a selfish man.

Over all I'm just a bad person in general but when Ginny gets closer to me by putting her leg over mine I almost wish that wasn't true


	26. Chapter 26

We were kissing.

Just kissing in the most innocent and young way that I was almost surprised that it was me and Draco doing it. I don't even know who started it. When I woke up he was already in the shower, getting ready for work. Cassius started to cry so I went to tend to him and rocked him in my arms for a few minutes until he fell back asleep. I placed him back in his crib and went back in the bed room, rubbing my arms to ward off the morning chill.

I knew sleep wouldn't come back to me. Cassius would wake back up soon for the day. So instead I had gotten dressed and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for Draco to come out of the restroom. The shower had turned off and a few moments later he came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his usual work uniform. An expensive collared shirt tucked into pressed black trousers. I stretched and yawned as I watched him put on his dark vest and button the silver buttons down the front, making him look so professional and put together. His entire wardrobe looks like it was made specifically for him, fitting his body in the most attractive way. He looks good in everything if I'm being honest.

Tiredly I went into the tiled bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. Our morning routine was so normal, so boring, that I almost welcomed it into our daily lives. Draco can be so unpredictable that I enjoy the stable things. When I had come back out Draco was tying his shiny black shoes with a dark red tie hanging loose around his neck. He stood up straight and finally looked at me for the first time.

"Come here." He said lightly. I did what he wanted and when I was standing right in front of him he smiled. "Tie this for me."

With a sigh I did as he said and started to do up his tie. His hands were on my hips and he was watching me closely as I did what he wanted me to. I hate it when he looks at me like that...like he loves me. I know he doesn't. I don't think Draco can love anything but his own ambition, really. When I was finished I smoothed down his shirt and collar, placing the tie in its proper place under his vest.

When I looked up at him then I was struck with how handsome he is. His hair was still all wet and tussled from his shower and a little smile played on his perfect lips. For a millisecond I was almost proud that he wanted me. Me, out of all the women in the world… It's not like he's a troll, it's not like he's poor. In fact, he's the exact opposite of all those things and if he had a better personality he would probably be the perfect man. The kind you only hear about in books or plays.

Every girl in the world could probably love him, but he didn't want anyone else but me. I think on good days that does something to my pride, to my ego, to know that he wanted me so badly that he had to basically steal me away from everyone else. I know it's terrible to think, I know it's bad and wrong… but I can't help it. Not when he looks at me like that. Every one wants to be wanted after all…

As I was thinking about how weird it was to be here with him we started kissing. I don't know if it was him who started it, or if it was me. But we ended up on the bed snogging like preteens going through puberty. I was on my back with Draco's slender body cradled between my legs. I ran one hand through his hair and let the other rest on his strong back as his hands roamed my body. It reminded me of my first real make out session with Michael Corner, only so much better… because Draco is so skilled with his tongue.

That thought made me blush.

He smiles against my lips when I moan before kissing me again. He tastes like cinnamon tooth paste and that wonderful cologne that I find so intoxicating. I love to kiss him. I know I shouldn't. I know I should hate this but I don't think it's fair that I should feel guilty all the time. So I ignore those faces in my mind that are growling and pointing their fingers at me calling me a traitor as I hook my legs around Draco's clothed body.

Something possesses me to be playful with him. So when he tilts his head to kiss me at another angle I turn my head so he can't kiss my lips. When I look back up at him I see his silver eyes narrow and an angry scowl turn his lips. He's angry, so to reassure him I smile and place my hand on his face as I turn to him again. His features soften when he realizes I was just teasing him, that I wasn't rejecting him, and he smiles before going down and kissing me again. We're fully clothed, just kissing… it's nice.

Then he pulls back and rests on his forearms. I grab his left hand, pulling it in front of me to look at his watch. "You are going to be late." I tell him as he settles his arm back on the bed.

He smirks and begins kissing my jaw. "I can be as late as I want to be." He says, pulling back and looking down at me again with a certain fondness in his eyes. He runs his finger across my cheek. "In fact, I'm never late... everyone is just early." He says and I laugh. He pulls his fingers back and shows me the eyelash that he took from my face. I blow it off as he smiles at me. I don't make a wish. "One of the many perks of having your name on the building is you can basically do whatever the hell you want."

"I'm sure your father would disagree." I tell him as he begins placing open mouthed kisses on my neck while I giggle. Like a little girl with a crush. "Malfoys hate to be late."

"If he knew how wonderful you tasted I'm sure he would be able to forgive my tardiness." He says and I have a horrid image of Lucius tasting me the way Draco does. I almost shudder but I try to forget about it by running my fingers through Draco's smooth hair and locking my legs around his hips more tightly.

He starts to lightly thrust against me as one of his hands goes to the bottom of my shirt, slowly working his way up underneath. I suck in a breath at the coldness of his hands and he chuckles against my neck. His skilled fingers find their way up to my breasts and he lightly touches me there as he sucks on my neck. Leaving his mark on me. I close my eyes and let myself enjoy what he's doing until Cassius starts to cry.

"What's wrong with him now?" Draco sounds annoyed as he pulls back from me and sits up on his knees. "He's always crying about one thing or another."

I laugh as I sit up and push him to the side so I can get off the bed. "He doesn't know how to talk yet." I say as I stand up and right my clothes. I look down at Draco as he sits on the edge of the bed and does the same. "It's the way he communicates. He can't exactly say 'Father, Mother come get because I'm hungry', just yet." I say giving him a sly smile before leaving the room to get Cass.

He's sitting up in his crib chewing on his fingers and he looks totally pitiful when he glances up at me with glassy eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask him picking him up and kissing his face. Kissing away his trail of pitiful little tears. He quiets down a little and when I give him his pacifier he rests his head against my shoulder as his little hand rests along my neck. "Let's go say goodbye to Daddy and then we'll go eat."

I'm almost disappointed that our kissing session was cut short but I refuse to show my displeasure as Draco and I walk down the stairs. "Can I go outside today?" I ask him as he puts on his cloak and gloves. The house-elf hands him his brief case as he looks at me. "Please?"

"Why?" he asks as he straightens out his cloak. "It's freezing outside."

I've been in the habit of asking him everyday, whether I actually plan on going out or not. Just in case I want to during the day. I like having the option. "I know," I say quietly as I rub Cassius' back. "I just like the snow, and I think the garden looks beautiful this time of year."

He smoothes his hair down before nodding his head. "I suppose I should allow it." He says as he looks down at his watch then back up at me. "You can."

I smile at him and walk closer to give him a goodbye kiss. "Have a good day." I tell him as I pull back and he leaves a small kiss on Cassius' head. "I love you." I tell him, just so he'll have a good day.

He gets this funny little smile on his face whenever I tell him that with out him demanding me to and he kisses me one more time before winking and finally leaving the house. I let out a breath of air when I'm sure he's gone. I don't know why but every time he leaves I feel a weight lifted off of my chest.

When Cassius lifts his head to look at me I raise my eyebrows at him before going into the dining room to eat. I'm boring and my life at the Manor is mostly monotone so there really isn't much to do but look at the clock and will it to move faster. When noon comes around I put Cassius down for his daily nap and take a bath just to do something. Some days I take three baths before Draco even comes home. That's how boring and uninteresting I am now.

I sit down in the white, claw footed, tub as the water fills up around me. It's warm and relaxing so I rest my head against the back rim and close my eyes. My mind turns towards this morning and all the kissing that Draco and I did. A little smile comes to my face because of it as I pour bubbles into the water. When I lay back again I start to fantasize about him staying instead of going to work and my cheeks flush as my body begins to hum.

I bite my lip as and turn the handle with my toe, turning off the warm water as it reaches my neck. I take the bar of soap and begin washing my body, enjoying the sensation of the water. For some unknown reason I begin to imagine Draco's hands running up and down my body, his mouth against my skin, as his deep voice tells me sinful things that make me wet. I drop the soap and start running my own hands across my body, pretending that they're Draco's.

He did look really good today.

He's taking off my clothes and kissing every part of me that's exposed to him as I unbuckle his belt urgently to get his pants off. Once we're both free of our clothes I kiss him and go to touch his chest but he grabs my wrists and he pins them above my head as he falls on top of me. His gray eyes darken as he looks at me deeply with a set jaw before going in to kiss me again.

My own hand reaches my sex in the bathtub and I suck in a breath when I run my fingers between my legs. I slide two fingers inside of myself and arch my back as I imagine Draco sliding inside of me all the way to the hilt as he sucks on my nipples, pulling me closer to him. I bring one hand up to play with my breast as I rock against my fingers, making water splash over the side of the bath tub. Draco's looking down at me with that sexy smirk of his and I moan again when my fingers work harder, rubbing a part of my body that makes me buck my hips. My fingers aren't as long or as skilled as Draco's but my imagination is enough.

He's telling me those horribly possessive things that he usually does as he drills into me, but I know my fantasy Draco won't hurt me or spin something around and be angry. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge as I think about him on top of me, inside of me, all around me, and I whisper his name as I clench around my fingers. I go blind for a second, thinking of nothing and hearing nothing as my body climaxes, ripping an electric jolt all through my body. Starting from my center to the very tips of my fingers and toes. When I come to I slump against the bath tub, momentarily exhausted.

My breath is short as I remove my fingers and rest them against the side of the tub. Suddenly an overwhelming sense of shame and disgust goes through me. "What am I doing?" I ask myself as I sit up, almost angry by my actions. I shouldn't be masturbating to thoughts of Draco. I bring a hand up to my forehead. "What is wrong with me?" I whisper to myself and then pull my hand back and look at it. Totally horrified that I used it to do _that_ to myself with thoughts of my kidnapping, abusive, mock husband.

I grab the bar of soap and violently scrub my body. What was that all about? I'm disgusting. That should not have happened. Once convinced I'm clean I stand up and wrap myself in a towel and go over to the mirror. I wipe my hand across my fogged up reflection until I can see myself clearly. I have a frown on my face as I look at myself.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask myself. Something is wrong with me.

I shake my head and dry myself off. When I get into the bedroom I bundle up, intending to go outside just for a little bit. Hopefully the cold will kill all those disgraceful thoughts that I had. I shudder again and blush by my actions before getting Cassius and leaving out the back door.

X

"Your mother wants you to have dinner with us tonight."

I smirk as I watch my father make himself another drink. We're in his office, on the top floor of Malfoy Enterprises. "Do you not want me there?" I ask as he downs his glass and makes another.

I sip my glass as he turns around. "I really don't care, but she insists. For some reason she wants to see Cassius and Ginevra."

I nod my head and take another drink. "I'll bring them."

"Good." He says, taking a seat behind his desk. "So, why were you late today?" he asks lightly but I can see the disapproval in his eyes. It makes me want to laugh. When I control this place I won't have to worry about it.

"I was having some quality time with my wife."

It's funny to watch his face right now. First he nods like he understands and then his face changes when he realizes what I was referring to. "Draco," he says, disgusted by what I said. "That was inappropriate."

"I didn't say anything bad." I say with a sly smile as he scowls at me. "It was your troubled mind that came up with that inappropriate image."

He snorts and opens his top drawer to take out a pipe. He lights it with his wand and sits back against his chair with his feet on his desk. We are at work and we probably should be doing something. But we're Malfoys. And Malfoys don't do much.

"How is your home life?" he asks me. He always asks and gives me mostly unwanted advice on what I should do. "Has the novelty of having a child finally worn off?"

I go over the rim of my glass with my fingers as I furrow my brows. "What do you mean?"

"When a man has his first child he's elated and overjoyed but as the months creep on that same little baby becomes a drag." He says as he puffs on the pipe and I don't know if I should be offended or not. After all, I was once that little kid to him at one time. "They change everything. Suddenly you aren't as important and they constantly cry and take your wife's attention away from you."

"I'm sorry I was so inconvenient." I say with a smile as I watch my father speak.

"It's not only me." He says, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. "It's all men."

I suppose he is right. Cassius does take a lot of time away from me and Ginny. I shrug my shoulders and set my glass down on his desk. "I still like him." I say, referring to my son.

My father laughs. "Of course you do. Just wait until he starts talking though. You'll be like a second class citizen in your own home."

"I wouldn't allow Ginny to treat me that way."

He waves a dismissive hand. "Do you think I would actually tolerate that from your mother either? It's just something that has to be done. It's like a weight on your shoulders to be a father." He says, staring at the far wall. I don't share his feelings right now and I'm not sure if he's trying to be insulting to me. "And especially with the wife you have. It must be stressful."

"What do you mean 'the wife I have'?" I ask sharply and he snaps his eyes to mine.

"She doesn't even like you." He says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Puffing on his pipe again.

"How do you know that?" I ask angrily. Pissed off that he thinks he even remotely knows what goes on in my privet life. "You know nothing about what Ginny or I feel for one another."

"It's as plain as day." He says flatly, like he was stating pure fact. "A woman like Ginevra Weasley is never going to love a person with the last name Malfoy. Bottom line. And no matter how nice you think you are to her she is still plotting murder in her mind. I don't care what you have to say, I don't care if she's nice to you, it's the truth. No one can fall in love with the circumstances that you've created."

"Mother loves you." I say dangerously as I glare at him. I sit up straight and clench my fists at my sides. "and Ginny has the same restrictions that Mother had when you were younger."

"That was different." He says, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He drops his feet and crosses his arms across his chest, putting his pipe on the desk.

"How?" I ask fiercely. When I was little my mother had to ask permission to leave the house, to go outside, to talk to other men, and to write letters. What I'm doing isn't much different.

"The difference is, is that your mother wanted to marry me." He says, matching my fierce tone. "I didn't have to threaten her family to make her say yes."

"You don't know anything." I say because I couldn't come up with a better argument.

"I know a lot more then you do, son." He replies, sounding like an old man. "I know that you had better keep your eyes open because that little red head will betray you the first opportunity she gets. I know that you had better start watching her more closely because she is probably trying to poison Cassius, your son and my grandson, against us and against our way of life. I know that you are being foolishly naïve when you get that stupid little love lost look in your eyes whenever you think about her because you are only going to be disappointed in the end." His voice becomes harder and his eyes are cold. "Women are all the same, Draco. They will take you for all your worth and more if you allow them to."

"You don't seem to have much trust in the opposite sex." I say as I turn my head away and glare at the wall. I bring a hand up to my face and tap my fingers against my chin as I analyze his words.

"No, I don't and you obviously don't either. If you did, and if you believed that your little wife loved you, then you wouldn't lock her up like you do."

The reason I have to is because I know there is some truth to his words. Ginny would leave me if she had the chance, I know that… but he has no excuse.

"Wait," I say, my thoughts catching up to me. "If Mother married you because she wanted to and she loves you, why did you do the same thing to her?" I ask suspiciously. "Hm, why is that?" I think I have him in a corner.

He sighs and takes another drink of brandy. "Because women can be weak willed creatures and easily manipulated." This is what happens when you come from a patriarchal family I suppose. I agree with him, but I think men can be weak as well. He looks away from me and glares at the far wall. He seems different now. "I didn't want to share her with anyone." He says quietly. "As soon as I married her she became mine, and no one else's."

I've always kind of marveled at the kind of love my parents share. I never understood it really but I suppose their relationship is a lot closer to mine and Ginny's then I would have liked. I am my father's son through and through. That much is obvious. In my mind I start to compare my mother to Ginny. My Mother was always so proper, and a lot more closed off with her emotions then my wife is. She's tall and willowy and agelessly beautiful. Ginny on the other hand is shorter, with a curvy, full figure that makes every man take notice. She is positively perfect and I'm convinced she was made just for me.

"Don't think for one second that Ginevra wouldn't betray you." He says seriously, pulling me out of my thoughts. "She would probably give herself to one of your servants just to get back at you."

I scoff at that. "She wouldn't. She knows it would kill her." I say smugly. Knowing Ginny wouldn't lower herself to sleep with a mudblood even if she had the chance… would she?

"The fidelity curse only works for one thing." He tells me and I look at him with narrowed, questioning eyes. "There are other orifices her and her lover could use."

Her lover… I hate that sound and I'm disgusted by what he said. I stand up and glare down at him. My wand hand clenching. "Don't speak about her like that." I say hatefully. Just because I don't want to think of such things and how true they may be. "You don't even know what she's like. She loves me."

He snorts and looks me up and down. "Stop kidding yourself." He says, trying to get through to me. "Just last month Crabbe's wife ran off with the mudblood gardener. Do you think that couldn't happen to you?" He stands up and places his palms face down on his desk. I know that story, I know it well. Vincent and his father found his mother and killed the mudblood servant. His mother wasn't spared that mercy. She was given to Greyback and his werewolves. To do with as they pleased. "You're married to the daughter of one of the most extreme Order supports on the planet. Do you think she wouldn't do something just to hurt you?"

"She wouldn't. I'm in charge. She knows it would hurt her more then hurt me." I say, swallowing the strange lump that has formed in my throat.

"That's what Crabbe Sr, thought too, and his wife was one of the Dark Lord's greatest supporters. I'm not telling you all of this to be mean or because I don't want you to be happy, Draco. I'm telling you this as a father who is looking out for his son." His body relaxes as he stands up straight. "If you give her an inch I swear she will take a mile."

My jaw twitches as I glare at him. He just had to ruin my perfect day. "We'll be there at seven." I tell him before leaving his office and slamming the door.

I storm back to my office, hexing anyone who gets in my way and when I open the door I nearly yell. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask as I slam the door and glare at Pansy Parkinson as she sits on my desk with her slender legs crossed and a smirk on her face.

"You haven't been responding to any of my owls." She says with a fake pout.

"Forgive me if I have more important things to do then worry about writing back to you." I say hatefully as I walk into the room, willing her to go away.

She stands up and straightens out her red dress that is much too short and tight for the cold weather. "You haven't been coming to any of the dinners." She says. "I don't know how you've been."

I look at her from the corner of my eyes. My ex-girlfriend, the girl I thought I would marry one day… before I thought my dream of actually having Ginny was possible. "We've been busy." I say and it's a lie. I just didn't want to go to any of them.

"We've." She says and snorts probably because I was including Ginny. "How is your wife anyways?" She asks, sorting through the papers on my desk like the nosy bitch that she is.

"Leave my office." I tell her, not even bothering to answer.

She looks up at me. I know I've hurt her feelings but I don't care. Instead I turn my back on her and go to make myself another glass of brandy. Another perk of having your name on the building is built in liquor cabinets in your office.

"Goyle is holding it this month." She says like I should care. I shrug my shoulders to show I won't be going. "What about next month? It will be Blaise's turn."

"Why are you here?" I ask harshly as I down my glass and fill another one.

"I miss you." She says quietly, almost brokenly. I turn around and look her in the eyes. "We haven't spoken in such a long time." She says, sounding genuinely upset. "Ever since you married…. _her_… it's like you don't care about us anymore."

I've never really cared about any of them anyway, but I won't let her know that. After all she was my first real lay. "I told you I've been busy."

"Too busy for all your friends, Draco?" she asks all sadly.

I roll my eyes and take another drink. When I turn around she's sitting on my desk again, playing with the edge of her dress. "What do you want?" I ask her, immediately jumping to conclusions.

"What I've always wanted." she says cryptically as she looks up at me and smiles.

Ginny's always so sweet and innocent and open, that when I get around women like Pansy I almost forget how conniving women can be. "Leave."

She walks closer to me, obviously ignoring my words, as she runs a long nailed finger down my chest. "How about one ride… for old times sake?" she asks with a pretty little pout on her face. I won't lie, the offer is tempting…because I'm drunk, and because I know how skilled Pansy is at it. "I'll let you put it anywhere."

It's desperate. I know it is but I don't do anything as she steps closer to me and rubs her body against mine. She goes into kiss me but I turn my face away. "No kissing on the lips." I tell her and again she looks hurt but doesn't say anything.

As she gets on her knees and starts unbuckling my pants all I can think about are my father's words and the alcohol makes me crazy, and angry and unjust. I close my eyes and try to distance myself and not think of anything.

"You taste so good." Pansy says before taking me into her mouth again.

"Don't speak again." I tell her as I fist my hands in her hair. I close my eyes and pretend she's Ginny and she's doing this because she loves me. My father's paranoid words like poison in my veins.

X

Draco has summoned me to his study. I don't know why. Since he came home from work he's barricaded himself in there and didn't even come to greet me when he came in. Timidly I make my way there and I lightly knock on the door.

"Come in." he says and his voice sounds dangerous.

I take a breath before opening the door and stepping in. He has his back to me as he glares out the large window leading to the back garden. His hands are clasped behind his back and his stance is ridged. That isn't a good sign.

"You wanted to see me?" I say softly, like I was walking on eggshells.

"We're going to eat dinner at my parent's house tonight." He says in that deep dark drawl that he used in my fantasy and I blush, not looking at him anymore. I'm embarrassed by the thoughts in my mind. "We have to be there at seven."

"Alright… Do I have to dress up?" I ask, sometimes they have formal dinners for no reason at all.

"If you needed to I would have told you so already." He snaps and I look at the ground. He didn't need to snap at me for that. It wasn't a bad question. "Did you have fun outside?" he sneers as he glares at me over his shoulder.

Why is he being so mean to me right now? "Um, yes, I guess I did."

"What did you do?" He asks as he turns around. His eyes are glazed and there is a faint blush to his cheeks. I know he's been drinking.

"Well, Cass and I walked around for a little while… and then I did a few drawings in the garden."

"Did you?" he asks like he knows I'm lying… but I'm not lying so I don't know why he's being this way.

"Yes…" I say, nervously fiddling with my fingers. I decide to turn the conversation to waters we're both comfortable with. I let a smile come to my face when I mention our son. "Draco, you would have loved it. Cassius did the cutest thing today. He…"

"I don't fucking care." He says harshly, cutting me off. I immediately close my mouth and take a step back. What's going on with him? "Go and get ready."

"I am ready." I say softly, as he turns around and crosses his arms over my chest. I've been dressed and ready since eight this morning. He knows that.

"Then get out of my sight."

I feel like he smacked me. This is why I hate myself for liking him sometimes. He can be so sweet like he was this morning and then he can turn around and be the cruelest monster on earth.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" I ask softly, watching his face closely. Looking for a sign of humanity. He just glares at me so I look away. "I'm sorry if I upset you." I say just so I don't have to deal with his hostile glares all night.

"I'm sure you are." He says sarcastically. He shakes his head then looks me in the eyes. "Oh, why the hell are you crying?" he says like it's the most annoying thing to him and I didn't even realize that I was. I quickly wipe my eyes and turn away from him.

"I'll be upstairs." I tell him softly, turning around and trying not to be too hurt by him.

He doesn't say anything and I run all the way to the bedroom. Cassius keeps me company as I play with my hair, trying not to think about Draco. All I do is think about him. It's starting to concern me. I stand up and walk over to the full length mirror to look at my body and the skirt and blouse I'm wearing. I'm dressed up like an actor playing their part. I try not to get too depressed about it.

As I'm checking myself out Draco storms into the room. Looking all menacing and hateful. He sees me in front of the mirror and walks over to me, his eyes intense on my reflection.

"Is it almost time to go?" I ask softly as he walks up behind me so that his chest is pressed into my back. He doesn't say anything as he breathes against my neck and places his hands on my hips. "Draco?" I ask worriedly when he doesn't say anything.

The sudden movement of his hand makes me gasp as he grabs my sex through my skirt. My breathing quickens and my heart beats painfully in my chest. "You do know that this is for my use only." He says and I look into the mirror with wide eyes as he watches my reaction. Did he know what I did today in the bathtub? Surely he wouldn't care about that… it was to thoughts of him after all. "Your whole body is for my use only." He says like a crazy person.

I nod my head. "I know, Draco." I say softly. Not knowing where this is going. My face flushes as he glares at me. "I didn't think you would mind." I admit softly, wanting to cry again.

"What wouldn't I mind?" he asks dangerously.

Is he going to make me say it? I gulp and can't look anywhere but at my shoes. "Today… when I took a bath…"

"What are you talking about?" he snaps.

I look over my shoulder at him. "Isn't this what this is about?" His hand tightens on me down there and my eyes water. "Because I touched myself in the bath today?" This is so embarrassing.

"What did you do?" he asks and his voice is no longer harsh or hateful. He almost sounds amused. His hand loosens and he blinks a few times, taking in my words. My whole body flushes when I realize he didn't know and I totally just embarrassed myself by admitting what I did.

This is humiliating.

"Nothing." I say trying to walk away from him but he wraps his arms around my stomach, pulling me back to his chest.

He rests his forehead against my shoulder and sighs. "So you had a relaxing bath today." He says and I know he's smirking.

"Don't make fun of me." I say softly. I just want to die.

"I'm not making fun of you." He tells me and he sounds serious. He lightly kisses the back of my neck. "I'm going to take a shower. We'll leave when I'm finished."

I nod my head and watch him as he gets his things ready for his shower. When he goes into the bathroom I hug my arms to my chest and look down at the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

I smell like Pansy's disgusting vanilla perfume. I scrub my body to rid myself of that stench and of what happened in my office earlier. I don't want to think about it. It didn't happen. It shouldn't have happened. I wince when I feel the scratch marks down my shoulders.

Pansy has sex like a wild cat. She's all claws and teeth. I use to enjoy it. I use to enjoy it a lot… but not anymore. When she was biting my shoulder I was trying to pretend she was Ginny, but she isn't and never will be. Ginny is all soft and timid, her touches are feather light and almost hesitant until she becomes really turned on... but even then she's still not as hard or as sharp as Pansy. I almost shudder as I think about again.

I couldn't finish. Every time I touched her I was thinking about my own wife at home, and how ridiculous I can be. I think a part of me does want to hurt Ginny, just because she makes me feel weak, and unbalanced, and out of control. Sometimes I can't decide if I want her or if I hate her. She makes me question myself and the people around me. It makes me angry, and it's her fault. I know it's childish, I know it's selfish… but I don't care.

I scrub my face and sigh as the water runs down my body. Out of no where while I was in the middle of fucking Pansy on my desk I pulled her hair and threw her on the floor. Just to get away from her and to satisfy my own frustration. She looked up at me with this fierce look on her face. She was pissed at me, I know she was. She probably should have been but even her reaction upset me. Ginny would have looked away and started to cry, like I hurt her feelings as well as her body. But not Pansy. Instead she smiled at me and stood back up, walking over to me, trying to touch my chest again.

That move had upset me more then anything. She acted as though she knew me well, like I was just playing with her. I started to buckle up my pants and I demanded that she leave. She was still naked, staring at me through narrowed eyes as she planted her hands on her hips.

"It's her fault!" she had screeched after asking me why I didn't want to touch her anymore. "It's that stupid blood traitor's fault! She has turned you into some kind of faggot!"

The angry chill that had gone through my body at that moment was frightening. I took out my wand and walked very close to her. "You will never speak to me that way again." I told her dangerously.

She tilted her nose up at me and gathered her clothes. Her pissed off eyes never left mine as she got dressed again. "You're not Draco Malfoy anymore." She hissed while zipping her dress. "You are just some shadow of your former self. All weak and pathetic."

"It's not pathetic what I just did." I told her darkly. "I just didn't want to get herpes from a dirty cow like you."

Pain flickered in her eyes for a moment before returning to cold hatred. "You're wrapped around her little finger and you don't even know it." She says, and then she smirked like what she said should hurt me. "You're so blind you don't even see it. She doesn't give a fuck about you and your so whipped you can't even enjoy yourself." She said, looking at my crotch. "We all knew Weasley was a cock tease in school. So you're either frustrated as hell or she's actually turned you queer. There is no other reason why you would give this up." She said arrogantly, spinning around to showcase her body.

"Get out of my office before I hurt you." I had told her. I wanted to kill her, I really did.

"I can't wait to tell everyone what a fairy you are now." She said and suddenly I saw red. "Did the blood traitor cut off your balls too?"

I had tried to do the right thing. I had tried to get away from her but my anger at that moment could not be quieted. I had gone to her then and grabbed her, pushing her face first against my office door. With out much effort I tore her dress and undid my pants again, while holding her head against the cold wood. I wanted to hurt her. I didn't want to be gentle. Her bashing on my manhood had took it's toll on me.

When I slammed into her I could practically feel her smirk. "I knew you had it in you." She said breathlessly before I covered her mouth with my hand and assaulted her body.

She had won that one and when I came home I couldn't help but be angry at myself, and at Ginny. Because I knew somehow it was her fault. Everything is her fault. It's easier that way. I turn off the water in the shower and step out, taking a deep breath before drying myself off. I got dressed, trying to forget everything that happened before. I decided to go casual for tonight's dinner, considering Ginny was as well. So I put on a pair of khaki slacks with a blue oxford underneath a black and gray cardigan.

When I stepped out into the main room Ginny was sitting on the bed, playing with Cassius. She glanced up to me and blushed before looking away. She must be embarrassed. I let a little smile come to my face when I remember what she admitted to me earlier. I was angry, but her saying that melted it somewhat. I didn't even know she did that. It's interesting to know. I wonder what she was thinking about.

"Let's go." I say and she nods her head and stands up. She can't quite look me in the eyes.

I Apparate all three of us to my parents home and we're greeted by my mother as soon as we step into the hallway.

"You're here." She says with a smile on her face as she comes up and gives each of us a hug. "I've been waiting all day to hold you." She says as she holds her arms out to take Cassius away from Ginny. I notice some resistance on her part so I put my hand on her back and give her a stern look. Reluctantly she hands him over. She's almost as distrustful of my mother as she is of my father.

"Is there any specific reason we're here tonight?" I ask as I put my hands in my pockets and walk with my mother towards the dining room. Ginny stays a few paces behind us with her hands in front of her as she looks around the room, not commenting on anything.

"Is it so wrong to want to see you?" My mother snaps a little more sharply then I had expected. I look at her and raise my eyebrow. She looks away. "I haven't seen you in a while."

I suppose she hasn't. I know she gets lonely here. When we reach the dining room my father is already sitting at the head of the table, reading a stat sheet, with his rimless glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"Lucius," my mother says to him. "Look who decided to show up." She smiles at me.

"Yes, there they are." He says tiredly, putting his glasses away and handing the sheet to a house elf beside him. He rubs his eyes and then looks up at us. "Let's eat. I'm very hungry and tired of waiting."

My father wastes no time on pleasantries. That much is obvious. I don't even speak to him as I help Ginny into her seat and sit beside her. I'm still on edge about what he said. My mother is holding Cassius and she's making him laugh by making silly noises and bouncing him on her lap.

"It looks like he has a couple teeth coming in." she comments as she looks at him smile at her.

"No one cares about that right now." My father says with a bored wave of his hand and I glare at him for being so dismissive about my son. "What are we having tonight?" He says in response to the frown on her face.

"Steak." She says shortly before turning back down to Cassius and getting him to giggle again.

I watch my mother play with my son for a few more moments as I put my arm across the back of Ginny's chair. Her body stiffens the slightest bit but I ignore it. My father tries to engage me into a conversation about our business but I give him short, one word answers as I drink my wine. Eventually he catches on and doesn't try to speak to me again.

When our food arrives Ginny finally speaks for the first time. "Do you have a seat we can put him in?" she asks softly, looking at Cassius as he tries to grab my mother's fork. "I brought some food for him." She says, taking the bag I didn't even know she had from under the table.

"Oh, well, yes I think we do." She turns to my father who is eating like no one else in the room. "Lucius, do we still have the high chair here?"

"I think it's in the kitchen." He says, not looking at her at all. "You should ask one of the servants. I don't deal will trivial things like that." He says arrogantly, like it was below him to know such a thing.

He has been annoying the crap out of me today. "I'll go see." I say, surprising everyone as I stand up and place my napkin on the table.

"We'll call for a house-elf." My father says. "Sit down."

I hate being told what to do and I just want to get away from him for a second. "I said I'll go." I say more firmly.

I glance down at Ginny before I leave. She has her brows furrowed as she looks down at her plate and her fingers nervously skim across her silver wear. She doesn't want me to leave her in here by herself but she sure as hell doesn't want to go with me either. I leave without saying anything else and with light steps I make my way out of the room.

I don't know where the kitchen is. It would only make sense that it was close to the dining room. So I wonder around for a few moments before finally opening the door that leads into the bright kitchen area. House-elves and female human servants are bustling about over steaming pots and hot ovens. I cough and everyone turns to me with wide eyes before falling all over themselves to help me.

"What is the young Master looking for?"

"What can we get you?"

"Master, all you had to do was call."

"Master, how can we help you?"

Master, Master, Master… I roll my eyes. "I need a high chair for my son." I say with my hands in my pockets as they scramble around with sweaty, nervous faces.

It's an old human servant who finds the white and green chair. She looks almost proud that she found it over the others and when she places it in front of me she smiles as the others turn away. They really are sad creatures these mudbloods.

I lift it up and they all look at me with horrified expressions. "Master, there is no need for you to carry that! Master, have one of us do it or one of the elves can magic it for you."

"I'm not incompetent." I snap angry and annoyed at these pitiful beings in the kitchen. Taking a break from the dinning room doesn't seem worth it now. "I can do this." I say with finality as I lift the chair and carry it with me.

I take a long time going back into the dining room and I start to whistle the old Hogwarts song as I look around the hallway. When I finally reach the doors I sigh before stepping in. No one acknowledges me as I move the chair beside Ginny, placing the highchair in its place before taking Cassius from my mother and snapping him in. When I sit back down in my seat and put the napkin across my lap I sense something is wrong.

My mother is looking down at her plate, pushing peas around with her spoon, my father is smirking and drinking his wine with a glow in his eyes, and Ginny is looking down at her lap with a flush in her cheeks and tears stinging her eyes.

"What happened?" I ask, turning back to my Father and narrowing my eyes at him. He probably did something.

He shrugs. "Nothing important."

"Ginevra?" I tilt my head towards her and ask her a little softer. "What is it?"

She shakes her head and turns her face a little bit away from me, like she was trying to hide her reaction. "It's nothing." She whispers and then sniffs.

My head snaps back to my father. "What did you say to her?"

He decides to do one of his age old scare tactics. Putting the victim on the spot. "Ginevra, why don't you tell your husband what we were talking about." He says in the voice that I know means she had better not.

Ginny does a horrid job of trying to cover up her tears and she wipes a few away with the back of her hand. "I said it was nothing."

"And you're lying." I'm more upset that no one at this table will tell me what happened. I look to my mother and she gives me a helpless look. Like she knows she can't say it in front of my father and that sends me over the edge. "We're leaving." I say, standing up and taking Cass from his seat. My father has done nothing but make my day worse and worse.

Ginny doesn't even look at me. "Draco, stop being so dramatic." My father drawls into another glass of wine. "It's not my fault the girl is so sensitive."

I place Cassius against my hip as I stare down at him. Only I'm allowed to be mean to Ginny. "If you can't be civil and hold your tongue then I don't want to be around you." I'm sure what he spoke to me about earlier today weeded its way into the conversation here.

He doesn't care. He raises his eyebrows and shrugs his shoulders like the whole thing was unimportant to him.

I feel Ginny take my hand and my eyes snap down to her. "Draco, it's alright. It really wasn't anything." She says with tears still shining in her eyes. She looks so pitiful and for once I'm not the cause of it. I just want to hug her. "We can stay."

Why would she want to stay? I start to chew on the inside of my mouth as I make my decision. One glance back to my Mom makes me want to stay. She looks so put out and disappointed by the whole thing. Grudgingly I put Cassius back in his seat and sit back down. I don't eat the rest of my meal and my hateful glare burns a hole into my father's skin.

X

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He's asked me that question four times already. "I'm fine." I answer again. Staring into the fire as Narcissa holds Cassius in her arms.

Lucius is across from us on the leather chair smoking an old carved pipe. I can handle dinner. It's these awkward meetings afterwards that I hate more then anything. Draco puts his arm around my shoulders and crosses his legs. I can't help but lean into his chest because I do feel a little wounded.

Lucius basically threatened me when Draco left the room. I don't know what it is about these Malfoy men and their trust issues but one thing is alarmingly obvious… I am not to be trusted by anyone here. Lucius had told me, in that deep drawl so close to Draco's, that I had better not even think about doing anything stupid to jeopardize my family. I already knew that, but for some reason he felt the need to remind me.

Basically what the conversation boiled down to was that since I was a Weasley I was automatically a traitor, since I was a woman I was automatically a whore, and since I was married to his son I had absolutely no room for error or mistake. Even the smallest misstep will be punished.

"I will tear your face off before I let you shame this family." Was what he told me before Draco came back into the room.

I don't know why it made me cry. I should be use to hateful things like that but coming from him and to see Narcissa do nothing as it was said just embarrassed and hurt me. I know it shouldn't. I hate that I still have feelings. My eyes snap to Narcissa as she hands Cassius to Draco's father. I go to stand up, to stop them, but Draco's hand across my shoulder keeps me seated.

"It's okay." He says against my ear and I watch, horrified, as Lucius takes my baby boy and places him on his lap. Holding him like a Grandfather should, but Lucius Malfoy is no loving old Grandpa. He's a killer and a terrible person.

Maybe I should have told Draco what Lucius said to me… but I didn't know if he would actually care and I didn't want to make my father-in-law angry with me. It's already clear that he doesn't like me. Another reason why I won't tell is because if Draco did care, if he did try to defend me, or something like that, then that would cause a rift between him and his Father. I don't want to be the blame for that… it would just be another thing that Draco can bring up that's my fault and when he drinks he'll decide that it was a terrible thing and he'll probably hurt me for it. I have to think all of these things out… Draco is like a landmine and if you step on a certain issue he explodes.

"He's going to look just like my father." Lucius says as I watch his every movement closely. Like I think he'll actually throw the baby into the fire just because he could. In a warm gesture I didn't know Lucius could do he ruffled Cassius' hair and smirked at him. "I do think you've made a handsome baby, Draco."

Draco wasn't the one who had to give birth to him, or carry him for nine months. So I think that compliment is directed at the wrong person.

"Yes, I know." Draco says like the arrogant bastard that he is.

I have nothing to say so I start to play with the hem of my skirt nervously. I'm always nervous. I'm surprised I don't have a nervous twitch or a stutter because of it.

"Ginevra," It's Narcissa and I look up to her as she stands by the fireplace, looking all regal and put together. I guess I envy her on some level. Sometimes I have to wonder if she's who I'll turn into when I'm older. "Do you like Christen Van Buren?"

I have no idea who that is and that makes me feel stupid so instead of telling the truth and saying I don't know what the hell she's talking about I nod my head. A smile lights up her face and I flick a glance to Draco. He has his eyebrow raised as he stares at me. He knows I lied.

"Do you even know who that is?" he asks and I blush. I blush so much that I think it's more telling when my face is a neutral color.

I wish he wouldn't have called me out on that. Now I really look stupid. "I, well… I know…"

Lucius saves me by cutting me off. "No one gives a damn about Christian Van Buren and his ridiculous dancing." I relax a little bit into the back of the couch, happy that I don't have to explain myself to anyone. He looks away from Cassius and up to Narcissa. "And I want you to stop bringing it up. We aren't going to that show."

Nariccsa rolls her eyes and turns away from him as Lucius looks at Draco and then back to Cassius. Draco takes the hint and stands up, leaving me feeling cold with out him beside me to take Cass back from his father. I hold out my arms and take him when Draco sits back down and I kiss the baby's smooth cheek. He gives me something to focus on besides the people in this room.

Cassius eventually falls asleep against my chest and after a while Draco checks his watch, then looks at his father. "I think we should get going. Ginny and I have plans for the night."

My head immediately snaps to his. What plans? He never tells me anything. "What?" I say before I can stop myself and I wish that I didn't because he hates it when I question him like that. Especially in front of other people.

"We have plans." He repeats in a narrow voice.

"Are you bringing Cassius with you?" Narcissa asks suddenly interested.

Draco shakes his head and stands up. "No, he'll stay at the Manor."

What the hell? Where are we going and why can't we bring the baby? He makes me so mad. He takes my hand and helps me up. Cassius moves in my arms and settles back down. I don't want to leave him tonight.

"You could leave him here." She says and I look to Draco to judge his reaction. "Your father and I could watch him for you."

She wants to, she really does but I don't want to leave him here with Lucius. Draco is silent for a few moments then he nods his head. I want to protest but I know I can't.

"Alright, I'll come and pick him up around eleven thirty."

She claps her hands and takes the baby out of my arms. I just stare stupidly at them, not able to do much but that. "Wonderful." She says as she touches his nose.

I look at Draco, wanting him to explain, wanting to not leave Cassius here, but of course he doesn't even look at me. Eventually I give the baby bag that I had packed for him over to her, trying to keep the displeasure out of my face. We leave two seconds later and when we land at the house his narrowed eyes are cold on me.

"What happened tonight at the dinner table?" he asks as he steps away from me and to look in my eyes.

I shake my head not wanting to deal with this. "I told you it was nothing." I say softly.

"You are lying to me and you know how much I hate it when you lie to me."

All of my embarrassment and confusion from before is replaced with a sense of nervousness. "What are our plans for the night?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"I have decided that I need a break from you. So I'm going out tonight. You're staying here."

"Why did Cassius have to stay at your parents then?" That doesn't make any sense.

"Because you are going to be busy." He says, he grabs my hand and starts to pull me towards the library. "I don't want him to distract you."

I stare at him as he pulls me along and once we reach the library he makes me sit at one of the wooden reading tables. He disappears behind a row of books as I try to figure out what is happening and why I'm here. When I see him again he has a stack of books and rolled up parchment in his arms. He plops them down in front of me, making the desk shake and I look at the spines of some of the books.

_Chronology of pureblood families and societies _

_A Malfoy family history _

_Etiquette and manners for a proper lady_

_Position and rolls of husband and wife in pureblood society _

I don't even bother reading the rest. I'm pretty sure what they're about.

"I want you to read these and retain what they say." He says tapping his fingers against the top of the pile.

"Tonight?" I ask, staring at the large pile and gulping. There's no way.

"You're starting tonight." He says. "I won't make excuses for you any longer."

"But… why?" I ask, finally looking up at him.

"Because I'm tired of you acting a certain way because you don't know any better. It ends right now."

What is he talking about? What did I do? I don't know and there's no point in asking him… or arguing this point.

"Yes, Draco." Is all I say like the slave that I am and I pull a book in close to me and open it up.

"I'm glad you understand." He says as he stands straight and puts his hands in his pockets. "I'll pick up Cassius on my way home."

He goes to leave me but I turn in my chair to watch his retreating back. "Aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss?" I ask him something that he always asks me just to annoy him…. Or please him that I noticed that he didn't. It actually depends on his moods how he takes it.

Something different flashed in his eyes… was it guilt? I don't think too much into it as he walks back to me and leaves a light kiss on my lips. In an attempt to win him over to my side for the night I bring a hand up to his face and run my fingers through the hair by the nape of his neck. Holding him in place a little while longer.

"I hope you have a good time." I say softly. To make him feel guilty for leaving me here to read all these books on how I should behave. I know it won't affect him but it's worth a shot.

He sighs when he looks at me. His meanness seems to have left. "You know I don't want anyone but you, right?" he tells me like I would care. "No matter what I do, I always just want you."

I nod my head, thinking to myself that he's crazy and I try not to think about him again as he leaves the room.

I already think about him too much.

I look into the fire for a few moments before sighing and looking down at the book. Knowing Draco he'll probably test me when he gets home and break my fingers for every wrong answer. I don't have much hope in his kindness.

_Chapter one_

_The importance of the Malfoy name… _

I grumble as I read on. This is going to be a very long and boring night. Under the anxiety of worry about Cassius and praying that where ever Draco is, that he'll be in a better mood when he gets home I don't know what to do with myself.

X

I have decided that a boy's night is what I need to get my head on straight. Women just complicate everything. Between Pansy being a hateful slut and Ginny being all depressed I've come to the conclusion that I hate their whole gender with an unrivaled passion. Even mudbloods don't get me so worked up. The idea to have Ginny study up on all of those books came to me while we were sitting in my parent's living room. She was chewing on her nails and watching my father play with our son. She didn't grow up in our society she doesn't know the rules. Maybe it would be easier if she did.

Whatever my father said to her upset her. He probably told her she used the wrong spoon or something. She cries over everything. If she knows what to do and how to act then I won't get so angry and she won't be so embarrassed all the time. I need to give her something to do and I need to get away from her for a while.

Every time I looked at her tonight I felt a little bit guilty for being so mean to her, for being a hypocrite, and for being so selfish with what I want. I hate feeling those things… I've never really felt them before. Not like this.

With a sigh I send a message to the friends I want to see tonight and we meet at Cicero Avery's night club. It's the hottest place in town right now and the music is loud enough, and the lights are bright enough, that I think it will allow me to forget about everything for a while.

We meet up in the v.i.p. room with Cicero taking more pills and with his girlfriends hovering around him. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo Nott are here with me as we lounge on the dark couches and take shot after shot of throat burning liquor. I already made it clear at the beginning of the night that we are not allowed to talk about our home lives. I want to pretend like I don't have one right now.

I take one of Cicero's magical red pills and I lounge against the back of the couch with crazy colors floating through my mind. I drop my glass of firewhiskey on the ground. It lands on my shoe and spills all over my socks but I don't even bother to pick it up. It seems as though the room is spinning…

"Are you coming?" A voice filters in through my high but I ignore it. I like feeling everything and nothing at the same time. Someone pushes my shoulder and I glare up at Blaise as the drugs make his face distort into wild images. "To my house, next month. It's my turn to hold the dinner. You haven't been coming to any of them. Like the crazy hermit you've become."

I nod my head and bat him away with my hand like he was a fly. "I want to put that mudblood to use… we'll make a great show out of her." Blaise laughs and clanks his glass with someone near by. "Make sure to bring your wands boys. It's going to be a festive night." He says and then trips over his shoes.

"Will Mrs. Malfoy enjoy that?" Crabbe surprises everyone by actually speaking… and breaking my rule.

"My mother doesn't attend our get togethers, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I laugh at my own joke and stare out at the dancers. They look like a pulse. Moving in sink with the music, a steady rhythm.

"It's cruel to her." He says in response and my eyes narrow dangerously. I turn on him suddenly with my wand pointed to his throat.

Everyone stops partying.

"What do you know?" I ask, staring into his beady eyes. He never talks back to me. He never should. The thing with his mother must have softened him up. The drugs make him seem wicked and I close my eyes and open them again in hopes that he will seem normal. "You don't know anything. _Mrs. Malfoy_ will enjoy it because I want her to." I loosen up and step back laughing at him. This is why I don't do drugs. I lift up my hands and smile at him. "And she does what I want. Do you want to know why?"

"Because you're a controlling bastard?" Blaise chuckles as he puts on his dark sunglasses for no reason what so ever… I ignore him.

"Because I am Draco fucking Malfoy and she has to."

"He's modest too." Someone else chimes in but again I don't respond to their joke.

I put my wand in my pocket and I look around the room. It looks like a fun house, all tilted edges and wild colors. I hate it. "I'm going home." I announce but everyone is too caught up in themselves to really care. "I'm going home."

I stomp down the stairs and ignore all the girls who are trying to pull me into dancing with them. I can't touch them. Pansy has made that clear that it wouldn't be satisfying. Only Ginny…. She fucking bothers me. I shake my head and try not to feel dizzy as I step out into the cold. I reach the apparition point and lift my wand, eventually stumbling into the Manor with a hand up to my eyes.

I have a headache and I trip on the rug when I walk into the door. Just for a second I stand there, trying to find my balance before looking up at the noise on the stairs. Ginny's wearing a silk little night gown with her hair loose and wild looking. I like her like that.

"Where have you been?" she asks and I can tell she's annoyed. I just shrug my shoulders and start unbuttoning my cardigan because I feel hot but my hands are heavy and the buttons seem impossible. "It's nearly one o'clock. Where have you been?" I snap a glare up at her, trying to focus on just her and not the double vision I have. "And where's Cassius?"

I forgot about him. I can't let her know that though. "Did you do what you were told?" I say instead and my voice sounds strange.

I drop the cardigan and start to make my way up the stairs. Holding the railing in a death grip so I don't fall. I can't even look at anything but my feet because I know it will start spinning.

"Draco, where is Cassius?" She asks again, concern filling her voice. When I'm close enough I look her in the eyes. Those brown eyes that look almost yellow in the right light. "Your pupils are dilated. What's wrong with you? Have you been cursed or something?" I find that funny and start laughing at her. She frowns. "Where's our son?"

I assume my parents will take care of him for the night… "You don't get to ask me questions." I say instead, just because I can. She's on a step above me so we're eye level. I dip down to her neck and inhale that flowery natural fragrance that her body always carries. I nearly groan. "You smell so much better then Pansy."

"What does that mean?" she asks sharply.

I don't answer. "I want to fuck you right here on the stairs." I say, it was the drugs talking…I grab her hips and go into kiss her.

"Where is he?" she whispers against my lips and it pisses me off. She always has to have something to say.

I start kissing her harder, with my hands entangled in her hair so that she can't talk back anymore. A part of me thinks that if I can bury myself in side of her now what happened with Pansy this afternoon will cease to plague my mind… I didn't even enjoy it after all. I don't even know how I did it, but somehow I managed to get her into a position we could work with on the stairs. It must have been uncomfortable for her but my drugged up selfish, mind didn't care.

If she asked me to stop I didn't listen. If she cried I didn't see it. If she tried to fight me I ignored her. I pretty much blacked out the rest of the night. When I woke up the next morning we were both in our soft bed, under the warm covers. Her back was facing away from me and I rolled over and kissed her shoulder like I usually do.

She whimpers.


	28. Chapter 28

"Can you heal me now?" I ask groggily as his hand rests on my hip. It kind of hurts to move. He was too messed up last tonight to heal me like the jerk that he is. I turn on my back to look at him when he doesn't say anything and I wince as my hurt shoulder touches the mattress. "Will you?"

He looks me over, like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. That figures. "What do I need to heal?" he asks carefully, like he was waiting to see what I would say so he can judge my reaction.

I pull down the cover to let him see the bruises along my side, left leg, and torso. I can tell he wants to cringe, so do I. It freaking hurt when it happened and it was his fault. I'm lucky I didn't break anything. "Did that happen when we had sex?" he asks while running his hand along my wounds like his fingers could heal them.

What's he talking about? "We didn't have sex." I remind him and watch him closely as surprise registers on his usually cold face. "Don't you remember?"

He obviously doesn't so I roll my eyes. He never told me what happened to him last night and why he was acting that strange way. "It's not like you didn't try though." I state bitterly remembering our failed attempts of having sex on the stairs… or his failed attempts really. I kept asking him to stop.

He sits up and rubs his face. "What happened then?" he asks tiredly as he reaches over to the side table and opens the drawer. He usually keeps his wand in there and locks it away from me, but I know it's not in there. "Where's my wand?"

"You lost it." He looks at me through narrowed eyes. I sigh and attempt to stand up but it hurts to do so. So I pull the blankets up to cover myself. "You really don't remember what happened, do you?"

He shakes his head and I become even angrier then I was last night. "You kept on trying to have sex with me on the stairs but every time we got into a position you would start to ramble on about how the walls were melting." He looks at me like I was crazy, but I am not the crazy one. "You didn't even remove your clothes." I say, looking down at his collared shirt and khaki pants that he wore to bed.

"Son of a bitch." He says to himself, as he stands up and scowls at his clothes.

Yes, he is. "Do you know why I'm in so much pain this morning?" I ask with crossed arms. It's all his fault anyways. He shakes his head so I decide to tell him. "You threw up on me." His face looks disgusted but it's no where close to the disgust that I felt last night when he was trying to stand up to show me something on the railing and he vomited all over my torso. "Yes, you puked all over me and I was horrified so I got up to run to the bathroom. Which, by the way, you didn't have the courtesy to do. While I was running I slipped on your foul vomit and fell down the stairs."

He's silent for a long time taking in what I told him. It took me two hours in the shower last night to actually feel clean so he had better apologize or something. "Why didn't I heal you last night?" He says, not looking at me.

"Because you thought it was immensely funny to throw your wand across the house… We couldn't find it and you refused to have a house-elf help you. I can't believe you don't remember any of this." He also wouldn't let the servants help me either because he wanted to go to bed and the whole world sleeps when Draco does.

He runs a hand through his hair and looks at me. I think he might apologize but I'm not really surprised when he doesn't. "I'll go find my wand and then I'll heal you." He says, turning to leave the room in his dirty rumpled clothes.

"No." I tell him and his face snaps to mine. For once I have the upper hand in this. "You are going to go and get our son from wherever he is because you refused to tell me last night and then you're going to have the house-elf heal me while you're gone."

He raises his eyebrows at my demands and then he smirks. "I suppose that's the better idea." He says like the jerk that he is and then he leaves me there.

Two seconds later an ugly little elf pops into my room and heals all of the bruises and welts on my body from my tumble down the stairs. He must have been high last night. That's the only thing I can come up with to explain why he was acting the way he was. I whimper again when the elf pokes my ribs before mending those too. I love that he thinks I'm the weak one, I'm the foolish one, I'm the one out of control, when he is so obviously the more childish of two of us.

When I'm all fresh and healed I get dressed and walk downstairs, being ultra careful on the stairs. Though, this time I'm not covered in my husband's puke, so I don't think I'll have a problem. I sit down in the main living room and wait for Draco to come back with Cassius. He was probably left with Narcissa and Lucius all night. That does not please me at all and I hope that they scold Draco when he gets there. I doubt he told them about not picking him up either. He's so self centered.

He thinks the world revolves around him.

X

"Where have you been? We have been worried sick." My mother says as she holds a sleeping Cassius against her chest. "I almost had your father contact the Dark Lord to let him know you were missing."

"I wasn't missing." I say flatly, taking the black bag Ginny packed from yesterday and flinging it over my shoulder. "I can't stay long." I tell her so she doesn't start talking to me.

She narrows her eyes and looks at my outfit. "Didn't you wear that yesterday?" For as nice as she can be she is still a snob.

"That's none of your business." I tell her, taking Cassius away from her. He wakes and snaps his eyes open when I take him. He puts his little hand against my face. He does that all the time now, like he's making sure it's really me or Ginny that's holding him. "I'll see you later. "

I turn to leave but she continues to talk to me like the annoying person that she is. "I just can't believe Ginevra would just leave him here like this without telling us."

"I apologize for the inconvenience." I tell her honestly. She's the only person I ever say I'm sorry to. Most of the time I don't mean it. "Say goodbye to your Grandmother." I tell Cassius as I start to walk away.

"You tell Ginevra that if she ever wants to talk or get out of the house to just owl me." She says and I have a sense that she knows more then she lets on.

"I doubt that will happen." I say, not really intending for her to hear it, but she does anyways.

"Why is that?"

Because I won't allow it. Even my mother will put bad ideas into Ginny's head. "She's shy." I say instead and that's partially true.

Cassius starts to tug on my ear as my mother plants her hands on her barely there hips and narrows her eyes. "She is only shy because she doesn't know anyone. She doesn't know me either." She states like getting to know her better will make her more likable. "And I doubt the letters I have been sending her actually reach her."

I turn towards her and match her glare. "You sat there and did nothing as Father harassed her and made her cry last night. I don't think you're someone she wants to know."

There's a pause and she shakes her head like she was disappointed in me. "Sometimes I think you're hopeless, Draco."

"What a wonderful thing for you to say, Mother." I hiss through a clenched jaw. Someone is always disappointed in me. My Father, My Mother, My Lord, My wife… it's getting tiresome. "Goodbye."

She says something else but I don't hear it and I leave as quickly as I can. Cassius starts to fuss as soon as I reach the Manor and I sigh. "What's wrong with you now?" I snap, even though I know I shouldn't. It's not his fault.

"He's probably hungry." I turn to Ginny as she stands in the front sitting room doorway. "Heaven knows when it was the last time that he ate." She says with an obvious edge to her voice. "Was he at your parents?"

I nod my head. "They have a whole team of nannies specifically for him."

She still looks upset. I raise an eyebrow at her as she walks closer and tries to take the baby from my arms. I don't let him go. Frustration filters across her features and she lets her arms lie limp by her sides. "I read some of those books you wanted me to." She says softly, staring at my throat, trying to win me over. So I'll hand her the baby.

"Really?" I say watching her closely. We're just standing in the hallway, by the front door. "Did you learn anything worthwhile?"

She pretends to adjust the bracelet she's wearing to stall time because she probably doesn't remember even if she did read them. "Like what?' she asks after a few awkward moments.

I roll my eyes, tired of playing with her. "I'm going to take a shower." I tell her, handing Cassius to her and walking up the stairs. I am still in the clothes I wore yesterday and I realize I haven't brushed my teeth yet. That's a bit disgusting.

"Draco."

I stop halfway up the stairs and look at her over my shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Can I go outside?"

That question is starting to get annoying. "No." I say just because I like to say that better then yes. I don't know why. I suppose it's the evil Death Eater in me. Plus, most of the male servants are outside now. My father's warnings have registered with me somewhat.

The fake smile she was attempting crumbles and I swear she hissed at me before stomping away with unnecessary dramatics. I smirk in her direction and walk up the stairs to clean my body and mind. I don't know what's worse. What I thought I did to her last night or what I actually did.

I think the latter.

X

Try to look attractive. Bat your eyelashes, pout your lips, and just crawl onto the bed. Draco seems to associate sex with my love, my obedience and my submission. I usually associate it with force, embarrassment, and guilty pleasure… Also a stepping stone to get what I want… and I want to go outside. It seems stupid, it seems pitiful, but it's the only thing that I have. I like to feel the wind on my face and know that it's the same wind that touches other people… like my family, or my friends that I haven't really thought about in a while. Even though I'm locked up here it makes me feel free.

He always tells me no now. Like he gets joy out of telling me that stupid word. For the past three weeks it's been _no, no, no_, and my personal favorite, _You know what my answer is going to be, I don't even know why you ask_. I don't get why he does this to me and after he threw up on me and nearly killed me because of my tumble down the stairs I stupidly thought he might be a little better… but of course not. He just gets nastier. He goes on power trips and becomes some kind of tyrant. There is no reason why I can't go outside. He just likes that he has the power to say no.

I build up my courage and put the ivory brush down on the vanity. I look at Draco through the reflection in the mirror and bite my lower lip. He's lying on the bed looking ridiculously attractive and relaxed. He's reading something, probably from his work, and he yawns before flipping the page and reading again. Of course he's not wearing a shirt and his hair is all tussled for no reason but to look comfortably handsome. I do hate him and I especially hate that he always looks like a model in a magazine. He itches his face and sighs, his silver watch catching the fire light and shimmering for a moment before he puts it back across his chest.

Maybe I should sit beside him, take the paper, and start kissing him. I chew my lower lip as I think of my strategy. I'm like a general planning my next battle. Perhaps it would be better to just straddle his waist to get his attention and start kissing his neck. Or if I just stand here and start taking off my clothes he'll take notice and then take control like he always does. I exhale slowly and look away from him. That's too bold for me. I'm terrible at this.

I look down at what I'm wearing, a dark green night slip that barely covers my body. Like most of my night clothes it's much to revealing but I purposely chose this one tonight because I figured he would find this more attractive. It's depressing that I have to do these things. I know the possibility is there that I could get pregnant again… but there's really no way around it now. I take one final look in the mirror to make sure my hair is in place before standing up and walking towards the bed.

Draco doesn't even look at me and I stand at the end of the bed, with one hand around the wooden post, trying to decide my next move. I could start down here and crawl up his body and then… this is stupid. I totally give up and walk around the bed to my side. I slide under the covers and stare at the ceiling with my arms crossed over my chest. I use to be brave, now I'm just a coward.

"What are you pouting about now?" He asks, his eyes still on his papers.

I didn't even know he realized I was still in the room. "Nothing." I answer just because I rightly can't tell him I'm pouting because of my seducing failure.

"If you say so." He says tiredly as he cracks his neck and arches his back to stretch.

I turn on my side to face him and prop my head up on my hand. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Right." I should have seen that one coming. I start to play with the edge of the covers. I lie back on my back and stare at the ceiling again.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?"

"Did you know that there are thirty four roses etched into the vanity frame?" I answer. That's not what I want to say to him but it's a truthful fact. "I counted them yesterday." I add, because I had nothing better to do yesterday but count golden roses on a mirror frame. "Is there some significance to that number?" There usually is, everything in this house has some symbol or purpose.

"Probably." Is his answer. He puts the papers on the side table and extinguishes the lights. Darkness engulfs us and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

I guess he wants to go to sleep right now. I resign myself to the fact that I won't make any progress tonight and I turn away from him, closing my eyes and bending my legs into a comfortable position. My mind drifts to thoughts of the book I read earlier. Imaging myself as the heroine and… begrudgingly… Draco as the hero… just because he's poisoned me and I can't think of anyone else. I carry two books with me at all times now. The one I really want to read and the one Draco wants me to read. I bet anyone could guess which one I'm actually looking in most of the time.

As the story plays out in my mind, the green fields and fresh air teasing me with pictures, I start to drift off into sleep. I love to sleep. I feel the bed shift as Draco scoots closer to me but I ignore it. He rests his arm across the curve of my waist and he pulls me closer to him with his breath warm on my neck.

"Are there really thirty two roses on the mirror?"

"Thirty four." I correct him.

"So you had a slow day yesterday."

"Everyday." Again, I correct him.

He's quiet for a moment and then he kisses my cheek. "If I could trust you I could probably let you out more."

"Why don't you trust me?" I ask softly, turning in his arms and facing him. He has his head propped up so he's above me, looking down. I always do what he wants. Don't I?

"The same reason you don't trust me."

"Because you're mean?" I blurt out before thinking.

In the moonlight I can see a small smile tilt his lips. I don't know why. If someone called me mean then I wouldn't smile. "No, not because I'm mean. Because you don't know what I'll do, and I don't know what you'll do."

I guess that makes sense to his warped mind. "But we never go anywhere and it's so boring here." I'm good at whining.

His hand comes up to my neck and he runs his thumb over my jaw. For some reason I scoot even closer to him so that our bodies are pressed together. "We'll be going to Zabini's next week. You'll get out of the house then."

That doesn't sound like fun at all. I hate all of his friends. "Okay." I say instead of all of my thoughts. His puts his hand back on my hip and starts to draw patterns with his fingers. Another concern of mine makes it's way out. "Draco?" My voice is almost a whisper, like speaking too loud will wake something.

"Yes?" his voice sounds deep and smooth. Very fitting for him.

"What if….What if I become pregnant again?"

"Then you'll give me another child." He replies. Like it would be a good thing.

"But wouldn't it be too soon?" I could even be with child now and not even know it. "Cassius isn't even a year old. What if it happens now? Maybe I should get on birth control."

"No." No, no, no, that's all I ever hear.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." I open my mouth to speak again but he cuts me off. "This isn't open for discussion."

"You always tell me no." Under the cover of darkness I suppose I feel a little bit braver then I did before. I put my leg over his hip and bring a hand up to his face. "Will you say no to me now?" I ask before kissing him.

He doesn't answer me, or he does, just not with words. He rolls me onto my back and settles on top of me, holding himself up with his strong arms. I soon forget why I wanted this at the start of the night.

"I'm the only man who will ever see you like this." He says as he pulls the slip over my head. "I'm the only one who will ever be allowed to touch you like this either." He says as he kisses me and grinds his hips into mine.

"I know."

"Do you remember my rule about speaking to other men?" he asks like a crazy person as his fingers run up and down my body.

"Yes." I answer. Those stupid rules are burned into my brain.

He gives me a sweet, light kiss on the lips. "You can go outside tomorrow and I'll extend that for the rest of the week." He tells me and I smile. I guess I did make some progress. "Just don't do anything you'll regret."

"Thank you." I tell him before kissing him deeply and gripping his shoulders.

When morning comes I'm totally exhausted and my body has that pleasant ache in it that all women know. I sit up and stretch my arms above my head, smiling to myself… and then I stop myself. I shouldn't be smiling. Draco is already gone to work so I get dressed and ready for the day before going into the nursery and picking up Cassius. He smiles at me when I enter the room and he holds out his arms to signal he wants me to pick him up. My heart clenches when I see him do that.

"I love you more then I've ever loved anything." I tell him honestly as I hold him in my arms and kiss the top of his head. His little wisps of hair are sticking up in the back from his crib and I laugh as I smooth them down. He looks so much like Draco. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

I carry him down to the dinning room and we have breakfast together. It's too cold to go outside today but I'm glad that the option is open. Most of the day Cassius and I spend in the play room, messing with his toys and playing around. Cassius has a new toy that has a mirror attached to it and we both lie on the ground and look into it as he tries to touch his reflection.

"Who is that beautiful boy?" I ask him as he drools all over his pacifier. He smiles and it pops out of his mouth. "Is that Cassius? Is that you, little one?" I ask in the baby voice that Draco finds so annoying.

I kiss his cheek and rub his back as he tries to get himself again. "You are going to be handsome, just like your father."

Hopefully he won't be as insane.

X

"What do you mean five servants have escaped?" I ask through a clenched jaw.

The male mudblood who cleans the pool is nervously shifting from side to side. "They heard that Harry Potter was alive… and they left."

I narrow my eyes and clench my fist around my wand. "What do you mean they left?" I ask again. It's not so easy to leave here unless I want you to. "How did they leave?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know."

"How did they hear that Harry Potter was alive?'

He doesn't want to tell me. "They've been whispering about it for months. I don't know how they knew…"

"Give me their names."

"Sir?"

"I want to know their names, who they're related to, and where they might have gone."

"Are you going to bring them back?" he asks.

I did spend a lot of money on them, but no, I won't be bringing them back. I will be killing them. This was disrespectful and I can't let that slide. "Go and make me that list."

He scurries out and I call a house-elf to me. "Tell my wife to come here." I say hatefully, filling up a glass of brandy as it pops out of the room.

A few moments later a light knock against the door makes me turn. "Come in."

Ginny slowly steps into the room. Looking at me, to the glass in my hands, and then at the ground. She thinks she's in trouble. "You wanted to see me?'

"I'm not in a good mood."

"Obviously." She whispers.

"What was that?" I snap. She shakes her head and looks away, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "Anyways, as I was saying. I'm not in a good mood and I have an assignment tonight."

"Alright."

I down my glass and pour another one. "Did you read anymore of those books?" I ask harshly.

"Yes." She answers and I roll my eyes.

"Lie."

"Why did you even ask if you think I'm lying then?"

"You always lie." I tell her walking closer to her and narrowing my eyes. "You always fucking lie to me."

She looks at me nervously, like I might strike her. "I've been reading that Malfoy history one that you gave me. I promise I have."

Lie. I shake my head and turn away from her. That's really not why I called her here. I just feel like starting a fight. "I'll probably be bringing back people with me tonight." I tell her. Watching her reaction. I'm bringing back those stupid fucking servants that thought it would be wise to go against me. "I want you to stay upstairs, in your room and you can't come out no matter what you hear."

She wants to ask why. She really does, but she knows better then that now. "Yes, Draco."

"You can't ask me any questions when I come up to you either."

She nods her head, staring at my chest. "I won't."

"Go to your room now."

She hesitates a moment before stepping to me and kissing me softly on the lips. I don't even close my eyes and I watch her as she walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. When she's totally out of hearing range I grab my black cloak and mask, with my wand gripped in my pocket. The mudblood who told on the others was still filling out the list in his cabin when I found him.

"You're coming with me." I tell him in response to his wide eyes. I pull up my hood and lower my mask. "They're going to know it was you who told on them before they died." A traitor is a traitor, no matter who's side they're on.

A few of my usual men go with me, along with the mudblood as we terrorize the little muggle village that the dirty servants are staying in. We bring them back to the Manor intending to make an example of them.

X

I pull the pillow over my head and cover my ears when I hear another agonized scream come from outside of the bedroom. I can't help but imagine what's happening. It could be Order members being tortured… it could be people I know. Another scream filters through the door and I stand up with Cassius in my arms and stomp into the bathroom. I set him down on the floor and turn on the shower to try to block out the noise. I put a few towels down on the ground and sit down, with Cass on my lap. I give him Draco's comb to play with to distract him.

The screams and cries of pain aren't as loud in here and I stay in the steaming bathroom most of the night. There are no windows in this room so I'm not sure how much time had passed but when the bathroom door opens and Draco looks down at me I know that it's late. He glares at me as I sit on the black tiled floor and take him in. Blood splatter is across his face and the right side of his head is dark with more blood, making his light hair seem almost black. On his cloak are chunks of body matter. It makes me want to puke.

"What are you doing?" he asks me as I try to stand up but my legs are asleep from being on the ground for so long.

"I was…" I was going to try to lie but there's no reason to. "I didn't want to hear those terrible noises anymore." I admit softly, unable to look at him and know it was him causing those screams.

"They're over now." He says tiredly. He steps past me and starts to pull off his clothes. Cassius reaches for him but I put his little arms down. Draco is covered in another person's blood, the baby shouldn't want to be held by him. "You can go back into the bedroom."

He doesn't need to tell me twice. I practically run until I reach the large bed and I lie down with Cassius beside me. Eventually Draco walks back into the room all clean and washed and he slides under the covers on the other side of Cassius. He turns out the lights and pulls the baby towards him. Falling asleep with out saying another word.

I wake to Cassius pulling my hair. Draco is gone and he put a wall of pillows on his side so Cass couldn't roll off. It was thoughtful of him I guess. I get Cassius and I ready, I feed him, and then I bundle us up to go outside. The stench of death is lingering in the house…. Or it's just my imagination. Either way I don't want to stay in the house that was producing those terrible noises last night.

Cassius gets put in his stroller and when I open the door I inhale the crisp air with a sort of happiness. I love going outside. We walk around for a while, enjoying the day, before I make the decision to go to the stables. I think Cassius likes the horses. When we get there I take him out of his seat and walk towards Draco's brilliant white horse as it stands in it's stall.

"Look at the horsey." I say softly as he reaches a hand out and touches his nose. He makes a noise, trying to talk to the horse and smiles. "Do you like the horse, baby?"

He gurgles in reply and we walk to the next stall. A beautiful chestnut horse is eating from a sack. Her stomach seems swollen and weird looking. A young man appears from behind her and I jump, not realizes there was anyone there.

"Sorry, Ma'am." He says in a soft voice in response to the weird noise I made.

"Oh, no it's alright. I just didn't know there was anyone here." I say honestly. Cassius goes to touch the horse and I pull his hand back. "What's wrong with this horse?" I ask as I eyes its belly.

The man smiles, showing perfect teeth. "She's pregnant." He says patting her side proudly. He obviously takes care of them well. "Due in a week."

"That's exciting." I would love to see a baby pony. "Who will deliver her?" I ask, maybe Draco will let me watch.

"I will, Ma'am." Again he sounds proud and I smile at him and his dark curly hair. "I've been working with horses most of my life. It's quite lucky that Mr. Malfoy put me in the stables to work."

"Did you ever go to Hogwarts?" I ask because he looks familiar and he shakes his head.

"No, I went to school in Canada until…." He trails off sounding sad and I realize why, It was a rude question considering his situation.

"Oh," I say and then we're silent. "Who's the father for this baby?' I ask trying to break the awkwardness.

"Master's favorite horse." He says nodding to the stall beside him.

Master. I hate that Draco is called Master. "I should head back now." I say softly. Draco is probably coming home for lunch again today. "It was nice to meet you." I put Cassius back in his stroller and put the blanket over his body. "What's your name?"

He smiles a warm smile. "Jacob."


	29. Chapter 29

Jacob, yes I remember him now. I've seen him here before. I give him a small wave before leaving and walking back towards the Manor. I take off my boots and take Cass from his seat when we come in through the door. Draco has been coming home all the time for lunch now so it would only make sense he'd do it today too. I don't know why though. We're around each other so much it's disturbing.

I choose to meet Draco in the main hallway because he seems to like it when I do that and as I make my way to the stair case something hard hurts the bottom of my foot. I shift the baby to my hip and bend my knee to see what it was. The ball of my foot still aches so I look around the ground for the rock that I stepped on, hoping to find it so I don't step on it again. I find the white pebble and pick it up to inspect it. It's jagged and I bring it close to my face so I can see it clearly. Cassius tries to take it from so I hold it away and give him a look.

"You don't want this." I tell him, giving him a kiss as he frowns.

I almost drop the pebble again, not interested until I look at it one last time. When I realize what it I hold it away from me in horror. It's a tooth. A molar, with a root and dried blood around its edges.

"Gross, gross, gross." I keep on repeating as I drop it. It clatters against the marble floor and bounces away from me. I step backwards and wipe my hand furiously on my dress like it would get rid of any of the nasty stuff that was on it. "Disgusting." It probably belonged to one of the people yelling in pain last night. I gag and hold Cassius a little tighter.

What the hell kind of house is this and what kind of man is Draco? Not a man, a monster. I keep backing away from the tooth, a piece of someone, until I hit something solid and hard.

"Generally normal people walk foreword, my love. I thought you would have grasped that concept by now." I spin around and face Draco as he gives me an amused smile, taking off his gloves and hat. His cloak comes next and when I don't say anything he gives me a curious look. "You look ill."

"I…um… well… I…." I'm stuttering like an idiot. I'm afraid of him right now. This sense of utter loathing towards him and myself has seeped into me. "I…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks in response to my foolish behavior. He looks me up and down in distaste like I was a bug or something. "Whatever it is, stop it. We're going out tomorrow so you can't act like a moron."

My cheeks flame but I say nothing. There's no point. I nod my head and do nothing as he takes the baby from me. Running his long fingers over the baby's soft blond hair. Those hands kill people, those hands torture people, those hands comfort my son, those hands pleasure me. This is all messed up. I close my eyes and shake my head, trying to rid it of those thoughts. Draco says something but I don't hear. I'm pulled out of myself when he grabs my arm.

"I'm talking to you. You're being rude." He says harshly. I suppose he's still in a bad mood.

"I'm sorry, Draco." That's like my motto now.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not listening to you like I should have." I say like a little child.

He lets go of my arm and stands up straight. His cold eyes burning into mine. "Let's go eat."

I gulp and nod my head again, following him down the hallway and into the dining room. Our food is already set up and I can't look at Draco, my husband, my enemy. I'm sure if I did I would want to ask him about the tooth that I found and I really don't want to hear that answer. Our meal continues in silence and I refuse to look at him.

"You seem distracted today." He says as he takes a drink from his glass. "Why is that?" he sounds suspicious.

I shrug my shoulders and pick at my food with my fork. "No reason."

"Ginevra." When he says my full name it's like nails on a chalk board. I reluctantly look at him from the corner of my eyes. "Have you been talking to any of the servants?"

I gulp loudly again and remember what happened earlier this morning. "No…" I lie softly. I shouldn't lie but it's my first instinct.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Of course not. Why would I talk to any of them?" I ask, taking a drink of water and trying not to choke on it.

"Because you're a lying cunt who constantly does stupid things to upset me." Those words cut me like a knife and I look at him with hurt eyes. He puts his glass down and sighs, rubbing his face. "I shouldn't have said that to you." He takes it back, the closest thing to an apology I think I'll ever get from him. He looks straight ahead with a clenched jaw. "I've just been having another terrible day." He sounds tired as he puts his napkin back on the table to signal that he's done eating.

He seems to be warming up. "So work has been stressful?" I ask as I watch his every movement. Now he's the one who seems distracted.

"Everything has been stressful." He says honestly. He looks human right now. The Death Eater mask must have slipped.

I chew my lower lip and then reach my hand out to his, placing mine on top. "It will get better." It seems like the right thing to say right now even though in the back of my mind I secretly wish everything will be terrible for him. He deserves it.

He tilts his hand to hold mine and he runs his thumb over my knuckles. "I'm being pulled from all sides right now." He says as he stares at our hands together. I think this is him being open with me. I don't know if I like it. "I need you to be solid right now." He says narrowly.

I nod my head even though I don't understand.

"I'm serious. You have no room for error right now. I can't…" he trails off and shuts his mouth, pulling his hand from mine like he shared more then he wanted too. "I should get back to work. I'll see you when I get home."

I watch him as he stands up and leaves the room. When I know he's out of the house I slump against my chair and close my eyes.

X

Everything is piling up on me. We won the war. Things are suppose to be easy but they are anything but. My assignments from the Dark Lord are more heinous and closer together, Potter and Weasley are still on the loose, gathering followers and support through out the community. The mudblood servants are becoming restless and retaliating against their proper places. My whole way of life is being threatened. Ginny still hates me and flinches whenever I raise a hand to scratch my face or touch her hair. My son is growing up in a dysfunctional home with a murdering Father.

It makes me groan and it hurts my head. I can feel myself on the edge and my explosive temper will crack any moment. I feel sorry for the person who is near me when I finally fall.

"I'm going home." I announce as I walk past Joel and out of my office. With so much stuff going on in my life right now doing paper work seems ridiculous.

He chases after me, yelling something about a meeting but I wave my hand and tell him to handle it. I Apparate home for the second time of the day and sigh before walking through the door. I go to my office to make myself a drink and I nearly kill the house-elf when it pops into the room.

"Did I say you could come in?" I ask hatefully as it nervously bows and tugs on it's long ears.

"Does Master not want Dilly's report right now, sir?"

He's the one that follows Ginny around for me. His reports are boring and usually nothing exciting happens at all. I loosen my tie and plop down on my desk chair, putting my feet up on the table. I almost tell him to forget about it but for some reason I don't. I make a motion with my hand to tell him to get on with it.

"The Mrs. got up at ten today and fed the little master. Then they both went outside and walked around the grounds—"

"Do you have anything worthwhile to tell me?" I cut it off, not wanting to hear about everything Ginny did today. It's starts to wring its bony fingers together and it's eyes shift around the room like it's in trouble. That gets my attention. "What is it?' I ask as I drop my feet and sit up straight.

"The Mrs. broke one of Master's rules today."

"She did?" I narrow my eyes and finish my glass. I go to make myself another one. "What did she do?"

It gulps and starts chewing on it's knobby knuckles. "While the Mrs. was in the stable… she… she talked to one of the stable boys." It squeaks out.

I sit back down in my chair and tap my fingers against my lips. "When did this happen?" He tells me the time and I feel my temper flare. That little bitch lied to me today. I empty another glass and go for another. She knew how angry I've been lately, she knew how stressed. "Tell me what was said." I say flatly with my back to it as I stare out the window.

When it recites the whole conversation to me I feel this darkness inside of me. The elf used descriptive words like warm, nice, handsome, friendly, happy. They didn't help at all. I push it to the side as I stomp out of the room and out of the house. When I reach the stables I look for that disgusting servant with a blind anger. All of my stress and anger is about to be relieved.

He's younger then me and shorter. When I start to tell him calmly what I plan to do he pees his pants and begs me not to. I don't laugh, it's not funny. Not only is this for what happened with my wife earlier, but it's also for all those stupid servants who think that just because Harry Potter is still alive that it gives them any hope. I make one of the other mudbloods do it. You can make the oppressed an oppressor if you apply the right pressure and the guy I chose was ruthless in his task.

I watch as it happens and barely even bat an eyelash. Whenever things like this happen I feel detached, like I'm not even in the room, like I'm not even alive. Just a cold statue observing what's around me. The gurgled screams filters into my detached ears and I watch for one more moment as the man I chose to do the deed throws the kids tongue in the fire, making him watch.

When I go back to my study I down two more glasses of alcohol and then order Ginny to come to me. I'm looking out the window with my hands in my pockets when she knocks on the door.

"Come in." I say flatly. I crack my neck as the door opens. Didn't I just tell her last night that she wasn't allowed to break that rule? Didn't she lie to me today? I can't stand her, I can't trust her, and I refuse to let her go. "Close the door." I say when she steps in.

"You're back early." She says lightly, not knowing how much I want to kill her right now. I hear the door click shut and I clench my fists inside of my pockets.

"You lied to me." I say with my back still towards her.

There's silence and I know she's chewing her lip and shifting from side to side. "No, I didn't…"

That doesn't help her situation. "You're lying again. If you just want to keep digging yourself into this hole then I suggest you get a shovel."

"Draco… What—"

"Shut up." I turn around and face her, cutting off what she was about to say by a hateful glare that she looks away from. "You try to act all sweet and innocent but you're nothing but a manipulative whore."

Those words hurt her, I know they do and that's why I said them. I hate that confused pained look on her face. She should know why I'm upset. She should know this is all her fault.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Draco." She says softly and it upsets me. She doesn't even know why she's apologizing. Sometimes I feel bad for her, like she really doesn't know how to handle me. But that's her problem not mine. "I don't know what I did."

She's lying to me. She is lying right to my face. I take slow steps towards her and she looks away again, trying desperately not to make eye contact with me. I fist my hand in her hair and she whimpers. I pull so she has to look at me. Her eyes begin to water and her face is flushed. I've caught her off guard.

She deserves it.

"Slut." I say, just to make her feel bad, just to hurt her feelings. It works. She's more sensitive then any woman should be.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" I ask calmly as a frightened look enters her eyes.

I twist my hand in her hair when she doesn't answer. She whimpers and says, "Please." She winces and bites her lip in pain.

Her ignorance upsets me more then anything.

"Would you like to tell me what you were doing talking to that disgusting mudblood?"

My eyes are burning into hers wishing I could read her thoughts but I've never been very good at that….

XXXXX

**The short and final chapter to this... I hope you enjoyed. Now go read **_**I'm yours**_** again**.


End file.
